Beauty and Brawn
by nene9131
Summary: A baby is found on the shore's of Water 7, by Franky and Iceburg. As she grows up she not only holds exceptional beauty but an immense amount of strength, becoming the co-founder of Galley-La. Her face always has a calm/bored look, but her aura beams out her inner kindness and determination. When she meets the Straw Hat Pirates she finally finds adventure and love. Sanjixoc
1. Prologue

_**Note: I want everyone to have a good first impression of this story and I discovered a lot of grammar and spelling errors in my beginning chapters. So I'm editing the first few chapters. The plot will stay the same but the writing will be better. Whenever I post a new chapter I'll re-post an updated version of the older chapters until they catch up with the chapters that**_ _ **are**_ _ **actually written well.**_

 **Prologue** \- **The Amazing Discovery of Water 7**

 _Fire. Hot red flames licked the sky. A raging inferno sweeping across a once beautiful landscape of an island. A wall of fire raged on when suddenly a lone figure cloaked in black quickly breaks through the wall of flames racing towards the shore with a basket clutched tightly to their person._

 _As they reach the water they drop to their knees in exhaustion gently placing the basket down at the edge of the water._

 _The basket wiggles slightly indicating something living within it. The figure calmly lifts the top of the basket revealing a small baby._

 _Loud sounds and cries of agony can be heard not far from the figure and the baby. Knowing what caused the destruction was closing in on them the figure closes the basket and gently puts in the water._

 _With one final goodbye, the figure pushes the basket setting it afloat into the water, whispering their final words._

" _Please be safe….I love you."_

 _The basket that occupied the new life was set adrift and floated for two days until it washed up on the shore of an island which could be described as a scrap heap, only to be discovered by an odd pair….of shipwrights._

* * *

"FRAAAAANKKY!"

A young teen with dark blue his screaming out the name of one his closest friends, unfortunately, their meeting isn't going to so pleasant.

This teen is known as Iceburg.

"Where did that idiot go! He's supposed to be helping me and Tom!" Iceburg raged looking around.

A hand reaches out and gently places itself on Iceburg's shoulder, "Now now calm down," the figure said.

Iceburg, still angry, turns around to face Kokoro, "How can I calm down? That idiot is always doing this! I bet he's building boats to attack sea kings again. Well, I'm not letting him skip out of work this time! I'm going to find him and bring him back here."

Iceburg starts running towards the junkyard screaming for Franky the whole time.

"Haha, those boys." Kokoro muses.

 _\- Junkyard -_

Franky, the boy who doesn't know that his life is currently in danger, is currently doing exactly what Iceburg said….building ships to attack sea kings.

"Haha with these parts I'll definitely build a ship that can take down those sea kings."

Franky gathers what he needs and starts walking past the shore of the junkyard beach, when something catches his eye.

"What the is that?" Franky squints his eyes trying to get a better look at the object, "Huh is that a-"

THWACK

"OW WHAT THE HELL!" Franky screamed grabbing his head.

"So you think you can just skip out of work!" Iceburg yelled.

"I am working!" Franky yelled back.

"Trying to build ships to kill sea kings is not work!" Iceburg yelled.

Franky stands up and starts to walk away towards the shore, "WHATEVER!"

Iceburg follows after him, "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

Franky ignores Iceburg's ranting and makes his way over to the strange object that washed on shore, finding it to be a black basket. Franky picks up the basket just as Iceburg reaches him.

"If you think-", Iceburg is cut off when he notices the basket in Franky's arm starts to move.

"Hey! It moved I wonder what's in it?" Franky lifts up the basket to his ear in an attempt to shake it.

SMACK

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Franky screamed.

Iceburg quickly snatches the basket out of Franky's arms, "What the hell is your problem! You don't shake something that has something alive in it!"

"It could be a sea king!" Franky yells pointing at the basket.

"Did me hitting you knock your brain loose! This basket is way too small to have a sea king in it!" Iceburg said.

"Oh yeah, mister smart guy! Then what's in it?" Franky retorted.

"How should I know?" Iceburg looks down at the basket as it starts to move some more, "But I know it's not a sea king."

Iceburg sets down the basket and unlatches the lid off the top.

"!"

Franky looks down at the basket, "IS THAT-"

"A BABY!" The two yell.

Inside the basket was indeed a small baby wrapped in a white blanket with ice blue eyes and hair that matches.

The two stare at the baby, who just stare right back.

Stare….Stare….Stare

Franky finally breaks the silence. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BABY IN A BASKET!"

The baby unaffected by Franky's yelling just continues to stare at the two teens.

Iceburg finally coming out of his stupor picks up the baby holding it.

"What are you doing!" Franky yells pointing at the two.

"I'm checking the baby. From the condition of this basket, the baby's been out at sea for a few days." Iceburg said. He unwrapped the blanket discovery the gender of the baby to be a girl but also…

"Is that a tail?!" Franky screams pointing at the baby.

Attached to the baby girl is furry tail the same color as her hair. It resembled that of a monkey's tail, as it swayed back and forth behind her small body.

Franky continues freaking out running around the duo.

Iceburg ignores Franky and looks into the basket that once held the tailed baby. "Huh? That's strange."

Franky stops and turns towards Iceburg, "What's strange other than the fact that the baby has a tail!"

"This basket." Iceburg picks up the basket, "It's got nothing in it."

"Sooooo?" Frank questions.

Iceburg lets out a sigh. "Sometimes I can't believe you're this stupid."

"HEY!"

"What I mean is that someone left this baby in a basket with nothing else. No note, no markings, nothing to indicate where she came from." Iceburg explained.

"Hmmm?" Franky grabs his chin thought, "I guess you're right about that."

"Well, then it's decided," Iceburg stated.

"What? What's decided?" Franky questions. You could literally see the question mark above his head.

"She's coming home with us," Iceburg declared.

". . . . .WHAT!" Franky yells. "Are you crazy, and you call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot. What did expect us to do." Iceburg lightly bounces the baby in his arms, "Leave her or put her back in the basket."

"Uh-wha...I don't know but not keep her!" Franky shouted.

"Besides." Iceburg puts the baby up to Franky's face, "How can you say no to this face."

The baby and Franky look eye to eye starting a silent staring contest. Her eyes were large and a beautiful ocean blue that you could easily get lost in. It was almost like you could see the waves ripple in her eyes. She had a perfect little button nose that was right above her tiny mouth. Even though her face displayed a calm neutral emotion she radiated innocence and joy.

Franky continues to stare at the baby and can't help but think that she is adorable. He crosses his arms over his chest "Well I guess she is a little cute." He grumbled

The baby reaches out her small hand towards Franky. "Hey, I think she likes me."

Franky puts out his hand towards the baby and she grasps one of his fingers with her hand.

"Haha, I gu-AHHHHH!" Franky let out a scream falling to the ground in pain, "My finger! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Iceburg not fazed at all by Franky's outburst just looks at him. "What's your problem?"

"She's gonna break it!" Franky screams.

Iceburg raises his eyebrow, "Your finger? She's just a baby."

"Ow ow ow well tell that to her!" Franky yells.

Iceburg gently grabs the girl's hand that's grasping Franky's finger and prys it off.

Franky pulls his hand back once it's free and grabs it. The place where she had grabbed was already starting to bruise. "What the hell! She's SUPER strong!"

"Maybe you're just super weak," Iceburg mused.

"Oh yeah!" Frank raises his fist up to Iceburg, "Say that again I dare yah!"

Iceburg points his finger down at Franky which catches the baby's attention, "I think-AHHHH!"

Iceburg's sentences is cut short once the baby grabs his finger.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Franky laughs and points at Iceburg, "Not so tough now huh!"

"Sh-Sh-Shut Up!"

* * *

After the finger situation, Iceburg and Franky make their way back home. The two teens getting many stares from the locals. It's not every day you see Tom's apprentices carrying around a baby.

"So how are we going to tell Tom and Kokoro about the baby?" Franky asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll be happy." Iceburg said.

Iceburg and Franky finally make it home and walk through the door, where they are greeted by the smell of lunch cooking.

Kokoro hears the door open and close and calls a greeting out to the boys. "Haha, you two are finally home. I'm glad you didn't kill each other."

Kokoro turns around facing the two, "How wh-", Kokoro stops short looking down at what's in Iceburg's arms, "Is that….a baby?"

The two boys scratch their heads letting out a nervous chuckle.

The 3 of them gather around the table accompanied by the giant frog Yokozuna, while Iceburg and Franky try to explain the situation to Kokoro.

"So you're saying you just found her in a basket that washed up on shore," Kokoro said.

Both boys nod their heads.

"Yep," Franky said

"That's right," Iceburg replied.

"Hmmm well then." Kokoro looks down at the baby, "It's a good thing you're so cute." She gently taps the baby's nose. She turns back towards the boys, "Do you know why she has a tail?"

"No clue." They both answer.

"Haha, I've seen many things in my life but a baby with a tail like that is something new. The sea does hold many mysteries. So what are you going to name her?" Kokoro said

"Huh?" The two boys said with puzzled books.

"Well, you did find her with no note right. That means she has no name. Since you found her you should name her." Kokoro said.

"Franky Jr.!" Franky shouts while jumping up.

SMACK!

"We're not naming her that!" Iceburg yelled after he hit Franky.

"Oh yeah! Well, I found her! I should get to name her!" Franky shouted.

"You didn't find her!" Iceburg sets the baby down on the floor and faces Franky, "I found her! If it wasn't for me you would have shaken her brains out in that basket!"

"I would have opened it eventually!" Franky countered.

"Yeah after she was as dumb as you!" Iceburg retorted.

"I'll show you who's dumb Bakaburg!" Franky shouted as he tackled Iceburg to the ground.

Everyone is so engaged with the baby naming argument that they forget about the real baby on the floor, who is now crawling towards the front door.

As the baby stops a few feet in front of the door, it starts to open.

"HAHAHA! I'm home!" shouted a voice.

Entering the home is none other than the Fishman shipwright known as Tom.

"What's all the ruckus!" Tom asked.

Tom feels something brush against his feet and looks down to see the baby.

"...Haha well, aren't you a cute one!"

The fight between Iceburg and Franky stops once they hear Tom's statement. Everyone in the other room quickly makes their way over to the entrance to see Tom bending down towards the baby.

"Are you here to be a shipwright too little one? It's never too early to start hahaha!" Tom says joyfully.

"Is that a tail?!" He said, "Haha well you're one of a kind aren't you."

Everyone watching the interaction smiles….that is until the baby reaches up to grab Tom's beard.

"Ah, Tom wait!" Iceburg and Franky both run towards the two but it's too late.

SLAM

The baby had reached up and grabbed Tom's bread and pulled him down making him kiss the floor. Everyone was silent as they watch Tom lay still on the ground the baby just still sitting next to him.

"Hahaha!"

The silence in the room is broken by the laughter coming from Tom himself.

He lifts up his head and continues to chuckle at the baby, "I like this kid. She's got gusto!"

* * *

Everyone is back in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Haha, so you found this little one." Tom lifts the baby up, "Well I don't see why we can't keep her. It would be wrong not to keep someone with so much gusto." Tom smiled, "Now what's the little one's name?"

"Franky Jr.!" Franky shouted.

SMACK

"How many times do I have to tell you we're not naming her that! It's not even a girls name!" Iceburg yelled.

"It would be if we change the spelling Bakaburg!" Franky yells back.

The two continue to argue until they're stopped by Tom.

"Now now boys, no need to argue. If we put our minds together I bet we can come up with a great name." Tom said.

Everyone ponders what to name her.

"Hmm? How about Blue?", Franky said.

"Blue? I think that's worse than Franky Jr." Iceburg said.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything," Franky said.

"Haruka?" "No."

"Eri?" "No."

"Cho?" "No."

"Madoka?" "No."

After several names, no one had come up with a good name for the baby.

Frank lays his head on the table, "Man, this is hard. Naming a ship isn't even this hard."

"It just seems like none of these names fit her," Iceburg said

"*Sigh*, It seems like we've hit a snag," Tom said

"Hmmmmm." Kokoro ponders a name until, "Aha! Umiko!"

Tom, Franky, and Iceburg turn towards Kokoro and tilt their heads. "Umiko?"

Kokoro nods her head, "Yes, Umiko it's perfect. It means Child of the Sea. Not only did she come from the sea, but with her hair and eye's she resembles it quite well."

"Hmm, Umiko." Iceburg hums, "I like it."

"Me too!" Franky said

"Haha me too!" Tom said.

Everyone looks at the newly named baby.

"Welcome to the family Umiko!"


	2. Water 7's Amazing Shipwrights

**Water 7's Amazing Shipwrights - Meeting the Captain, Navigator, and Sharp Shooter**

"Look out!"

"Watch your head!"

"Coming through!"

The sound of hammers pounding away and saws cutting through wood was almost masked by the shouts of workers filling Galley-La's finest shipyard, Dock 1.

A large ship mast was lifted up single-handedly by one of the best workers. Some would think that the person holding the mast was a giant monster of a man, but underneath the massive hunk of wood was a mess of beautiful ocean blue hair.

"Umiko could you please bring that mast over here!" Someone called out

The large mast turned allowing the person holding it to be revealed. A small petite young girl with a cute face was holding the large piece of lumber.

"Okay!" Umiko responded

The dainty-looking girl carried the large ship mast towards the almost completed ship, without noticing the various awestruck onlookers.

"She's so strong."

"It's incredible it would take several men to carry that but she's carrying it one arm likes its nothing."

"How can someone so cute be so strong?"

Over the years Umiko has grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown longer and now reached a little past her waist. Even though her strength has grown immensely she kept a small slim sightly muscular figure, but her height is below average only standing at 5'2". Her eyes matched her blue hair, they were big blue and doe-like screaming an adorable innocence, framed by long lashes that were also blue.

Umiko continued to carry the large ship mast across the shipyard until her ears pick up a commotion.

Over the years her senses had improved far behind that of the average persons. That also included her hearing ability.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Loud obnoxious laughter could be heard coming from across the shipyard.

"Sorry, but your not making any sense," Paulie stated as he continued to work.

"Do I need to talk slow for you. HAHAHA! So you repaired our ship, so then I got to thinking. No matter how I looked at it I turned our little deal around in my head and I thought you were charging me way too much." A pirate stood over Paulie laughing at the shipwright.

Paulie looked up from his work, "You're interrupting my job-" He was cut off when the pirate put his sword against his neck.

The pirate lifts up his sword, "Here's the deal I'm not paying a single Berri for the work you did." The captain along with the rest of the crew joined together for a laugh, serving to further anger, Paulie.

As the pirates continued in their laughter while mocking the dock hands about the free repairs two figures calmly walk up to the fence that borders the main shipyard, getting a full view of the action.

"Kalifa do you know what's going on?" Iceburg asked

Kalifa pushed up her glasses, "Yes Mister Iceburg. Those pirates are dock one customers but now that the repairs are done they refuse to pay…...sexual harassment."

"Well, maybe it is," Iceburg mused with a stoic face.

Paulie trying to keep his cool turned to the Pirates Captain. "Listen, sir, we take our work seriously it's not wise to mock our craftsmanship."

As if the captain couldn't hear him he continues to laugh along with the rest of his crew. "HAHAHAHA-",

His laughs were quickly cut off when a large wooden beam knocked him clean across the head. The pirate captain stumbles for a few steps before he falls on the ground knocked out cold.

All of the crew members draw their swords screaming "Captain!". The shipwright carrying the beam turns towards the crew, "Oops sorry." He said clearly no sympathy in his tone.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing you-", the crewmember was cut short when he's pierced in the back.

"Oops sorry. Didn't see you there." Kaku smirked.

Umiko seeing the action gets excited, although it doesn't show on her face, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. She turns towards one of the workers. "Could you please take this for me? " She questions pointing up at the giant mast on her shoulder.

"NO, I CAN'T!"

An old man walks up to a canon that is currently being shined, "That's right we haven't tested out the new canon yet."

"That's right sir."

As the two prep the cannon for firing they're both stopped when a hand is placed on the old man's shoulder.

"Don't worry we can test the canon out later. No need to waste it, I can handle this," Umiko explained staring at the two, "But could you take this." She asked once again pointing at the large ship mast.

Large sweatdrops appear on the two men's head. "Why don't you place it hear Umiko, we'll watch over it for you."

Nodding her head Umiko gently places down the giant ship mast. "Thank you." She thanked then proceeds to jump into the action.

The fighting had continued until there was only a small group of pirates left. "You bastards! Dammit, you don't know who you're dealing wi-"

SLAM

The pirate is stopped by a short small figure crashing into the ground in front of them. Umiko had literally jumped into the fray creating a large crater where her feet had landed. "Sorry, I'm late."

Before anyone could move Umiko braces herself into the ground making the crater even larger.

"Anchor charge first attack," She calmly states.

Umiko charges right at the pirates like a bull taking all the pirates out at once.

All the shipwrights gather behind Umiko and stood before the fallen pirates.

"This is shipwright turf. This what happens when you try and pull that pirate crap here." Paulie declared

All of the spectators cheer the shipwrights commenting on how amazing they are.

* * *

Paulie turns to Umiko with a smile on his face, "Good job Umiko you get stronger everyday that-AGHHH! Where are your clothes!"

Umiko not understanding Paulie gives him a confused look, "I'm wearing clothes."

"Not enough! You're barely wearing anything!"

Umiko was currently dressed in short brown leather shorts that had a tool belt attached, a blue halter top, and no shoes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your clothes on!" Paulie yelled.

Umiko still confused tilts her. She was wearing clothes right now and they were easy to move in. Paulie would always try to stuff her in such uncomfortable hard to move clothing. Her body temperature was always higher than everyone else's and she got hot rather quickly, the less she wore the better for her. Also, it made it easier for her to fight.

Several men gazed at Umiko, blushes adorning their faces as they admired her figure.

"Stop being an indecent girl," Paulie shouted searching for the rest of Umiko clothes.

He turned red remembering the first time he discovered Umiko's habit of taking her clothes off. Paulie was just starting off as a shipwright working under Iceburg.

Iceburg had asked Paulie to watch Umiko for a few hours. The small girl had been wearing a pretty white and blue dress given to her by Kokoro. Within the short amount of time, Paulie had to practically tie the girl down as she attempted several times to take the dress off saying it was too hard to move in. When Paulie confronted Iceburg about it the older male just laughed it off saying it was one of her innocent habits and shed grow out of it.

Well, several years later it seems like the habit stuck. So Paulie made it his mission to make sure the blue haired girl kept the proper amount of skin covered.

Paulie picked up a blue shirt and a pair of white overalls. Having found Umiko's clothes he throws her shirt over her head. "Come on! Put it back on!"

Umiko struggled like a child against Paulie as he forced her shirt on.

"Having fun aren't we," Iceburg joked walking up to the two with Kalifa following. Paulie, who finally got Umiko's shirt, turns towards the two. "Can you please do something about her stripping habit," Paulie shouted at Iceburg.

"Hmmm?" Iceburg turns to Kalifa, "Nothing has worked so far. What do you think Kalifa?"

Kalifa pushes up her glasses and stares at Umiko and Paulie, the later trying to force overalls on the other. "Sexual harassment." She states.

"No, it's not! You need to put on some clothes too!" Paulie yelled pointing at the assistant.

* * *

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp returned back to the shipyard after exchanging their gold for Berri ready to get the Merry repaired.

"Right we're back and the crowd cleared. Now, all we have to do is find that Ice guy-" Luffy is cut short by Nami, "His name is Iceburg."

"Oh yeah! Ice Pop!"

* * *

Umiko and Iceburg were strolling across the shipyard with Kalifa following right behind. Umiko hearing new voices stopped short. "What is Umi?" Iceburg asked.

Umiko points across the shipyard, "Kaku. He's talking to some people over there."

Iceberg smiles down at her "Well then let's go see what he's doing."

Just as the three arrive Kaku sprints out of the shipyard and over the edge diving into the city of Water 7. Hearing the pirates screaming over Kaku's safety Iceburg decides to interrupt and explain the situation.

"Don't worry. He's always soaring through town," The three pirates turn towards the voice of Iceburg, "They call him the mountain wind, that's Kaku."

While Iceburg explains Dock 1's shipwrights Luffy leans over whispering to Usopp, "Who is this guy?"

"Beats me," Ussop replies.

Iceburg finished with his explanation turns to his assistant, "By the way Kalifa-"

"Already done sir. The one in the middle is Strawhat Luffy and his crew includes Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin-",

Hearing the last name makes Iceburg's eyes widen which only goes noticed by Umiko.

Kalifa continued her explanation of the Strawhats, "They have a combined bounty of 239 million, with four other members without posted bounties and their crew was established in the East Blue."

Ussop hearing all the information has a fearful look on his face. "Man, they really go our number."

"Well then welcome. I am Iceburg I'm the boss here and this is a mouse I picked up." Iceburg started petting the white mouses head. "His name is hmmmm...Tyrannosaurs. I'll need some food and a cage."

"I've already taken care of that sir," Kalifa announced.

Surprised Iceburg turns to Kalifa "Wow, amazing work Kalifa."

"Just doing my job sir," Kalifa replied

Iceburg turns back to the three pirates and places his hand on Umiko's head petting her just like he did with Tyranus. "This girl right here is Umiko, she's also the boss."

The three Strawhats stare at the girl but notice something swaying behind her.

"Is..is that a TAIL!?" Ussop and Nami scream in their heads.

Luffy with stars in eyes heads towards Umiko and her tail. "Cool!" Luffy shouts grabbing her tail and pulling at it.

Umiko unfazed by the action stares at Luffy. "Thank you, but could you please let go."

Nami runs up behind Luffy who is still tugging on Umiko's tail and hits him in the back of the head.

"You idiot don't go grabbing people like that! Especially a girl!" Nami yelled. Umiko calmly waves her hand at the two, "It's fine."

"Iceburg, Umiko." Kalifa called to get their attention, "You have a meeting, and then a speech at town square, a meeting with the mayor of poochi(?), and finally the newspaper is set to interview you two. Also when you return to the office there's a stack of folders that need your signatures."

Iceburg cringes at the all the work "I don't wanna," He whined.

Umiko says nothing and just hides behind Iceburg.

Kalifa calm as ever just looks down at her notebook, "Very well then, I'll just cancel everything."

"Hold on your not serious are you?!" Ussop yells.

"What's the point of being mayor if I can't do whatever I want." Icerburg states.

"If that's true then you've got to be the worst mayor in the world," Ussop says.

"Hey, Icepop's that's pretty lazy," Luffy turns to Nami, "Are you sure that this is the guy the old lady was talking about?"

Nami nods her head, "Yep. He's the guy alright."

"How dare you!" Kalifa interrupts the three conversations with a flurry of kicks. "I won't stand here and let you disrespect one of the world's leading ship engineers."

Kalifa finally calms down and apologizes to the three, "Pardon me, I get a little worked up from time to time, but still Icerburg is a respected figure here in Water 7."

"Yes. Please don't provoke Kalifa. When she lashes out in anger….her aim sucks." Iceburg states with a half swollen face. Umiko is already attempting to clean up Iceburg but he dodges her. Not that he doesn't appreciate the help but as hard as she tries Umiko doesn't understand her own strength when it comes to helping others. Iceburg already had a swollen face he didn't need any broken bones to add on to that.

Ussop and Luffy upset yell at Kalifa. "We may have hurt his feelings but you hurt his face," Ussop shouted.

"Yeah your way meaner than us," Luffy shouted.

Nami being the sensible one walks up to the three "Well putting that behind us if your Iceburg your the man we're looking for," She hands a letter to Iceburg, "We brought a letter of introduction."

Iceburg takes the letter reading it over, "From Granny Kokoro. Take a look at their ship she says." Iceburg stares at the letter a little longer….than tears it up.

"WAAAGH!" Ussop yells.

"What! Won't you please change your mind if money's the issue we've got plenty." Nami said holding up one of the briefcases. "Yeah you've got fix, Merry!" Luffy exclaims

"Okay," Iceburg said

"What! That's it! You don't need to think about it!" Ussop shouted

"Nope," Iceburg replied

"If so then why did you tear up the letter!?" Ussop asked. "Because the lipstick mark was creeping me out. Besides Kokoro and I have been drinking buddies for years, and since Kaku has gone to make an assessment on your ship it would seem like a waste to turn you down now."

"That's right," Umiko commented drawing attention to herself.

"AHHH What are you doing!" Ussop and Nami yell.

Umiko was currently stripping out of her clothes once again. She had already taken off her overalls and was attempting to remove her shirt. She just blinks and looks at the two tilting her head cutely, "What?".

"Whaaa!"

"Umiko's so cute!"

"Cute more like sexy!"

Spectators yelled out seeing the girl.

"Sexual harassment!" Kalifa yells out aiming a kick towards the onlookers scaring them away.

Iceburg goes over to Umiko and pulls her shirt back down, "Don't mind Umiko. This just one of her habits."

"What kind of habit is that!?" Ussop shouts

Iceburg done with clothing Umiko puts his finger in his nose, "Let me show you around."

"Great! Bring it on!" Luffy says happily.

"Did he seriously just cancel all of his appointments?" Ussop mumbled

"Right come along," Kalifa gestured wanting to start the tour.

"Uhhh. Right the money," Ussop turns around going to pick up the other two briefcases full of money only to see nothing there. "AHHH THE MONEY! IT'S GONE!"

"AHHHH! Did you drop it somewhere!?" Nami yelled

"I don't know!" Ussop exclaimed. He turns around and see's two yagara's leaving Dock 1, "Hey wait! Over there!" He yells pointing at the escapees.

Ussop see's the men with the briefcases of money and chases after them, "Who are you! Why are you taking our money! Give it back we need it you jerks!"

Ussop continues to yell as the men make off with the money. Luffy and Nami come up to Ussop with saddened yet angered looks on their face.

"Who were those guys!?" Nami asked

"Those men were a member of the Franky family," Iceburg told the three.

"Franky family?" the three question.

"Yes. Notorious troublemakers around Water 7, and it seems like you three just became the victim of their latest crime." Iceburg explained

"Well, we're not going to let them steal our money!" Luffy yelled. Nami nods her head in agreement, "We've gotta get that money back to fix Merry!"

Umiko turns towards Iceburg her face unchanging but the man nodded his head as if she had said something.

"Ahhh you're right Umiko," Iceburg confirmed.

"Huh?" Ussop, Nami, and Luffy question.

"Umiko has an important message she needs to deliver in the city," Iceburg stated

"What! We don't have time for that!" Ussop yelled.

"After she's done Umiko would be happy to help with your search," Icerburg added

Umiko nodded her head agreeing. She turns to jump into the city but is quickly stopped by Iceburg.

"Umiko, I know you want to help but please don't tear up the town. Take your Yagara." Iceburg said

"Alright." Umiko leaves around the corner fetching her Yagara. She quickly returns riding a pure white Yagara that for some reason is wearing a heart-shaped eyepatch. She looks up at the Strawhat Pirates, "Be back soon." She gives the three pirates a two-fingered salute making a promise to help out.

Even though Umiko's calm expression doesn't change you could see the warmth in her eyes and the determination to help. She quickly snaps the reins of her Yagara and sets out to Water 7's shopping district.


	3. Meetings and Cute Things

_**Meetings and Cute Things**_

Umiko and her yagara had arrived quickly to their delivery destination, unfortunately the delivery itself did not go so fast.

Umiko stopped at a small shop labeled _Gourmet Grannies._ Umiko looked down at the letter in her hand that Iceburg asked her to deliver.

" _Hmmm… I wonder why Iceburg wanted me to deliver this here?"_

Umiko wondered what Iceburg could possibly want from such a store but decided not to question it and tallied it up to one of the many strange things that Iceburg does. Umiko stepped out of her yagara and proceed to head inside the shop. As she pushed the door open a small bell rung signaling her entrance into the shop.

Umiko looked around the store seeing no one inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Umiko heard shuffling in the back then an old woman appeared from behind a door which Umiko assumed led towards a kitchen.

The old woman's face lit up as soon as she spotted Umiko, "Oh Hello Umiko! My my it's been a while!" The woman, also known as Rose, ran towards Umiko giving her a large hug.

"Hello Rose it's very nice to see you as well." Umiko said, still in Rose's tight hug.

Rose pulled away from Umiko but kept her at arm's length, "Now let me get a good look at you. My how beautiful you've gotten! It's seems like yesterday you were just a small little girl coming into my shop eating anything you could get your hands on." Rose said, reminiscing about the past.

 _Umiko Fact #17 - Umiko has a love for all foods, but she loves sweets and can not resist them._

"Rose." Umiko said, breaking the old woman out of her daydream like state.

"Hmmm?" Rose questioned

Umiko pulled out the letter from Iceburg, "For you." Umiko said, handing Rose the letter.

"Oh?! A letter," Rose took the letter from Umiko, "Let me see here." Rose opened the letter and started to read it. After she was done Rose folded the letter back up and nodded her head. "Thank you very much for delivering the letter Umiko."

Umiko bowed, "Your welcome." Umiko turned around preparing to leave the shop to help the Straw Hats but was stopped by Rose who pulled her back.

"Now where do you think your going?" Rose asked

"I have to go hel-"

"I've haven't seen you in ages. We have to catch up."

"But I ha-" Umiko attempted to leave again but was once again pulled back.

"Nonsense Umiko." Rose replied, cutting Umiko off again.

"I'm sorry bu-"

"I've got plenty of cake." At the word cake Umiko's eyes light up. With the mention of sweets Umiko agrees to stay for a few minutes.

* * *

Umiko left the shop in hurry. She had lost track of time while she devouring one pastry after another. Umiko hurried to her yagara and was about to jump in when she suddenly stopped. She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. She turned to her yagara, "Go home." Then she started to sprint down the streets of Water 7.

Umiko followed the scent until she stopped short in the middle of the shopping district. Umiko bent down seeing a few droplets of red liquid. It was indeed blood that she smelled and it was from that long nosed boy from the Straw Hats. Umiko noticed the droplets of blood leading down a pathway. She stood up and was about to follow the trail but stopped once her ears picked up the sound of someone's name being called.

"Usopp! Usopp! Usopp! Where are you!" A voice shouted.

Umiko turned towards the source of the voices and spotted three men on a boat. Well two men and a reindeer.

"Over there! I can smell him over there" The small reindeer shouted and pointed.

The three of them veered the yagara to the sidewalk. They look around searching for their crewmate but only saw a blue tailed girl.

The blonde haired one immediately after spotting the girl jumped out of the yagara. "Ahhhhh what a beautiful woman!" He said with a heart in his eye. He got on his knee and grabbed her hand, "My lovely lady, I've never seen such an exotic beauty such as yourself! Your beauty has taken my breath away!"

Umiko had stopped listening to the blonde haired guy and stared intently at him taking in his appearance. To the average person he may have seemed like a weirdo especially due to his personality, but Umiko isn't your average person and she voiced her opinion about the man.

"Cute." Umiko said, stopping the blonde mid rant.

The blonde froze hearing this one word. "Uhhh?"

"Cute." Umiko repeated

The area had become completely silent that is until the blonde exploded.

"AHHHHHH MELLORINE! THE GODDESS HAS STRUCK MY HEART" Sanji shouted, exploding in a whirlwind of hearts. He danced around with a large goofy smile shouting mellorine and something about a blue haired goddess.

His other two crewmates just watched wondering how in the seven sea's anyone could find him cute.

Umiko indeed found the blonde cute or more specifically his curly eyebrows.

 _Umiko Fact #42 - Things that the average individual finds strange or weird Umiko tends to find cute._

Umiko continued to watch the blonde amused.

The blonde casanova is stopped when a foot connects with the side of his face, making him fall over.

"We don't have time for this!" The green haired one yelled.

The blonde was immediately on his feet, "How dare you interrupt me you bastard!" He yelled back raising his leg.

The green haired guy drew one of his swords in retaliation with a smirk on his face.

The small reindeer ran up to them getting in between the two. "Stop it! You guys we've got to find Ussop!"

Umiko perked up hearing that name, "Usopp?" She questioned

All three of them turned their heads back towards the girl.

"You know him?" The swordsman asked, placing his sword back.

Umiko nodded her head, "Yes. I saw him in Dock 1 with the boy and girl, Luffy and Nami."

The blonde grasped his hands, "The goddess knows Nami-swan. It must be faith." He said with a heart still in his eye's.

The small reindeer walked up to her, "Have you seen him recently?"

"No, but this is his blood right?" Umiko asked, pointing down.

The swordsman raised his eyebrow, "How would you know that?" He asked, surprised.

"I can smell it." Umiko told them blunty.

The swordsman and reindeer fell over in disbelief but the blonde continued to compliment her.

"Her beauty and skills knows no bounds. Lovely goddess please tell me you name." He asked

"Umiko." She replied

"Mellorine! What beautiful name for such an enchanting creature!" He shouted "I'm Sanji!"

"Hello Sanji." Umiko greeted. Sanji continued to swoon while Umiko greeted the other two.

"What are your names?" Umiko asked

"Ah I'm Chopper," The reindeer said and then he pointed at the swordsman, "and this is Zoro."

"Hello Chopper and Zoro." Umiko said bowing.

After Umiko got up from her bow she got on her knees so she could be closer to Chopper. She sat down and just stared at Chopper. After a few minutes Chopper started to grow uncomfortable from the constant staring he was getting from her.

"Wha- What is it?" Chopper said, nervously.

Umiko put her arms under Choppers and picked him up so that they were at eye level. "You're very adorable." She simply told him.

At the sudden compliment Chopper blushed, "That doesn't make me happy you bastard!", Chopper shouted in Umiko's arm.

Umiko brought Chopper into her arms and started to pet his antlers.

Sanji noticed this and ran up to the two. "Hey what do you think your doing with Umiko!" Sanji said, pointing at the two.

Sanji was about to grab Chopper when he was stopped by Umiko who had placed one of her hands on Sanji's head and started to pet his head.

"Huh?" Sanji questioned

Umiko thinking that Sanji was angry because he thought he was no longer cute said to him "Don't worry Sanji-kun is cuter."

Sanji hearing those words started to feel his heart beat faster. For some reason he felt something new that he's never experienced from any other woman. His face bloomed a perfect scarlet red before his eye turned into a heart, beating just as fast as his real one.

"Mellorine Goddess!" Sanji shouted. He leaned in further to Umiko's touch.

Umiko believing that she found and solved the problem gave a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Ahhhhhh! Umi-chan's smile is glorious.!" Sanji said, once he noticed her tiny smile.

Zoro growing tired of the interactions decided to interrupt. "Hey! We don't have time for this! We have to find-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zoro was cut off by the sound of a familiar scream.

Suddenly a familiar captain in a straw hat fell from the sky bouncing off the side of a wall and right into the canal right next to the four.

The four of them were stunned for a second before a head popped out of the water.

"Ugh help!" Luffy said, flailing his arms around in the water.

"LUFFY!" Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper said surprised

Zoro sighed, "I'll get the idiot."

* * *

After fishing his captain out of the water the four of them gathered around Luffy who was currently spitting up water.

"What are you doing, and where the hell did you fall from?" Sanji asked

"The shipyard." Luffy struggled to say. "I was trying to jump around the city like that carpenter guy to look for Ussop."

"You mean Kaku?" Umiko asked

Luffy finally noticing Umiko's presence points at her, "Hey it's you!" Luffy ran up behind her, "The girl with the tail!" Luffy yelled grabbing her tail.

Umiko once again unfazed by Luffy's actions simply said, "Please let go."

Sanji was quick to her rescue and kicked Luffy making him let go of Umiko's tail.

"You idiot! That's not how you treat a lady like Umiko!" Sanji yelled

"Cut it out you two we've got bigger problems." Chopper said, waving his arms around the best he could since he was still in Umiko's arms.

"Uh? That's right. Usopp's been kidnapped along with the money by some guys called the Franky Family." Luffy explained

"Yeah, we know that's why we're here. Were looking for Usopp too. I bet if we look for the hideout of those guys we'll find Usopp and the money." Sanji said

"The Franky House." Umiko said, putting down Chopper.

"What?" Everyone asked

Everyone's attention turned towards Umiko who spoke up.

"The Franky House. That's their hideout. I know where it is." Umiko told them.

"Huh? Really!" Luffy said

Umiko nodded her head. "I can take you."

"Oh Umiko your truly an angel with such kindness." Sanji said, with his hands clasped.

"Why would you do that?" Zoro asked, questioning the girl's motives.

"Because…" Umiko lowers her head and her bangs cast a dark look over her eyes. "They robbed you out of getting your ship fixed, something that you hold dear," Umiko raises her face showing a look of determination in her eyes, "and that is unforgivable. They must be punished."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Luffy said

He was about to get into the Yagara that Zoro and the others rode on but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He questions, looking over his shoulder.

"We'll take mine it'll be faster." Umiko said

Umiko raised two fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. After a few short moments a familiar white Yagara can be seen speeding down the canal towards the group.

The yagara makes a quick stop in front of the five giving off a happy ney towards Umiko.

"This is Amour. He'll take us." Umiko said.

While the four boys were staring at the strange white Yagara Umiko was busy with one of her habits. She was currently pulling down on the straps to her overalls and started to take them off. All of that running had made her extremely uncomfortable and hot in the clothes Paulie had gave her, and if she was going to pay a visit to the Franky Family she wanted be comfortable.

Zoro was the first to notice what Umiko was up to.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Umiko ignored his shouts and took off her overalls. Then she reached down to pull off her shirt. At this point Sanji had already fallen over in his own pool of blood from his severe nose bleed.

" _Such soft delicate skin and beautiful curves."_ Sanji thought

Umiko re-clipped on her tool belt and picked up Chopper. She got into the front of Amour's saddle and placed Chopper in her lap. "Let's go." Umiko said, waving her hand to the rest of the boys.

Sanji quickly recovering hops in Amour in the seat right next to Umiko with hearts floating around him. Luffy and Zoro follow Sanji right after and sit in the back.

"How's this thing supposed to get us there faster?" Zoro asked

"I am a shipwright. I specialize in custom upgrades to ships." Umiko said

"Wha-"

Before the words could leave Zoro's mouth Umiko flips up a panel in front of her revealing a switchboard that has various levers and buttons.

"Are you ready Amour?" Umiko asked the Yagara.

"Ney Ney!"

Umiko pulls down a switch and two panels flip open on the back of Amour's saddle. What looks like two cannons come out of the holes the panels created. Umiko pulls down on a second switch and low humming sound can be heard.

"Okay everyone," Umiko puts her goggles on, "Hold on."

She presses a button and the cannons fire out propelling the group across the water at a high speed.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Everyone in the white yagra, besides Umiko and Luffy, scream out not expecting the yagra to move so fast.

"HEHEHEHE! ALRIGHT! Usopp here we come!" Luffy yelled


	4. Raid the Franky House

**Raid the Franky House**

Amour had gotten the gang rather quickly to their destination.

Umiko steered Amour to the small boardwalk that leads to the outskirts of Water 7.

"Over there." Umiko said, pointing. "That building just above the horizon is the Franky House."

"Thank's Umi!" Luffy said, jumping out of the boat and running towards the Franky house.

"Thanks." "Thank you for the help." Zoro and Chopper said, getting out of the boat and following Luffy.

Sanji stood up and got out of the boat, but before he left he turned back to Umiko, "Stay here Umiko. This could get dangerous." Saji said, seriously.

With those words Sanji followed after his crewmates.

Umiko happy with the help she provided reached her hand up and petted Amour on the head.

"Good job boy." Umiko said

"Ney ney." Amour replied, happy with Umiko's praise.

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed by while Umiko was sitting with Amour waiting for the Straw Hats return.

Umiko could distinctly hear the sound of fighting in the distance, towards the Franky House. The Straw Hats were really putting on a show, and Umiko really wanted to join but she was going to sit and wait just like Sanji said.

That is until there was a shift in the wind.

The wind had been constantly blowing East to West drawing the scent of Water 7 that Umiko was used to, but when the wind current changed from West to East Umiko could pick up the heavy scent of blood. Blood that she had previously smelt before.

Umiko stood up in Amour and got out. "Wait here, Amour."

With that Umiko takes off running towards the Franky House.

As Umiko approaches the Franky House she sees a familiar figure lying on the ground.

She runs up to the figure and see's a horribly injured Ussop. It looks as if he had been beaten to an inch within his life.

"Usopp…." Umiko said, saddened.

Umiko looks towards the Franky House. She clenches her fist and stomps the ground with her left foot creating a small crater.

Umiko Fact #11 - Umiko has two stages of anger which can easily be identified by her body language. In the first stage Umiko furrows her eyebrows and forms a small pout on her face, which is actually cute rather than threatening. Umiko does no real damage in this stage but she is very stubborn. In stage two Umiko clenches her fist and stomps one foot into the ground, which normally results in a small crater being formed. The second stage is to be avoided at all cost for property shall be damaged and lives may be lost.

Umiko charges to the Franky House burning with rage.

* * *

"Waaaaiit-wwaaai-waaaiit! It's the money right! You guys just want the money back!" Zambai, Franky's right-hand man screamed, waving his hands in a surrender position. "The two hundred million berries the long nose guy had, is that it!? I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but that money isn't here anymore! Franky, the family boss took it all and went on a shopping spree! Since he's buying on the black market we have no idea how to find him. So no matter how much you go on rampage that two hundred million won't be coming ba-AAAAAAHHHH!"

Zambai's speech was cut off when he received a punch to the face courtesy of Luffy's fist.

"ZAMBAI!" Some of the Franky Family yelled, while Zambai soared to the back of the house hitting the wall.

"Shut up. That's enough out of you. This has nothing to do with the money." Sanji said

"Damn straight. It's too late for that." Zoro said

The Straw Hats stand together staring at the Franky Family with dark looks.

"Not even your bones will be left when we're done." Luffy said

"Not even our bones!" Someone yelled, scared.

"What's a matter, the bunch for you acting like a bunch of babies! Were the Franky Family! We're the one's who does all the bone breaking here, got it! Never forget who you are!" Another yelled

"Okay brothers! They want bone breaking pull the secret special of the Franky House!" Someone yelled.

One of the larger Franky members pulls out a large canon, at first it seems like the average canon.

"Che another cannon." Zoro said, not impressed.

"Ha! This looks normal but this baby shoots out a special cannonball that's been created to break through anything and nothing can stop it, not even your swords! It's the Franky House secret special, Bone Breaker Anchor Ball!" A Franky member yelled.

"FIRE!"

A white and black cannonball was launched straight at the four boys.

Before any of them could move a blue blur cuts in front of them stopping the cannonball. Whatever caught the cannonball slides back slightly kicking up dust.

". . . . . .AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Franky Family yelled.

"How did they stop it!" Someone yelled

When the dust clears the distinct figure of a blue haired girl appears. "Hello." Umiko said, simply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S UMIKO!" The Franky Family yelled, clearly frightened.

"We're all gonna die!" Someone yelled, panicking.

Umiko had not only caught the cannonball but she caught it simply with her tail, and was now balancing it like a seal would a beach ball on its nose.

"Umiko!" Sanji yelled, surprised to see the girl.

"I'm sorry Sanji-san for not waiting, but I couldn't." Umiko said, looking over her shoulder towards the Straw Hats.

"But the Franky Family was right. Nothing you guy's would have done would have stopped this cannon ball. After all, I made it." Umiko looks back at the Franky Family.

When her eyes connect back with the members they scream in horror.

"Now it's time for punishment." Umiko said

She bounces the cannonball off her tail and into the air. "Blue storm," Umiko watches the cannonball come back down to her, "Tidal Crash." Umiko said, kicking the cannonball back at the Franky Family.

"AHHHHHHHWAAAHHHH!"

 **CRASH**

The cannonball shoots out with the same force as if it was just shot out of a cannon. Many of the boys were too slow to get out of the way of the cannon ball and are easily taken out. The cannonball makes it way to the back wall where it barrels right through it, taking out a large chunk of the wall.

The Straw Hats stare at Umiko's back with various looks.

Both Luffy and Chopper are stunned but amazed. Zoro seems to be slightly impressed even though you can barely see it on his face, and as for Sanji well…

"Umiko-swan! She's a warrior Goddess❣!" Sanji yelled, love struck.

The left over Franky Family members try to recover and bring out a second cannon.

"Were not done yet! Franky House Special! Fire the anything shot canon!"

They fire the cannon which shoots out various random objects.

Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, and Umiko all easily dodge the objects and charge towards the Frank Family.

"Here they come! AAATTACK!"

"Keep firing at them until there's nothing left to shoot!"

"Come on there's only four of them!"

"Plus Umi-" He's stopped when Umiko lands on his face with both feet driving him into the ground.

The Straw Hats plus Umiko easily gain the upper hand and continue to take out each Franky member.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

* * *

The fight had lead to the complete destruction of the Franky House. Each family member was laying out in the remains of their once hideout.

Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Umiko were standing next to the wreckage while Chopper was giving Usopp much needed medical attention.

"Should we go after Franky?" Sanji asked, sitting on some debris.

Zoro took off his bandana and tied it back on his arm, "And look where?"

"Aw man, it looks like these idiots really didn't know where he took the money." Sanji said

"What now? Even if we wait around for him he might not be back for quite a while." Zoro said

Thier conversation was stopped by Chopper calling over to them.

"Okay, the first aid treatment is all done! We need to take him back on a stretcher, so I could use some help over here!" Chopper yelled, waving his hands.

At the words help Umiko sprints over to Chopper and Usopp ready to carry him.

"Gah!" Chopper yelped.

Umiko's sudden appearance startled Chopper.

"I can carry him." Umiko said as Zoro and Sanji walked up behind her.

Without Chopper's answer Umiko goes to take a step forward to grab Usopp, but is pulled back.

"Ah, Umi-chan. Watch out you could have hurt yourself." Sanji said, gently holding her shoulder.

"Huh?" Umiko questioned, tilting her head.

Sanji swoons at her cute action. "You were about to step into that hole. You could have fallen and twisted your delicate ankle❣" Saji said

"Delicate. She kicked a cannon ball." Zoro said

Umiko looks down at the hole. "It's okay Sanji-san." Umiko places her foot into the hole showing a perfect fit. "It's my footprint."

". . . . . . "

The three boys are stunned into silence by Umiko's words.

Umiko not aware of their stunned silence attempts to pick up Usopp again, but this time is stopped by Chopper.

"No no no Umiko!" Chopper said, waving his arms and sweating. "You don't need to get Ussop. Sanji and Zoro got it."

" _With her strength she might kill him by accident."_ Chopper thought.

Umiko seems a little crestfallen that her help isn't needed.

Sanji notices Umiko's change in demeanor.

"Don't worry my blue haired goddess! You've done a lovely job here." Sanji said

"Really?" Umiko asked, perking up a little.

"Of course!" Sanji said, getting on his knee and holding Umiko's hands. "Your fighting made my soul soar! Every kick was like a jump start to my heart! You were graceful in every move that you made. Thank you enchanting Goddess Umi-chan for your help!" Sanji professed.

Umiko gains a tiny blush after hearing those words. " _I helped them. I'm so happy!"_ Umiko thought

Sanji thinking that Umiko is blushing from his love declaration swoons over Umiko more dancing around her in his usual noodle type love dance.

"Idiot." Zoro simply said

Sanji stops, "What was that!"

"Come on guys! Let's back to the ship. Nami's waiting for us." Chopper said

"That's right, and Robin's still missing." Sanji said, forgetting about his anger towards Zoro.

"Hey Luffy!" Sanji yells

"I made a decision." Luffy said, with a serious tone. "About the ship." Luffy looks off into the sea having the sea breeze gently blow his hair back. "It's time to part with The Merry. Say goodbye to her hear."

"Are you sure Luffy-san?" Umiko asked

"Yep." Luffy

Umiko bows to the crew members, "I'll inform Iceberg." She said still in her bow.

Umiko stands up and walks over to Chopper and pets him. "Chopper-san is still cute."

After she's done she walks over to Sanji and does the same thing "Sanji-kun is cute too."

Umiko steps away and waves a goodbye before running back to Amour.

"Ahhhh Umi-chan! ❤❤❤❤


	5. Tragedy Hits Home

**Tragedy Hits Home**

"I see then. So that Luffy has made his decision." Iceburg said

"Yes." Umiko said, nodding her head.

As Umiko had promised she made her way back to Iceburg's and informed him of Luffy's decision on getting a new ship.

"It's for the best." Iceburg said

Umiko just tilted her head with a question mark above her head.

"Kaku came back with his report on their ship. Either way, there's no fixing it." Iceburg said

Umiko stayed quiet and just looked at Iceburg. She knew how important that ship was to The Straw Hats. How hard Usopp fought for it, to see it go saddened her.

Iceburg placed his hand on Umiko's head, "Don't worry Umiko, their ship has seen many adventures and we'll give a proper send off at Dock 1."

Umiko perked up hearing Iceburg's words and moved her head closer into Iceburg's hand. She closed her eye's and enjoyed her moment with Iceburg. Ever since she was little Iceburg would always calm her worries with a gentle caress to the head. It always made her feel safe and loved.

"Now, you've had a long day. I think it's time that you go to bed." Iceburg said

"Okay." Umiko said

She gave Iceburg a hug and left for her room.

Iceburg smiled as he watched Umiko leave the room, as soon she left his smile dropped and he let out a heavy breath grabbing his chest.

"Her hugs are full of love but they really hurt." Iceburg said

* * *

 _Night_

The home of Umiko and Iceburg was quiet as the inhabitants were sound asleep. Unfortunately the peace that surrounded the home was about to be broken.

Umiko awoke from her sleep when she heard loud noises, she knew Iceburg sometimes stayed up late working so she thought nothing of it and tried to go back to sleep. She was about to drift back into dreamland when she heard shots rang through the house.

Umiko quickly threw her covers off and leapt out of bed. She made her way towards Iceburg's room. As she turned the corner to the hallway that led to Iceburg's room she was stopped by a tall figure in a cloak and mask.

Umiko narrowed her eye's, "Out of my way."

The figure said nothing but simply stared at Umiko.

Umiko charged at the figure but the figure vanished before she could lay a single hand on the person. She searched around for the figure but saw no trace. She was suddenly met by a fist to the gut that took the air right out of her.

Umiko fell to her knees grasping her stomach, but she wasn't about to let this intruder get the best of her.

Umiko jumped up and aimed an uppercut at the person's head almost hitting the person squarely in the jaw. The person disappeared and then reappeared behind Umiko aiming another punch at her but she was prepared this time. She wrapped her tail around the person's wrist stopping the punch. She then used her tail to pull herself up and over the person to wrap her legs around the person's neck, bringing them into a headlock. The person fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Who are you?" Umiko demanded, as she squeezed her legs harder around the person's neck.

But the figure didn't answer and just gasped for air and clawed at Umiko's legs, who refused to release the intruder.

Umiko failed to notice the intruders lack of air and was about to demand an answer again when the same sounds of shots that Umiko had heard earlier but this time they came directly from Iceburg's room.

Umiko immediately stood up and headed towards the door.

Before she entered she heard the figure gasp out, "It looks like my works done," before they vanished.

Umiko kicked the doors opened ripping them off the hinges but froze when she saw the scene before her.

Iceburg was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and bullet wounds to his chest and back.

"ICEBURG!" Umiko screamed

She ran to his side and sat him up.

"...Umi.." Iceburg said, weakly putting a hand to her cheek.

Tears welled up in Umiko's eyes has she held Iceburg. She's never been this scared in her life she was panicking on the inside.

"Iceburg!" Umiko screamed again.

"Get help." Iceburg said, with a whisper, as his hand slipped from Umiko's cheek and his eyes closed.

Umiko didn't want to leave him alone but he needed medical help. She placed Iceburg down and wiped away her tears. She jumped out of the window and made her way to the local doctor's house.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Umiko knocked, more like pounded into to splinters, the doctor's door.

The door, or what was left of it, was answered by Water 7's doctor.

"Umiko? It's very late what are you doing here." The man said

"Emergency!" Umiko shouted

The doctor jumped back from Umiko's shout never hearing the girl raise her voice before. Umiko quickly rushed into the house and grabbed what looked like his medical bag.

"Umiko can you-!"

Umiko had suddenly picked up the doctor in her arms and rushed right out the door.

She quickly made her way back home and rushed into Iceburg's room.

As soon as the doctor spotted Iceburg he quickly made his way to his side. "Mayor Iceburg!"

"He was shot." Umiko said, worry clear in her voice.

"He was shot multiple times, I need to get the bullets out immediately and seal the wounds before he loses too much blood." The Doctor said, rapidly.

"There's no time to lose. Umiko I'm going to need you to be my nurse. There's no time to move him we have to work quickly." The Doctor said

Umiko understood and quickly went to help the doctor.

* * *

It was morning and Umiko was resting next to Iceburg's bed. She held Iceburg's hand while she laid her head in his lap. The doctor was successfully able to remove the bullets and patch Iceburg up before he lost too much blood. Once he was stable enough Umiko left and sought other's help. Iceburg now laid in bed hooked up to various medical equipment, unfortunately he has yet to waken and Umiko refused to leave his side until he did.

Lucci sat by the door watching over the two.

The door opened and Kalifa walked in holding a tissue, cheeks tear-stained and was accompanied by the doctor who walked up and sat next to Umiko.

"Umiko," Kalifa said getting the girls attention, "I know you're worried but you must rest too. You've been up all night watching over him."

Umiko just simply shook her head and put her head back on Iceburg's lap.

How could she leave Iceburg now, in his most desperate time of need. How could she leave the man that helped raise her.

Kalfia watched the girl the glare off her glasses hiding her eyes. "There are reporters outside the house wanting an interview," Kalifa adjusted her glasses, "I'll make sure that none of them disturb you or Iceburg."

"Thank you." Umiko said, but kept all of her attention on the sleeping Iceburg.

Kalifa stood next to Lucci and held the tissue up to her eye's dabbing away oncoming tears.

"Doctor please what is his condition?" Kalifa asked

"He was shot two times from the front and another three from behind. I have no idea what happened in that room last night, but whatever it was, it was brutal." The Doctor said

Umiko squeezed hearing these words and look at Iceburg. She couldn't protect him, whoever that person was last night they knew Umiko was there and they distracted her from saving Iceburg. This wasn't some robbery this was a plan to attack Iceburg and she was going to find out whoever did this and make them pay.


	6. Iceburg Awakens

**Iceburg Awakens And Are The Strawhats To Blame?**

A few more hours had passed since the doctor had come to check up on Iceburg and Umiko still hadn't moved from her spot next to him.

The doctor had returned to check up on Iceburg's condition, unfortunately the man still hasn't woken up.

As the doctor checked on Iceburg's vitals the warning system for Aqua Laguna played notifying everyone in the room about the up and coming storm.

Kalifa blew her nose, "What a terrible time for this to happen too, with the upcoming weather."

"Aqua Laguna will be coming soon. Ca-Coo." Hattori said

The doctor let out a soft chuckle trying to lighten up the mood, "We know that name well especially since it's named after Umiko hear. I remember when we changed the name of the storm after her when she was trying out a new fighting move and-"

"And destroyed half of Galley-La."

A gasp rose from everyone. Umiko looked up and saw Iceburg staring down at her with a sad smile.

No one spoke as they watched the man who was shot five times smile down at the young girl.

Umiko's eye's widened and she broke the silence, "Iceburg!", She said as she flung herself at him.

She knocked over medical equipment as she forced the wounded man in a hug.

"Umi…" Iceburg said, strained.

Umiko assumed that Iceburg was weak from being shot and continued to hug him but his blue face was an indication to everyone else in the room that Umiko's hug was choking him.

"UMIKO!" Everyone shouted

* * *

After they were finally able to pry the blue haired girl off the injured mayor they had informed other members of Galley-La that Iceburg was awake.

Paulie had rushed to the scene and greeted Iceburg with an excited smile seeing that his boss was okay. The group was also joined by Kaku and Lulu who sat in the room with calm expressions observing their boss. Umiko had taken the liberty to lay across Iceburg's lap like a loyal guard dog holding his hand, while Iceburg rested one of his hands on her head. The two were also joined by the pet mouse Iceburg had adopted, Tyrannosaurus who sat curled up next to Umiko.

"Your o-okay!" Paulie said, as he sat next to Iceburg's bed.

"I've been better." Iceburg said

"All things considered you're pretty lucky. Anyway, you just focus on getting better. In the meantime you can count on us to take care the shipyard, okay." Paulie said

"Yes of course. Now I need to talk about the people who broke into my room last night."Iceburg said

As soon as those words left his mouth Umiko's ears perked up ready to hear about how any information that he had so they could figure out who did this to her Iceburg, and ready to snap spines for him.

"Uhhh? Yeah well that's still under investigation. We do have some information from Umiko who was attacked by a man in a mask." Paulie said

"No. I remember them." Iceburg said

Gaps went off around the room, but Umiko sat up and immediately put her face next to Iceburg's ready to hear about who did this.

"Umiko your-"

Paulie tried to pull Umiko's face away from Iceburg's in order to give him some room but she didn't budge and just pushed Paulie's head back getting even closer to Iceburg.

"Umi I'll tell but you need to calm down." Iceburg said, putting a weak but calming hand on the girl's head.

Umiko stayed next to Iceburg for a few more seconds before she finally moved away to a comfortable distance allowing Iceburg to have some breathing room.

"There were two one of them one was a large man wearing a mask. The other was a woman, tall with long black hair. I could never forget those eyes. It has to be her." Iceburg said

"Who?" Paulie asked

"Nico Robin." Iceburg said

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that was the woman from the Strawhats crew.

"Those-those pirates." Paulie said, angry.

Everyone in the room could feel the anger that was spreading across.

Umiko gripped the sheets on Iceburg's bed as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. They all seemed so nice and loyal. The way they fought for their crew member, the way they fought for their ship. She just couldn't believe that these people were the ones behind the great pain she felt.

Everyone noticed that Umiko started shaking and looked at the young girl.

"Iceburg." Umiko said

Iceburg turned his attention to the girl.

"I'm sorry." Umiko said

Everyone's eye's widened when they heard the girls apologize.

"If-If I...hadn't of trusted them. If I-I had just come to your room…." Umiko couldn't finish her sentence.

No one had heard Umiko's voice be so emotional before.

She kept her head down unable to face Iceburg, taking the full blame for his accident.

Iceburg didn't say anything but forced himself to sit up. Everyone could see the pain he was in as he forced himself to move, he lifted his arms and brought Umiko into a hug. Umiko's eye's widened slightly, she didn't move and just stayed still in Iceburg's arms.

"I could never blame you Umiko. My daughter." Iceburg said

Umiko didn't know what she felt but it was an overwhelming feeling. She slowly brought her arms up and wrapped her them around Iceburg and gripped onto him, and for the first time Umiko's hug didn't crush him.

* * *

Everyone was now calmly hanging out in Iceburg's room after the overwhelming display of affection. The atmosphere had slightly calmed down and they were discussing their next plan of action. Iceburg was keeping Umiko distracted so she shouldn't run off and get revenge, and in the process destroy Water 7.

Umiko had stopped listening to Iceburg and faced the window.

"What is it Umi?" Iceburg asked

She didn't say anything but went to the window and looked outside.

Umiko looked out the window and stared down seeing a crowd of people cheering outside their home.

Paulie came and stood next to Umiko and saw what was happening outside.

"I guess the news of your recovery has gotten out." Paulie said

"Yeah." Umiko said, scooting closer to Paulie to see better outside.

As Umiko scooted closer to Paulie their shoulders brushed, this wouldn't have been an issue but Paulie didn't feel clothing brush against clothing. Instead he felt clothing brush against skin.

He turned his head to see Umiko still dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a loose tank top that hugged her chest and extra short shorts.

"What are you wearing!" Paulie screamed, jumping back from Umiko with his face turning red.

Umiko turned to Paulie and tilted her head.

"My night clothes." Umiko said, looking down at her attire.

"Put on some clothes. That's way too much skin." Paulie said

"I didn't want to leave Iceburg." Umiko said

"Well he's better now and we're all watching him. So go put on some proper clothing." Paulie said

Umiko nodded her head and walked over to Iceburg's closet. She pulled out an extra pair of clothing that Iceburg stored in his room for her.

Instead of leaving the room she attempted to pull up her shirt but it was immediately pulled down by Paulie.

"I thought you wanted me to change." Umiko said, confused.

Paulie looked anywhere but the girl and kept a tight grip on the girl's shirt so she wouldn't lift it up again.

"Not here!" Paulie said

"Sexual harassment." Kalifa said

"Not its not, I'm protecting her decency!" Paulie said

Iceburg smiled at the interaction glad to see some normalcy after his attack, well as normal as these people can get.

Umiko walked to the bathroom and made a quick change. She walked out of the bathroom changed thinking that Paulie would be satisfied.

"What's that. That's not enough!" Paulie said

Umiko had changed back into her normal shorts and crop top, all she was missing was her tool belt which she had left in her room.

"Com'n!" Paulie said, grabbing Umiko's wrist.

He took the girl out of the room and guided her to her bedroom where he pulled out her overalls and an oversized shirt.

Paulie left the room giving the girl some time to change. After Umiko had put on her clothing she was about to leave the room but stopped when she saw her tool belt hanging by the door.

She picked it up remembering when she first got it.

 _Flashback_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

It was Umiko's eighth birthday and she was celebrating with her family.

Granny Kokoro had baked her a large cake to satisfy her large sweet tooth. They played games and Tom had even made Umiko a small boat toy. She loved all the celebration and felt special to have so many people around.

"We've got a special surprise for you!" Franky said

Umiko looked up at Franky with a shine in her young bright eyes. She was already having the time of her life and they had more in store.

Iceburg pulled out a large box wrapped in white paper and tied in a blue bow.

Umiko stared at the large box before she calmly unwrapped the gift.

Umiko took the top of the box off and was surprised to see what was inside. A leather tool belt with five tools attached to the belt.

"Surprise! Now you can officially start your shipwright training!" Tom said

Umiko was speechless and picked up the tool belt. It had her name engraved into the leather. She ran her fingers over the leather enjoying the fine finish of the product.

"Look at the tools Umiko." Iceburg said

Umiko picked up a hammer and saw that the handle hand Iceburg's name engraved into it. She looked at the other tools and saw that they each had someone's name engraved into the tool.

"This way no matter where you go your family will always be with you, supporting you to help build your dreams." Iceburg said

"Yeah Umiko Papa-Franky is always here!" Franky said

Umiko looked at the tool belt and back at the two teen's who found her. Her family.

Umiko jumped up from her chair knocking it over and wrapped the two in a hug knocking them down.

Tom, Kokoro, and Yokozuna, laughed at the three enjoying the scene of affection, that is until the two boys started to turn blue.

 _Present_

That was Umiko' favorite birthday and unfortunately her last with the full family. She gripped the tool belt tightly.

" _I promise from now on, to always carry this with me no matter where. To always carry my family."_ Umiko thought

Umiko had already lost one member of the family and the others have been separated for so long, she wasn't going to lose Iceburg too.

Umiko put the tool belt on and walked out of her room back to Iceburg's.

* * *

Umiko made her way back to Iceburg's room where the workers were continuing their discussion about the Strawhats. Kalifa had sent Lucci to confirm Nico Robin's affiliation with the Strawhats and her bounty. Umiko listened in on the conversation sitting next to Iceburg.

"So one of the Strawhats definitely did this. Are you 100% sure about this Kalifa?" Paulie said

"Yes. As my personal investigation led to the same result. I made sure to make Lucci contact the Government to confirm her name and bounty." Kalifa said

"Ca-Coo they say she is a notorious criminal, so it's no surprise that she would do something dastardly to out boss. Ca-Coo." Hattori said, from Lucci's shoulder.

"Our next course of action is crystal clear. We gotta find those rapscallions and show them what's what." Kaku said

Lulu gritted her teeth in anger, "What in the hell were they thinking. Don't tell me they were pissed off because we wouldn't fix their ship.

"I wonder that myself, but regardless of what their motivations might be the bottom line is that their our culprits, and they need to be dealt with." Kaku said

"In other words we should just capture the Strawhats and interrogate them ourselves. Instead of wasting time trying to figure this crap out. None of this makes sense to me, but anyone who messes with Galley-La is gonna have hell to pay." Paulie said, angry.

None of this made sense to Umiko either. The Strawhats seemed really nice but she was going to defend her family and home no matter what.

Umiko looked down at Iceburg and noticed his impassive expression and wondered if something was bothering him, more than just being shot.

"HEY HEY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone stopped their conversation about the Strawhats when they heard yelling coming towards Iceburg's door.

They waited and soon the doors were thrown open by Tilestone who was yelling.

"GUYS THERE'S TROUBLE!" Tilestone yelled, as he slid into the door.

"Shut up Tilestone your way the hell too loud!" Everyone but Iceburg, Umiko, and Kalifa yelled.

"You fools! You're just as loud as he is!" Kalifa yelled, with a red face from anger.

"Ohhh! I didn't know you were already up Mr. Iceburg! That's great! HAHAHA!" Tilestone yelled

Tilestone continued to laugh until he was kicked out of the room by Paulie.

Tilestone fell out of the doors with a big welt growing on his forehead.

"He may be awake but that doesn't mean you can scream his ears off. Take it down a notch or two okay." Paulie said

Tilestone stayed down on his back and grabbed his head, "I'm sorry! I can't help it I swear!" Tilstone sat up on the floor. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you something!"

"Fine but stay outside, you can tell me from over there." Paulie said, from the doorway.

"We got trouble with that Strawhat guy! I don't know what happened but he got in a big fight with Franky and they're both wrecking up the shipyard! If we don't stop them who knows what they'll do!" Tilestone yelled, with a cry.

Paulie's face turned blue with dread.

"Strawhat again. At least we know where to find him." Hattori said

"He's got some nerve I'll teach that punk to show his face on our turf." Paulie said

He ran out the room accompanied by Kaku, Lulu, and Lucci.

Kalifa turned and watched them leave, "Now we can finally have some peace and quiet, and let them take care of Strawhat. Right Iceburg, Umiko." Kalifa said

As Kalifa turned around she only saw Iceburg lying in bed as usual, but no Umiko.

"What?" Kalifa questioned

"She left as soon as she heard Franky and Strawhat were at the shipyard." Iceburg said, looking at the open window.

" _That girl. She's gonna do even more damage than those two could ever create."_ Iceburg thought, with a smile.


	7. Saving the Shipyard

**Saving the Shipyard**

Water 7 had seen some really tough times. With the constant battles between pirates and the shipwrights, to the harsh storms that would hit the town. But nothing has ever caused as much damage to the place as Umiko.

The young girl was making her way to the shipyard and every step she took destroyed the ground beneath her feet.

Umiko could hear the commotion coming from the shipyard. She skidded to a stop and jumped onto a roof, destroying the home's chimney. She started to jump roof to roof until she could get a clear view of the shipyard.

She stopped on a nearby roof and saw the foreman, Luffy, Franky, and a crowd of people watching, well more like running.

It seems like an all out brawl was happening. Umiko clenched her fist. She was really angry now. Not only was she mad about what happened to Iceburg, but she was still angry at Franky for stealing the money, and the shipwrights instead of handling the issue they were battling it out. They were going to completely destroy the shipyard. The place was a wreck already. People were panicking and running around trying to avoid getting hit by rubble. The shipwrights were knocked over in a pile clearly beaten down.

The only thing that Umiko knows could cause this much damage was Franky's air cannon. He had obusilvy fired his air cannon at the shipwrights not only taking them out but the surrounding area as well. She could see why everyone was running around panicking. That attack had brought down a large crane and it was about to crush several people. Umiko took action jumped from the roof and landed in the shipyard creating a large hole.

"YAAAAH IT'S UMIKO!" The crowd yelled

Umiko quickly ran to the falling crane and stood under it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to lift it but she could at least hold it up long enough to let people escape, and soften its landing so it wouldn't cause too much damage to the shipyard. She caught the crane and its weight sunk her into the ground. She gritted her teeth as she held up the enormous piece of metal.

"Run!" She said to the people.

People ran from underneath the crane as fast as they could. Umiko struggled with the weight but as soon as everyone was out of harm's way she dropped it.

Franky noticed the commotion and lowered his glasses and spotted Umiko, who was huffing after having to hold the crane

"Umi?" He questioned

Umiko snapped around to face Franky and he cringed. On her usual calm stoic face was a glare.

"This isn't good." Kiwi said

"That StrawHat and the shipwrights were one thing but Umiko too." Mozu said

Without giving Franky anytime to do anything she ran up to him and gave him a high kick sending him soaring across the shipyard and crashing harshly on the ground. She ran back to him and jumped on his back multiple times. Each jump drove him further into the ground.

While this was happening Nami and Luffy had been surrounded by a crowd trying to plead innocence, but when they saw that the crowd wasn't listening they made a break for it.

"Thier escaping!"

"After them!"

Umiko stopped attacking Franky when she heard the crowd shout that they were escaping. She watched Luffy stretch his arm over a building and pull himself and Nami away.

Umiko watched them leave with a blank look on her face. When they were out of view she turned her attention back to Franky. She gave him one final kick, before she picked up Franky and threw him across the shipyard to Mozu and Kiwi.

When she was done Umiko made her way over to the shipwrights who were still recovering from Franky's attack.

"Jeez louise. Even for Franky this is just too much." Kaku said

"Today isn't our day." Lulu said dusting himself off.

"Franky or no Franky, we can't let StrawHat escape. Aqua Laguna is gonna hit tonight. There are only two sea train departures left tonight and if the StrawHats can't leave on their ship the sea train is the only ticket they got to leave. This is our chance. Have every member of Galley-La spread out and hunt them down. We'll settle this before sunset." Paulie said

Everyone left to follow out Paulie's orders.

* * *

Umiko had made her way back to Iceburg's side. The two were alone right now and were talking while enjoying lunch.

"I hope you didn't destroy too much of the town." Iceburg said

Umiko just simply stared at him. She thought back to the crater she made in the shipyard, pile driving Fanky into the ground, and dropping the crane. She shook her head at Iceburg, thinking that she didn't cause a lot of damage, completely forgetting about the torn up pathways and roofs she destroyed when she was heading to the shipyard.

Iceburg smiled and patted the girl's head.

Thier moment was cut short when they heard a commotion going on outside.

Umiko got up and placed her ear against the door.

"What is it?" Iceburg asked

"The StrawHat captain, Luffy, has broken in." Umiko said

"I see. Bring him here." Iceburg said

Umiko nodded her head and ran out of the door.

She spotted Luffy running, but heard several footsteps behind him. She immediately hid around a corner waiting. When she saw Luffy pass her she grabbed him pulled him around the corner covering his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh." Umiko said putting a finger to her lips.

"Where'd he go?" "I think he went this way!"

The footsteps died down. Umiko looked back around the corner to make sure everything was clear. When she saw no one around she grabbed Luffy by his vest.

"C'mon." Umiko said dragging Luffy back to Iceburg's room.

* * *

Umiko brought Luffy to Iceburg's room, while Kalifa stood guard outside the door.

"Well hello there pirate boy. Were you looking for me." Iceburg said

"Sure was. Thanks for saving me from those guys." Luffy sad

"Considering the angry mob, I didn't think you'd just burst into here to murder me." Iceburg said

Umiko tensed up hearing Iceburg say that.

"All I want is to hear your side of the story." Luffy said

"Last night I saw Nico Robin here without a doubt." Iceburg said

Luffy's eyes widened after hearing those words.

"And mind you I have nothing against any of you, but I have no reason to lie." Iceburg said

"You sure it wasn't someone who looked like her?" Luffy asked

Iceburg brought out a gun and pointed it Luffy, "Shut up and listen boy. I didn't call you in here to bicker about who did what. I have a favor to ask and it would be in your best interest to grant it. No matter what it takes I have to see Nico Robin again." Iceburg said

Luffy's mouth hung open and he was speechless.

"Umiko." Iceburg said

Umiko snapped her attention to Iceburg.

"The sea train only has two departures left before Aqua Laguna hits. I need you to make sure that everything is running smoothly." Iceburg said

Umiko just looks at Iceburg and then at Luffy.

Iceburg understands that she's very confused and doesn't want to leave him alone.

"Don't worry Umi. I'll be fine. I need you to do this for me, please." Iceburg said

Umiko give Iceburg another look but nods. Iceburg gives her a goodbye pat on the head, and she leaves the room.

* * *

While Umiko was making her way to the sea train station she heard a familiar voice calling out someone else's name.

"ROBIN!"

Umiko's eyes widened when she heard that. She veered off her current pathway and headed towards the voice. When she turned a corner she saw just a few feet away from her the cook with the funny eyebrows.


	8. Betrayal and Anger of a New Kind

**Betrayal and Anger of a New Kind**

"UMIKO-CHAN!" Sanji screamed running to the girl with his arms up.

Sanji had spotted Umiko just standing at the corner of a pathway while he was looking for the sea train to stop Robin. He easily got distracted as soon as his eyes met blue one's as beautiful as the ocean itself. What he failed to notice is the blank look she gave him, but as they say ignorance is bliss and he ran full speed at the girl.

Umiko just stood there watching the blonde man run straight at her. Right before Sanji was about to make contact with the girl, Umiko side step allowing Sanji to fall over in the canal below. But before he could fall in the water Umiko grabbed the back of his coat with her tail. Instead of pulling him up she held him so that only the heels of his feet touched the corner of the pathway. Sanji tangled over the edge and the only thing holding him up was Umiko's tail.

"Ahhh Umi-chan you-!"

"Be quite." Umiko said seriously.

Umiko had cut off Sanji's words, surprising the man.

"Umi…." Sanji said lowly.

"How….how could you hurt Iceburg." Umiko said with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Umiko we didn't!" Sanji yelled

Umiko lifted her head and stared right at Sanji, "Why. Tell me why I shouldn't drop you now and call people to turn you in."

"Umi-chan. I would never do anything so horrible, neither would my crew. We may be pirates but we'd never harm the innocent. I-"

SPLASH

Umiko had let go of Sanji allowing him to fall in the water. She stared down at the water and waited for the man to resurface.

*GASP*

Sanji gasped for air as he surfaced the water and looked up, but was met with a open hand. Umiko was crouching down on the ledge holding her hand out for him. Sanji stared at her hand for a second and then grabbed it. She easily pulled Sanji out of the water and as their hands were grasped together Sanji couldn't believe how soft her hands were. Once Sanji was out of the water they both sat next to each other.

"I don't know why," Umiko looked at Sanji so they could see eye to eye, "but I believe Sanji-kun could never hurt Iceburg."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly at the girl's words.

Umiko placed her hand over her heart, "When I look in your eye's I get this warm feeling in my heart and it tells me I can trust you. It may seem strange but you're someone I know whose caring and kind."

Sanij just sat there staring at Umiko. His heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was sure that it might burst out.

Umiko reaches up to Sanji's face and wipes off some of the water.

"I'm sorry for dropping you." Umiko said

This quickly snapped Sanji out of his stupor, "AHHHH! Umi-chwan I could never be mad at you!"

Umiko just sits there enjoying Sanji's rambling. After a few minutes she finally remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Sanji-kun." Umiko said

Sanji stopped his love spiel, "Yes Umi-chan."

"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I need to get to the Sea Train." Umiko said standing up.

Umiko turned to leave but her hand was grabbed by Sanji.

"Did you say Sea Train?" Sanji asked

Umiko nodded her head.

"Could you take me there?" Sanji asked

"Yes," Umiko tilts her head, "But why?"

"I need to find Robin." Sanji said

Umiko stares at Sanji.

"Why did Robin hurt Iceburg?" Umiko asked

"I don't know, but I do know she's been acting strange. She said she was leaving and that she would never see us again, and things were going to get worse. She's never been like this before." Sanji said

Umiko pondered his words. Things were gonna get worse.

"I bet it was that man in that mask." Sanji said as he gritted his teeth.

Umiko's head snapped to Sanji, "Mask?"

"Yeah she was with a man in a mask." Sanji said

"A man in a mask." Umiko said remembering her fight with the man in the mask.

The dots started to connect in Umiko's head. The confusion she had been feeling for the past few days started to clear up, like a fog lifting. If the StrawHats didn't hurt Iceburg, then someone was using them pinning the blame on them, and whoever it was they were using Robin. Whoever attacked Iceburg knew Umiko and how to distract her, there's no way the StrawHats would have that kind of information for the little time that they were here. Sanji said things were going to get worse, then they had to find Robin before it was too late.

"We've got to go!" Umiko said

Before Sanji could say anything Umiko grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the streets, or more like carried/drag him. Sanji didn't seem to mind the forceful treatment because the blue haired angel kept her delicate hand connected with his.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Kalifa had just found the secret room where he kept the picture of Nico Robin hanging, but there were other things hanging within the room. There were various maps and charts made out. Other papers were hanging on the wall showing some type of research was taking place.

"Sir what are these?" Kalifa asked

Iceburg looked over at the research he started to conduct over ten years ago.

"That is for Umiko." Iceburg said

"Umiko?" Kalifa asked

"Kalifa, it's clear to everyone that Umiko is not the average human. Many assume that she just ate a devil fruit, but she's actually a very strong swimmer. An incident that happened many years ago led me to believe that Umiko was not only a special being but she wasn't human at all." Iceburg said

Kalifa's eyes widened.

* * *

Umiko and Sanji reached the Sea Train in under a minute. Sanji was in a daze sprawled out on the ground, due to a combination of Umiko's forceful pulling and holding hands. If anyone could see his face his eyes were swirling but he had full face blush.

"We're here." Umiko said

Umiko looked up at the clock it was perfect timing the Sea Train was preparing for its departure and Umiko had just enough time to give it a look over before it left.

The sun had just set and the weather was starting to get worse. Aqua Laguna was going to hit sooner than it normally did. Umiko could tell by the wind current and the taste of salt in the air. Once she was done making sure that the train left without any problem she would go back to Iceburg and let him know.

"Umiko-san!" Someone called

Umiko turned around and saw Stevie followed by Bushon, the trains organizers. They were waving their hands around and shouting incoherent words.

"Umiko-san thank goodness you're here!" Bushon said

"The Sea Train has been making some strange noises whenever someone tries to blow the smoke stack!" Stevie said

"I got it." Umiko said

As she was about to walk on the train a groan drew everyone's attention to what Umiko was holding or who she was holding.

"Umiko-san who is that?" Stevie asked

Umiko picked up Sanji and carried him in her arms.

"He's mine." Umiko said

Unfortunately Umiko's words didn't process in the Bushon's and Stevie's head like it did in her's. In Umiko's head she thought that they recognized Sanji as one of the StrawHats and she claimed him as her prisoner. But Bushon and Stevie who don't know what any of the StrawHat Pirates look like took Umiko's words as in this man was her lover.

They both blushed thinking about how straight forward Umiko was with her lover. Good thing Sanji was still in too much of a daze to hear Umiko's words.

Umiko just ignored their weird stares and got the train ready to fix the problem.

* * *

Umiko had easily found the problem. The steam from the coal wasn't being properly ventilated and when someone tried to blow the smoke stack the steam would force itself through anyway possible creating a strange noise.

Now Umiko was doing a general inspection of the train with Sanji following behind her.

Sanji was rather impressed with how Umiko worked. Even though it was just an inspection she worked very hard and paid attention to every single little detail.

When they made their way to the end of the train and got off Umiko turned to Sanji.

"I'm sorry." Umiko said

Sanji had a surprised face at that, "Huh?"

"Robin-san wasn't anywhere on the train, and it's about to leave." Umiko said

Sanji finally got it, Umiko was sad that he couldn't find Robin.

"Ahh Umiko-chan is so caring. It's okay I'll stay here for the next train, I'm sure she'll be here." Sanji said

Umiko's spirit picked up a little bit. They were going to find out what's going on she was sure of it.

The two just stood there staring at each other. Sanji was admiring how pretty Umiko looked even with the lack of lighting.

The train whistle blew signaling the departure. The two watched as the train rolled out of the station and made its way onto the sea.

"I have to get back to Iceburg." Umiko said

Before Sanji could reply Umiko reached up and grabbed Sanji's face in her hands. She pulled down Sanji's face and raised her head up. She gave Sanji a quick peck on the forehead. Iceburg used to do this to her all the time when she was struggling with something and she needed some comfort and a little good luck.

Umiko pulled away from a tomato-faced Sanji, "Good Luck."

Umiko turned around and ran leaving Sanji stunned.

Sanij stood unmoving for quite some time until he exploded, "AHHHHHH UMIKO-CHWAN! THE BLUE HAIRED GODDESS!" Sanji spent a good amount of time dancing around the train station.

* * *

Umiko was just a short distance away from home when she picked up a distinct scent. Smoke. She picked up her pace and ran as fast as possible. When she arrived home she was met with a devastating sight. Her home was up in flames. Iceburg was in there. Umiko made a mad dash and was about to enter the raging inferno when a voice stopped her.

"Umiko!"

She turned around to see a few of the workers from Dock 2.

"Iceburg's okay he's over in the backyard!"

Umiko wasted no time and ran to the backyard. There she saw Iceburg sitting on the ground wounded along with a passed out Paulie. She also saw Nami and that reindeer Chopper. They all look like they had been caught up in the fire.

"Iceburg!" Umiko said

She ran up to the man and tackled him onto the ground.

"Umi, please." Iceburg said

Umiko let go and sat down helping Iceburg up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Umiko said worry clear in her voice.

"I was attacked again. But this time I found out the real culprits." Iceburg said

Umiko sat at attention, she could clearly see the look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"It was our very own workers. Kalifa, Kaku, and Lucci. They were working here to gain access to Tom's last weapon." Iceburg said

Umiko's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly believe it. The people she worked with trusted the most did this.

Umiko stood up and walked a few feet away.

Iceburg and Nami watched the girl.

"Is-is she okay?" Nami asked

"She will be. I've only seen her this mad once." Iceburg said

Umiko walked over to the stone wall that surrounded her home and without saying a word punched a hole clean through the wall, reducing it into nothing but dust and rubble.

"AHHHHHHH!"

This not only scared Nami but also the towns people around her.

Umiko cracked her knuckles and walked back over to Iceburg and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"We need to act quickly." Iceburg said

Nami stood up, "He's right we need to save Robin! I gotta find everyone else and let them know Robin didn't betray us! "

"Hold on what are you going to do? The StrawHats have already lost to CP9!" Iceburg said

"What'd you mean we lost. We haven't even started fighting yet. We wouldn't be here right now if it was that easy. We will get Robin back you'll see, we just needed motivation that's all. And now that we know that Robin needs saving there no limit to what we can accomplish." Nami said

Iceburg was stunned by her words. Umiko had the opposite effect. She had stars in her eyes inspired by Nami's words. If they were going to save Robin she was going to go with them and get revenge for not only Iceburg but for Paulie, Dock 1, and all of Water 7.

Nami ran over to Chopper who was passed out on the ground and started smacking him in the face.

"C'mon Chopper wake up we've gotta find everyone. Ack you can sleep when you're dead. Get moving before they take Robin away for good. Move it, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Nami said, as she recently smacked Chopper.

The men surrounding her just watched on in pity for the poor reindeer.

Umiko turned and faced Iceburg.

He looked at the girl and could see the fire in her eyes. As much as he wanted to talk her out of going, as much as he wanted to protect her, he knew that there's no stopping her.

* * *

The fire had finally been put out and Chopper after a harsh wake-up call from Nami was finally up.

"So you mean Robin doesn't hate us after all." Chopper said extremely happy.

"Yeah." Nami said with just as much excitement.

"I'm so happy." Chopper said

"He's a raccoon dog!" "I thought he was a reindeer." "Did he just transform or what."

A crowd was around Nami and Chopper and they were mesmerized by the talking reindeer more than anything else.

"Anyway Chopper, we gotta get the rest of the crew so that we can rescue Robin right away." Nami said

"Okay! Let's go!" Chopper looked around him, "But uhm, where are they?"

"I don't know that's why we have to find them." Nami said

Chopper hearing these words transformed into his human-muscle form.

"Yeah let's do this!" Chopper shouted

This transformation clearly freaked out the men around him.

Iceburg and Umiko walked over.

"Wait you two. I don't care if you go after Nico Robin, but before you run off you should know the Sea Train for Government personnel is departing at 11 o'clock. This is just my guess, but I bet you'll find CP9 there, and that means Nico Robin will be there as well." Iceburg said

This really caught Nami and Chopper's attention.

"Thanks to Aqua Laguna there stopping all service after this final departure. In other words you won't be able to chase them on another train." Iceburg said

"Wait you mean we have to?" Nami asked

Iceburg nodded his head, "Since you obviously can't sail in this weather you won't be able to leave this island unless you go after that train right now."

"Uhh?! No way what time is it!" Nami asked

Iceburg pulled out his pocket watch, "It's almost ten thirty."

"What! That means we only have half an hour left. Hey, but you're the mayor right. Can't you do something to stop the train." Nami said

"Well unfortunately it's bound for Enies Lobby which is only accessible by Government personnel. Even the engine driver works for the Government, so I have no say in this matter." Iceburg said

"Oh no. I guess the only choice is to head to the station and try to talk some sense into Robin. Chopper! I'll tell you which direction that Luffy and Zoro flew off in so you can search there. If you find them tell them to come to the station as quickly as they can." Nami said

"Okay got it." Chopper said

This is the moment Paulie finally decided to wake up, for a moment Umiko forgot that he was even here.

"Hey you guys, listen up," Paulie pointed at the workers, "See that girl over there I wantcha to help her find her buddy."

"You sure that smoke didn't go to your brain Mister Paulie. These were the folks who tried to kill Iceburg. We should break their no good sorry necks." A man said

"Besides why should we help some low life criminals when Lucci and Kaku are still missing." Another said

"The StrawHats aren't the ones who did it okay! The real criminals set them up! If we hadn't been so damn blind we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Now I don't know the real identity of those guys in the mask but the StrawHats tried to protect us from them. As a matter of fact, Iceburg and I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for their help." Paulie said

He struggled to stand up, "Don't bother looking for Lucci and Kaku. There's no point. In fact I don't know if we'll ever be seeing them again." Paulie said

"What! If you know what happened to foreman you gotta tell us Paulie!" Someone said

Paulie turned away from the men, "They went back home."

"Huh why would-?!"

"Just shut up and find StrawHat! Hey, immoral girl." Paulie said

"What you're still calling me that!" Nami said

"If you're going to the station I'll show you the way." Paulie said

Nami was stunned, "Uh thanks I guess."

The men had set to work and were now gathering yagara's.

Iceburg and Umiko walked over to Paulie.

"Went back home did they." Iceburg said

"I spared them the details. It's better that way. It was bad enough when we found out. They deserve the truth, but I don't want to hurt those guys." Paulie said

"I'm still going to hurt those traitors." Umiko said

Now this might not sound like a very bad threat but the murderous aura that Umiko was admitting said she was going to do more than just hurt them.

Iceburg and Paulie took two steps back from the girl in fear.

"C'mon! Let's find StrawHat!"

Umiko was about to run off with the rest but was stopped by Iceburg.

"There's no way that they'll catch that train in time." Iceburg said

"Huh?" Umiko questioned

"It's time that we go visit an old friend." Iceburg said

* * *

Iceburg and Umiko had made their way to an underground station and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Rocket man." Umiko said

"Yes, if you and those pirates are going to save Robin you're going to need a ride." Iceburg said

Umiko nodded her head pulled out a bandana and tied it around her forehead.

"Let's get to work!" Iceburg said


	9. Rocket Man Takes Off

**Rocket Man Takes Off**

Umiko and Iceburg had quickly set to work on preparing Rocket Man for the rescue mission. Well more like revenge mission for Umiko. She was going to make sure that everyone knows what happens when you mess with her family and home.

"It's coming along nicely Umi. Rocket Man should be ready to go soon." Iceburg said

Umiko who was welding something turned to Iceburg and gave him a thumbs up before going back to welding.

Iceburg smiled at the girl. Seeing her work so hard reminded him of when she first started learning how to craft ships. She wasn't really interested in actually building ships but the modifications made to ships to make them more unique. He guessed since Umiko was a unique individual herself she wanted to create something just as special.

Iceburg was rather worried about letting Umiko go. If his research was as accurate as he perceived then Umiko would be in a lot of danger going anywhere near the Government, but he knew if he tried to stop her she'd just find a way to go. The best he could do now is prepare her the best way possible for the upcoming battle.

Iceburg walked up to Umiko and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Umi we need to have a talk about the Aqua Laguna incident."

Umiko puts down her welding equipment. She knew exactly what Iceburg was talking about. The time when she was trying out a new fighting technique and she nearly ended up destroying Dock 1. No one had seen the event but they could tell it was powerful just by the amount of damage it caused, hencing why they changed the up and coming storms name to Aqua Laguna. After Iceburg found Umiko standing amongst the rubble she explained to him what she had done and he made her promise never to attempt it again.

"Umiko there's a reason why I didn't want you to perform the Aqua Laguna move, more than just because of its destructive power." Iceburg said

Umiko's face read clear confusion.

Iceburg sighed, he was dreading this, "The reason why is because it shows who you truly are, where you were really born."

Umiko looks at Iceburg surprised and sits closer to Iceburg ready to listen to his story.

* * *

Umiko and Iceburg we're now finishing their last preparations for Rocket Man. The Sea Train was up and running with fresh coal loaded into its engine. Umiko was currently deep in thought going over the new information that Iceburg had told her.

The blue haired girl was taken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Whooooo awesome!"

Umiko could hear the loud voice of Luffy as a group entered the underground station.

Umiko and Iceburg walked off of the train covered in soot and grime from all of their hard work. They saw Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Granny Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe, entering the room.

"Hey look it's Ice Pop and the tail girl." Luffy said

"Hello there StrawHat. So you're okay after all. It seems your friends faith was well founded. I assume you brought them here Kokoro." Iceburg said

"The question is what are you two doing here. You've been through a lot today Iceburg you need your rest." Kokoro said

"Well, let's just say you and I were thinking the same thing. We have a soft spot for idiots don't we." Iceburg said

Iceburg's word made Granny Kokoro laugh out loud and Iceburg joined in with a few chuckles of his own.

* * *

With Sanji

Sanji had snuck onto the train on its departure to Enies Lobby. He had made his way through the back of the train fighting several Government officials before he finally came upon a tied up Usopp and Franky. After a few arguments and cutting the two idiots out of sacks, they sat together devising a plan on how to get to the front train and save Robin.

"This would be a lot easier with Umi. She could just barrel right through and clear a pathway for the rest of us." Franky said under his breath.

Sanji perked up when he heard the name of the woman who's caught his undivided attention since he's arrived in Water 7.

"You know Umi?" Sanji asked

Franky smirked at Sanji with pride, "Of course I do. I am her papa."

"WHAT!?" Sanji and Usopp yelled.

Sanji had a vision of Umiko next to Franky. Franky with a stupid smirk and Umiko copying him with a pair of sunglasses on. The image shattered and Sanji shook his head. He refused to believe that his beautiful goddess was related to this idiot.

"She's my little Franky jr.!" Franky said

Sanji stood up and pointed at Franky, "There's no way someone as lovely as Umiko would come from you!"  
Franky stood up and faced Sanji, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Usopp sweat dropped as he watched the two argued once again.

* * *

Iceburg sat down on a crate resting from all his hard work.

"Go ahead and take a look, Umi and I have just finished servicing it." Iceburg said

"The coal's been loaded and steams building up right now." Umiko said

Luffy and Chopper ran up to the train to get a closer look.

"Haha thanks for getting it ready for us. We really owe you one." Luffy said

Iceburg grabbed the bandana off of his head and wiped away the dirt on his face and turned to Umiko doing the same thing, "I wouldn't start celebrating if I were you. You might not even survive the ride. This was our failed prototype before we made the Puffing Tom. No matter how you tune it you can't control its speed. In other words it's a runaway train." Iceburg said

Luffy just smiled at the challenge, "That's fine. It can go as fast as it wants."

Iceburg took in Luffy's words and smiled.

Luffy grabbed the steps for the train, "Hurry up let's go. Get on already. Were leaving as soon as Nami gets here Granny."

"Umi." Iceburg said grabbing the girl's attention.

He held out his case where he kept all of his tools. Umiko tilted her head in confusion not understanding what Iceburg wanted her to do. She already had her own tools. He placed the case in her hands and opened it. Inside was Iceburg's tools something Umiko was used to seeing, nothing out of the ordinary.

Iceburg grabbed the lining of the case and lifted it up surprising Umiko. Iceburg's case had a secret compartment. In the compartment laid what looked like two large silver braces with waves engraved into it. Umiko picked them up, they were pretty heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle but it was a surprise that Iceburg could keep holding onto to that case with these heavy things in there.

"Those are for you Umiko." Iceburg said

"What are they?" Umiko asked

Iceburg got closer to Umiko so he could whisper in her ear, "There for Aqua Laguna."

Umiko's eye's widened and she nodded her head understanding what he meant. She was about to slide the braces onto her wrist when she saw an engraving on the inside.

'To Franky jr.'

Umiko remembered Franky calling her that while she was growing up. He even told new people that he met that he was Umiko's papa, which would result in him getting hit by Iceburg.

Umiko looked up at Iceburg.

"This was in fact Franky's idea. It was the last thing we worked on together, just like you were the first." Iceburg said

Umiko stared down at the braces and then slowly slid them on. She then surprised Iceburg with a firm hug, cutting off the man's air supply. She was so happy that she was able to bring Franky and Iceburg together. Her family was still close even though there may be a physical distance.

Umiko's hug, or death grip, was stopped when she heard more footsteps coming down the stairs followed by what sounded like wheels.

"Sorry, I took so long!" Nami yelled as she entered the room followed by Bushon and Stevie who were pulling a large cart, which by the smell of it had a large amount of food and beer in it.

"Oh, Nami." Zoro said

"Save the small talk for later, get on board so we can goooo!" Luffy yelled

"Wow amazing, so there's another sea train huh." Nami said

"It was hiding here all this time and we never knew." Bushon said

"This is a real surprise." Stevie said

"You were the one who told us to hurry, why are you the last one here?" Luffy asked Nami.

Nami ignored Luffy as she pulled a giant sack off of the cart.

"And what's with the big bag?!" Luffy said

"I brought you food and drinks." Nami said

Before she could even finish her sentence Zoro and Luffy were already in the bag eating and drinking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Luffy said with a full mouth.

Umiko made her way over to the bag of food but was stopped by Nami who handed her own.

"Trust me you don't want to go near those animals while they're eating." Nami said

Umiko looked over at the two boys and saw what she meant. Umiko may eat a lot but at least she didn't attack her food like was going to run away from her.

"It's all ready to go." Kokoro said sitting in conductors seat.

"You shoot out of the canal and into the ocean. If you can latch onto the railway after that it should be a good start." Iceburg explained

"Don't you worry a bit. I like to drink but I take my job very seriously. You just stay here and give that body of yours a good rest." Kokoro said

"Sounds fine to me." Iceburg said

"And while I'm taking care of these pirate folk I hope you don't mind watching Gonbe and Chimney for me." Kokoro said

"Yes, that's fine. As long as you watch mine." Iceburg said looking over to the blue haired girl.

Everyone's conversations were cut off when they heard more footsteps.

" _Who could it be this time?"_ Umiko thought

"STRAWHAT!" Zambai yelled

Luffy stood up a mouth full of meat and bone, "Who's there?"

"The Franky family." Nami said with worry in her voice.

Zoro stood up placing a hand on his sheathed sword, "Were kinda busy right now."

"Please Strawhat, you guys gotta take us with you! The people for Galley-La said you were gonna take a sea train to Enies Lobby! Those Government bastards took away Franky! They took our bro!" Zambai yelled with tears.

Umiko's body grew stiff and her eyes widened. She didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. She couldn't believe that Franky was taken. Those bastards messed with Iceburg now they dare lay a hand on Franky. Oh, they were so gonna pay.

Umiko was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Luffy yell.

"C'mon. Hurry up!" Luffy yelled walking onto the train.

"YAHHHHHH!"

The Franky Family cheered with happiness new tears dripping from all of their faces from the sheer joy.

"Are you sure about this!" Nami said

Luffy put on a large grin, "Yeah it's fine."

Zambai slammed his head on the ground, "Thank you!"

Before Luffy could say anything Umiko marched up to Franky Family, leaving small dents in the ground with each step.

The Frank Family froze scared of the blue-tailed girl.

She looked up at them all with a serious face, "Were getting him back."

The Franky Family once again let out a round of cheers bringing Umiko in a group hug. When they were done with their mini celebration the Franky Family started to walk out of the station.

"We're gonna hop on our King Bulls and ride the waves of the sea train. All you gotta do is let the bulls catch a ride on your tail." Zambai explained

"What are King Bulls?" Zoro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway we're off. See you soon!" Zambai said before the rest of the Franky Family sprouted out.

"LET'S GOOOOO!"

"YEAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Everyone was now loaded onto the train, except for Umiko. She stood with Iceburg with a saddened look. This would be the first time that they ever were separated.

Iceburg could see the look in Umiko's eye's and brought the girl into a hug.

"You've got amazing gifts Umiko. I'm very proud of you. Now use those gifts to bring back our idiot." Iceburg said

Umiko pulled away from the hug and gave Iceburg a smile and then ran onto the train. She came back off the train in a few seconds but this time with less clothing on. She handed Iceburg her shirt and overalls, and went back on the train.

Iceburg laughed at the young girl's behavior. That was his Umiko alright.

"Wait, Miss Umiko, we have something for you!" Stevie yelled

Umiko stuck her head out of the train just as it started to slowly move forward.

Bushon held out a letter and Umiko grabbed it just as Rocket Man started to speed up. She looked out of the window and waved goodbye to Iceburg.

"All right boys and girls. Hold on tight so you don't fall off!" Kokoro said

In a matter of seconds Rocket Man started to barrel through the tunnel at a remarkable speed.

Umiko pulled out the letter seeing handwriting she's never seen before.

"Whatcha got there Umiko?" Nami asked

Umiko turned the letter to Nami and the oranged hair girl read it. A sweatdrop could be seen forming on her head as she read it.

" _That idiot."_ Nami thought

'Dear my treasure of Water 7, I'm going to be getting on the Sea Train to rescue Robin. Thank you for all of your help, and I hope to see your glorious beauty soon. Love Sanji'

Umiko found the letter to be endearing and folded it and put it in her pocket. If Sanji was on the same Sea Train as Robin and Franky then that means he was heading for Enies Lobby too. Umiko stuck her head out the window and saw Luffy riding on the top of Rocket Man.

"Yeah full speed! Lets goooo! We'll get it all back!" Luffy yelled raising his fist in the air.

Umiko raised her fist too in a silent cheer, because they were going to get it all back.


	10. Joining As One Nothing Will Stop Us

**Joining As One Nothing Will Stop Us**

The Puffing Tom was currently making its way through the harsh storm to its final destination, Enis Lobby.

Corgi had excused himself to a private room the train to talk on a Den-Den Mushi.

"Everything is going according to plan. We've got Nico Robin and we've also got that blue haired idiot Franky." Corgi said

"Very good, and what about the girl?" A voice asked

"We've got that all planned out. Now that she knows who really shot Iceburg and that we have Franky she'll come right to us. Don't worry the World Government will have its beast." Corgi said with a sinister tone.

* * *

The Puffing Tom wasn't the only Sea Train making its way to Enies Lobby.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Luffy yelled as Rocket Man sped down the canal.

"What in the world is this place!" Nami shouted as she looked out one of the windows.

"Its an underground canal!" Kokoro answered back.

"It's gonna get rougher," Umiko said

Rocket Man sped down the canal at high speeds bumping and shifting as it made its way towards the exit. Rocket Man fell out of a tunnel and landed in a larger one creating a large splash as it landed.

"Hey Luffy, are you okay!" Nami asked

Luffy coughed up water while he was on top of the train, "Ehha water...in my nose."

Nami made a cringing face before she directed her attention to the front of the train. "Duh, what would you expect to happen!" Nami yelled angry at Luffy.

Kokoro just laughed, "Careful!"

Luffy contributed to cough up water, "Didn't see that one coming. Ah man this getting exciting."

Rocket Man started to move downhill freaking out a majority of the people who were on the train.

"Hey hey hey, Granny it feels a lot like we're falling!" Luffy yelled

Kokoro downed a bottle of alcohol before addressing Luffy, "Haha we're almost to the exit now. Full speed ahead until we fly out of here!"

"What! Now way! You're kidding right!" Nami yelled

Umiko walked up behind Nami and wrapped a rope around her waist.

"Wha-?"

Nami turned around to see Umiko was holding three ropes attached to Chopper, Zoro, and herself.

"So you don't fly out of the train," Umiko answered

Rocket Man started to make a sharp dive down making everyone in the train car except for Umiko to fly around.

"AHHHHHH!" Nami and Chopper yelled.

Chopper almost flew out of the window but was saved by Umiko who held strong on the rope around his waist, pulling him back inside of Rocket Man.

Rocket Man came upon the entrance and flew out of the canal soaring above the ocean before diving down onto the sea.

"Sodom, Gomorrah jump!" Zambai yelled

Everyone looked up to see two giant Yagara's jumping from water seven, and they were pulling the Franky family.

"Fire the connection canons!" Zambai yelled

The boat the two King Bulls were pulling shot out two anchor like hooks.

"Move back," Umiko said

"Huh?" Everyone questioned

Umiko didn't give them any choice and tugged on the ropes around their waist pulling them to the other side of the train car. As soon as they were pulled over the hooks shoot through the back of the train car. Connecting it with the Franky Family's boat.

"Hey, nice job. Pretty high-class bulls you got there." Kokoro said

Zoro coughed at the debris, "Bastards!" Zoro walked to one of the windows, "You idiots you gotta be more careful!"

"Thanks for the help!" The Franky Family responded.

"Hey, monster Granny! So is this the fastest Rocket Man can go? It's not very fast at all." Luffy said

"Hold your horses, things will change once we hit the railway," Kokoro said

"Railway. Where is it, I don't see it anywhere." Luffy said

"Ahhh looks like it drifted a bit huh. Well, I know these seas trains like the back of my hand. I'll find that railway no problem," Kokoro said with a determined look.

The waves started to grow harsher as the storm started take its toll.

Kokoro looked hard in the water when she spotted the railway, "Found ya."

Kokoro directed the train and it took off towards the floating railway, "Let's go!"

"Attention this train will soon be on the railway. Once we are our speed will increase exponentially. Find something to hold onto so that we can keep the injuries to a minimum," Kokoro said over the trains speakers.

"Minimum, so we'll be injured regardless," Nami said

Umiko held up the ropes, "I'll protect you guys."

"Somehow I don't feel better," Nami said with a sweat drop.

Rocket Man started to jump the waves as Kokoro tried to direct it onto the railway.

"Damn, I missed it. No worries I'm just getting started," Kokoro said

"Wow that was close Granny a little to the right," Chimney said

"Dontcha worry I'll get it right next time you'll see," Kokoro said determined.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked to the top of the train, "Gahh Chimney, Gonbe! I left you with Iceburg!"

Chimney just laughed and waved at Granny Kokoro as she sat on her perch on the top of Rocket Man.

"AHHHHHHHH! How could this have happened! Get down from there! Come inside! You'll be blown away out there!" Kokoro said

"Hahaha, were fine. We're fine." Chimney said

Suddenly Rocket Man jumped one of the tracks as it tried to get on the railway making the train shake.

"Woooooo!" Chimney screamed as she fell off of the train.

"Chimney!" Kokoro yelled

Luckily the little girl was able to grab on the railing of the train.

"Hahahaha I'm gonna fall!" Chiment said with unusual optimism.

"Whatever you do don't let go!" Kokoro yelled

"I'm flying! Heheheh!" Chimney said

"Ahh hold on a second let me slow down!" Kokoro said

She grabbed a lever and pulled it back, but Rocket Man continued to move faster.

"Huh? OH NO! I forgot! Ah! No brakes we can't stop!" Kokoro yelled

"Hahahahahah!" Chimney laughed as Luffy walked on the top of the train and over to her.

"What the heck?! Hey, that kinda looks like fun!" Luffy said

"Hey look it's the StrawHat guy! Hiiiiiiii!" Chimney said

"Hurry! Grab those two and bring them inside! Once this train hits the railway they'll be blown away!" Kokoro yelled to Luffy.

"Right!" Luffy said reaching down for Gonbe and Chimney.

Suddenly Rocket Man did one final jump and connect with the railway. As soon as it hit the track it took off at an incredible speed.

"WAHHHHHH!"

Luffy, Chimney, and Gnobe were blown off of the train just like Kokoro had said.

Luckily for them they flew back into the Franky Family instead of flying off into the sea.

? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ

"Ahh, I thought I was a goner." Luffy and Chimney said

"You almost were. I said if you don't come inside you were gonna get blown away." Kokoro said scolding them.

Everyone was now in the car of the train but with some added bodies.

"That speed was crazy," Luffy said

"I told ya," Kokoro said

"She's right that was rough," Tilestone said

"Yeah hurt my back," Lulu said

"Hold on a second, there are a few more people in here than there should be," Zoro said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, who'd you mean?" Tilestone and Lulu asked

"He means you!" Paulie yelled at the two.

"I mean you too!" Zoro yelled

Umiko was walking around tieing safety ropes around everyone's waist, as she listened to Paulie.

"I decided to come along with ya. I tried, but no matter what I said or did I couldn't stop them. And the enemy that you'd go through all of this for to rescue your friend from is the exact same one who tried to kill Iceburg. I've got a word or two of my own to say to those bastards," Paulie said

"Hahah, yeah! You're not the only one. We figured if we snuck onto the train and followed you we'd be right behind you when things go down with those no good assassins," Tilestone said

"Yeah, here we are. Seems our hunch was right. Let us join you we want to avenge Iceburg," Lulu said pressing down on his sticking out hair piece which just re-appeared on his hand.

Umiko just stared at him still fascinated by his lone hair piece after all these years.

"Sounds like we all have a common enemy. There the same ones who kidnapped our bro. Franky," Zambai said

"Yeah, that's right. No point in playing dumb we know exactly who they are." Kiwi said

"Hey, Galley-La if anything happens to him it's gonna be on your shoulders," Mozu said

Paulie was going to retort back to the girls but he was stopped when Umiko stood in front of Zambai, Mozu, and Kiwi.

"No." Umiko simply said

"Okay, whatever you say." Mozu, Kiwi, and Zambai said scared of Umiko.

" _Wow, there really scared of her."_ Chopper and Nami thought.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys talking about! C'mon there's something you're not telling us Paulie, Umiko." Tilestone said

"It's time to come clean. Tell us everything, we need answers. You two know who true culprits are. We're not stupid you know. We got a pretty good idea of who it is. You're not gonna surprise us." Lulu said

Paulie let out a sigh and Umiko turned away from them with a forlorn look, "Well I guess the story about the disappearing was too convenient. Fine, I'll tell true identities of those masked men are Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno from the bar. It was them, they're the ones who tried to kill Iceburg," Paulie said

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lulu and Tilestone screamed turning as white as ghosts.

"Are you telling me that you never even thought of them!" Paulie yelled

"You said they went back to their hometown!" Lulu said

"You believe that!" Paulie yelled

"We thought it was Michael and Hichael from the backstreet district," Lulu said

"Right! Right!" Tilestone said

"Who the hell are they!" Paulie yelled

Umiko just laid her head against the wall, " _Idiots…"_

"Ahh, that really hit the spot," Luffy said drawing everyone's attention as he finished off some meat.

"Right so, even though we got in a few fights back in town with both the Frank Family and the Galley-La shipwrights, the enemy were all going after is one in the same. Now the strongest one, the toughest out of all of them is definitely that pigeon guy. He's mine I'm gonna beat the crap out of him," Luffy said

"Luffy's right. This is a battle to take back what those four goons from the World Government took from us. So we either reach them in time. Or all of this will be for nothing," Zoro said

"Haaa Granny look its Aqua Laguna," Chimney said looking out of the window.

"Oh it's here already," Kokoro said

"Hey let me take a look," Nami said opening the window. "Oh no. Hey, shouldn't you be in the engine room right now. We gotta find some way to dodge that gigantic wave."

"Haha, Uh-uh Rocket Man can't be controlled remember. We can't adjust the speed, use the brakes, or change our course, My job ended as soon as I got us on the railway. The train's lined up on the track, it's going at full speed and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Kokoro said

"Nooo. Hey if we don't do something and fast the trains gonna-"

"Everybody on this train has the exact same goal. There's no point in fighting separately," Luffy said putting his hand out.

"Yeah," Zambai said grabbing Luffy's arm.

"He's right," Paulie said grabbing onto his arm too.

"From this point forward we fight as one. There are two more of my crew on that train. Once we've caught up to them, our fighting force will be even stronger. Listen up we're not gonna let a big wave beat us. We will achieve our goal. Let's GOOOO!" Luffy said

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"


	11. Smash the Wave

**Smash the Wave - The Combo Attack and More**

"Alright, boys why don't you show me what you can do!" Kokoro said

Rocket Man was speeding towards the giant wave and everyone was getting prepared to barrel through the wave to reach the Puffing Tom.

"Fire all cannons! Blow it to bits!" Zambai yelled

"Canon's are my specialty" Tilestone yelled

"It's just one! Don't be afraid bros.! Prepare the cannons!" Zambai yelled

"Right!" The Franky Family responded

The Franky Family started to work quickly and loaded all of their canons with several cannonballs.

Back on the train, a purupurupuru sound could be heard coming from Nami.

Nami pulls down her top slightly, "Oh the transponder snail is ringing. Hey guys its from Sanji," Nami said with a smile.

Umiko perked up and sat next to Nami like a child waiting for their favorite story to be told.

"Nami, Nami, can you hear me?!" Sanji said

"Yeah, what's going on Sanji?" Nami asked

"I've got some bad news. Things have gotten complicated," Sanji said

"What do you mean?" Nami asked

"Waahahhh!" Everyone heard over the snail.

"Hey, what was that noise? Is someone there with you or something?' Nami asked

"It's nothing just some dumb ass," Sanji replied

"Huh? Wha? Sanji what's that noise? It sounds like a bunch of screaming are you okay over there? What'd you mean by dumbass?" Nami asked

"Sorry dumbasses actually," Sanji said

Umiko had a hard time focusing on Sanji through the responder snail due to all of the canon fire that was happening outside. Several canons were being shot off in rapid succession trying to take down the giant wave.

"The track to raise but not enough to get us over this wave. So if we're hit we're finished," Kokoro said

"Ahhhh does that mean we're all gonna die!?" Chopper screamed

"Yahaha, no guarantee. I did want ya now," Kokoro said

Chimney and Gnobe stared at Kokoro for a second before the weight of the words hit them.

"What! I don't wanna die!" Chimney screamed

Her, Chopper, and Gnobe ran around the train car screaming and panicking.

Umiko observed the interaction with a small smile. Chimney;s carefree nature was always so entertaining.

She focused her attention back onto Nami who had a sad look on her face.

"I see, so they still have Robin," Nami said

"Sounds like things are pretty lively on your end too," Sanji said

"Hey, listen Sanji. I need to tell you why Robin's doing all of this. Also, why everyone is screaming for that matter," Nami got a large anger mark on her forehead, "Shut Up!" She screamed at the three making them stop in their tracks.

"So like I was just saying, we found out why Robin is with CP9. We're out here trying to follow her, but things are kinda crazy right now. It's a long story," Nami said

"Hey Luffy," Zoro said

"I know whatcha thinking. That waves asking for it c'mon," Luffy said

Zoro and Luffy stepped onto the roof of the train.

Umiko stayed behind listening to Sanji. After a few moments, Umiko heard a large crash from outside and heard all of the men gasps.

"Sanji-gahhhha!" Nami said as she was thrown back.

Umiko gripped the safety lines protecting those who were still in the train car. Amazingly her and Kokoro didn't budge as the train rocked and shifted.

Rocket Man shot through the hole that Luffy and Zoro created with their combo attack. The sea train rocketed right out onto the other side of the wave, stunning everyone. Umiko was rather impressed she knew that the storm was rather powerful, after all she did give it its name.

"WE MADE IT!" "TAKE THAT AQUA LAGUNA!"

The men were celebrating that they made it.

"AHHHHHHH!"

One of the Franky Family members screamed and pointed ahead of them. Everyone looked to see a second wave coming towards them and approaching fast.

"Damn," Zoro said

Luffy and him used a ton of power to take down the first wave. There was no guarantee that they could take down this one and still have enough power to take down those CP9 members. As the two prepared for another attack they were stopped by a female figure running past them.

Umiko stood in front of the two in a battle stance ready, "I've got this."

Umiko took a big breath, "Anchor charge second attack," Umiko jumped towards the wave tucking herself into a ball and spinning towards the wave , "Cannonball Crash!" Umiko attacked the wave cutting through it like a buzz saw slicing through wood. Her attack split the wave giving Rocket Man enough space to squeeze through.

Umiko landed back on the train unaware of the stunned expressions.

"I'm wet," Umiko said before she went back inside the train.

Everyone was silent until they realized that they cleared the storm.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Luffy pulled himself back into the train car, "Wow that was fun."

He approached Umiko who was trying to dry herself off with a towel.

"Umi-tail, I didn't know you were so strong!" Luffy said amazed

"Hmmm? Really?" Umiko said

"Mhhhm it's really cool!" Luffy said

"Thank you," Umiko said

"Luffy come here a sec," Nami said

Zoro came through the window too and they both walked over to Nami who was holding out the transponder snail, "Sanji wants to talk to you," Nami said

Umiko had listened to the conversation while trying, but failing, at trying to dry herself off.

"Go ahead give him hell Sanji," Umiko heard Luffy say.

Luffy's words surprised almost everyone on the train.

"Hold on! He'll die if he fights them now. If he wants to stand a chance he's gotta wait for us. Hye cook can you hear me? Some of the guys on that train are really tough-" Zoro said

"He'll be fine," Luffy said cutting off Zoro. "If it was you would you wait?" Luffy asked

Luffy's words hit to the heart.

"Anyway, that settles it. I was willing to fight for Robin before, but now that you told me how she really feels. I wouldn't stop if you begged me!" Sanji said

Everyone was impressed by Sanji resolve especially Umiko. Nami looked over at the tailed girl and saw the look she had on her face. Nami got a sly look on her face and walked over to the girl.

"Umiko, I think if you give Sanji a few words of encouragement he'll fight even stronger," Nami said

"Really?" Umiko asked

"Mmmhm," Nami said nodding her head.

Umiko walked over to the transponder snail asked Luffy if she should talk to Sanji. Luffy handed it to her.

"Sanji," Umiko said

"Umi…" Sanji said

Umiko cut him off and kept talking, "Sanji-kun is very strong. I now you can do it. I'm here supporting you and I'll be there soon as well," Umiko said

The other line was silent for a few seconds before the transponder snail exploded with noise.

"AHHHH UMI-CHWAN. I'LL FIGHT MY STROGET KNOWING YOUR LOVE IS BEHIND ME. THE LOVELY GODDESS IS COMING-!"

Suddenly the transponder snail turned off and fell asleep.

"What happened?" Umiko asked

Nami just smirked at her actions, " _If that doesn't get Sanji going nothing will."_

Umiko looked down at the responder snail, " _I hope he's okay."_

? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾐﾌ?

"Granny hurry! Make the train go faster!" Luffy yelled

"Faster?" Kokoro asked

"Yeah! We're like oooooo!" Luffy said thrusting his rubber arm forward and snapping it back.

"Oh, Dontcha worry. This baby is already going way faster than ever was supposed to. In fact were going so fast we can't even stop anymore, heheheh." Kokoro said

* * *

Umiko observed how the men were staring strangely at Nami, who was changing her clothes. She remembered how people would give her the same strange look at Dock 1 when she would strip off of her various layers that Paulie would force onto her.

She walked around waving her hands in front of the faces of Tilestone, Lulu, and Zambai.

Nami finished changing her clothes and pulled out a large staff, "Okay, now I'm ready for battle."

Umiko rather liked what Nami was wearing. She looked down at her own clothes and saw them dirty, slightly torn, and worn from the pasts events of today. She wondered if Nami had anything extra she could borrow.

Umiko looked back over at the guys saw all three of them kneeling on the ground and holding their noses. She could smell the scent of blood and realized that they were all having nose bleeds.

"Don't you play innocent with me immoral girl! Have you know shame changing your clothes out in front of everyone!" Paulie yelled

Lulu, Tilestone, and Zambai weakling raised a thumb, "Shame is overrated," They said before they fell out onto the floor.

"What was I supposed to do the train only has one car," Nami said

Paulie's face turned redder from both embarrassment and anger, "Cover up your legs!" Cover up your stomach!" He turned his attention to Mozu and Kiwi, "That goes for you too square head sisters! People like you are corrupting society!"

"Whatever you're just too shy," Kiwi said

"Shy boy," Mozu said

Paulie's face started steam from all the heat he was giving off, "Why yooooouuuu!"

"Hahaha, if you fellas like I could change too," Kokoro said

Lulu, Tilestone, and Zambai bowed to Kokoro in a begging position, "Please anything but that. We promise we'll behave."

"If you don't like mature women it's your lose," Kokoro said

Umiko walked over to Nami, "Do you have anything extra I could wear Nami?"

"Huh?" Nami said turning her attention to Umiko. She looked over at her clothes and saw that even though Umiko looked she was pristine condition her clothes looked like they had been through a battle.

"Sure Umiko, I actually have the perfect thing for you," Nami said

"Hey wait a minute," Kiwi said

"Yeah, we wanna dress up little Umi," Mozu said

"Wha? Little Umi?" Nami questioned

Mozu and Kiwi walked to the two girls.

"I think Little Umi would look cute if she wore this," Kiwi said pulling out what looked like a bikini top.

"She'd be adorable in this," Mozu said pulling out a pair of high-waisted short shorts.

Nami looked at the top of them and then suddenly smiled, "You I bet she'll look great with her hair in pigtails."

All three of the women laughed as they crowded around Umiko about to dress her.

"Hey, don't corrupt her, you immoral women!" Paulie yelled

* * *

Everyone else had changed into their new clothing but kept their eyes over at Mozu, Nami, and Kiwi. They kept a tight-knit circle around Umiko dressing her up in various styles.

Umiko had no idea what had happened,s he just wanted new clothes since her's were worse for wear.

"Almost done," Nami said as she finished messing with Umi's hair.

"Done," Mozu and Kiwi said.

The three girls stepped away from Umiko and all eyes were on the blue-haired girl.

Umiko wore a light blue flowy crop tank top, that showed off her stomach and slender arms as well as her well endowed had on high-waisted black short shorts that showed off her legs. They had changed her hair, giving her curled bangs that swept just above her eyes making them stand out even more. She still wore the amr cuffs Iceburg gave her. She still had no shoes on but Nami had put on ankle bangles on them.

*THUD*

Umiko looked up the noise and saw Lulu, Zambai, and Tilestone on the floor, with fresh blood flowing from their faces.

"What did you do to her! That's too much skin! Stomach, arms, legs, they need to be covered!" Paulie yelled

"Don't listen to him Umi, he's just a shy boy," Kiwi said

"That's right, just a shy boy," Mozu said

"Arrrggghhhh!" Paulie yelled

* * *

After the compliments and complaints about Umiko's new look the group had settled down a little.

Luffy was currently trying to stuff meat into his pants but having no luck.

"Don't put meat in your pants!" Nami yelled

"Haha you all seemed wiled up. I'm starting to think that you might actually pulls this off," Kokoro said

"Yeah we are! Those jerks got away with Robin last time, but now that I know what's going on they don't stand a chance," Luffy said

"I hope you right, because if you get stuck in something again you're gonna have hell to pay," Nami said

"Nah you don't have to worry I've got a reason to beat them now," Luffy said

"Uhhhhhh right," Nami said

"Hey, did you change your weapon Nami?" Zoro asked

"Oh no, It's pretty much the same on as before. Usopp just improved it with some dials when we got back from Skypiea. This is the perfect Clima Attack," Nami said

"I see, so that's his-"

"It's Usopp's-" Nami stopped talking and suddenly got really sad. She got this depressed look on her face and was soon joined by Luffy. "-last work."

"Don't get all sad now!" Zoro yelled

Umiko had no idea what was going on but now that she thinks about it she hadn't heard anything about Usopp in a while.

" _His last work?"_ Umiko thought


	12. Rocket Man Charges On

**A/N - Answered Questions**

Animagirl - Umiko is 5'2, making her below average in height and the shortest person other than Chopper and Chimney.

 **Rocket Man Charges On - Cabooses and Sea Kings**

Luffy had once again left the car of the train to ride on top of Rocket Man. Everyone else was preparing their weapons for the up and coming battle.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where did Luffy go?" Nami asked looking around.

"Hmph beats me," Zoro said

"Beats me?! C'mon you know that idiot. What if he fell in the water or something," Nami said

"That's impossible. He was right here until a few seconds ago," Zoro said

"He's fine," Umiko said

"Huh? How do you know?" Nami asked

"I can smell him," Umiko said

"...What?" Nami and Zoro said

"Hahaha. Even in this weather Umiko's nose can sniff out anyone," Kokoro said

"No, it's not that. I can't smell Luffy in this storm," Umiko said

"Then how do you know he's okay," Zoro said

"I can smell meat on the roof," Umiko said

Nami sweatdropped, "Luffy. I can't believe he's back on the roof. Didn't he learn his lesson the first time, what if he gets blown away again."

"Just wait Robin we're comin for ya! Oh and Usopp too!" Luffy shouted

* * *

"Are we there yet where's Bashing Tom!" Luffy shouted

Nami stuck her head out of the window so that she could yell at Luffy, "It's Puffing Tom! Anyways get inside before you catch a cold! You just changed clothes and you're already soaking wet!"

"I don't care! It's more awesome up here!" Luffy yelled back

"Fine,' Nami said closing the window.

"Now GumGum-!" Zambai yelled

"Three hundred Caliber-!" Lulu yelled

"Canon Boooom!" The both said together.

"Waaaahhhh!"

Everyone was now watching Zambai and Lulu reenact how Zoro and Luffy punched a hole through the giant wave from earlier, while Chopper, Gnobe, Chimney, Kiwi, Mozu, and Tilestone pretended to be a wave.

Umiko clapped enjoying the little show, but others thought it was more annoying.

"Would all of you stop screwing around!" Zoro yelled

"Were bored," Zambai and Lulu said

"Then polish your weapons or something. What's wrong with you," Zoro said annoyed

"Uhhh yeah. I tried to tell those guys the same thing earlier but they wouldn't listen," Paulie said

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey Umi-chan could you show us how you beat the second wave?" Chimney asked

Umiko simply nodded her head and prepared to do the actual move, not getting she was supposed to act it out.

"Ahhhh stop! Umiko you'll kill us all!" Paulie yelled

"Huh?" Umiko said as she stopped moving.

"You'll destroy the Sea Train," Paulie said

"Okay Paulie," Umiko said

"HEY! CHECK IT OUT! THERE'S A TRAIN IN FRONT OF US!" Luffy yelled

Everyone immediately grabbed their weapons, "It's the puffing Tom!"

"Seem's a bit early doncha think," Kokoro said

"Yeah," Umiko pulled out a notepad," By the rate of the speed at which were traveling plus the constant acceleration, and the if you factor in the max speed for The Puffing Tom, we should catch up with it in another 30 minutes not now," Umiko explained writing out her math on the notebook.

Nami sweatdropped at the girl, "I didn't know you were so smart, I've also never heard you speak so much."

"Umiko here's a genius when it comes to mechanics," Koroko said

"I see," Nami said staring at the blue haired girl.

" _I guess there's more to her than meets the eye,"_ Nami thought

Kokoro, Nami, and Umiko turned their attention to shouting and saw Mozu, Kiwi, and Tilstone stuck in a window all trying to get out onto the top of the train at once. Umiko looked over at another window and easily climbed out to see the Puffing Tom in the distance or more like a piece of it.

"That's The Puffing Tom alright. But it's just the caboose," Zambai said looking through a scope.

"That can't be right," Zoro said

"It is, I'm sure of it," Umiko said

"What's going on here!" Tilestone yelled appearing behind the two.

"Does that mean it got detached somehow?" Lulu asked

"Maybe something happened, and Sanji and Ussop are inside there!" Chopper exclaimed

"Big Bro Franky too!" Kiwi and Mozu shouted

Umiko narrowed her eyes as Rocket Man moved closer to the caboose. She focused all of her attention on the floating car trying to examine it from the far distance.

"I hope not because we're about to crash into it!" Paulie yelled

Umiko just couldn't make out what was happening with the caboose throughout this harsh storm, she needed to get closer.

"Luffy," Umiko said turning her attention to the rubber boy. "Throw me."

"Okay," Luffy said with a smile.

Umiko and Luffy stood behind the group as they had their attention on the Puffing Tom caboose.

Umiko positioned herself in one of Luffy's arms and used her body weight to pull herself back, like a slingshot.

"Ready!" Luffy yelled

"Wha-"

Everyone turned around to see Luffy about to launch Umiko.

"Fire!" Luffy shouted

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed and ducked out of the way to avoid getting hit by the Umiko cannonball.

Umiko soared through the air heading straight for the floating caboose.

"Wahhh Umiko!" Tilstone yelled

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" Paulie yelled

"She asked me too," Luffy simply replied

Mozu and Kiwi used the butt of their swords to hit Luffy upside of the head.

"OW!"

* * *

Umiko approached the caboose of The Puffing Tom blocking the water from her face.

"Now."

Umiko landed on the roof and slammed her feet straight through the roof as they made impact.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!"

"Are those feet!"

Umiko could hear the yelling and shouting of men inside the caboose.

She pulled her feet out of the roof and pried it open with her hands.

"Ahhhh she opened it with her hands!" Someone yelled

Umiko looked around the car and saw no Sanji, Franky, or Usopp.

She dropped down into the car and grabbed the closest man to her pulling him to her face.

"Where are they?" Umiko asked

"Uhhh wha-!"

The man got no chance to fully understand what Umiko was saying because she threw him into a wall for not answering quick enough.

Umiko grabbed another man but before she could answer she heard yelling in the distance. She dropped the man as he landed in a heap on the ground.

"Luffy," Umiko said recognizing his voice.

She ran to the back door and saw Luffy flying towards the door in a similar fashion as she did a few seconds ago.

She stepped back from the door and braced herself. The men around her looked at her strangely. First, she cracks open the roof with her bare hands, then attacks men, and now she was standing still in the middle of the room.

"Hey, who do you-!?"

*SMASH*

Luffy smashed into the caboose through the back door, wedging himself inside of the door. Umiko, since she was prepared, caught the door cushioning Luffy's landing.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Its another one!"

"Hello Luffy," Umiko said

"Hey Umi-tail, you made it too," Luffy said

Umiko nodded and put the door down allowing Luffy to stand up.

"Who the hell are you two!" A marine asked

"Hello, Sanji are you in here!" Luffy yelled throughout the car. He looked in a closet, "Or Ussop."

"Hey, Sanji you hear me!" Luffy yelled

"I don't think they're here," Umiko said

"Really?" Luffy questioned

Umiko nodded her head.

Luffy sees another doorway, "Let's look in there."

Luffy walked towards the door and Umiko followed, but since Luffy was still wedged inside of the caboose door he couldn't fit through the door.

"Hey, I know those faces. StrawHat Luffy and Umiko from Water 7," A marine shouted

With those words being said everyone in the car raised their guns at the two. Luffy was oblivious to the guns as he tried to fit through the door but Umiko did notice. Right as the men fired Umiko jumped up and clung to the ceiling. The bullets hit Luffy but instead of going through him they stretched out scaring the men on the other side of the doorway.

The bullets did however break apart the door that Luffy was stuck in and broke allowing the rubber boy through the other side of the doorway.

"Helloooo!" Luffy yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The marines screamed in fear as they saw the boy was unharmed.

"Shut up I can't hear!" Luffy said

Umiko dropped from the ceiling and walked through the doorway as Luffy stretched his arm out to grab a marine.

"Bring it on we're not scared of you," The marine Luffy was holding said clearly scared.

"Where's Sanji," Luffy said

Umiko put her head next to Luffy's and nodded, "Franky and Usopp too."

"Wait! What?! I don't know who that is," The marine said

"Sanji, my friend," Luffy said

"Sorry never heard of him," The marine said

"Too bad," Luffy said

He dropped the marine and started to walk out of the room.

"Hmmm…." Umiko looked around the room before turning around and following Luffy. Luffy and Umiko walked away from the stunned Marine folk until one shouted out.

"Shoot them!"

Umiko gracefully dodged the barrage of bullets but unfortunately Luffy didn't have the same luck. The two finally made it out to the very back of the caboose where Luffy climbed onto the roof and signaled to Rocket Man no. While he was signaling he was shot by several more bullets.

"Enough," Umiko said

Umiko ran into the middle of the marines and got into a handstand, she moved her legs so they were in a perfect split in the air. The perverts of the Marine's admired how flexible the young girl was, that is until she started to move her hands. She spun her body in a familiar move that Luffy recognized.

"Blue Storm - Hurricane Twist!" Umiko said as she spun her body around using her legs to take multiple men.

When a good amount we're down Umiko stood back up and faced Luffy.

"Hey! You fight like Sanji!" Luffy said

"Huh?" Umiko said tilting her head. She remembered back at The Franky house that Sanji only fought with his legs, maybe that's what Luffy meant. Umiko mainly used her legs for attacks because she could use her arms for blocking and it made it easier to pile drive people into the ground when they were under her feet.

"Get them!"

More Marines came from behind Umiko as she dodged more shots. She climbed up onto the roof with Luffy believing it to be the safest lace at the moment. With this weather none of the marines dared to venture onto the roof.

Umiko grabbed Luffy's shoulder getting the boys attention, "Rocket Man is coming."

Rocket Man finally came into view over the waves.

"Holy Crap it is the Sea Train after all!"

"It's gonna ram right into us!"

"Yeah, and if it doesn't slow down soon we'll get smashed to pieces!"

The Marines all yelled out their concerns about the fast approaching Sea Train as they gather at the cabooses entryway that had easy access since it lacked a door.

Luffy cupped his hands over his mouth, "HEY ZORO! GO AHEAD CUT UP! Luffy said

Umiko couldn't hear what the swordsman's reply was but she assumed he agreed because he started walking to the front end of Rocket Man.

Even though Umiko and Luffy were rather calm about the situation the Marines in the car below them were freaking out.

"Stop the train!" "We'll die!"

Umiko saw Zoro grip his swords and could only imagine what he was about to do.

"Luffy hold this," Umiko said putting her tail in Luffy's hand.

"Hehe Okay," Luffy said with a grin happy to be able to touch the girls furry extra appendage.

Umiko hoped over the side of the train and used her tail as a lifeline, so she could face the Marines.

"Gaaahhh!"

The girl's sudden appearance scared the men, but Umiko was unaffected by their surprised outburst.

"Hang on," Umiko said

"Wha-?!"

Umiko didn't give any further explanations before she had Luffy pull her back up. Unfortunately, when they were both back on the roof Luffy still did not want to let go of her tail and was having fun playing with it.

"Please let go," Umiko said

When Luffy refused she just turned her attention back to Zoro. She waited with baited breath as Zoro crouched down with his hands on two swords. Rocket Man was only mere inches from hitting the other car, when the world seemed to move in slow motion as Zoro unsheathed his swords in a massive attack that split the detached Puffing Tom car into two perfect halves, allowing Rocket Man to go right through.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

Everyone was stunned by the attack and show of power. Luffy and Umiko wasted no time and jumped down onto Rocket Man as it continued to speed forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Umiko could hear the wails and screams of the Marine men as the halves of the cars settled in the water. She faced her attention back to the several people who were Rocket Man's roof. They all seemed to be shocked and awed from the previous attack.

"Hey, you gonna do something crazy like that you gotta warn us first," Lulu said

"You hear me say cut didn't you," Luffy said

"But I didn't think he could actually do it," Lulu said

"Of course he could do it. We'd be dead right now if he couldn't," Luffy said

"Yeah I guess that's true, but you're gonna give me a heart attack," Lulu said

"He's got all that power and he's not even leader of the crew," Zambai said amazed

"Good thing we made friends with them," Kiwi said

"Anyway, that was awesome! Nice work!" Zambai said

Umiko went up to Zoro with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zoro asked confused

If there was one thing Umiko admired more than anything else it was a powerful person, and right now Zoro was incredible. Zoro just stared at the girl who was just staring at him. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Zoro-sans power is so cool," Umiko said

Zoro smirked at the compliment and gave the girl a light pat on the head, reminding her of how Iceburg always petted her.

* * *

After the previous fiasco, everyone on Rocket Man thought it was going to be a smooth ride, well as smooth as it could be during this storm. Zambai, Lulu, and Tilstone were being their usual goofy selves and were reacting what had just happened, or at least they were trying too as they argued over who would be Zoro. Umiko had stayed next to Zoro enjoying the silent company and the powerful presence he gave off. For some reason even though Zoro gave off a demon power like vibe the demonic energy soothed Umiko.

Zoro didn't mind the girl's presence since she didn't talk or do anything annoying. Unfortunately, their brief moment of peace was cut short when Umiko spotted something in the distance floating in the water.

Umiko tugged on Zoro's shirt.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and face her, "What?"

Umiko just simply pointed out to the sea. Zoro turned his attention to where she was pointing and saw the same things floating in the water, but they got increasingly larger as Rocket Man approached whatever it was.

"Hey, guys! We're not done yet," Zoro said untying his bandana from his arm.

"What the hell is that?!" Zambai yelled

Rocket Man approached the floating objects giving everyone a full view of what they were.

"It's a Sea King!" Tilstone yelled

Indeed, it was a Sea King, but it was dead and its remains had been split in half just like Zoro had done to The Puffing Tom's caboose.

"Wa a giant monster," Lulu said

Zambai and Tilstone gaped at the monstrous creature.

Luffy wasn't stunned like everyone else but was drooling and holding a bottle of soy sauce "Sashimi!"

"Waaaahh! It's split in half!" Chopper exclaimed next to Luffy.

" _When did he get on the roof?"_ Umiko questioned in her mind

Umiko looked back at Luffy and saw that he was now holding a fish grill basket. She had to admit Sashimi sounded good about now.

"Let's grill it up!" Luffy exclaimed

Umiko put her fisted hands on her chin and nodded her head in agreement now hungry for seafood.

"Not you too Umi," Mozu and Kiwi said

Rocket Man sped off away from the giant floating Sea King corpse.

"Someone killed that giant thing," Kiwi said

"It was big enough to swallow a Rocket Man in one gulp," Chopper said

Umiko turned her attention to Zoro who had tied his bandana onto his head, and was now looking out onto the sea with a serious and dark expression. She wondered why he was so focused on that way, he barely even glanced at the giant Sea King.

Umiko's eyes slightly widened when the dots connected. Sea Kings just don't go splitting themselves in half on their own. Even if another Sea King attack it, that was a clean cut right down the middle. This means that someone cut that Sea King in half and whoever that someone is they're on a collision course with Rocket Man.


	13. Confrontation on the Tracks

**Confrontation on the Tracks - Here Comes T-Bone and Yokozuna**

Umiko and Zoro stood at the front end of Rocket Man with intense stares on their faces. They focused on the tracks in front of them searching for whoever cut down that Sea King.

"?!" Umiko looks out and sees a figure standing on the tracks. "There," Umiko said pointing out the figure for Zoro.

"Huh?! What the?!" Zambai used the scope on his goggles to zoom in closer to the figure standing on the tracks, "Hey, there's a guy out there! Hmmmm aahhhhhh! It's the ship slasher!" Zambai exclaimed

"Ah, that's not good!" Lulu and Tilestone yelled

"He's what?" Luffy asked

"They call him ship slasher T-Bone, from the navy. His swords cut through Pirate ships like a knife through steaks," Zambai said

"Whoooo, that sounds awesome," Luffy said

"Maybe it'd be awesome if it was someone else's problem. Alright, men let's go, we've only got one shot. Set your sights on T-Bone. You ready?" Zambai said hyping up the Franky Family.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!"

"Hold on," Luffy said

"Whaaaaaat! We don't have time to hold on! He's gonna cut Rocket Man in half!" Zambai said

Luffy turned to face to worried man, "Geez there's nothing to worry about. Zoro's got this, just watch."

"Huh?" Zambai said

Rocket Man quickly approached T-Bone who stood his ground on the tracks. Umiko had only seen one man stand on the moving tracks without following into the sea and that was Franky, so this guy must have been pretty strong. Umiko looked over to Zoro whose teeth were now clenched and he had a fierce look resting on his face.

"I'm only gonna tell you this one time! Get the hell out of the way!" Zoro yelled

Umiko's eye's once again gleamed at the strong proclamation and couldn't wait to see the outcome of the situation.

T-Bone didn't move and stood still on the track with a determined look on his face. Umiko saw the Navy Captain reach behind him and grab hold of his sword.

He drew his sword, "I am a proud captain of the Navy! I shall not let you pass! Be it wood or steel I'll slash you into two!"

"Good luck with that one! We won't stop until we reach our goal! I'll cut down anything that gets in our way!" Zoro said. He grabbed and unsheathed all three of his swords.

Umiko sat down a little ways away from Zoro but close enough so that she could still have a good few of the fight.

T-Bone raised his sword, "Unguard!" He ran full force on the track heading straight for Rocket Man. "I hate crooked swordplay! Right Angle Flying Bird!"

"Three-sword style full demon," Zoro said

Umiko observed Zoro and felt the massive demonic energy spill off of him and she was enjoying every second of it.

Zoro propelled himself off of Rocket Man just as T-Bone released his attack. T-Bone's attack looked a lightning bird flying towards Zoro, everyone could feel the massive amount of energy that the attack gave off, but even with all of its power Zoro easily blocked the attack.

Zoro charged right through the Navy Captains attack like it was nothing and cut right through T-Bone and his sword with one swift attack.

"Yatta," Umiko said raising her fist in admiration and joy.

T-Bone flew right past Rocket Man with a wail, as everyone except Luffy and Umiko looked at the man in disbelief.

"No way!" Zambai said

Zoro used the tracks to jump up and latch a hand onto to Rocket Man just as the sea train came by.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone cheered in victory.

Zoro smirked in triumph but it was wiped off when he felt something soft brush against his face. He looked to see Umiko hanging her tail over the side of the train.

"Grab on, I'll pull you up," Umiko said

"Uhhhh no," Zoro said sweat dropping at the girls strange action. He easily pulled himself up onto the train.

"He must have come from one of the loose cars. I gotta hand it to him, it takes a lot of guts to keep going through a storm like this. But still that's not enough to stop us. I'm sure the burden of justice is a heavy one, but we've got a few burdens of our own," Zoro said as he took off his bandana.

"Amazing Zoro-san," Umiko said

Zoro once again smirked and patted the girl's head. She was actually starting to grow on him.

Everyone had made their way back into the train car and were drying themselves off.

"You think it was Sanji?" Chopper asked

"Of course, how else do you think those train cars got detached, pretty smart strategy huh," Nami said

Umiko nodded her head in agreement, "Sanji-kun seems very smart."

"You think we'll catch up to them soon?" Luffy asked with a smile

"Seems like it," Nami said

Umiko pulled out the notebook from before with all of her complicated math equations, "The Rocket Man's acceleration has increased by 3 notches since we ran into that Sea King. If we factor in the Puffing Tom's maximum speed and use the location of its detached cars, we should catch up to the Puffing Tom a few minutes before it arrives at Enies Lobby," Umiko said

She looked over at Luffy who had steam coming out of his ears after trying to process the math equations that Umiko was doing.

Nami sighed, "What an idiot. We'll be there soon is what she's saying Luffy."

"Yeah! I'm ready for a fight!" Luffy exclaimed before running off. He went out a window and everyone assumed he made his back to the roof of Rocket Man.

"GO ROCKET MAN! WERE GONNA BEAT UP THAT PIGEON GUY!" Luffy yelled

* * *

"WHOOOAA TURN BACK!" Luffy yelled

Everyone in the car seemed calm to Luffy's outcry used to the rubber boys crazy outburst.

"What was that he wants us to turn back," Lulu said

"Huh? Is that so. Well that's certainly a relief," Tilestone said sipping on tea.

"Right, then I suppose we should get ready to turn this thing back around then," Lulu said

"Yup," TIlestone replied

"Hmm?"

"WHAAAAATTT!?"

"But we've already come so far!" Nami exclaimed

"No way! What about Robin and Usopp, Zoro what are gonna do! What are gonna do! What are we gonna do!" Chopper yelled waving his arms at he sleeping swordsman.

Zoro woke up from his nap as Chopper continued to yell, "Do about what?"

"That idiot what the hell is he thinking," Paulie said

"Hey StrawHat! Why'd you wanna turn back!" Tilestone and Lulu yelled to the ceiling.

"Answer us!" Zambai yelled

"Yeah tell us why! You better give us a reason!" Mozu and Kiwi yelled

"That's not what I meeeaaannnttt!" Luffy yelled

"HUH?!"

"I was telling the giant frog on the railway to turn back! He came out of nowhere!" Luffy yelled

"Its Yokozuna!" Chimney yelled

"Yokozuna?" Kokoro questioned

"Why's he here?" Umiko asked

"Hey look out a giant frogs on the track!" The Frank Family yelled

"Stop! Turn back! Get out of the way!" Luffy yelled

Umiko looked out of the window to see Yokozuna in a battle stances standing his ground on the track.

"LOOOOOKKK OOOOOUUUUTTT!" Luffy screamed

Suddenly Rocket Man jumped track and threw everyone around the car.

"DUMB FROG!" Luffy yelled

Umiko could hear Luffy arguing with Yokozuna on top of the train.

"I don't know what's going on out there but it doesn't sound good," Paulis said. He turned his attention to the others, "Are you guys alright-?!"

Tilestone had flew to the back of the car and crushed Lulu and Chopper, while Mozu and Kiwi had been thrown harshly against the floor.

"Help my back," Lulu struggled to say.

Chopper struggled under the massive weight of Tilestone and started to turn blue like his nose from the lack of air.

Zambai had gotten up and looked out the window, "Oh no! Our King Bulls are gone They disappeared!"

"NO! WAY! But how!" Mozu and Kiwi exclaimed in disbelief.

"No we're the ones who disappeared. Our train probably got derailed back there," Paulie explained

"Ah! Whoa that's even worse!" Mozu and Kiwi screamed

"What now!" hopper yelled

"Well there's nothing much we can do since we're completely off course," Paulie said

This made Chopper, Mozu and Kiwi flip out and panic, "We're all gonna die! Were gonna be here forever!"

"Ah-?"

The three of them had stopped panicking when they saw the strangest thing yet.

"At a time like this." Paulie said

Leaning against the wall was a sleeping Zoro, who seemed completely undisturbed by the commotion.

"This guy's one in a million!"

"Umiko how long will it takes us to catch up to them now?" Nami asked

"Unless we can get back on the track within the next 10 minutes we'll be lucky enough to catch up to them as they arrive at Enies Lobby," Umiko said

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" Luffy yelled

"Umiko could you please go break them up," Kokoro said

"Yes," Umiko said while the two split up. Kokoro went to the wheel while Umiko climbed out the window. As Umiko made her way towards the front she could see Luffy and Yokozuna fighting.

"Yokozuna that's enough," Umiko said grabbing the both of thier fist.

"Medo?" Yokozuna questioned. The frog looked down at the girl and tears came to his eyes. He started crying as he picked up Umiko and bright her into a hug.

"Yokozuna get inside!" Kokoro yelled

Yokozuna cried even more when he spotted Kokoro and lept onto to coal car with Umiko still in his arms, to face the older woman.

"Gedo Gedo!" Yokozuna exclaimed happily to Kokoro

"What was that? Your glad we're still okay. How sweet. I know you were trying to save us but you jumped the gun. These folks didn't kidnap us. Mahahahah!"

Kokoro walked up to Yokozuna as he put down Umiko.

"My goodness look atcha you're covered in scars. Poor kid. It's been eight years now. Eight long years since Tom was taken away from us. I've watched you challenge the sea train every single day since then. Again and again," Kokoro said

Umiko sadly look up at Yokozuna and petted the giant amphibian.

"You were trying to get stronger. So you would never loose the ones that you loved again, so you'd have the power to protect them," Kokoro said

"Gedo," Yokozuna said tearing up again.

"Don't cry, now's the time to put that training to the test, big boy. You remember your old pal Franky right. He got taken away by the bda guys too huh," Kokoro said

"That's right," Umiko said nodding her head.

"The good news is we're on our way to save him. So you up for a fight or what?" Kokoro asked

"GEDO!" Yokozuna exclaimed determination

"Hey StrawHat! I've got another friend for ya!" Kokoro said

Luffy peard his head over the side, "Sounds good to me! Heheh! Nice job Monster Granny. Wait or is it Frog Granny? You gotta tell me these things," Luffy said

"Huuh? Hahaha, you call me whatever you like," Kokoro said as she walked inside.

"Kokoro I found us good current for running to the southwest," Nami said coming to the room.

"Alright then! Well we wasted a little time back there, but we'll get it back in a flash!" Kokoro said

"You heard her frog! LET'S GOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled

"GEDO!"


	14. Arrives at Enies Lobby

**Arrive at Enies Lobby - Break Through the First Gate**

"WE FOUND THEM THE GIANT YAGARA!" Luffy yelled

Umiko looked out the window to see the Franky Yagara boat. She was happy seeing that they were already in this weather. Umiko looked closer and a smile bloomed on her face when she saw-

"HEY SANJI!" Luffy yelled

"Yahaha looks like we caught up to them no problem," Kokoro said

"Well now that we've found the others it's time for our date with the World Government," Nami said

"Hell Yeah it is!" Kokoro said

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tilestone yelled

Everyone gripped their weapons in anticipation.

"Alright everyone this is it, now approaching Enies Lobby! All hands get ready for a showdown!" Zambai said

Umiko tightened the cuffs on her wrist and had a fierce look on her face ready to fight.

The Franky yagara's had hooked back up onto Rocket Man.

Sanji and Ussop or rather Sniper King walked onto Rocket Man.

"Who are you!" Luffy yelled pointing at Sniper King.

"Who am I! Well, I'll tell ya!" Sniper King said

He started to sing some type of theme song everyone tuned him out except for Luffy and Chopper.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said running for the redhead only to crash into a wall when she easily dodged him.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are alright," Nami said

Umiko looked around searching for Franky but didn't see his familiar blue hair anywhere. Umiko walked up to Sanji.

Sanji looked up and saw the blue-haired girl but remembered that he had lost Franky, "Umi I'm sorry, but I couldn't protect Franky."

Umiko looked down at Sanji and saw how beat up he looked. Sanji just kept his head down afraid of looking at the girl.

"Sanji," Umiko said grabbing his attention.

"Hu-?!"

Umiko wrapped her arms around Sanji and brought him into a hug, or rather brought his face into his chest.

"I''m glad Sanji-kun is okay," Umiko said

Umiko got no response and pulled Sanji away to look at him, "Sanji-kun?"

Sanji's face was all red, he had hearts in eyes, and blood was flowing from his nose.

"He's fine. This is probably the best he's felt in a while," Nami said walking up to the two when she saw the worried look on the girl's face.

Umiko nodded her head and supported Sanji so he wouldn't fall over.

? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾓ

After Sanji had regained consciousness everyone sat around preparing themselves physically and mentally for the up and coming battle.

Sanji had told them about the Buster Call but that only drove their determination for this rescue even further.

Rocket approached Enies Lobby.

"Give them hell Straw Hats!" Zambai said

"Hey aren't you two supposed to be with us," Zoro said pointing at Nami and Usopp.

"Hey wait where Luffy?" Chopper asked looking around.

"He was just here a second ago," Nami said

"Hey, where's Umi too?" Sanji questioned.

Usopp and Zoro looked at each other then sweatdropped realizing where they were.

* * *

On the Roof

Luffy was prepared to launch himself but…..

"Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy said turning his head. He saw Umiko standing in front of him.

"I'm going too," Umiko said

"Okay!" Luffy said

Umiko got on Luffy's back and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Luffy grabbed the top of the train and placed his legs on the side. He pulled back and stretched his arms preparing to slingshot him and Umiko, "Hold on!"

Luffy let go and the two shot out landing on the tall metal fence of Enies Lobby.

"Hey isn't that Straw Hat with Umiko?" A Franky family member asked

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Why the hell did he go on his own and taking Umiko with him!" Paulie yelled

"Those crazy idiots didn't understand the plan at all!" Zambai yelled

Chopper's mouth hung open in disbelief as Nami dropped on her knees sighing.

"Well there goes our strategy," Nami said

"Luffy's really not a wait 5 minutes guy, but I can't believe Umiko was that dumb too," Usopp said

"Hey! Don't blame Umiko. It's all Luffy's fault!" Sanji said

"Damn should've known," Zoro said

"Haha he's an impatience one isn't he, and Umiko won't listen to anyone when someone she cares about is in trouble," Kokoro said

"Yeaaahhh! Yeeeaaah! Go Mr. Pirate! Go Umi!" Chimney shouted

Paulie, Tilestone, Zambai, and Lulu run outside to the Franky Yagara's.

"It's too late now! Let's go Sodom, Gomorrah jump over that iron fence and break open the main gate!" Zambai yelled

The two giant Yagara's roared and charged towards the fence.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Luffy, with Umiko still on his back, climbed to the very top of the fence and stretched his arms out for a second slingshot.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he slung them over the main gate.

The two flew to the very top of the main gate entrance of Enies Lobby. Luffy grabbed onto one of the World Government flag poles giving him the perfect view of Enies Lobby.

"Wooooo! What's up with this place? What a huge hole! It looks the island is floating or something!" Luffy said in amazement.

"It's the bottomless waterfall. It surrounds the main part of Enies Lobby to make it look its floating and harder to escape," Umiko said

"Cooool!" Luffy said

"Hey, I see a town too. I wonder if Robin's down there," Luffy said

"And Franky," Umiko said

Luffy nodded his head, "Let's go find them Umi-tail!" Luffy said

Before he could make a move the two heard gunshots behind them. Luffy turned around so they could both see tons of Marines firing at them from the bottom of the main gate.

"There's people on top of the flag pole! Shoot'em down before they get away!" A Marine said

"Whoops, guess they spotted us," Luffy said

He flung himself and Umiko off the flag pole onto the other side of the main gate, officially putting them in Enies Lobby.

Luffy landed on the ground and quickly let Umiko off of his back, then the two started running for the Main Island Front Gate that entered the Enies Lobby town.

"Hehehehehe!" Luffy laughed as they ran.

The two approached the gate as multiple Marines stood guard not looking a bit worried about the intruders.

One of the Marines was on a Responder Snail but his conversation was cut off when Luffy jumped and slammed his feet into the two front Marines.

Luffy ran into the ground punching out any Marine in his way giving Umiko a clear path to run.

"Tell me where Robin is right now!" Luffy yelled

While Luffy was demanding where Robin was, but not getting answers since he kept beating everyone up, Umiko headed for the gate.

"Hey now little girl we don't want to have to hurt you," A marine said

Umiko just simply lowered her eyes in a glare.

"Wait! The girl with the tail who was with StrawHat. She's from Water 7," The Transponder Snail said

"That means-!"

Umiko planted her foot in the ground and got in her battle stance, "Anchor Charge First Attack!"

"It's the beat Umiko!"

Umiko charged right through the group of Marines that were in front of her and right through the Main Gate.

Umiko turned around to face Luffy who was done pulverizing the Marines.

"Luffy lets go," Umiko said

Luffy followed Umiko through the hole she made.

"The city. I bet Robin's here," Luffy said

Umiko looked up and sniffed the air, "Her scent is still fresh she was here recently Franky too."

Luffy smiles and starts to run with Umiko following close behind.

As they enter the second gate they are quickly surrounded by hundreds of Marines.

Umiko and Luffy stand back to back.

"Hey, StrawHat Luffy, Water 7 Umiko, how many friends did you bring!" A Marine yelled with a cocky attitude.

"No it's just us," Luffy said

Umiko cracked her knuckles, "Get out of our way."

"Hahahahahah!"

The Marines just laughed at the girl's statement.

Umiko glared then stomped her foot on the ground creating a crater shaking the ground underneath her and scaring the Marines.

"Ahhhhhhh!" "She's a monster!"

"RAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he and Umiko attacked.

Luffy uprooted a tree and was able to take out dozens of Marines at once.

Umiko used her immense strength to take out just as many Marines, many of them ending up driven into the concrete ground.

Umiko and Luffy were not giving up anytime soon and the more they fought the closer they got to Robin and Franky.


	15. The Rescue Continues

**The Rescue Continues - A Flashback to Umiko's Past**

"HAHAHAHAH! What a fantastic feeling! It's so unfortunate the rest of the world will never know the glorious accomplishment that CP9 achieved. One of the drawbacks being a secret agency and all. Yes, a pity. Honestly, the news of your capture could take years to reach public," Spandam said

Robin and Franky had been broth to the leather masked man's office, and they were forced to stand around as they listened to the man gloat. Robin sported a worried look on her face while Franky had and angered look.

"The justice those old geezers dish out on the old Government are far too lenient. Without sacrifice goals can not be achieved. I mean this is world peace were working for after all. Surely there's problem with sacrificing a few fools on the way. You know if everyone would just give us what we asked for immediately and without question we wouldn't have to go so such extreme measures. Like we had to with poor Tom. Hahahahahaha! That traitor deserved it, and now that everything is coming together I'll have that tailed brat from before. Hahahahahah!" Spandam gloated

Franky gritted his teeth as he thought about the past and what Spandam did.

Flashback

Umiko and Franky were walking around town. Umiko's hair was kept up in a bun courtesy of Kokoro and she had her tail wrapped around her body like a belt. Umiko normally kept her tail out but Tom said with the Government roaming around it be best if they didn't draw any unwanted attention at the moment.

As the two made their way to the harbour they spotted a large ship. Today was the day that Tom's trail was finally going to happen. No one was really worried, Tom had kept his promise and made the Sea Train.

Umiko and Franky stopped walking when they saw the judge ship and everyone running to the boat to get a seat to watch the trail.

"What a trip. I can't believe it's already been 14 years," Franky said

Franky felt a tug and on his hand and looked at the little girl who was holding his hand. "Oh that's right we found you after Tom's first trail. This all must be really exciting huh?"

The young 8-year-old girl kept her face blank and just stared up at Franky. Umiko was really growing up to be a sweet young girl, who just so happened to monstrous strength. Franky had told her the story of Tom and what happened fourteen years and she always took an interest in the tale.

Franky just merely laughed at the young girl and went back to looking at the Judgeship.

*BOOM*

"Ahhhh!"

People screamed as a cannonball hit the ship causing a severe amount destruction. Franky shielded Umiko as more and more cannonballs attacked. People were running and yelling in fear wondering where the attack was coming from.

Franky picked up Umiko with wide eyes as the area started to become covered in smoke and ash.

"Hey look over there!" Someone screamed

"Its some kind of fleet!" A woman screamed

Franky looked over to the sea and a surprised look appeared on his face. Coming around the bend were several ships and not just any ships, the ships that Franky had built.

"Those look like battleships. The pirates are attacking us!" A man yelled

Umiko could not only see the stunned expression on Franky's face but she could feel his mood change drastically and she didn't like it all. She glared at the oncoming ships. Someone stole them those were Franky's ships.

As the ships got closer to Water 7 they attacked more than the ported ship but the surrounding city as well.

The town was in complete chaos as they ran around trying to avoid the attack.

"Everybody run! Get out of the harbour!"

"It's not safe near the water!"

Franky stood with Umiko still in his arms as people ran by them. He looked out into the sea seeing his own creations being used to hurt his home.

"How who's doing this! Who took my ships!" Franky said in anger and disbelief.

Franky put Umiko on his back and started running to scrap heap island. Franky ran as fast as he could and when he came upon the stairs that descended to the junk island he saw two bodies lying on the ground.

"TOM! ICEBURG!' Franky yelled as he ran down the stairs.

The two men were covered in wounds.

"Hey can you tow hear me are you okay?!" Franky asked as he approached them.

Umiko jumped off of Franky's back and ran to them kneeling next to them.

"What in the hell happened here!?" Franky questioned.

Iceburg attempted to lift himself with a struggle as blood ran down his face.

"Tell me what going on hey I-!?"

Franky was cut off when a fist slammed into his face. Umiko's eyes widened when she saw that Iceburg had punched Franky making him fall over into a pile of junk.

"You stupid ass. It's your fault this happened. I was that intelligence agent, he used your damn battle ships to attack people at the harbour," Iceburg said

"No I-I didn't hurt anybody," Franky looked over at Tom who had a pipe sticking out of his chest and a worried Umiko gripping onto him.

"I told you this would happen, but you don't listen," Iceburg said

"My ships did this. They hurt Tom," Franky said saddened

Iceburg grabbed Franky's shoulders, "Look, we have the ability to create powerful things, weapons. Even if you weren't trying to...weapons were made to hurt people! Whether you want the to or not they can hurt your friends. That's what the government did to us. They used your creations to hurt a lot of people. People we care about, how they're gonna put the blame on us. They wanna back Tom into a corner so they can get those blueprints. After all this you still don't think your hands have blood on them!" Iceburg said

The two started crying, "If Tom's gets taken away, hanged for this. I swear I'll never forgive you for this!" Iceburg yelled

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Franky screamed in anguish.

Umiko sat unmoving next to Tom with a sad look on her face, her heart breaking watching a wedge being driven being that two people who meant the most to her.

"Stop it! It's not his fault!" Tom said

Umiko looked over at Tom who was finally gaining consciousness. Franky ran over to him and looked at the pole that had stabbed him in the chest.

"This is..this is one of the special harpoon that I made. Once it pierces its target you can't pull it out. I'm so sorry," Franky said

Umiko tuned out the rest of the conversation as she looked at the harpoon in Tom's chest. She was so focused on the harpoon that she failed to notice the towns folk plus Spandam and his lackeys arrive. Umiko's focus was drawn off of the harpoon when she heard Franky yell.

She looked up to see that weird purple haired guy from the Government.

"Now let's get going you criminals," Spandam said

One of the Government men went to grab Umiko when Spandam spotted them.

"We don't need the runt. Leave her," Spandam said

The rest of the men cuffed Iceburg, Franky and, Tom.

"What over her please," Tom said to a twins man as the government marched them off.

The man walked over to Umiko who watched her family being taken away, he picked the small girl up. Everyone started following the government and their prisoners until they were in town square. Franky, Tom, and ICeburg were forced to kneel on the ground.

"Rest easy everyone. We of CP5 have destroyed the rest of their attack ships. They'll cause no more trouble," Spandam said addressing the crowd.

Everyone murmured around wondering why Tom would do this especially since he was going to be let free.

Spandam greeted the judge who had arrived to finally begin the new trail of Tom.

Umiko narrowed her eyes focusing on the Spandam. The young girl had been kept in the dark about most things but she knew that man was after something, and he was going to destroy her family trying to get it.

"Umi," Kokoro said

Kokoro and Yokozuna had finally arrived to see what was happening. Kokoro took Umiko from the man's arms as the three of them watched the trail start.

The judge banged his gavel, "First off about the Sea Train. Magnificent work with its help Water 7 will continue to grow and flourish. For that on the previous charge of building Gol. Rogers ship had been decided. With that in mind why in the world would you commit such a heinous crime and waste that opportunity."

"Thats a lie! It wasn't Tom or any of us that attacked the Judicial Ship! It was that idiot Spandam, he's the one responsible!" Franky yelled

Spandam grew a surprised fake look on his face, "Ehhh."

Everyone around laughed at the accusation not believing the Government actually could do that.

"Hahah your name is Cutty Flam, correct. I believe that's the name we took down from you when we caught you red handed on one of those treacherous raid ships, and correct me if I'm wrong but weren't those raid ships made by your company," Spandam said

Franky looked down, "Ships that could do such a horrible thing. Something-something so awful, are no long my ships!"

"Raaghhhh!"

Tom broke free of his handcuffs with an angered look on his face. He stands up and punches Franky square in the face knocking the poor unexpected teen into barrels.

People started running scared of at the fact that Tom ripped right through his chains.

The surrounding Marines raised their guns and aimed them at Tom ready to fire if necessary.

"Hey just hit him. Tom has never hit Franky before," Iceburg said in bewilderment.

"Whadja do that for!" Franky said when he sat up.

Tom breathe heavily due to the harpoon still lodged in his chest, "They're no longer your ships eh. Don't you ever say that again," Tom said

"What wrong with saying that! I wish I never made em! If those ships didn't exist then no one would have gotten hurt," Franky said

"When a ship is built no matter what type," Tom pulled out the harpoon from his chest, "It's neither good nor evil. I don't care what kind of ships you choose to make for the rest of life remember even if the ships you build hurt someone, even if they destroy the world. The one who made them must never deny them! Don't place the blame on the ships! You must be proud of every ship you've ever created!" Tom yelled

Everyone had a stunned look on their faces after hearing Tom.

"Umi!" Kokoro said when the young jumped out of her arms.

Umiko ran to Tom and clung to his leg. His speech touched her greatly. She made an internal promise to always be proud of whatever she created.

Tom smiled at the young girl and picked her up ruffling her hair.

"Iceburg, Franky whatever happens don't interfere with what I'm about to do. No matter what," Tom said

"Umiko I'm going to need you to do me a favor," Tom whispered in the girl's ear, then he set her down and turned his attention to Spandam. He raised his fist and charged at the man. Before Spandam could even move Tom's fist connected with Spandam's face knocking the man over in a pile of his own blood.

"What are you doing! Don't you know you're just making this worse!" Iceburg yelled

Tom grabbed Spandam by the neck, "Can you even comprehend the pain that you've put that boy through!" Tom raised his other arm about to hit Spandam again.

"Fire!" Spandam said

The Marines fired multiple shots at Tom making him drop Spandam. Lucky for Tom though they were just tranquilizers but no one else knew that.

"Hahaha, not so tough now are we! Servers you right fish man!" Spandam said with a laugh.

Franky ran up to Tom, "Tom wait! Why are you doing this?!"

Umiko glared at Spandam and clenched her fist in anger.

"What are you standing around for! Get over them and opened them! We are gonna take Tom and every one of these last villainess workers to Enies Lobby!" Spandam yelled

The crowd around them shouted and yelled about Tom and how much of a danger he was, also how could they have trusted him for so long.

Franky had yelled out defending Tom. Tom stopped Franky's outburst explaining to him the greatness of being a shipwright and the greatness of this town.

The judge having listened to Tom's sentimental state ruled that Tom was the only one going to Enies Lobby, upsetting Spandam.

"Hahaha let's get moving men! Load up the prisoner!" Spandam said

Franky in anger ran to a Marine and grabbed his rifle out of his arms. He ran to Spandam and smashed the butt of his rifle into the man's face.

"No stop!" Kokoro yelled

"After that criminal!" A marine yelled

Franky tried to defend himself but was shot in the shoulder and knocked back into Iceburg and Kokoro's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kokoro asked

"After him!" A Marine yelled

"Hurry get out of here!" Iceburg yelled pushing Franky away.

Iceburg stood in the pathway of the Marines to buy Franky some escape time, but his eyes widened when a small form stood in front of him.

Umiko stood out in front of Iceburg and started charging at the Marines.

The men who were ahead of the pack stopped in front of the girl.

"Get out of the way brat!"

Umiko didn't say a word and stood her ground.

"What did I say!" The man reached down to grab her and shove her out of the way which turned out to be a huge mistake.

Umiko grabbed the man's arm as she uncurled her tail and easily threw him into the crowd of Marines.

"Ahhhh!"

Umiko rushed into the group taking out as many Marines she could, with battles moves unknown to even her. She was able to keep a large amount at bay but plenty of them got passed her and continued chasing after Franky.

Kokoro and Iceburg looked on with a surprised yet worried face.

"How...how does she even know how to do that," Iceburg questioned

Spandam who was being lifted up and taken to the ship for medical attention, looked on as the girl took out a considerate amount of his men.

"That girl. That hair and tail, she couldn't be. Grab the girl too!" Spandam yelled

Umiko heard this and turned her attention to Spandam with a glare. The man cried and started to sweat when he saw the dark look on the girl's face. She was so distracted by glaring down Spandam she failed to notice the Marine who had jumped her and placed cuffs on her wrist.

The man who cuffed her lifted her up by the back of her shirt and laughed directly into her face thinking that she wasn't going to be able to break through.

"There's no way she going to be able to break through those chains. There the strongest ones we have, even a devil fruit user couldn't break out of them," Spandam thought with a smile.

His smile was quickly wiped off when Umiko kicked the man that was holding her in the jaw. She landed on the ground on her feet and with little effort pulled her hands apart easily breaking the handcuffs like she was tearing a piece of paper apart.

"Ahhhh how could she break them!" Spandam yelled in his head.

Umiko looked at the last few standing Marines who had stunned looks on their faces.

"C'mon let's get to the Sea Train!" A Marine yelled

The Marines turned tell grabbing their fallen comrades and made their way to the Sea Train.

Iceburg ran up to Umiko and picked up the girl, "Umiko are you okay?"

Umiko nodded her head and yawned, it was getting time for her nap.

Everyone looked at the departing Sea Train worried about Franky.

Spandam continued to laugh as he gloated about his success that he actually didn't do himself.

"Why do you want Umiko?!" Franky asked

"Haha let's just say that girl is important to the Government just like those blueprints. Haha it doesn't matter anyway you'll be suffering the same faith as that idiotic Tom and you'll never see her again!" Spandam said with jovial voice/

"Crazy bastard. Tom put his life on to protect those blueprints," Franky started to run to Spandam, "Because idiots like you exists and no one's hurting Franky jr.!"

Franky, who was chained up used did the last thing he could do to attack Spandam. He bit the laughing Marine square in the head, keeping the screaming man's head clenched tightly in his jaw."

"Ahhhhh! Wahahauhaaa! What are you doing! Don't just sit there help me!" Spandam yelled in pain to the CP9 members who just watched the interaction.

While there's a small battle being fought out in the CP9 Tower another battle was being fought in the town below.

Umiko and Luffy were still fighting Marines, well more like knocking out whoever got in their way.

With every move they make they take out over a dozen Marines, unfortunately there seemed to be an endless amount of them.

The two ran to a building and ran inside and the Marines followed after them but they were thrown back by the two. They looked up to see some Marines coming down the stairs in front of the. Luffy kicked his leg and took them all out plus destroying the roof as well. Umiko kicked the walls of the building take them out easily, since the roof was gone the building walls fell outwards towards the Marines who were surrounding it.

Luffy jumped up directing his fist to one of the falling walls, "Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy punched the wall during it into large chunks which rained down on the Marines taking them out.

Umiko and Luffy used this opportunity to run further into the city heading towards the towers.

"Get back here!"

Umiko and Luffy ran as fast as they could until they reached a ledge that overlooked the waterfall.

"You're cornered give it up," A Marine said pointing a gun at the two.

"Hey come on there's nowhere left to run," Another said

Luffy glares at the men making them jump back in fear and raise their weapons.

Umiko focused her attention on the water below them and then look at her braces, maybe this was the time to use them.

Umiko's thoughts were interrupted when Luffy spoke.

"Move it. Now! Get the hell outta our way!" Luffy said with a demanding tone.

Luffy and Umiko glared at Marines angered.

"Bazooka unit forward!"

Several men stepped forward with large bazookas on their shoulders. They aimed their weapons at Luffy and Umiko. The two teens weren't worried at all, in fact they were more annoyed that the Marines were waiting their time and keeping them from finding Franky and Robin.

"Fire!"

Umiko quickly jumped in front of Luffy shielding him but she never felt anything as smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared Umiko and Luffy looked up but the ground beneath quickly caved under them. Instead of the Marines firing at them they shot at the cliff edge they were standing on.

The two fell towards the waterfall as the cliff edge gave way.

"We got em!"

"They fell down the waterfall!"

The Marines ran over the ledge to look down, all of them cheering believing that they got rid of the two.

"Hey look! He's still hanging on to the edge!" A Marine pointed out.

Umiko hung on Luffy's back while he grabbed the ledge to keep them from falling into the waterfall.

"That's quite a pinch, but don't worry if you surrender peacefully then we'll let you tow live," A man said

"Yeah right!" Luffy said

Umiko simply stuck her tongue out at the men.

"You stubborn punks! Just die already!"

The Marine tried to step on Luffy's hand but he easily dodged it while still hanging onto the cliff's edge.

"Take that! Take-come on you guys come over and help me!"

Several Marines lined up on the edge and kept trying to stomp on Luffy's hand but they all failed, with his rubber powers he was able to stretch his arms all across the wide ledge of the cliff to easily dodge the stomping feet.

Unfortunately, what the Marines didn't know was that their constant stomping was breaking the cliff's edge even more and with one more giant stomp the edge gave way making all of the men fall.

"Lucky me!" Luffy said with a smile.

He used the various Marines faces like spring boards and ran up to the top of the cliff's edge.

"There they are!"

Even though Umiko and Luffy were lucky to make it back up more Marines were waiting for them.

"Huh this really turned into a big mess. I wish I could just beat them all at once" Luffy said

Umiko nodded her head in agreement as she got off of his back.

The two ran off heading towards the Judicial Court.

Umiko and Luffy were getting quite annoyed they've been fighting Marines for what seemed like hours, every corner they took more just popped out.

"Stupid bastards!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy throw me," Umiko said

Luffy prepped Umiko in his arm sling shot her at a group of Marines and took them out.

The two jumped over the pile of knocked out and injured Marines and kept running.

"They boxed us in!" Luffy yelled when they turned another corner.

They ran past an alleyway it doubled back and ran in.

Luffy stretched his arm to the roof and pulled himself and Umiko up to the roof.

The two thought that they finally shook them off until Marines started to fly onto the roof too.

"What the heck, these guys are really stubborn," Luffy said

"Luffy go I'll stay," Umiko said

Luffy smiled at the girl and stretched his arm across several buildings creating a giant slingshot, "Gum Gum Rocket!" He shot himself towards the Judicial Court.

Umiko turned to face the men and cracked her knuckles. The braces on her wrist glowed, "Now this ends."

Umiko stood on the roof looking over to the Judicial Court. All the Marine men were scattered around her feet clearly beaten.

*BOOM*

Umiko turns her attention to behind her and sees smoke coming from the distance.

"It must be the others," Umiko said

She ran to the ledge of the roof and hopped from roof to roof.

She stopped when she spotted Sodom take a cannonball to the face. The poor bull yagara charged on while the Marines aimed another attack at him. Like she was about to let that happen.

The Straw Hats plus the Franky family watched on from Gamora as Sodom sacrificed himself to protect them.

"FIRE!"

The Marines shot a cannonball. Everything moved in slow motion as they watched the cannonball head towards Sodom.

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHH!"

Instead of hitting its target the cannon ball was deflected back at the Marines.

"What!?" Nami screamed

"How the hell!" Zoro questioned

"Look!" Zambai said pointing to in front of Sodom.

Standing in front of the injured Yagara was none other than Umiko. She had jumped from the roof and easily kicked the cannonball back at the Marines.

She turned her attention to Sodom, "Get some rest now." She pet his snout before running to join the others on Gamora.

"Ahh Umi-chwan you're amazing!" Sanji said when she arrived.

"Let's go Gamora!" Zambai yelled


	16. Storm the Court House

**Storm the Court House - Reaching Robin and Franky**

Gomorrah was now using all his strength to rampage through the city. Even with all the Marines shooting at him, the King Bull kept charging on. Some Marines made their way to the roof and prepared a cannon to fire at Gomorrah.

"Gomorrah dodge!" Zambai yelled

With the warning, Gomorrah was able to dodge the cannonball.

"Damn bastards had an ambush waiting for us! Using the main route was sure a bad idea. Turn around quick!" Zambai said

Gomorrah growled as he turned around to escape the various cannonballs that were heading towards him.

Namie had pulled up Granny Kokoro on the responder snail and she told them how Franky and Robin were located in the building behind the courthouse, but to be able to reach them they'd have to drop a drawbridge.

They decided that the Frank Family would work on lowering the drawbridge while the rest rushed the courthouse.

"Yah here that Gomorrah! To the courthouse!" Zambai yelled

Gomorrah roared and was about to charge forward but was suddenly hit by three large metal balls.

Everyone was stunned by the sudden attack.

"Gomorrah!" Zambai yelled

Umiko narrowed her eyes when the assailants who attack Gomorrah came into view. The attackers seemed to be large men in armour carrying large ball and chains.

They all had smirks on their faces as they reeled in their weapons.

"Don't get too cocky. Scumbags," The attacker said

Poor Gomorrah slid down the side of the building from the previous attack. The Marines around cheered around them in triumph as Gomorrah fell to the ground.

Umiko's narrowed eyes turned into a sharp glare. How dare they cheer at the suffering of others. This was the last straw.

An amount of a loud speaker told the other Marines that they should attack now since their King Bull was down.

"Ahhhh there's gotta be a million bajillion of them! We can't even run away!" Chopper yelled

Sanji saw Umiko get up onto the side of the saddle.

"Umi?" He questioned

Umiko jumped off of Gomorrah's saddle surprising everyone.

"Umi!"

"Umiko!"

Umiko ran to the front of Gomorrah and placed her hands on his head, "Don't let them win. Fight Gomorrah I'm right beside you."

For a few moments, Gomorrah didn't move at all. Everyone in Gomorrah's saddle prepared to make a run for it but then suddenly Gomorrah started to get up.

"RAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Everyone hold on tight! That's what Gomorrah says!" Chopper yelled

"Time to clear the way," Umiko said

Umiko stood right in front of Gomorrah facing the giant blockade of Marines.

"What is she doing! Is she crazy!?" Nami yelled

Umiko took a deep breath, "Typhoon boom explosion!"

Umiko shot at the group of Marines a drove right through them like a tank.

"Incredible!" Chopper yelled

"She's clearing a path for Gomorrah! Go charge Gomorrah!" Zambai yelled

Umiko continued to attack anyone who stepped in her way.

*SMASH*

"UMIKO!" The group yelled

Umiko felt no air in her lungs when she felt metal connect with her stomach. She flew back and crashed right into the side of a building. One of the previous attackers who had taken down Gomorrah surprised attacked Umiko.

"Haha not so tough now little girl."

"How dare you hurt Umi!" Sanji yelled from the saddle.

The armoured man turned his attention to Sanji, "Hehe what are you gonna do about it?"

Sanji growled and was about to jump out of the saddle that is until he saw the metal ball move.

"Huh? WAhh?!"

Umiko pushed the metal ball off of her and held it above her head. Her face showed clear annoyance. She gripped the chain in her teeth and broke it scaring the surrounding Marines.

"AHHHHH!"

Umiko took the giant metal ball and launched it right back at the man who attacked her and bowling over hundreds of Marines behind him.

"Wah Umi-chan are you okay?!" Sanji yelled

Umiko didn't answer and went in front of Gomorrah. She grabbed onto the reins and used that to swing herself up onto Gomorrah's head, the annoyed look still presents on her face.

"They're all going down," Umiko said

"RAAAAGGGHHHH!" Gomorrah roared

"Ahhh!" Chopper yelled

"What!?" Nami said surprised by Gomorrah's outburst.

"Gomorrah said Umiko's out for blood!" Chopper said

Everyone looked up at Umiko and saw her. To the average person it looked like she was pouting but for those who knew her they knew that look meant whoever got in her way might not live to tell about their encounter.

* * *

Gomorrah had been struggling to get through the city and soon headed straight towards a building. Everyone screamed when they noticed him about to crash right into the building.

*SMASH*  
Debris flew towards everyone, "What just happened?" Chopper asked

"Umi," Zambai said

Umiko had jumped off Gomorrah and smashed right through the building as easy as knocking over a house of cards. She gave Gomorrah a straight shot to the courthouse.

"There's the courthouse!" Nami shouted

"Charge Gomorrah!" Zambai yelled

More and more Marines blocked the pathway but Gomorrah plowed right over them with Umiko deflecting every attack.

"We take them down now," Zoro said

"YEAHHHHH!"  
Everyone jumped off Gomorrah and ran for the door of the courthouse. Umiko stayed behind and looked towards Gomorrah. The King Bull set its head down next to the girl as she stroked his head.

"Rest now, especially your eyes," Umiko said

Umiko noticed Gomorrah's strange pattern of movement while he was trying to get to the courthouse. The attack from those masked men blinded him, that's why he almost crashed right into that building. No noticed because Umiko was deflecting most of the attacks his way. She smiled at Gomorrah proud of the hard work he did.

She turned her attention back to the courthouse and cracked her knuckles and straightened out her cuffs.

Now it was time to storm the courthouse.

Umiko ran to catch up with the rest of the group. A large group of Marines were guarding the doors to the courthouse. Zoro stepped forward with all of his swords unsheathed.

Umiko got the same twinkle in her eyes when she saw the monstrous power and closely observed Zoro with a look of admiration. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Sanji.

With one quick move, Zoro had cut through the doors as well as taken out several dozens of the Marines.

"Not as much resistance as I expected we should be able to tear right through," Zoro said

Everyone ran in behind Zoro. Umiko ran right up to the swordsmen. Zoro smirked at the girl coming too quickly enjoy her company and passion for power. He placed a hand on her head and pet her.

*SMACK*

"What the hell!" Zoro yelled from the ground.

"Don't you dare lay your grubby hand on an angel like Umi!" Sanji yelled

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled

Pretty soon the two were in their own argument while everyone sweatdropped around them.

"They're both idiots," Nami said

*BANG BANG BANG*

"UH!"

Sanji and Zoro's argument was soon interrupted by the banging of a gavel. Everyone focused their attention to the three-headed man sighting in the judge's seat.

Umiko stared at the man uninterested which caught the attention of Mozu and Kiwi. Normally Umiko would be over the moon for a funny looking like that but she simply directed her attention elsewhere.

"Whoa, what he's got three heads! He's just like that dog that guards the underworld! What was it Slaburus?!" Someone yelled

"You mean Cerberus!" Zambai yelled

"Order in the court Damnit! This is a sacred chamber of law you hooligans. You had the nerve to bust in here, so shut up sit down and receive your sentence!" The middle head yelled

They seemed to ignore the man as he kept on yelling.

More Marines attempted to run into the Courthouse to subdue the intruders but the entryway was being guarded by Yokozuna.

"Alright, guys you head up to the roof and meet up with Straw Hat. We'll stay here at the door with Yokozuna and hold off the Marines. We'll watch you back so just keep on moving. We'll worry about the small fries," Zambai turned his attention to Umiko, "You go to Umi. Crush anyone who gets in your way."

Umiko nodded her head in understanding, nothing was gonna stop her from getting Franky back and punishing those traitors.

"Hey look! It looks likes their starting some kind of trial over there!" Nami said pointing over to the three-headed judge.

"Who cares just ignore them. Which way do we go?" Zoro asked

"Straight ahead there are stairs on both sides. Let's make our way to the top!" Nami said

"Right!" Zoro said running forward

The Marines were outraged that they had just blatantly ignored the ongoing trial. One Marine raised his gun and aimed it Zoro, but he stopped when he noticed Zoro emitting a powerful energy as he got in a stance.

"Are his swords bedding or am I seeing things?" A Marine asked

A large ghost-like figure appeared above Zoro, "Charming Demon. Sleepless Night Onigiri!"

Zoro swept through the Marines with one attack.

Umiko clapped her hands impressed by the power. Sanji who was standing a few feet away seethed at the attention Umiko was giving.

"That moss head," Sanji said angrily under his breath.

The three-headed judge known as Chief Justice was stunned by the attack, "Is that the guy? Who broke the door?"

Zoro sheathed his swords "Well that's that let's get moving!" He started running forward.

"Right," Nami said as she, Chopper, and Umiko followed after him.

"Hey hey hey! Out of the way reindeer, out of the way, Moss head coming through!" Sanji yelled as he ran past the Franky Family.

"Uh? I forgot about him," Zambai said

"Somebody's gotta protect Nami and Umiko from the bad guys and that's gonna be me!" Sanji yelled

He ran at the group and jumped, "Dammit now move!" He yelled kicking Chopper and Zoro in the head.

"What! He's picking another fight now!" Zambai yelled

"If you want to settle this then bring it!" Zoro yelled angrily

"Shutup! This is your fault for wanting to hog Umiko all to yourself! Don't think I didn't see what you were doing to her earlier!" Sanji said

Sanji turned his attention to Umiko and Nami, the latter having an annoyed look on her face. "Forget him, follow me Umi, Nami," Sanji said before running up the stairs.

Nami just stared at Sanji, "Uh hey we came to this place to rescue Robin. Remember," Nami said

Sanji froze and started to have a fantasy about Robin but that fantasy was quickly unknowingly shattered by a blue haired girl.

"Don't forget Franky," Umiko said

Sanji's fantasy turned into a nightmare as he imagined Umiko with Franky acting and dressing like him. He fell to the ground with a dark cloud over his head.

"*sigh* Seriously," Nami said

Umiko walked up to Sanji and placed a reassuring hand on his back, "Don't worry Sanji-kun we'll get them both back." Umiko said with a small smile.

Sanji blushed at the close proximity and finally took in the new outfit Umiko was wearing. The clothing accented her figure nicely and brought out her beautiful features.

"Ahhh! Umi-chwan so radiant!" Sanji said getting out of his depressed mood with hearts in his eyes.

"Come on idiot," Zoro said running off.

"Who are you calling idiot!" Sanji yelled

Umiko was about to follow after Zoro but noticed that he was going the wrong way. Umiko tugged on Choppers jacket and pointed over to Zoro.

"Ahhhhh! That's the wrong way!" Chopper yelled

Nami fell over at Zoro's sense of direction. While those two were yelling at Zoro that he was going the wrong way Umiko noticed Sanji running up the stair and followed after him. She stayed right behind him as she heard him yell about rescuing Robin. Umiko was impressed by his dedication to rescuing his friend.

As they ran more Marines appeared.

"How many of these stupid guards am I gonna have to beat until this ends!" Sanji yelled to himself still not noticing Umiko behind him.

A Marine jumped towards Sanji with a sword in a surprise attack but it never hit.

"Huh?" Sanji questioned

Standing in front of him was Umiko holding the sword between her hands preventing it from hitting Sanji. The Marine tried to bring the sword down but Umiko held it tight between her palms. She pressed on the blade making it snap in half. The Marine looked at Umiko with a scared expression as she lifted her leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

*SMASH*

Umiko kicked the man taking out several men and a wall.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun. I'll protect you," Umiko said

Even during the Franky fight Umiko had never seen Sanji fight and he was greatly wounded when he was picked up by the Sea Train. Believing that Sanji wasn't that strong Umiko vowed to protect the curled eyebrowed man. Although Sanji took her words differently.

"Umi-chwan! Having a goddess such as yourself watch me is heaven!" Sanji said

Umiko watched Sanji dance around her until she saw more Marines come around the corner. She quickly grabbed Sanji by the collar of his jacket and sprinted the opposite way.

* * *

Umiko and Sanji had been running for a while constantly running into Marines.

"This is getting us nowhere. We'll never get to Robin in time at this rate." Sanji said

Sanji was right all of these constant barges of Marines was slowing them down. Umiko thought about the quickest way to reach their destination. She looked up at the ceiling if they need to get to the roof then the best way was straight up. Umiko tugged on Sanji's jacket grabbing his attention. She pointed up and he looked at the ceiling. Sanji stared up for a few seconds when it hit him.

"Great idea Umi. If we gotta go up we'll go up," Sanji said

Umiko nodded happily from the praise. She was about to get into a battle stance to break through the ceiling but she was suddenly swept off of her feet. She stared at Sanji who had a smile on his face. Umiko was frozen, she'd never been treated this way before.

"Hold on tight Umi!" Sanji yelled jumping at the ceiling with his legs poised for a kick.

* * *

"There you are! I knew it was you! If that thing had hit us head on we'd be dead right now!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

"Oh you're here too," Zoro said as he climbed out of a hole to make it to the roof.

Suddenly a section of the roof smashed open. Sanji came flying out and onto the roof with Umiko in his arms.

Umiko who was still frozen in his arms had a slight barely noticeable blush on her face. He broke through several levels as well as took out dozens of Marines with a single kick. He was really strong. She felt her heartbeat speed up as the two of them made a soft landing.

"Are you alright Umi-chan?" Sanji asked looking at the girl.

Umiko nodded her head unable to speak.

"Ha, we're the first ones here no doubt. I've kept Robin waiting long enough. Time for-?! Moss Head!?" Sanji yelled once he looked up.

It seems the whole group had arrived before the two of them.

"What are you doing here you're gonna ruin everything!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Finally made it huh? You get lost or something," Zoro said with a mocking tone.

"Hahahaw whoa whoa don't you dare, don't you even go there!" Saji said

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked up to see Sniper King flying up the side of the building screaming.

"Huh?! It's Sniper King!" Chopper yelled

"What he's flying!" Nami said

"Awesome!"Chopper yelled

Sanji gently set down Umiko as they stood next to the rest of the group, "Where's he been this whole time?"

"How is he...supposed to land?" Zoro questioned

As soon as Zoro said that Sniper King started to fall fast towards the roof.

Umiko ran up holding her hands out as Sniper King landed in her arms.

"Ahhh thank you!" Sniper King yelled hugging Umiko with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Come Robin work with me here! You can say what you want, you can die or whatever that's fine! But when you say it you say it as a part of our crew!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah, Robin he's right!" Sanji yelled

"Come back Rooooobbbiiinnn!" Chopper yelled

Everyone could see the tears form in Robin's eyes as she stared up at her crewmates. Every one of the Straw Hat members walked to the edge of the roof to stand on a pillar like Luffy staring down other opponents and establishing their dominance.

Umiko ran up to the edge of the roof and joined the rest. She sucked in a big breath of air, "PAPA FRANKY! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"


	17. Robin and Franky's Decision

**Robin and Franky's Decision - Drop the Drawbridge**

Silence rang out as everyone's eyes were focused on Umiko. The young girl held a determined look on her face after her proclamation.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Is he-?"

"Wahhhh! Papa Franky's so proud!" Franky yelled out with tears flowing from his face.

A small smile came to Umiko's face as she watched Franky bawl his eyes out. Then she turned her attention to the CP9. The group looked at her with blank expression unfazed by her arrival, will all but one.

Spandam's mouth was hanging open as he gaped at the blue-haired girl. Shear panic was present on his face.

Umiko locked eyes with the man making him jump back in fear. She glared at him and held her arm up as she cracked her knuckles. The aura around her grew dark scaring Spandam behind Lucci.

Umiko turned her attention to Luffy and nodded her head.

"Leave everything to us!" Luffy yelled to Robin.

Spandam finally got over his fear, which was simple since he had several bodyguards around him and addressed the group. He stood up on the ledge and laughed at the group, "Stupid pirates! You may act tough, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Open your eyes, come on! There's no way you can beat all of CP9, and what about the gates of justice! You don't think you can open them do you!" He yelled mockingly.

An irk mark appeared on Umiko's head. The more the man talked the more irritated she got. She had never felt so much emotion before, her face held her normal calm facade with a slight glare, but on the inside, she was a volcano about to erupt.

"Haha even then if things go wrong I have this!" Spandam yelled holding up a golden transponder snail, "Giving me the authority of a buster call!"

Umiko's glare was wiped clean off her face when she saw the golden transponder. For some reason, that golden shine seemed familiar. It gave her a very bad vibe and she could feel that whatever a buster call was it was a terrible thing.

"A buster call?!" Robin said with fear in her voice.

"Why yes, that's right. I'm sure you remember its power well. After all, it did destroy your homeland 20 years ago. What was it called Ohara, hard to remember since it was wiped off the map," Spandam said addressing Robin.

Robin's face held nothing but pure fear and panic.

The Straw Hats and Umiko all clenched their teeth seeing the fear stricken look that Robin held.

"Robin's homeland?" Chopper questioned

"He's pissing me off," Sanji said

"Anything but that! I'm begging you!" Robin screamed

Spandam smiled a sickening smirk of glee, "Ooooo begging for mercy I like that. What, you don't want me to press this and annihilate your friends with a buster call, is that what you're saying."

"You're insane. If you push that button do you have any clue what will happen?" Robin asked

"Of course, I do. This button will eliminate any chance of your friends leaving this island alive. All it takes it one little press. It couldn't be any more simpler," Spandam said

"If you think that you don't understand a thing!" Robin yelled

"Ahhh are all those old memories coming back now. Hehe let's see, maybe I should press it after all," Spandam hovered his finger over the button, "It might be fun, HahahhhaHAHAHAHA!"

Robin's eyes widened even further, "This isn't a joke! STOP IT!"

"I'm the one who makes the demands her wench," Spandam said

"You say Ohara was wiped off the map, but that doesn't show you lives of the people who lived there. Your view of the world is so distance and so twisted that you've lost sight of your humanity! There's a limit of how much you can sacrifice in the name of justice. A buster call is going too far," Robin fell to her knees, "You can't use that anything but that." Robin said with pure anguish in her voice.

Robin starts to tell her heart-wrenching story of the destruction of her home. For some reason throughout the story, Umiko could feel the same pain and despair that Robin felt. She grabbed her chest tightly feeling the sorrow as if the same thing had happened to her. If this is exactly how Robin felt then Umiko was going to promise to help save her. She was gonna shove that golden transponder right down Spandam's throat for taunting someone with their most greatest fear.

"If you trigger a buster call, everything will be destroyed. That includes all of Enies Lobby, and most likely you as well," Robin said

Spandam jumped back scared, "What! Nonsense! They wouldn't destroy a VIP like me. I'm not falling for your bluff!"

"20 years ago, everything was taken from me and many innocent lives were lost. With one push of a button it summoned a terrible demon," Robin ran to edge to overlook her friends, "Now it rears its ugly head again. Painting its sights on the friends I searched so hard to find. The more I wish for us to be together, the more my terrible fate bares it fangs at you. Even now no matter how far we sail, there's an enemy who haunts me at every turn. Because I'm facing the world, and all of this darkness. I've dragged you into my troubles twice already. If it goes on and on like this, no matter how kind you may be, someday you'll see me as a burden! Someday you'll be forced to betray me and throw me away! That's what I'm most afraid of, understand! That's why I didn't want you to rescue me, because if that's the only future I have I'd rather die!"

All of the Straw Hats looked at Robin feeling her pain.

"Hahaha! There you have it! Yep right on the mark! What a sorry case. Even if you make friends all you can do is drag them through the mud. WAHAHAHA! You can't win pirates, look at this flag," Spandam points up, "This symbol represents the unity of over 117 nations. A power that spans the four seas and the grand line. This is the world itself! No matter how loud you bark may be you can;t stand up to an enemy like that. Just face it already. Do you realize how strong our organization is, do realize how strong we are devoted to capturing her."

Luffy stared up at the flag, "If that's Robin's enemy then I know what to do. Snipe King, shoot down...that flag."

"Rodger," Sniper King said, "This is my new weapon a massive slingshot called Kabuto!" Sniper King pulled back on the slingshot, "Behold its power! Special attack firebird star!" Sniper King launched his attack. A giant fireball launched out and it formed into a fearsome bird. It made contact with the flag scorching it on impact.

"Ahuh no way," Robin said in disbelief.

"Mission complete," Sniper King said

"You morons are going to die you can't challenge the entire world and expect to win!" Spandam yelled

"YEAH BRING IT OOOOOONNNN!" Luffy yelled

The rest of the Straw Hats stood next to Luffy pride clear on their faces.

Spandam was clearly scared but thought of one quick plan, "Y-you girl!" He pointed at Umiko, "You don't even know these fools! If you join us I'll give you Franky back and I can tell you where you came from!"

Everyone but CP9's eyes widened hearing that.

Umiko stared at Spandam until a piece of the burnt flag fell on her. She made eye contact with the man, a blank face present. She stared at Franky and then to the rest of the Straw Hats looking as if she was pondering the deal.

Spandam smirked thinking that Umiko was going to take the deal and take out the Straw Hats for him.

Umiko gripped the burnt flag in her hand and faced Spandam, she gripped the burnt material tight in her hands then did something completely unexpected….she ate it.

Umiko swallowed and glared at Spandam, "I'm getting Franky back and make all of you traitors pay."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Spandam yelled scared.

Franky smirked, "That's Umi for ya."

Robin's eyes teared up as she gazed at the rest of the burning flag.

"Robin! There's still something I wanna hear you say! Tell me you wannna liiiiivvvveee!" Luffy yelled

Robin stood up shaking tears leaking from her eyes. She bit her quivering lip as more tears dropped, thinking of all the memories that denied her, her freedom.

"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!" Robin yelled

The Straw Hats smirked happy ready to fight for Robin.

"WAAAHAAAA! You guys are so awesome! I love you! Franky jr. you're making papa so proud!" Franky yelled tears flowing from his eyes.

Luffy cracked his knuckles, "Let's go!"

? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ

Spandam was clearly scared of the Straw Hats and his fear increased ten fold with Umiko by their side. But he was able to pull himself together if he was ever going to finish his plan then he needed to end these pirates.

"Those damn pirates. I won't let them ruin everything!" Spandam turned his attention to Umiko "I for sure thought that if I had Franky she would come willing but now CP9 will just have to force her to come."

Spandam was drawn out of his thoughts when the drawbridge started to lower.

"Hey, the drawbridge is lowering!" Chopper said

"Our reinforcements pulled it through,' Sanji said

Sniper Kings legs shook violently, "I'm trembling with excitement."

The draw continued to lower slowly.

"Come on hurry up," Zoro said grabbing his swords.

"Looking scary there Zoro," Nami said

"Hey, Robin we'll save you no matter what!" Luffy said

"Stay away!" Spandam yelled

*BOOOM*

Suddenly the drawbridge was hit with a canon stopping it only halfway across. The drawbridge stood in an arch preventing anyone from crossing it.

"What happened why'd it stop?!" Sanji yelled

"Damn those Marines! They really piss me off!" Luffy said

"This should buy me enough time to get to the gates of Justice," Spandam grabbed Robin, "All right move it! Someone grab Cutty Flam! Hpmg they're nobody just a bunch of scum. As long I've got CP9 I'm practically invincible. Better yet I've got the only person who can revive the ancient weapons, Robin. Not to mention the man who inherited one of their blueprints, Cutty Flam. I've also got one of the only devil beast right at my fingertips, Umiko of Water Seven."

"Devil Beast?" Robin and Franky thought.

"I'm not letting this slip through my fingers. I'll crush as many pirates as it takes. HahahaHAHAHAHA-!"

*CAUGH*

"What?! What do you want?" Spandam said turning his attention to Franky.

The cyborg stood up with a calm but stern face. He suddenly held up a stack of worn out paper drawing everyone's attention to him.

Spandam's eyes widened, "Is that! No, it can't be?! Those aren't the real blueprints for Pluton?!"

Franky smirked, "Oh they're real. Don't believe me," Franky reaches for the bottom of the attack and starts to flip through the blueprints, "Lucci, Kaku you guys can tell right. Hehe."

The two men tried to hold their calm demeanor but the surprise was clear in their eyes.

"We should've seen this coming. If you can hide soda and weapons in your body, then you can hide blueprints just as easy," Kaku said

Spandam started to shake in both terror and excitement, "S-so they are real. They're really real. That's great, now hand them over. That saves me the trouble of searching for them," Spandam reached for the blueprints but stopped when Franky talked.

"Nico Robin. You gotta admit the rumors I heard about you were as wrong as they could be. While the Government was dragging us to this crap hole, I realized you weren't the evil monster who use the ancient technology for evil. I know the shipwrights from Water 7 have been passing down these blueprints from generation to generation. But we're not doing it to revive a weapon." Franky said

Umiko stared at Franky looking at the blueprints. She remembered when she was showed those blueprints, by both Iceburg and Franky.

"Spandam, the reason why Tom and Iceburg risked their lives to protect this is simple," Franky said

"Just give me the blueprints," Spandam said growing impatient.

"If an ancient weapon fell into the hands of some power hungry dumbass like you, who knows what might happen. In other words, the shipwrights passed down these blueprints as a possible countermeasure for another weapon. Now I agree Robin is a dangerous woman, with people like you around even if she has the best intentions her knowledge could be used to wreak havoc across the world. But now she's got friends to risk their lives for her, and I think they're up for the job. So I'm making a bet, now that everything's gone to hell I've gotta get creative to uphold the wishes of the original architect," Frank said

"Just shut up and hand them over already! Those blueprints are mine!" Spandam yelled

Franky held the blueprints up he looked at the blueprints and then his cheeks puffed up.

"He's gonna-"

*FWOOSH*

Fire erupted from Franky's mouth and lit the blueprints on fire. They instantly burned up becoming nothing but ash.

Spandam's face was that of disbelief as he stared shock as he stared at the ash of the once ancient weapon blueprints.

Umiko smiled happily. Not only will Spandam not get his hands on the weapon but Tom's wishes were going to be fulfilled.

"AHHHHHHHWAAAAHHH! What the hell are you doing! My dreams it's been burnt to a crisp!" Spandam screamed trying to grab at the falling ash, but it was futile.

"We spent five years on our mission for this," Kalifa said clearly annoyed.

"The only reason we were keeping these blueprints was to create a countermeasure. So if you took em' away that would defeat the purpose. Now that it's come to this all I can do is destroy them. I'd rather sacrifice my own plan then help with yours. I used to think of you end up making a weapon at all we wouldn't be able to fight back at all, and it might be possible if you take Nico Robin to the Gates of Justice. Everything is resting on the Straw Hats, Hehe but I've also got a backup plan and she's always willing to fight," Franky said

"BIG BRO! HEY LOOK! WE'RE ALL DOWN HERE BIG BRO.!" Zambai yelled

The Franky family shouted up at Franky happy to see that he was okay.

"What no way. Ahh, damn it you guys, first Umi and now you too. I didn't ask you to save me, I didn't ask, but you still came! Wahahahah! I'm not crying you hear me you bastard I'm not crying!" Franky yelled clearly crying.

"Shut up that's enough!" Luffy yelled

"Whoa Luffy calm down!" Nami and Zoro yelled

Umiko grabbed one of Luffy's cheeks and snapped it back annoyed at his outbursts.

"Hey, that hurt!" Luffy said

Umiko just crossed her arms and looked away.

Luffy rubbed his cheek, "Hurry up and lower the bridge!"

"Oh yeah right. What the hell are you waiting for!" Zoro yelled

"Yeah hurry up!" Nami yelled

Umiko was about to reach over and snap both of their cheeks for their rude remarks to the Franky Family but her hands were stopped when they grabbed by someone else.

"It's okay Umi. It'll make them move faster," Sanji said in a calm and sweet voice.

Umiko gazed at Sanji her heart beat picking up again. She remembered how she felt earlier when she was in Sanji's arms. She remembered Iceburg explaining these feelings to her before but with all of the commotion she hadn't taken the time to remember. She was about to go deep into her memories but was stopped when Nami yelled again.

"Don't make me come down there!" Nami yelled

"Wow, Nami you're sexy when you boss people around!" Sanji said while his hands were still holding Umiko's.

Umiko for some strange reason felt annoyed and grabbed both of Sanji's cheeks pulling them hard.

"Ahhhhh-aaahhh Umi!" Sanji yelled in pain.

Umiko let go snapping Sanji's cheeks back painfully. Sanji held his now red cheeks as he looked at the annoyed Umiko.

"Umi. Even when you're mad you still look like a goddess," Sanji said wincing as he talked.

Umiko just turned away from Sanji, making a dark cloud loomed over him.

"Hey, Straw Hats!" Franky yelled over, "Thanks for helping out my mean while I was gone and keeping Umi safe, but now the one and only Franky will show you how Super his gratitude can be!"

"I don't need your help! I'm still mad at what you did to Ussop so don't think we're friends!" Luffy yelled pointing at Franky.

Sniper King sweatdropped as he looked at Luffy.

"He's uh right next to you ain't he," Franky said

"WAAAHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"FRANKY!"

"BIG BRO!"

Spandam had run up and pushed Franky right over the edge of the Justice Tower.

Umiko jumped off of the building launching herself at Franky.

"AHHHH UMI-CHAN!" Sanji yelled

"NOT HER TOO!"

"You idiot why'd you do that!" Franky yelled at Umiko who gripped onto him.

"I promised I'd bring you back home," Umiko said

Umiko's braces started to glow making Franky's eyes widened.

"Are those?" Franky questioned

Before Umiko could make her next move the sound of a train whistle could be heard. A few second later Rocket Man came barreling up the bridge.

"AHHHHHAHAAA!"

Umiko could hear the screams of the Straw Hats as Luffy pulled them over the edge.

"Is that Rocket Man!?" Franky questioned

Rocket Man sped up the incline of the bridge and then launched up into the air.

"ITS FLYING!"

The Straw Hats landed on Rocket Man first. Then Franky and Umiko well it's more like Franky crashed into the nose of Rocket Man. Umiko landed safely in the arms of a certain blonde haired cook.

"I've got you Umi-chwan!" Sanji said

Umiko wrapped her arms around his neck bracing herself from the force of Rocket Man jetting through the air.

Sanji got a giddy smile as he held Umiko closer to him.

"AHHHHHH GO AWAY!" Spandam yelled

Rocket Man soared over the waterfall still maintaining its high speed.

"We're gonna crash!" Luffy yelled

"Hey, what are we doing! Ahhhhh!" Franky yelled

"AHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"


	18. Reaching the Tower of Justice

**Reaching the Tower of Justice - Find the Right Key**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SMASH*

*CRASH*

Rocket Man crashed right through the walls of the Tower of Justice.

"Hey, you guys okay?! Talk to me old hag, start movin. What the hell were you doin', pulling a stupid stunt like that with Rocket Man? I mean thanks for saving us and all, Hey! Do you hear me wake up! Please don't die! Don't die you old hag!" Franky yelled shaking Kokoro and Chimney who were face down on the ground.

*Groan*

Kokoro, Chimney, and Gnobe sat up with smiles on their faces looking completely unharmed, that is until their noses started to drip a small amount of blood.

"Bloody noses," They said

"You damn lucky a bloody nose is all you got!" Franky yelled with an angry face.

"Waaaaah! Right, we made it! Ahhhhh!" Luffy shouted popping out from some rubble.

"Guess he's fine," Franky sweatdropped, "Wait, where's Umi?"

"Thanks for the ride monster Granny. Come one you guys get up already we've been through worse than that!" Luffy yelled to who crewmates who were trapped under the debris.

"Sure that's easy for you to say. You're made out of rubber, were lucky were not in pieces after a crash like," Sanji said under the rubble.

"RAHHHHH!"

"YAHHHHHH!"

"WAHHHHH!"

"WRAGGGHH!"

"HAAAA!"

All of the Straw Hats burst out of the rubble with victory cries.

"See you all just fine," Luffy said

"Ya know, you guys are a bunch of weirdos, I feel like I should point that out. Now where's Umi?" Franky said

"Oh, Umi?!" Sanji said

He turns back around to the rubble and reaches down and pulls the girl up into his arms. The young teen didn't have a single scratch on her. Sanji had used his body to protect the young girl, although she didn't really need it.

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Umiko said as she got out of Sanji's arms dusting herself off.

"Ahhhhh I'd do anything to protect you Umi-Chwan!" Sanji said

Franky sweatdropped at the interaction, "Ya know she didn't really need protection."

"There's stairs over there. We better move it if were gonna find Robin," Luffy said before running towards the stairs.

Everyone starts following after Luffy heading towards the stairs.

"Not so fast," A childlike voice said

Everyone stopped running and looked up. Crouched in a corner of the ceiling was a large round person with wearing a black suit. He had green hair and seemed to have a zipper for a mouth.

Umiko stared up fascinated by the zipper wondering if she could get close enough to him to open and close it.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy questioned.

"Chapapapa. So you've invaded the tower of law. There's no point in going on you'll never find Nico Robin. Lucci's already taken her to the Gates of Justice. Oh, and the chief's with them too," Fukro said

Nami got a smirk on her face, "Oh really. Thanks for telling us where we should start looking."

"Chapapa, why'd I tell them that," Fukro said to himself.

"He's not too bright," Chopper said

"It doesn't matter! I might have told you where they're headed but I'm not gonna tell ya how to get there, and you'll never make it past our CP9 agents. We've been given direct orders to eliminate you, Chapapa. If you want Nico Robin you're gonna have to fight through each and every one of our agents to succeed," Fukro said

"Duuuh, I like it better when you told us things that we didn't already know," Luffy said

"Chapapa, you've got some fire in you, but I've got one more thing to tell you," Fukro said

"Well say it. We're listening," Luffy said

"Uhhhh...well thank you," Fukro got a thoughtful look on his face as he dug through his jacket, "Give me just a sec," He pulled out a key, "Take a look at this!"

"A key?" Chopper questioned

"What's it for?" Sanji asked with a stern tone.

"For all you know it might be the key to unlocking Nico Robin's sea prism stone handcuffs," Fukro said

"Sea prism stone?" Franky questioned

"It's a stone that nullify's a person's devil fruit abilities. It's basically the same as if they fall into the ocean," Nami explained

"Now we finally know why Robin hasn't been fighting back. I knew it wasn't adding up" Chopper said

"Yeah, she's not the type to give up so easily. I'm sure she'd be mopping the floor with their ugly mugs if she had the choice," Sanji said

"She must feel so helpless," Chopper said

"Well that sucks," Franky said

"Sea prism stone. Just like the ocean, maybe…" Umiko thought looking down at her hands.

"Even if you were able to get past us and save her in some imaginary world. That sea prism stone is tougher than a diamond. She'd have to live with them on her wrist for the rest of her life," Fukro explained

Everyone gasped hearing that.

"Chapapa, why do I keep telling them this stuff," Fukro said

"He really is dumb isn't he," Chopper said

"So be my guest, go try and save her if you think you can," Fukro said

"FINE!" Luffy stretched his arm back, "Give me that key!" Luffy yelled throwing a punch at Fukro.

Before his fist could connect with Fukro face he disappeared making Luffy punch the wall he was attached to.

"I guess all the CP9 guys can use that move," Luffy said snapping his arm back.

Fukro landed rather gracefully a few feet away from the group.

"Don't be hasty. You don't even actually know if this is the right key I've got here," Fukro said

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Everyone yelled

" It might be a key to another pair of cuffs For all you know Chapapa In this great tower of LAAAWWW! " Fukro sang

Everyone cringed at his horrible singing.

Suddenly Fukro started to rise into the air, "There are five members of CP9 five including me And every each member has a key"

Umiko was suddenly grabbed by Franky as he started dancing in the background bringing Umiko with him. No one seemed to notice the two dancing as Franky spun Umiko around.

"One, two, come on. One, two, dance!" Franky spun Umiko around and then threw into the air, ""Yahhh!" He brought his fist together into his normal pose and Umiko landed on the top in a lovely arabesque. This is something Franky's been doing since she was little, so even it didn't seem normal to most, it was normal to her.

"So you're saying we have to beat each one of you guys and then try each key on her handcuffs and that the only way to free her!" Zoro yelled

"What a stupid way to keep us busy. While we're wasting time on your key hunting game your chief is gonna escape through those gate with Robin," Sanji said

"That's exactly the plan. Uuughh why can't I keep my mouth shut," Fukro said

"Retrieving Robin is our first priority. If we focus on getting Robin back first we can worry about the keys afterward. Let's just ignore that weirdo and start searching," Nami explained

"Chappa, Chapapa Hey, you've got some brains. But I'm afraid if you do that you'll leave with no choice. I'll toss this key into the ocean, Chapapa," Fukro said holding out the key.

Everyone gasped at Fukro's proclamation.

"Were kind enough-!"

"YOWWWWW! Franky Jr. Toss!"

"Wha-AHHHH!"

Franky had thrown Umiko at Fukro he tried to move out of the way but Umiko grabbed onto his jacket keeping a tight hold on him.

"What are you doing Chaapapa!?" Fukro screamed

"Getting a head start," Umiko said

Umiko tried to use her tail to grab the key but Fukro grabbed it yanking on it.

Umiko narrowed her eyes unfazed by the harsh tugging on her tail but she was clearly annoyed.

"Not nice," Umiko said she grabbed onto the zipper on Fukro's mouth and harshly tugged on it.

The zipper closed halfway before getting stuck but Umiko keeps pulling on it, just like Fukro kept pulling on her tail.

"Stop that hurts!" Fukro said in a muffled outcry.

Fukro managed to shake Umiko off who lands gracefully on the ground.

He glares at the group before flying off.

"Hey get back here!" Luffy yelled trying to run off.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's cheek making it stretch but he was able to keep him from running off.

"Hold on Luffy!" Zoro said

"Arrrrgghhhh!" Luffy yelled trying to run forward.

"Will you just wait a second!" Zoro yelled

Usopp joined in grabbing a hold of Luffy's body as the rubber boy started to move forward.

"Stop running and listen to me! Let's decide what we're gonna do before we split up," Zoro said

"Shut up just let me go!" Luffy said, although it sounded more like "Swut up a lef ma gwo!"

"Get a hold of yourself Strawhat," Usopp said

"I'm guessing Lucci's that pigeon guy," Sanji said

"Yeah that's him," Franky said crossing his arms while Umiko nodded in confirmation.

"From what that freak told us, he's the only one guarding Robin. Our best bet is to send Luffy after them," Sanji turned to the still struggling Luffy, "Luffy, since you're raring to go you can go hunt down that pigeon guy."

"WET ME FWET WE GWO!" Luffy screamed as his face became more stretched out.

"Excluding Luffy, we've got a head count of 7. He said there were only 5 agents with keys. So I say we split up hunt them down and then meet up with Luffy," Sanji said

"If they drag her across those gates we'll never get her back. It's a race against time. So let's get going!" Usopp said still struggling with Luffy.

Zoro lets go of Luffy and he shoots forward running off as fast as possible.

"Taken down or we die trying!" Zoro said

"YEAH!"

Everyone started running in the same direction of Luffy determined to take down anyone who got in their way.

"GOOOOOOODDDD LUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK~!" Chimney yelled as her and Gnobe waved.

? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ?

As soon as everyone made it to the stairs they immediately split up running in various directions in search of the CP9 members and the keys they held.

Umiko had been running down various hallways and corridors no sign of anyone.

" _This is getting me nowhere,"_ Umiko thought

Umiko stopped running and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused her energy on detecting anyone. In this meditative state, Umiko could heighten her senses to locate people. Her tail gently swayed back and forth as she listened for anything, her nose twitched as she was hoping for any scent that would lead her to a CP9 member.

Umiko quickly opened her eyes when she heard a faint crashing sound followed by voices.

"That way," Umiko said looking down a hallway.

She sprinted down the hallway as the sound of faint screaming could be heard. Umiko ran faster when she recognized one of the voices. She turned a corner and froze as she entered a large room with multiple stairwells. What made her freeze was the sight of Nami who was blue in the face. She was being strangled by a Kabuki styled man who was using his hair to restrain the navigator.

He seemed to be reciting some strange poetry that Umiko had no clue about.

Umiko shook her head. This was no time to be thinking about poetry, Nami needed her help.

"Now die, die, DIE!"

"Nooooooo!"

Umiko ran towards the two and jumped at the man.

"CROSS WIND KICK!" "CLOVEN ROSE!"

"AHHHHH!"

The man fell back letting go of Nami as a footprint and hoofprint were imprinted on each of his cheeks. Not only had Umiko come to Nami's rescue but so did Chopper. The two attack the man in a synced attack knocking him through a wall, with blood flowing out of his mouth.

Nami fell on the ground gasping for air as Umiko and Chopper ran up to her.

"Nami are you okay?" Chopper asked with a worried tone.

"*Gasp* *Gasp* I'm fine. Thank you two for saving me," Nami said as Umiko helped her sit up.

"Do you think he ate a devil fruit? What's up with is hair," Chopper questioned.

"I don't know it's like he's got an octopus on his head. Once he grabs you you're done for. Come on this our chance to get away, the less we see of him the better," Nami said

"Hey wait, but how are we supposed to get the key?" Chopper asked

Nami smirked and pulled out a key with the number 3 on it, "Oh this little thing."

Umiko looked at Nami in wonder. Even though she gasping for her last breath she was still able to grab his key.

"Nami-san is really cool," Umiko said

Nami smiled at the shorter girl, before turning and running out of the room with Chopper, but Umiko didn't move. Instead, she got in a fighting stance ready to battle.

"I can take him," Umiko said

"Come one you!" Nami yelled grabbing Umiko by the back of her shirt and pulling her along, "Your almost as bad as Luffy."

* * *

Nami, Chopper, and a reluctant Umiko were now running through a different room trying to put as much distance between them and the Kabuki-man.

"Stealing the key was the easy part. I just couldn't deal with that hair of his. Anyway, have you two seen the others, Nami explained.

Umiko shook her head no.

"I have but before I get to that could you tell me what number your key is," Chopper said

"The key has a number. Oh it's 3," Nami said

"Wrong one," Chopper said

"You're gonna have to explain this to me," Nami said

"Me too," Umiko said just as confused.

Chopper was about to explain when Umiko stopped running. Nami and Chopper stopped running too and faced the short girl who was looking up.

"What is it?" Nami asked

Umiko pointed over Chopper and Nami. The two looked up just in time to see something crash down in between them.

CRASH

"Ahhhhh!"

Everyone shielded their eyes from the debris.

"This place is falling apart-wait what! Is that a doll!?" Nami said

"No!" Chopper said

"Sanji," Umiko said quietly.

Sanji laid in a crater covered in blood and various wounds. For some reason, his body was all slick and smooth like a rubber doll.

"What the heck happened to him?!" Chopper questioned

Umiko and Chopper kneeled down next to him.

Umiko had a dazed and worried expression on her face. The only time she's ever seen someone this injured was Iceburg after he got shot. She had no idea what was going on or how to help.

"Sanji can you hear me! What's going on! Who did this you?!" Chopper said with a panicked tone.

"Are you alright say something," Nami said

Suddenly Sanji coughed more blood making the three even more worried.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled

Sanji shifted around with heavy breathing until he was on his stomach, "*Huff* I'm sorry. I lot *cough* I c-couldn't get the key."

"Hold on okay. I'll see what I can do," Chopper said

"Did you really give it you're all? You fought that blond woman didn't you," Nami said

" _Kalifa,"_ Umiko thought.

"I see you must have gone easy on her," Nami said

"Easy on her?" Umiko questioned looking down at Sanji.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the key," Sanji said

"Forget the key! This fight is about a matter of life and death, you can't stick to your stupid code of honor! Is chivalry really worth dying for! People are counting on you!" Nami said

"I don't want to die, but I was raised to never hit a lady no matter what. So even in a time like this, even if it kills me. I won't hit a woman," Sanji said

"I see," Nami looked down at Sanji. She then knocked him upside the head with her weapon, "That's stupid."

"Ahhhh he was coughing up blood! Don't hit him Nami!" Chopper yelled

Nami was about to say something but she was stopped by Umiko who put up her hand.

The blue-haired girl sat herself right next to Sanji's head. She gingerly grabbed his head and placed it on her lap.

"Umi?" Sanji questioned weakly.

Umiko didn't say anything. Her hair covered her eye's giving her an ominous look.

"Sanji-kun….how could you be….so stupid!" Umiko yelled grabbing Sanji's head yanking him up and shaking him.

"Ahhh Umi you're gonna kill him!" Chopper yelled

"That's no woman! That's a beast!" Umiko yelled

"What?" Everyone questioned

Umiko stopped shaking Sanji but still held him up, "That person you fought was no woman. A woman wouldn't have done such horrible things as she has. That was a beast," Umiko then brought Sanji in for a hug, well it was more like she pulled his face into her chest, "If you won't hit her then I will. Rest easy Sanji-kun. Not only will I get revenge for Iceburg I'll get it for you too."

Umiko pulled Sanji away and placed him back on the ground and stood up.

Sanji even in his weakened state still had a heart in his eye and even more blood on his face, which was coming from his nose.

Umiko looked up to see Kalifa leaning over a railing staring down at them.

"Leave her to me," Umiko said.

Umiko bent down to Sanji and placed a quick kiss on his forehead, "By the way, I admire Sanji-kun's code."

"Did she say she loved me?" Sanji questioned weakly.

"Not even close," Chopper said hitting him upside the head.

Umiko looked back up at Kalifa the later having a smirk on her face. Umiko glared up at her and cracked her knuckles.

"I've seen you fight plenty of times little Umi, now it's time to see it first hand," Kalifa said

"Bring it!" Umiko said

" _I've got plenty of moves you haven't seen. Get ready to pay,"_ Umiko thought.


	19. Take Down Kalifa

**Take Down Kalifa - Umiko Delivers Her Punishment**

As soon as Umiko made her way upstairs Kalifa disappeared into her room. She angrily approached the door she could hear the distinct sound of water running.

" _Water huh?"_ Umiko thought

She slightly smirked and kicked down the door with ease.

The entrance to the room for some reason had bubbles next to it. In the middle of the room was a large spa-like tub, that was being filled with water. Umiko looked to the side of the large tub and saw a screen with flowers and silhouette behind it. Kalifa was taking off her clothes behind the screen.

Umiko tilted her head, "Did her fight with Sanji get her that dirty?"

She thought back to when Kalifa appeared above the staircase. If she remembered right Kalifa didn't have a single scratch or mark on her, while Sanji, on the other hand, looked horrible.

"Hey! Why are you bathing Sanji didn't even touch you!" Umiko said

Umiko took a step into the room ready to charge after Kalifa. As soon as her foot made contact with the ground she slipped and fell, suddenly feeling weak. She tried to take another step with the opposite foot but the same thing happened.

Umiko fell to the ground landing in a pile of bubbles and felt all of her strength leave her.

" _Wha-What's? What's happening to me?"_ Umiko thought.

"Hehehe, are you not feeling well Umi?" Kalifa said

Umiko looked up and saw Kalifa now in the bath with a smirk on her face.

The room started to fill up with more bubbles as Kalifa bathed while giggling.

Umiko clenched her jaw while sending a glare at Kalifa.

"I was under the impression you were shot on time. If that were the case I would say you weren't trying so hard, and that seems so unlike you Umi," Kalifa said

"Don't call me that," Umiko said

"Hmmm?" Kalifa asked

"You no longer have the right to call me Umi. Once I can move I'm taking you down," Umiko said

"Sounds great, I'm ready when you are. You don't have to wait for me ya know. The battle has already started after all," Kalifa said

Umiko simply growled at Kalifa, "You're only talking tough because of that devil fruit you ate. Remember Kalifa I can sniff out a devil fruit user easily. If you think being in that water is gonna help you then you better think of a new plan."

"Oh yeah, you think I'm so cocky I'd drop my guard around you," Kalifa stood up in the bath, "Don't worry about me. Even without my powers, I'm still better off than you. Pardon me a moment." Kalifa pulled the shade back down and proceeded to get dressed.

" _She thinks she's got the upper hand but we'll see,"_ Umiko thought as her tail started to twitch.

"I bet you're wondering what I did to you, but if I told you that wouldn't be much fun," Kalifa pulled the shade back up now fully dressed, "Now the-where did you go?!"

"TAILWIND KICK!"

Umiko aimed a surprise attack that just missed its target.

Kalifa landed in the front of the room, "Impressive as always Umi."

" _But how did she move so fast. There's no way she should have recovered by now,"_ Kalifa thought.

Umiko placed a foot back and pulled her arm back "If you think that's impressive try this one, Hurricane Smash!"

Umiko punched the air and with the force around it she was able to use the air pressure to send a long-range attack. The air punch hit Kalifa straight on sending debris flying everywhere.

"Hmph, wait-*sniff sniff* why do I smell more soap?" Umiko questioned

Umiko's question was answered when the smoke cleared and a giant bar of soap appeared with the words CP9 etched in it.

The top of the bar of soap started to bubble and the dissolve away revealing an uninjured Kalifa.

"What an interesting surprise. I knew you were strong but being able to use just pure brute strength to create a wind pressure based attack is quite impressive," Kalifa said

"Oh I get it, it's bubbles. Bubbles are your power. That's why they were floating everywhere and that's why that bar of soap turned into bubbles," Umiko said

Kalifa stood there with a blank face before she jumped back in a shocked pose, "Well even if you do know what my power does that doesn't mean you're stronger than me or anything."

Suddenly the room started to fill up with more bubbles.

"To put it one way my power is cleanliness. I'm a soap human thanks to the bubble bubble fruit. So my entire body produces a lather. Lovely isn't it," Kalifa explained.

Umiko just stood there with a thoughtful look on her face, "Cleanliness huh? I don't see how that can be used for fighting."

"The sea of bubbles I create obey my every command and I have quite the imagination," Kalifa said

The pool of water behind Umiko started to bubble up and the bubbles shot out from the water and headed straight for Kalifa.

"Bubble Master, Soap Sheep!"

"Huh?" Umiko said as a question mark appeared above her head.

Bubbles formed around Kalifa giving her the appearance of a large sheep, as she curved her arms to look like horns.

"Don't let the fluffy appearance fool you. Sheep cloud, relaxing bubbles!" Kalifa yelled

The bubbles around her shot out at Umiko.

"Oh, by the way, haven't you been wondering why you lost your strength when you came in here," Kalifa said

"The bubbles," Umiko said

She tried to dodge the numerous amounts of bubbles but some made contact with her shoulder zapping her power and knocking her onto the ground.

"Give it some time and you'll understand the true horror of this power," Kalifa said

Kalifa jumped and landed in front of Umiko. She raised her leg in an attack-

"Just kidding," Umiko said

"Huh-!"

*SMASH*

Umiko's leg was straight up in the air as she easily kicked Kalifa across the room.

Kalifa stood up with a few scrapes on her body, "How did you?" She gasped when she saw Umiko slowly getting up.

Umiko stood up weakly, her left arm hanging limply by her side.

"The bubbles only hit my shoulder. This might of taken away all the power from a normal human but to me, it only has a little effect," Umiko said with a smirk different from anyone that she's ever put on.

" _What's with her. I've never seen this side of her before,"_ Kalifa thought.

"My bubbles can clean anything as well as your strength. You've got a lot extra so I'll just have to you extra bubbles," Kalifa said as she disappeared.

"Where did she-"

"Golden Bubbles!"

Umiko felt a hand on her legs and saw Kalifa standing behind her. She tried to take a swing at her but as she tried to move she fell back as her legs gave way. She looked down at her legs and saw that they looked just like Sanji did.

"Hehe pretty aren't they. My slightest touch can make anything glisten. It's my gift to make everything beautiful. I'll give your body a luminescent sheen. Every inch of your body will shimmer from my touch.

"So this is what you did to Sanji-kun," Umiko said as she tried to stand up but fell back down, "Uhhggg stupid bubble power."

"Hehe say whatever you want your just jealous. You only possess a fraction of my beauty and power. I thought out of pure kindness that I could give you a pair of silky smooth legs. You should show some gratitude. I thought Iceburg raised you better than that, or is this Franky's training coming in," Kalifa said

Umiko glared at Kalifa, "You don't have the right to say anyone of those names. I'll be grateful when I put your head through a wall."

"My my, such a dirty mouth, you'll never be as gorgeous as me with such filth spewing out," Kalifa said

" _Has she always been this vain?"_ Umiko thought

* * *

The cries of men could be heard outside, as the fighting got more intense.

"A buster call," Umiko said lowly.

"Seem's we finally reached a climax," The room started to fill with more bubbles, "I better hurry if I stay here I could die as well."

"Not until I hurt you for Iceburg and Sanji-kun," Umiko said finally on her feet.

"Sheee!" Kalifa said as she jumped and disappeared, "You must forgive me. Alas, I fear our game must end now," Kalifa reappeared behind Umiko as she reached her hands out for the younger teen.

"Head Butt of Love!" Umiko yelled throwing her head back.

"Gahhh!" Kalifa yelled falling back and grabbing her nose.

Umiko jumped away from Kalifa with a satisfied smile, "If you think I'm gonna let you do to me what you did to Sanji-kun then you don't know me very well."

Kalifa glared at Umiko as she stood back up wiping the blood from her nose.

"You think that you can defeat me! I've been studying you for years. Learning everything I can to take you down and if-!"

"Shut up," Umiko said

"Wha-?"

"I said shut up. You've gone too long without punishment. It's time to end this for Iceburg, Sanji-kun, and all of Water 7," Umiko said

"Ha and how are you gonna do that you can barely stand," Kalifa said with a smirk.

"Like this!" Umiko said

*Splash*

Umiko threw herself into the tub of water surprising Kalifa.

Umiko came back out of the water with a smile. She stepped out of the tub completely fine.

"How did you figure it out," Kalifa asked shock still on her face.

"Its simple water washes away soap, Iceburg taught me that," Umiko said

" _She's so simple minded,"_ Kalifa thought.

"Now let's end this," Umiko said

Umiko got into her charging pose.

"Oh no you don't," Kalifa said and disappeared. She re-appeared behind Umiko ready for more golden bubbles, when something furry wrapped around her wrist locking them together.

"Got ya," Umiko said with a smirk.

It seemed like slow motion as Umiko turned around with her fist raised.

"It can't be…"

"HURRICANE!"

"...she can't defeat me."

"SMASH!"

Umiko fist made direct contact with Kalifa's face sending her flying through several walls and out of the building.

A proud smile came to Umiko's face as she grabbed her wrist and clenched her fist.

"Punishment delivered."

* * *

Umiko dusted off her hands a job well done. Umiko smiled as she pulled out a key from her pocket. What Kalifa didn't know was that Umiko could have beaten her down a lot sooner but she was just waiting for the right moment for her to get close enough so that she could steal the key. Umiko's pickpocketing skills were nowhere near Nami's skills but with a few trial and error's she was able to get the key and punch that once secretary in the face.

"Now that that's taken care of, time to get Sanji-kun," Umiko said looking at the bath in her now normal mood.

*CRACK*

"Huh?"

*SMASH*

Umiko jumped back from the wall when a giant figure broke through.

"RAAAGGGGHH!"

"Chopper?" Umiko questioned

The giant creature that broke through the wall was, in fact, Chopper but her looked much different than before.

"You got bigger?" Umiko said in a questioning tone.

Chopper raised a large fist at Umiko and brought it down on the girl. Umiko easily evaded the attack but had a scowl, which looked more like an adorable pout, on her face.

She ran up to Chopper and delivered a swift kick to the nose, "Bad Chopper."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Chopper didn't seem to like this because he picked up the nearest object which happened to be the bathtub.

"Stop put it down!" Umiko said

Chopper just raised the tub above his head and hurled it at Umiko.

She ducked out of the way as the large tub smashed through the wall and door going down to the first floor where Nami and Sanji were.

"Ahhhhh!"

" _I hope Nami's okay,"_ Umiko thought after hearing her yell.

Umiko kept jumping around the room as Chopper sent more attacks.

"What happened to you?" Umiko asked

Chopper didn't seem to hear her as he kept attacking her.

"I don't want to hurt Chopper but as Iceburg said sometimes you need tough love," Umiko said

Chopper reached further into the room giving Umiko enough space to run behind him and kick him in the back sending him crashing out of the room.

"RAAAGGGGHH!"

Umiko was about to follow after Chopper when she heard a voice coming from the hole Chopper had made earlier.

"Deer Gorilla bring it on," Franky

"Ah Franky you're here," Umiko said

"Did that rampaging Deer Gorilla come through this way?" Franky asked as he finally pulled himself into the room.

"You mean Chopper?" Umiko asked

"I guess. I just call him Deer Gorilla," Franky said

"He went that way. Do you know what happened to him, I don't think that's normal," Umiko said

"I have no idea, do ya think he can normally transform like that?" Franky asked

"I don't think so, Nami's downstairs maybe she could answer some questions," Umiko said

"Hmmm, If the Straw Hats have no idea what to do either then we'll no other choice, we'll have to kill 'em," Franky said

*SMACK*

"Bad Franky, no killing friends," Umiko said

"Okay messaged received," Franky said with a welt on his head and his face firmly planted on the ground. Franky pulled himself from his mini crater and stood up, "Killings off the table but we still gotta stop him somehow. It seems like a bad idea to let him keep rampaging. I don't think the tower will last very long if he does."

"I think he's out of his mind right now, I said his name and he didn't even recognize me," Umiko said

"What do you think could have caused this?" Franky asked

Umiko just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't give me an answer like that!" Franky yelled

"Maybe his devil fruit?" Umiko questioned

"If that what's going on here then I might have a solution after all. Also," Franky looked around the trashed room, "What'd you do around here anyway?"

Umiko held up the key, "I got the key."

"Wow! Good job Franky Jr.!" Franky said with thumbs up.

"Wahhhh! What the hell is going on here!" Nami yelled appearing through the hole Chopper had gone through.

"Nami?" Umiko questioned

* * *

"I see. So that was Chopper," Nami said

"Yeah, that Deer Gorilla is rampaging through the building and if we let him it won't last much longer. Umi here wouldn't let me kill him-!"

*SMACK*

"Good thing she didn't, because if you had I would've killed you," Nami said with a dark look.

"Ow, wasn't Umi's hit enough," Franky stood up, "Look I've got another idea since he's a devil fruit user. Umi," Franky turned to face Umiko, "Me and red here will handle the Deer Gorilla. Since you've got the key I wantcha to head towards the Gates of Justice and find Robin."

Umiko nodded her head she ran over to Frank and gave him a strong hug before running off.

Nami smiled at the girl as she ran off, "For someone who we just met she's- what are you doing?"

Franky was on the ground holding his chest, "Umiko's hugs hurt."


	20. Finding Robin

**Finding Robin and Umiko's Test of Will**

Umiko was running throughout the tower trying to find Luffy and Robin. She stopped running when she smelt the faint scent of blood. She's smelled that scent before plus a new one.

"Usopp," Umiko said lowly , "and Nami."

Umiko turned back around heading back to the group, it was clear they were in trouble. The closer she got the more she could hear. The sounds of swords clashing could be heard and the smell of blood got heavier.

"Let him go! Damn Wolf!" Umiko could hear Zoro.

"Please don't kill him! Keep your key we don't need it!" Nami yelled

Hearing those words Umiko's eye's widened and she sped reaching the door to see the Wolfman Jabra holding Ussop.

"Hahaha Stupid little girl! When I'm done with him you'll be next!" He raised his claws at Usopp, "And now it's over!"

"USOPP!"

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Jabra brought his claws down to strike Usopp but then-

*SMACK*

Umiko's stared amazed when she saw foot connect with Jabra's face sending him crashing into the wall and dropping Ussop in the process.

Jabra picked himself up and out of the wall anger clear on his face, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the hunter."

"Sanji-kun…" Umiko said with an amazed look. Umiko ran into the room kneeling next to Ussop.

"It's Sanji," Nami said

"*Huff* Uh-Sanji," Usopp said weakly as Umiko helped him sit up.

"How did you get back to normal?" Nami asked

"A big bathtub fell from the sky and smashed to pieces. Water went everywhere it must have broke the spell," Sanji said

Umiko thought back to when Giant Chopper broke thru the wall and threw the tub at her.

"But more importantly Nami," He turned around to face the red-haired girl, "You could just fall in love with me all over again hahahah!"

"I wish that bathtub had dropped right on your head," Nami said

Umiko watched Sanji love dance for Nami and pouted puffing out her cheeks making a hpmh noise as well.

Sanji hearing this turned around to see the young girl, "Ah Umi you're here to my beauty!"

Umiko just huffed again turning away from Sanji and crossing her arms making her drop Ussop in the process.

"Ow," Usopp said as his head hit the ground.

Umiko quickly picked Usopp back up as he coughed up some blood.

"Usopp!" Nami said worriedly

"Now it's to the point where neither Sniper or King are in my name uh. *Cough* *Cough* I'm sorry Sanji, I-I tried but I couldn't-"

"You're alive and that's all that matters. Everything has things that they can do and that things that they can't," Sanji said

"Yeah but-"

Sanji walked slightly forward, "Take a look outside."

Usopp, Nami and Umiko and looked outside. Usopp gasped along with Nami and Umiko's eye's widened.

"It's the gates of justice they're starting to open. Robin," Nami said

"If those gates open and Robin goes through we'll never see her again," Sanji said

"Ahh!"

Umiko without thinking threw Usopp down and got up running out of the room. Nami sweatdropped watching the girl run out the room at light speed.

"Uhhhh…" Nami said

? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ? ﾟﾗﾝ

Umiko ran as fast as she could heading towards the Gates of Justice. She was so distracted by the smell of Usopp's and Nami's blood she completely forgot she had the key.

Umiko kept running at full speed heading towards the way she thought was the gate of justice. She kept running but then abruptly stopped. She turned to face a wall and gently placed a hand on it.

"This wall…" Umiko said staring at it. She tapped on it lightly and put her ear against it. Umiko raised her fist and smashed right through the wall. Once the smoke from the debris cleared Umiko saw that there was a secret hallway hidden within the walls.

She stepped in and sniffed the air facing the scent that made her stop earlier. A small smile came to her face when she realized she was correct.

"Spandam ," Umiko said

Her smile turned into a smirk as she ran down the hallway following the scent of the purple haired bastard.

20 minutes later

"Grrrrr…"

Umiko's patients was growing thin at this point. This tunnel was long indeed and she needed to get to Robin now. She had been running for quite some time and while she was running she had come to realize that this was an underground tunnel that most likely led to the gates of Justice, since she could seawater above her.

That's when it hit her.

If it was going to take her this long to forward.

"I'm gonna go up," Umiko said

Umiko got in her charge position and took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm coming, Robin. Anchor charge...Cannonball Crash!"

* * *

*CRASH*

Franky looked back hearing a large booming sound. Coming from the hallway he had just ran from. He ignored it going back to facing Lucci with Luffy.

* * *

"Can't you move any fast!" Spandam shouted pulling Robin's hair forcing her up a set of stairs.

The duo was outside climbing a large staircase well one of them was climbing the other was being forcefully dragged.

After some struggling, the two finally made it to the top.

"Hahah this is it! At long last the bridge of hesitation. Hahaha!" Spandam pulled Robin's head up, "Look Nico Robin."

Robin weakly lifted her head and her eye's widened when she saw what was in front of her.

The Gates of Justice were now open.

"Hahah that's right! The Gates of Justice are opening! Hehehhahah! I took long enough and I got to admit it was scary for a while in there but I finally made it! Once I step through those gates I'll be a government hero! No, I will be a hero to the entire world! Hahahahah! The bridge leading to the gate is rising as we speak, can you hear it. It's calling out to its hero! Hahaha, it's beautiful a path to the horizon into my shining future. Although for you it must look a path straight to hell. Right, that's what you're thinking, isn't it. Well, take a good look!"

"Nooo!" Robin yelled trying to get out of Spandam's grip.

"Hey stop squirming around!" Spandam yelled

Robin threw herself forward headbutting Spandam and knocking them both down.

"OW! That hurt! Stupid Woman!" Spandam yelled

Robin immediately got up and started running away.

"Get back here!"

Unfortunately, Robin was too weak and fell over just a few feet away.

"Enough!" Spandam yelled getting up, "I'm sick of chasing you around dammit," He yelled stomping on Robin's face, "For the last time you can't escape give it a rest! Are you stupid? Do I need to remind you who I am? I'm the hero of the entire world, the whole damn world! That means I'm different than you-"

Sapdm continued to rant to Robin and he repeatedly stepped on her as if she was dirt but he was so busy focused on her he failed to notice the large booming sound and shift in the water.

The bridge finally locked into place making a complete pathway to the Gate of Justice.

"Haha, finally the bridge is connected! Haha, I can't stop laughing!" Spandam pulled out a transponder snail, "Hey gatekeeper is everything ready or what?"

"Yes, sir! Everything is in order we're awaiting your arrival by the third column."

"That's not what I meant. The crew should come out to salute me! Thier hero chief Spandam has arrived!" Spandam yelled into the snail.

"Oh uh yes sir! We'll be right out!"

"Idiots they can't do anything right. Look Nico Robin there it is, that little gates the real entrance just a few more steps and were there. Once you pass through it you'll be crossing the borders between heaven and hell. There's no turning back, and the moment I drag you past it my name will be engraved in history," Spandam said

Robin's heart beat sped up as fear stuck her face the more she looked at the gate. She took a step back and tried to run but she was pulled back by Spandam grabbing her hair.

"Hey hey hey there witch! Where do you think you're going. Hahaha, I know you may not believe me but I do feel a bit sorry for you to bad I've got no say in the matter. There's no reason for you to live," Spandam put his mouth right next to Robin's ear, "You death awaits."

Robin gasped and pulled forward, "Aghgh!"

Robin yanked forward ripping out some of her hair and started running.

"You bitch!" Spandam yelled running after Robin.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I want to live!" Robin screamed in her head.

Spandam jumped forward grabbing the back of Robin's head pushing it into the ground. Blood trickled from the poor woman's mouth.

"Stop delaying the inevitable! You're wasting time! Rah! Dammit!" Spandam looked down at Robin, "She won't budge. What's going on here?" He looked down at Robin and saw she was using her mouth to grab onto the edge of the bridge.

"You're kidding me. She's doling onto the edge of the bridge with her teeth. She just doesn't know when to give up, doesn't she! How annoying! Why are you so desperate to live," Spandam yanked back on Robin's hair trying to pull her up, "Don't be so damn greedy listen to me! You're a criminal understand the only way you can make the world a better place is by dying. Why must you be such an annoyance down to the bitter end."

" _I never thought I'd be so afraid. I want to live. Please save me, Luffy,"_ Robin thought.

*SPLASH*

The world around Robin moved in slow motion as a wet fist collided with Spandam's face knocking him off the poor woman.

"AHHHH!"

Spandam fell backwards a large bruise already forming on his face as blood dripped from his nose. He slowly lifted his head up and his eye's widened as he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"Hehe found you," Umiko said

? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ?

A wet Umiko stood in front of Spandam defending Robin who was still on the ground.

"Y-you but how?!" Spandam screamed in fear.

Umiko didn't say anything but just smirked getting into a fighting position. Umiko charges at Spandam fist raised making the poor man scream out.

"AHHHH!"

Spandam jumps back reaching into his pocket, just as Umiko's fist was about to connect with Spandam's face he pulled out what he searching for.

Umiko stopped immediately still in her attack position.

Spandam smirked when he saw the girl's eyes locked on what he was holding.

Roin weakly looked up to see what was happening and saw a frozen Umiko in front of Spandam who was holding, "A flower?"

Robin thought back to when Spandam had first dragged her out of the room and into the tunnels.

 _Just Spandam, Lucci, and Robin were in the office, they were about to leave the room when Spandam stopped._

" _Almost forgot," Spandam said turning back into the room and running over to his desk. He ruffled through it from a few moments before pulling out a small black bag._

" _Hehe if that beast comes around again I'll be prepared this time," Spandam said with a smirk._

 _He pocketed the small bag before running over and grabbing Robin and dragging her out the door followed by Lucci._

"Heheh you might not know what this is but I'm sure you'll recognize it," Spandam said to a frozen Umiko.

Umiko stared down at the flower. A large flower with blood red petals and a black center. She started to tremble and lowered her fist. Her eyes started to glaze over the more she stared she caught a whiff of the flower and Spandam smirked when he saw the girls pupils widened.

"Come now why not take a whiff," Spandam said pushing the flower forward.

Umiko gasped and jumped back grabbing her nose.

"Ahh now that's not very nice, and went through all the trouble of picking this especially for you," Spandam said

Umiko started to tremble even more her legs getting weak beneath her. She's never felt this way before. But that flower she knew that flower.

 _A vision flashed through Umiko's mind she was in the arms of a woman but she couldn't see her face. It was dark but a bright light could be seen in the distance. In front of her and the woman was a Marine and in his hands was the same flower. The woman holding her trembled as the man smirked and walked closer holding the flower._

" _You can have it you know. I know you want it. Just give me what I want and I'll give it to you," The man said_

 _The woman shook even more and she slowly lifted her hand towards the flower. The woman reached forward for the flower._

"Come now you know you want it, and I can get you much more," Spandam said beckoning the girl.

Umiko did want the flower her whole body screamed for it, but at the same time, there was something terrible about it.

She remembered the woman in her memory and reached for the flower as well. Her vision kept switching from the present to past but this time, she was in the place of the woman.

Spandam smirked seeing the young girl reach out for the flower.

" _Hehe I'll have Nico Robin and The Beast,"_ Spandam thought.

Umiko's hand grazed the flowers petals just as the woman in her memory did so. The closer she got to the flower the sweeter its smell got, it was intoxicating. Just a few more inches and it would be in her grasp.

" _NO!" The woman pulled back her hand and ran away her body trembling and her breath ragged as she ran._

Umiko's eyes widened, "NO!"

She slapped the flower out of Spandam's hand making him drop the flower into the water surprising the man.

"What!" Spandam yelled "No!" He ran over to the edge of the bridge but the flower floated away out of his grasp. "You little how did-!"

*THUD*

Umiko fell to the ground shaking and struggling to catch her breath. She felt weak as if all of her strength was drained from her.

"Heheh," Spandam walked up to Umiko and planted a foot on the girl's head, "You might not of tasted the full effect of the flower but the aftereffects are just as useful to me. Drained and completely useless, I'll be able to take you too."

Spandam pulled out a rope and wrapped it around Umiko and did the same with Robin.

"Hahahahah! Now I've got them both! Hahaha what a lucky day for me indeed! Oh, I almost forgot, there's a special surprise waiting for your little friends. You see before we crossed the bridge I set up a landmine in the tunnel. By those stairs right over there. So in the unlikely event that someone does come them and the stairs would go boom!" Spandam yanked up Umiko, "I don't know how you got through there but no matter! But excited for anyone else to come through but neither of us should get our hopes up should we, Hahahah!" Spandam said before dragging the two girls.

"I won't go through that gate," Robin said weakly.

"What?" Spandam said stopping and looking back at the woman.

"I still believe they'll come to save me, save us," Robin said

"They're not coming! Jeeze! Shut up! They'll be burned to crisp just like everything else in a buster call's path! It's really convenient every embarrassment I've face today including shooting down my flag will be erased. Just like before twenty years ago when that Marine giant attacked us in Ohara."

Robin's eyes widened when she heard the name of her lost home.

Spandam threw a fist at Robin, "Now it's time to walk. And that means on your own two feet dammit! Hurry up!" Spandam yelled

He went to throw another punch but Umiko's head shot up and she bit into his hand tearing right through his gloves and drawing blood.

"Ahhhh!" Spandam managed to pull his hand back, "You stupid girl!" He drew his hand back and smacked Umiko across the face.

Umiko fell back gritting her teeth.

" _He gets one of those,"_ Umiko thought

Spandam stood up and started running towards the Gates of Justice pulling the two girls along.

"Are you okay chief you need help?" A marine said standing at the gate.

"No, I don't need any help email! I'm a freakin hero!" Spandam yelled. He looked down at Robin, "If you don't think I didn't know anything about that then you're dead wrong. Your friend was a vice admiral before he betrayed us. Your mother was an archeologist and I know about your hometown Ohara as well. Quite the tragic tale isn't it. It's almost as said as this one's here," Spandam gestured to Umiko, "She's lucky enough to be too young to remember any of it. I bet you're wondering how I know all of this. It's quite simple, because the man who commanded the raid on Ohara, uncovered their crimes and blew them all to smithereens with a buster call was the chief of CP9 who proceeded me. Otherwise known as my father Spandine!"

Robin gasped as that name came to her. Memories started to flood her mind as tears came to eyes.

"Hahahah! At the time they thought everyone in Ohata had been eliminated, but later they had found one little brat slipped through their fingers. Sooo how was it? Running from one money grubbing adult to the next hoping you weren't either killed or thrown out," Spandam grabbed Robin's head making her face him, "Not a single person you could trust no matter where you went, Nowhere to lay your little head down in peace nothing to eat. What a vile existent you had," Tears started to flow down Robin's face, "Sad to enough to make you cry huh. Twenty years ago my old man put that bounty on your head all for world peace hahahah! Show some gratitude, will you! Now we finally have our happy ending, the son complete's the father's crusade against the devils of Ohara. The wrongs of twenty years ago will be made right at last," Sapdm leaned his face down to Robin's, "Ohara is dead! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Ohara won't die as long as I live!" Robin yelled

"Oh yeah! How long is that gonna be! Huh?!" Spandam yelled

*SMACK*

"GAH!"

"You're annoying," Umiko said weakly standing up.

She had headbutted Spandam and stood in front of Robin.

"She's not dying today," Umiko said

Robin's eyes widened looking up at the younger girl. Spandam gritted his teeth and raised his hand ready to strike Umiko for the second time.

BBBOOOOMMMM!

"Woah, it went off!" Spandam yelled

Franky flew out of the explosion and landed in the water near them.

"Franky," Umiko said looking to where he landed in the water.

"Cutty Flam! What is he doing here? Well no harm done he fell for the landmine idiot. Serves you right, hahaha!"

" _He came to rescue me,"_ Roin thought then she looked at the girl in front of her, " _So did she."_ More tears came from her face but not from sadness.

"It's a good thing that I had my back up plan! Come on let's go!" Spandam said reaching out for the two girls.

Umiko pulled back just out of Spandam's reach bringing Robin with her.

"I'll bite you again," Umiko said with a glare.

Spdam got a scared look on his face for a second remembering the bite Umiko had given him a few minutes before. Spandam shook it off and went to grab at the girl's again.

*BOOM*

"AHHHHHRAHAH!"

Spandam fell over when an attack hit him head on.

"He was hit! We're under attack!"

"There's no one on the bridge but us!"

"No, they must be hiding somewhere! Everyone start searching!"

Marine men started running around looking for the asslinate who hit Spandam .

"AH!"

WAh!"

Ahh!"

More men were taken out one by one from an unknown force.

Spandam jumped back up, "What are you doing standing there! Fight back!"

"We're trying sir, but we don't know where the enemy's at."

"Huh?! There!" A Marine with binoculars said

More and more Marines were taken out going down with just one shot.

"He's standing on top of the tower of law!"

"What's he doing up there! It's so far away! How the hell is he hitting us!" Spandam yelled

Umiko and Robin looked up to see Usopp on top of the tower.

"Is he using a slingshot!"

"This guy's a monster!"

Over the loud noises of Marines yelling Umiko smiled hearing Usopp sing. Robin stared up at her friend more tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you long nose," Robin said

"Hahah that's right our Sniper is number one! Serves you right! Robin, Umiko run!" Sanji said at the tower.

Zoro looked up at Usopp, "I can do without the singing I think."

"AHHGHHH!" Spandam yelled in anger.

Umiko clenched her fist, "Still weak, but I can still try." She pulled at the ropes and with a large jerk she snapped the ropes breaking her free. Umiko stood up on shaky legs and faced the group of Marines. She grabbed one punching him in the face. Someone grabbed her shoulders and she whirled around ready to punch someone else but she stopped when she saw who it was.

Another pellet whizzed by and struck Spandam .

"You idiots shoot that guy already!" Spandam yelled from the ground.

"We're trying sir. He's too far away for our bullets to reach let alone hit him. I hate to say it but he's totally got us outclassed"

Robin got up from the ground and started running.

"Nico Robin is getting away!"

"Then stop her! Shoot her just enough to keep her alive!" Spandam yelled

All of the Marines raised their guns facing Robin.

"FIRE!"

Robin closed her eyes and kept running but the bullets never hit her. Pinging noises could be heard as the bullets bounced off of a figure that stood in front of Robin.

"UHHHHHHH!?" All the Marines yelled

Robin opened her eyes and looked back to see Franky standing in front of her with Umiko on his shoulders.

"AHAHHHAHHHHAAA!" Spandam yelled freaking out.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Bullets are no problem when our made of iron. But that land mine wasn't very nice and you took Franky Jr. Spandam," Franky said

Spandam shrieked and jumped back just as Umiko raised her finger and cut it across her neck pointing at the purple headed man making him shriek even more.

"Franky come in Franky. This is Sniper King."

Franky pulled a transponder snail, "What yeah. I can read ya loud and clear. But how?"

"How? I got this snail from Nami. Anyway turn around there should be a red bundle next to you," Usopp said

"Red bundle?" Franky said turning around

"There," Umiko said pointing at the ground.

"Ah I see it," Franky said

"Good. There should be two keys inside together with the one's you and Umiko have you should have all of them," Usopp said

"HOW DID THEY GET THE KEYS!" Spandam yelled as his eyes bulged.

"And my mission is complete," Usopp said

"Nice work," Sanji said

"Alright let's get to work," Zoro said

Franky picked up the bundle, "Alright one," He said pulling out a key and testing it out on the cuffs.

"Two, Three," Umiko said as she handed the keys to Franky.

"No, four. Five, come on," Franky said working on cuffs. He heard a click and the seastone handcuffs fell off of Robin, "Got it!"

Robin let out a few breaths of relief and held up her hands.

"NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Spandam yelled

Robin let out a few more sighs of relief before she fell over being caught by Franky.

"Woah hold on were not in the clear yet," Franky said

"Wait but that means AHHHHHH! They really did it. A bunch of useless pirates beat every last minute of CP9! No that can't be right! They must have just stolen the keys and ran away! Bunch of cheaters!" Spandam yelled

"OKky we got. Hey, ya here me! Got the handcuffs off Robin no problem!" Franky said into the snail.

"Thank you all. That was wonderful," Robin said

"It was the least that I could do. The true heroes were the ones who fought to retrieve those keys. The Straw Hats would be proud to have you back. Hold your head up high and meet them with a smile when this is all over," Usopp said

Robin wiped away a lone tear and smiled, "Right." Robin turned back around and brought her hands up in her fighting pose.

"Now, Seis Fleur!" Robin yelled

Hands appeared out of Spandam's chest, "AH! WHAT THE!"

"Slap."

The hands listened to Robin's command and started to rapidly smack Spandam .

Umiko smiled at the sight. She never knew she could get so much joy out of someone else causing the pain.

Franky was a little slack jawed as he watched the attack.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," Robin said

With one final smack to the face, Spandam fell down with a swollen face.

"ARE YOU OKAY CHIEF!"

"Alright let's move! Get your asses over here! I'll get everything ready for you were gonna bail!" Franky yelled into the snail.

"RODGER!" Usopp yelled

"Get down here already Sniper King!" Sanji yelled

"The prisoner escape from the seastone handcuffs! Regroup and recapture her!"

"Hahahah everything went according to my plan," Usopp said He turned around to walk away when he heard a strange sound, "Huh? What was that? I could of sworn I heard something."

Umiko looked up in the distance of the sea. She stared out at the ocean, she reached down tugging on Franky's shirt getting the man's attention.

"Wha-?"

*BOOOOM*

In the distance, the gate surrounding Enies Lobby explode.

"Already?" Spandam said weakly

"The battleships are firing on us?" A marine said

"Buster Call," Umiko said lowly.

More cannon fire was heard and the Tower of Law was struck.

"Long nose was!" Robin said worriedly

"Ya think they hit 'em?" Franky asked

The Tower fell deep into the waterfall and taking the gate connecting to the main island with it.

"WHERE ARE YOU USSOP!"

"AHHHHHHH SOMEONE SAY MY NAME!"

Umiko heard the loud shouts and sighed in relief, "He's fine." She told Robin and Franky. The two let out their own sighs of relief happy to hear the long nosed guy was okay.

"Hey, Franky, Robin, Umi, were all okay here and were heading your way now," Sanji said over the transponder.

"Well, we better get things in order. How are you feeling right now up for a fight?" Franky asked Robin.

"Of course," Robin said with a smile.

Franky looked up at Umiko. Umiko climbed down from Franky's shoulders she landed on her legs a little shaky but she gave Franky a thumbs up telling him she was gonna fight.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Wipe them out before their backup arrives!" Spandam yelled

The marines yelled charging at the three.

"So there's a ship on the other side of the bridge right. I'm thinking that our best chance for getting out of this mess," Franky said pulling off his fist to reveal pure metal.

"Well were already wanted criminals we might as well steal ship," Robin said

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Spandam yelled

The Marines line up and lifted their guns.

"Seis Fleur should stop you!" Robin said

A hand sprouted from each Marine and grabbed their guns lifting them up making them all fire into the air.

Franky pulled back his fist, "Strong Right!" He launched his fist wrapping it around several Marines. He pulled back on the chain and the hand slapped several Marines in the face, "Oh yeah!"

Umiko ran forward and jumped onto her hands, "Blue Storm - Hurricane Twist!" She spun around taking out several Marines with her kicks.

"Ahhhh! Second formation go!" Spandam yelled

Another wave of Marines ran forward but hey were no match for the three.

"Nexus Frank Defleur!" Robin said

Hands appeared out of the ground and grabbed each Marines ankles and pulled them hard to the ground.

Franky puffed out his chest. He blew out releasing several dozen nails nailing the Marines to the ground.

Umiko ran around picking up their guns and breaking them over her knees.

"Alright, third group attack! Four, five, six all of you! Just get in there and catch them!" Spandam yelled

"Damn there like a parade of Lemmings coming from everywhere. Hey take a step back for a second," Franky said lifting his arm.

He was about to use his attack but Umiko placed his hand on Franky's. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"The attack," Umiko said

"Oh I get yah," Franky said. He put his arm down and opened his palm. Umiko smiled and climbed into his hand she sat into it and curled like a ball. Franky held her up and pulled back his in a pitching position, "Alright, Franky Double Team Attack - Air Blue Cannon!" Franky threw Umiko and used a burst of air to blow her forward at high speeds. Umiko blew threw the Marines with ease taking them all out. Franky puffed out his chest and let out a stream of fire stopping another group of Marines. As Umiko slowed down she let out her tail and used it as a springboard to bounce herself back towards Franky. She untucked herself and positioned her body like a spinning top and took another group of Marines out. She landed next to Franky who had a big smile on his face.

"Yoowh!" Franky said in his star pose.

"Wow that some serious fire power," A marine said

"There's no way we can fight these guys," Another said

All of the Marines started to get scared looks on their faces as they started to slowly back up.

"What you're still not impressed, okay. Franky! Fast Forward!" Franky yelled

Umiko frowned remembering this move.

The front of Franky's opened up and pulled forward making him resemble a centaur but with the extra legs in the front instead of the back.

"Now gaze upon, Franky Centaur," Franky said

" _There still backwards,"_ Umiko thought.

"He's a horse!"

"That's wrong the torso supposed to be in the front, not the back."

"Monster!" A marine yelled causing the others to run away.

Franky ran after them but they kept running out of fear.

"Hey come back here!" Franky yelled

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Quit running damn it!" Franky yelled

"Hey! What the hell are you morons running for! Fight him!" Spandam yelled

Robin lifted her hands and a pair of hands sprouted on the shoulders of each Marine and started to pound on their heads.

The men not being able to take it any longer started to jump over the side of the bridge and into the water below.

Spandam gasped at the men before pulling out his snail, "Escort ship! Come in Escort ship! We need reinforcements asap!"

"Yes, Sir! How many men should we send in?"

"Did you really just ask me how many men you idiot! We've got a couple of really dangerous criminals rampaging leaving a trail of marines in their way! I want you to send every man you've got on that damn ship!" Spandam yelled

"Yes, Sir! Well, all work together to bring those criminals to justice."

"Just get here and save me!" Spandam yelled

"THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!"

* * *

More waves of Marines had come and they were all taken out by Franky, Robin, and Umiko.

Franky fired off bullets from his wrist. Robin hand dozens of men on locked positions with her arms. Umiko was jumping on Marine to Marine pounding each one into the ground.

"If nothing else they sure are persistent huh," Franky said

"From the head count so far we're taking on a full unit," Robin said

"Speed it up you goons! I want Nico Robin captured on that ship post haste! We don't have long the battleships are coming!" Spandam yelled

"Actually, we're out of time sir!"

"What did you say!? AH!" Spandam yelled

Dozens of Marine ships appeared in the distance making everyone cry out in fear.

"Hey, why are you running get back here!" Spandam yelled to his men.

Robin fell to her knees, "Oh no."

"HUH! Hmmmheheh you asked for Nico Robin the buster call is here!" Spandam yelled with a smirk.

The ships started to fire off their cannons aiming for the island and destroying whatever they could.

An announcement came over from the ship's stating that their main target to was to launch a full-scale attack on the Judiciary Island.

"HEHEH the Buster call has finally begun!" Spandam yelled


	21. Escape Enies Lobby

**Escape Enies Lobby - Umiko's Hidden Power Revealed**

Umiko was having trouble concentrating. The sounds of screaming could be heard all around her and the constant sound of explosions weren't helping either.

Enies Lobby was being bombarded by hundreds of cannonballs destroying the island at a rather rapid pace.

"Huh?"

Umiko turned her head looking up at the sky seeing a giant cheetah in the air.

"Cat," Umiko said simply.

Franky ignored the girls random wording as he and the others saw the fight.

Umiko clapped her hands enjoying the show, seeing Luffy knock down the giant cat, who was Lucci.

Umiko was drawn from the fight when she heard Spandam speak up.

"Hahaha, you see that Cutty Flam. It's all over for you and your friends. Or rather it was over from the start," Spandam said

"What'd you know! They're just getting started!" Franky yelled

Poor Robin had no response as she sat on the ground holding herself.

Umiko merely stared at the purple-haired man with an impassive look.

"Oh come on stop being such a sore loser. Lucci is the strongest man in the history of CP9. It doesn't matter how you guys dealt with the other guys, you're dealing with a real monster now. Once he's done with your stretchy friend, your next Cutty Flam," Spandam said

Umiko narrowed her eyes at Spandam hearing the man groan as he clearly had no right to.

"It's not like he's the one fighting," Umiko thought.

Umiko focused her attention back on the fight. Lucci and Luffy seemed to be neck and neck with fighting strength, as they continued to destroy the Marine Ship they were fighting on.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

Umiko's eyes widened slowly when she saw the Marines shoot the ship that Luffy and Lucci were fighting on. Luffy fell off the ship and landed back on Enies Lobby. Lucci was still in the air and stayed there for a few moments before following after Luffy.

"HAHAHA! Your precious Straw Hat was rampaging aboard that battleship and now he's a pile of ashes Hahaha! Your captain is dead go ahead and give up already," Spandam said

"What the hell. That ship was filled with their own men," Franky said

"You're starting to understand the merciless nature of the buster call. This is the face of justice Cutty Flam. Now do yourself a favor and hand over Nico Robin and Umiko, if you cooperate with us I'll see to it your pardoned for your crimes, and I'll make sure that Umiko will be treated the best possible way. Why are you even protecting this woman, what's in it for you? You're not even a pirate, the world government is made to protect normal citizens like you. Do you really trust her over us? The woman with blood on her hands. If you choose to defy us well you remember what happened to Tom-!"

*SMASH*

"AHHHHHHH!"

Spandam was cut off when Franky launched his fist at him smashing him directly in the face. Umiko smiled seeing this finally happy that Spandam's rambling was cut off.

Franky smirked reattaching his fist, "Keep your mouth shut. I've heard enough of your crap."

Umiko's eyes shined thinking Franky was really cool at the moment.

Spandam stood up and drew the sword from his back.

"Ah crap he's using the elephant sword," A Marine said

"That things unstable," Another Marine said

"Okay listen up Funkfreed, this has gone on far too long. I want you to fatally wound Nico Robin while her guard is down-"

Umiko's eye's widened hearing Spandam whisper to his sword. He was gonna attack, Robin.

"Take this!" Spandam yelled throwing his sword forward.

*SLAM*

Franky's and Robin's eyes widened when they saw Umiko standing in front of Robin holding Funkfreed at bay. The blue-haired girl winced as blood dripped from her side. In order to block the attack, she had to thrust the side of her body into the sharp trunk of the elephant resulting in a deep cut on her side.

"Umi!" Franky yelled

All of the Marines eye's were wide watching the petite girl hold the giant elephant with the sword nose back.

"She stopped it so easily," Spandam said with amazement.

Robin's eyes were wide as she watched the young girl protect her.

The elephant struggled in Umiko's grasp as the young girl winced more as the wound got deeper as the elephant's trunk dug deeper into the girl's side.

Franky narrowed his eyes turning his head to Spandam giving the man a terrifying glare.

"You just keep digging your grave deeper and deeper," Franky said

Spandam let out a loud girlish scream, "What are you doing Funkfreed! You're an elephant dammit how are you losing, get them and slice them to pieces!" Spandam yelled

Funkfreed attempted to move but then his eyes connected with Umiko's and the elephant froze. Umiko gave off a feral animalistic aura, letting Funkfreed she was the alpha of the two.

Franky walked up next to Umiko and opened his arm to reveal a cannon. He aimed it right in Funkfreed's face.

"You best make your nose normal again elephant, unless you want a couple of new nostrils in the middle of your forehead," Franky threatened.

Funkfreed immediately turned his nostril back to normal making Umiko let out a sigh of relief as she was no longer being cut.

"Okay good, smart move. Nico Robin, you still think Straw Hat and others are coming?" Franky asked

"Without a doubt, they'll be here," Robin said

"And what do you think Umiko?" Franky asked

Umiko finally let go of Funkfreed and grabbed her side letting out heavy breaths, but nodded her head. She knew they were coming.

Franky nodded his head before directing his attention to Spandam, "I already told you this once before, that I'm betting everything on them Spandam."

"You what?" Spandam asked

"Funny I never dreamed this day would come. If I only had the power before we wouldn't be here. Even if it killed me I had to stop you from taking Tom. Everyone knows the reputation of Enies Lobby, everyone knows the power of the World Government. But the Straw Hats didn't care, they what they're up against and they still pressed on. In order to save their friend they were willing to take on the whole world without hesitation. Then there's Umiko, willing to risk her life, her future just to come for me. That's my kind of people," Franky smiled and grabbed the front of Funkfreed, "I've never forgotten the role you played in Tom's death and I never will. Every time I pictured your stupid face, I've dreamt of smashing it," Franky started to run towards Spandam dragging Funkfreed with by his trunk, "Smashing your face-"

"What are you doing!? Don't come any closer! Stop!" Spandam yelled

Franky lifted Funkfreed up by its trunk as if he was wielding a giant club, "-til there was nothing left but bloody hamburger!"

"AHHHHH!"

*SMASH*

Franky brought Funkfreed down on Spandam successfully smashing the scrawny man.

"That's a pretty good start. Thanks to the start hats I finally get to live out this dream," Franky said

Umiko smiled seeing Franky smile as well. She looked down at their wood seeing it still dripping with blood. She'll need to patch it up with something or she'll lose too much blood. Without thinking Umiko removed her shorts leaving her in a bikini bottom that Iceburg had told her to wear ever since she started her stripping habit. She ripped up the shorts and made a makeshift bandage.

All of the Marines around blushed seeing the young girl take off her bottoms.

Franky lifted his arm prepping his gatling arm and shot an array of bullets at the Marines.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get the Star Hats and Umiko out of here even if it means dying a second time," Franky yelled opening his hand and launching a cannon blast, "Hand over your escort ship right now! I'm making them an escape route and your helping!"

Robin gasped and then unwrapped her arms, before standing up, "And I'm helping too. I'm alright now."

Umiko stood up nodding her head to Franky showing him she was fine and was ready to go.

"This is different this is nothing like Ohara and I've got nothing to fear, this time, I'm not alone. This time, I've got my friends," Robin said

Umiko smiled and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist in a hug surprising the slightly older woman.

Words were not spoken but Robin could tell exactly what the girl was conveying. Robin smiled back and patted the girl's hair as they separated.

* * *

More cannon fire was being heard throughout Enies Lobby, but Franky, Umiko, and Robin ignored it all determined to get a ship and leave this island with their friends.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Dozens of Marines were screaming as they were knocked into the water. Franky laughed as him, Robin, and Umiko overtook the Marine's ship.

"Hehe, Sorry boys, but me and the StrawHats we'll be taken this boat. Gotta escape somehow ya know," Franky said with a smile looking over the railing.

Umiko was sitting on the railing next Franky while Robin was standing on top of the cabin wearing a smile.

"So after cleaning house a bit the escort ship is now our escape ship," Franky said

"Handy," Robin said

"Now we wait, once the others get here we'll split," Franky said

Umiko heard a bubbling noise and looked over the side of the railing. She stared at the water and started to see the water bubble.

"Franky, Robin," Umiko said getting the two's attention.

Robin looked over to where Umiko was pointing and Franky ran over standing next to Umiko.

"What's that?" Franky questioned

"Everyone breathe!"

Franky's eyes widened when he saw a mermaid jump out of the water, but this wasn't just any mermaid.

"Kokoro," Umiko said

"Don't you die on me," Kokoro yelled pulling something behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHWWAHWWHWAHH!" Franky yelled

Umiko was unfazed having seen Kokoro like this before.

Kokoro landed on the ship and reveal what she was carrying was the rest of the Straw Hats along Chimney and Gnobe.

"Hey, all of you get up! Come on!" Kokoro yelled

"Say something!" Franky yelled

Streams of water came out the drowning people's mouth as Umiko went around pressing down on people's chest rather harshly forcing water out.

Everyone coughed as they gasped for air. Fro some reason they all had shocked faces as if they had seen something horrific.

"They made it, they're all still alive. A miracle, I can't believe it. They must have seen something down there to put them all in a state of shock. Whatever it was it saved their lives. If they hadn't of passed out they would have swallowed enough water to die," Franky said

"Yahahahaha! Well, either way, they're still alive. Though it does make you wonder what they could have seen down there that spooked them so much," Kokoro said

"I bet it was you," Franky said as Umiko pointed at Kokoro.

Kokoro looked around the ship to see Robin, "Well lookie here your the one the pirate king boy wanted to rescue aren't cha. Yeeaahhh, I remember now we met at the ship station," Kokoro said

Robin smiled at seeing Kokoro.

Kokoro pulled out her clothes and started to get dressed, "That Straw Hat is something else. Ha, back then I would have never thought he would have pulled something off like this."

"If you don't hurry up and put some clothes on I'll gouge my eyes out!" Franky yelled

"Well he said he was gonna be king of the pirates, I gotta admit I laughed. But now after everything that's happened I bet he's gonna actually do it," Kokoro said

Everyone else sat up coughing finally coming out of their stupor.

"I-is-is Nami okay?" Sanji coughed out.

"As lively as ever, you guys are tough," Franky said

"Welcome to the land of the living," Kokoro said

Zoro and Usopp looked up hearing Kokoro's voice.

"AHHHHHH! IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! MERMAIDS REALLY DONT EXISTENCE! AHHHH!" Usopp screamed eyes bulging out of his head.

"So all those old sailor stories are true! Every time you think you see a mermaid it's actually a dugong!" Zoro yelled

Sanji sat up facing away from Kokoro head hung low, "Shut up you bastards she hasn't even confessed to being a mermaid yet. Stop trying to kill my fantasies."

"If you wanna be specific I'm an ice fish mermaid," Kokoro said

"Stop it! Don't say another word!" Sanji yelled

"There's no way. What kind of mermaid lives on dry land and has legs and feet?!" Usopp questioned

"I refuse to accept it!" Sanji yelled pounding on the ground.

Umiko walked over to the forlorn Sanji and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Mermaids should be more like….mermaids should be more like…" Sanji looked up to see Umiko and started to fantasize about Umiko being a mermaid. A heart came to his eye as he started to drool. He then looked back up to see Kokoro's smiling face and fell back to the ground in a depressed mood.

"Wahahauhuh, it's not fair!" Sanji said

"Just to educate you, boys, when we mermaids get about thirty years old our tail fins fork to two and we can walk on land like a regular old human. If you ever make it out to Fishman island you'll see what I'm talking about," Kokoro said

"Their tails split? Oh, I get it. I heard the same thing happens to a cat's tail if they live to be a hundred and then they become goblins. Hey, I wonder if Umiko reaches a certain age her tail will split too?" Usopp pondered.

Sanji stood up, "Aha! So she's a goblin cat, and don't bring Umi into this."

"Enough about that where are ya manners didn't I just save your lives," Kokoro said

"Thank you Granny Kokoro, we appreciate it," Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro said

"Yahahahaha! Don't mention it," Kokoro said

The group looked around the ship finally noticing Robin.

A heart appeared in Sanji's eyes when he spotted Robin. He immediately ran to the woman going to tackle her.

He missed her completely and fell to the ground, when she was tackled by Nami and Chopper. Umiko who had a pout on her face casually walked up to where Sanji laid. She stepped on Sanji's face with one of her feet.

"I'm so glad we made it in time. You're not hurt are you?" Nami asked Robin with tears in her eyes.

"Robin's back!" Chopper cried

"I'm fine because of all of you. Thank you so much," Robin said

Nami and Chopper cried even harder as they held tighter onto Robin.

"Granny you're amazing! I never knew you were a mermaid. I thought it was always weird you had fins and scales," Chimney said

"How many clues does it take!" Franky yelled

Zoro made his way up the stairs to the bridge of hesitation followed by Ussop. Franky went after two.

Sanji who was still under Umiko's foot felt something wet hit his face. He was able to look up and his eye's widened when he saw what had dripped onto his face. The wound on Umiko's side had reopened up and was bleeding profusely.

"Umi what happened!?" Sanji cried out.

Umiko gave Sanji a questioning look before stepping off of him. Sanji immediately stood up examining the girl's side.

"Whoa Umi that's a really large wound," Nami said noting the girl's injury.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Robin said catching everyone's attention, "She defended me multiple times each time getting more injured."

"It's okay, I'm fine," Umiko said simply

"Awwahhh Umi-Chwan you protected Robin with barely even knowing her!" Sanji said swooning.

"Come here. Since Chopper can't move I'll patch you up for now," Nami said

"Thank you," Umiko said as she sat down.

Even though Umiko said she was fine, you could see the strain that her body was going through. From all the blood loss you could tell that she was paler than normal, she had various other injuries, and you could tell she was worn out from all the fighting she had been doing. Not to mention the stunt Spandam pulled with that flower.

Seeing that Umiko was being well taken care of Sanji made his way up the stairs to following the rest of the men. After fixing up Umiko Nami went to work preparing the ship to leave. The girl made quick work of the ship and soon it was ready to set sail.

"Okay, she's ready! We can leave anytime! As soon as Luffy's here we'll set sail immediately!" Nami yelled out.

Umiko let out a sigh of relief happy that this ordeal was almost over and they were almost home free. She laid back relaxing closing her eyes, taking in some deep breaths.

"Man, I really am tired. Today's events really have taken a toll on me," Umiko thought.

"This a report from the main Island Front Gate. All personnel of Enies Lobby have been collected and accounted for we have also identified fifteen pirates and two giants in an attempt to escape the island at Front Gate here at the North West," Umiko perked up hearing the loud speaker talk about her friends, "We've blasted the full barrage of cannon fire they've been eliminated. All targets are presumed dead."

Umiko's eyes widened hearing that as she immediately stood up in shock.

The loudspeaker continued to talk as a man over it talked about the chance of survival at Enies Lobby is impossible and the only remaining target of Enies Lobby was the Bridge of Hesitation.

Umiko shook holding herself thinking about her friends.

"U-Umiko?" Nami questioned

The young girl fell to her knees gripping the wood beneath her.

"Franky family, Yokozuna, Paulie…." Umiko thought.

* * *

Umiko had calmed down from before but she was still pretty angry and saddened on the inside.

The guys hadn't moved from the top of the stairs waiting for Luffy to finally show up.

The pressure really started to set in when the Marines started firing at the bridge. In just a few shots the Bridge of hesitation was wiped out.

"The battleships are coming this way," Nami said

"All ships take up formation around the bridge of hesitation," An announcement said

Nami brought out her weapon ready to attack.

"Engage the enemy and wipe them out immediately!"

They were completely surrounded by Marine ships and hundreds of soldiers.

"I'm scared Granny," Chimney said

Umiko seeing the frightened girl walks over to her and pats the girl's head reassuring her that she'll be fine.

The group stood strong preparing for battle, they were going to make it out of Enies Lobby.

"All hands prepare to move in. Let's go!" The Marine's yelled

"We need to get down to the bridge. If they damage this ship we can't escape," Nami said

"I won't let them capture me ever again!" Robin said

Umiko cracked her knuckles and neck ready to go.

Chopper tried to stand up but his body wouldn't move, "Darn it I can't move!"

"Destroy them!"

"Ahhhh!"

A large group of Marine man charged down the stairs heading towards the boat.

"Uh-oh the bad guys are coming Granny," Chimney said

"Well that ain't good," Kokoro sid

"You stay here and guard the boat Robin, Umiko, and I will do my best to hold them back," Nami said as she took off.

"Here I come now Thunder Charge!" Nami yelled swinging her weapon.

Nami hit the first row of Marines shocking them and knocking them out.

The other Marines went to charge at Nami but she smirked and lifted up a part of her weapon. She tossed it into the air and landed in a dark cloud she had made.

"Thunder Bomb!"

"What the hell!"

"That cloud!"

The cloud jolted and then dropped won a powerful charge of electricity taking out the rest of the Marines on the stairs.

"That was my thunderbolt Tempo. I did it," Nami said

More Marines came to the stairs.

"She's mocking us with that dump weapon!"

"Learn some respect pirate!"

The Marines let out battle cries as they jumped to attack Nami.

"Cannonball Crash!"

Umiko soared over Nami and smashed right into them taking out a large group of the Marines. More Marines fell down defeated as hands appeared on their backs choking them out.

"Robin! Umi!" Nami said

"You don't have to worry about protecting me anymore. If the crew is fighting them I'm fighting too, Robin said

Umiko appeared behind Robin giving a thumbs up showing she was going to fight too.

Nami nodded her head with a smile.

"YAAAHHHH!"

More Marines seemed to pour down the stairs.

"Gah, there's more?!" Nami said

Umiko smiled jumping into action. Even if her body was exhausted there was nothing like a good fight to perk her up. The girls were showing their real power taking out Marine after Marine defending their getaway ship.

* * *

"Now Sien Fleur," Robin said trapping a group of Marine's she stepped back allowing Nami to attack.

"Thunder Bomb!" Nami yelled zapping the men, "That'll teach you to mess with us."

Unfortunately, a few man got up.

"Guess these guys are stronger than your average Marine. Umi why don't you show them how us girls play," Nami said

Umiko nodded and attacked.

"Anchor Charge first attack!"

Umiko barreled right through the men taking them out.

More attacks came as Nami, Robin, and Umiko continued to fight. Pretty soon the girls were all standing back to back surrounded by Marines.

"How dare you. You three can't treat the Marines like this."

"As long as we stay clear of those thunder clouds we've got em."

One of the Marines looked up and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"GAHHHHHH! There's already another one!" He yelled spotting the thunder cloud.

"Alright, men we need to spread outbreak formation- what is it I'm busy here!" The Marine yelled feeling a tap on his shoulder.

*SLAP*

Each Marine was slapped in the face by a hand appearing to be slapped by the man standing next to them.

"What the hell you do that for!?" Each Marine yelled

"Hey, guys. When the lighting strikes, this time, try not to get too electrocuted," Nami said

Umiko picked up Robin and Nami jumping out of the way of the line of fire as Nami launched her attack.

"Thunder Bolt! Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Nami fried the Marines around her knocking them out.

"Yaya way to go pirate lady!" Chimney yelled

"Nice work! Listen we're all okay over here so go upstairs and help those boys out!" Kokoro said

"Your Raccoon Dog will be safe here with us okay!" Chimney said

"Okay, then we'll leave Chopper with you. Take care of him," Nami said before the girls ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Watch out some of these guys have devil fruit powers!"

The girls heard Franky yell out just as they arrived.

"They could say the same for me! Now it's time for Tries en Fleur!" Robin said attacking a group of Marines.

Umiko jumped in the fray ready to attack, "Hurricane Smash!"

*BBBOOOMM*

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a large explosion.

"Luffy," Robin said

The tower where Luffy and Lucci had been fighting was now completely demolished.

"Attention abort all ships. I have an important report just now Rob Lucci the most powerful agent of CP9 is now lying face town lifeless in a column. I repeat Rob Lucci has been defeated by Staw-Hat Luffy!"

All of the Straw Hat including Franky and Umiko smiled.

"WERE ALL GOING BACK TOGETHER ROBIN! Luffy yelled

* * *

All of the Marines around them seemed to be stunned and frightened. The fighting was at a stand still.

"He won Luffy won!" Usopp yelled

"Everyone head to the escape ship were getting out here!" Nami said

Umiko was about to move until she heard cheering.

"YAAHHH WAIT TO GO STRAW HAT!"

"ALRIGHT BIG BRO!"

Umiko perked up hearing the familiar voices. She looked around everywhere but couldn't seem to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Stop it they still think we're dead you're gonna blow it!" Paulie yelled

"Th-they're okay," Umiko thought happily.

"WAHHH! You dummies! I wasn't worried about you at all!They made it out alive I'm so happy those idiots are okay," Franky cried tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly the Marines started attacking again with Straw Hats still having the upper hand.

"Straw Hat Luffy, he appears to be severely wounded," A Marine said over the announcer.

Usopp walked over to the edge of the bridge seeing Luffy laying down.

"LUFFY! What are you doing! Hurry up and get the hell over here! If we don't escape we're all gonna die! What wrong with you dammit we're almost there! Just slingshot yourself over here I'll carry you the rest of the way!" Usopp yelled

Laying stayed unmoving on the ground unable to get up.

"We're surrounded by battleships on all sides if we stay here we're gonna be killed! LUFFY! Answer me say something!" Usopp yelled

Luffy struggled to get some words out but he was having difficulty moving any part of himself.

"What?" Usopp question seeing Luffy trying to speak.

"My body won't move," Luffy was able to get out.

Umiko's sensitive hearing was able to pick up Luffy had said.

"His body must be worn out," Umiko thought. She punched a Marine in the face and tried to run over to where Usopp was standing when she felt something clamps around her neck.

Umiko gasped when she realized a large metal collar was placed around her neck. She struggled to pull at the collar but it wasn't breaking.

"Hehe, you can struggle all you want but we use these collars to subdue creatures on the Grandline," A Marine said

"It won't move?" Usopp questioned, "Come on don't be stupid! You just be Lucci, didn't you! We already save Robin all we have to do is run! Try harder! You can do it!"

"Usopp we'll take the ship to Luffy. Everyone get on board!" Nami yelled

"FIRE!"

*BOOM*

Everyone looked back to see the escort ship was blown up and was now just a floating pile of burning wood.

Umiko stopped struggling with the collar when she saw the burning ship.

"No that's our escape ship!" Nami yelled

"Those bastards. Now it's completely hopeless were surrounded, That was the only way out of here. What are we gonna do?!" Franky said

"Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, Chopper!" Nami yelled in fear.

The ship split apart and started to sink into the sea showing that it was completely destroyed.

"No what now?" Nami questioned

Suddenly a figure started running out of the smoke caused by the ship.

"Yaahhhhhh!"

"Sanji-kun," Umiko said

Sanji ran out of the smoke but he wasn't alone he was carrying Kokoro, Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe.

"We made it! Out of the way!" Sanji yelled as he passed by some Marines.

"He saved them," Umiko said relieved that they were okay.

Umiko narrowed her eyes at the Marine how was holding the metal chain that connected to her collar. She gripped the collar tightly in her hands and pulled ripping it off scaring the men around her.

She ran over to where Sanji was along with Nami.

"Thank goodness," Nami said

Umiko grabbed Gnobe, Chimney, and Kokoro in a tight hug choking them.

"Sanji, what the heck happened, and where have you been?" Nami asked

"Sorry, there was something I had to take care of. Damn this bad were pretty screwed. I never thought they would attack us as long as we had still had Robin here. I was sure that the bridge and the ship were safe I-" Sanji said

He froze when he saw someone place a sword in front of Nami's face.

"That's far enough surrender. Release the old lady and the-"

"There's no time for any of that!" Korkor yelled lifting up her leg, "Mermaid Kick!"

Kokoro kicked the Marine threatens Nami and sent him flying. Umiko clapped rather impressed, she stopped clapping when she heard the sound of a cannon firing.

"Run," Umiko said grabbing Chimney and Gnobe.

They all ran away just in time for the cannonball to land right where they were standing.

"Why does this always happen to us?!" Nami screamed

More cannonballs were fired and Umiko handed Gnobe and Chimney to Sanji.

"Keep going," Umiko said

She turned around kicked any cannonball that was going to land a direct hit on them.

Everyone one ran around trying to avoid the cannon fire. Umiko did her best to deflect the cannonballs but there was just too many. The group was soon cornered onto one column.

"Damn they took out the bridge. We're stuck on this column. These bastards have got us cornered!" Sanji said

"There's nothing else we can do we're surrounded!" Zoro said

"So this is where we'll make our stand. Let's Fight!" Nami yelled

"Don't be stupid they'll just keep sending more and more of those captains at us!" Franky yelled

"All ships prepare to open fire on the first column."

All of the battleships took aim at the column they were on and the one containing Luffy.

"LUFFFYYY!" Usopp yelled

"Luffy's in trouble we gotta do something," Zoro said

Robin made some hands, "No good. At this distance, all I can do is grab him and throw him not the sea."

"Luffy hurry move it!" Nami shouted

"Dammit, you gotta do something right now Luffy!" Sanji said

"LLLLUUUUFFFFFYYYYY!"

The group was still chanting at Luffy as they fought more Marines.

Umiko stopped fighting holding two Marine's heads under her arms when she heard a strange sound.

"What's that?" Umiko thought. She couldn't make out the noise but she's heard it somewhere before.

"JUMP IN THE SEA! TRUST ME!" Usopp yelled, "Robin can you still throw Luffy into the sea?!"

"Leave it to me," Robin said

"Are you trying to kill us?! Jumping in the sea won't do a damn thing!" Zoro said

"It's gonna be safe. She came to rescue us," Usopp grabbed Zoro's shoulders, "Jump it'll be okay we still got one more friend here."

"Chopper did you see?" Nami asked

"Yes!" Chopper said with tears.

"Now Sien Fleur," Robin said

Hands appeared below Luffy and picked him up. They carried him over to the hole in the wall throwing him out.

"To the sea!"

"To the sea!"

"To the sea!"

"Now follow Luffy!"

Everyone jumped over the edge of the column. Except for Chopper who was thrown off the edge.

"All of the pirates are jumping into the sea."

"There's no way these idiots will survive in these waters.:

As the group fell into the sea happy smiles were on their faces as the strange sound that Umiko heard became more clearly.

"I remember now. It's the spirit of a ship,"" Umiko thought

"Everyone get aboard the Merry!" Usopp yelled

"MERRRRRYYYYY!"

* * *

The group landed in the water and swam over to the Merry getting on it.

"Merry!" Usopp sung happily as he was thrown on deck.

"Seriously can't you swim on your own brother?" Franky asked

Umiko climbed on the boat shaking herself dry.

Kokoro threw Luffy, Chopper, and Robin onto the deck.

"This doesn't make sense I saw the ship drop into the ocean myself," Franky said

"The question is who sailed it here?" Nami asked

"We'll figure it out later, just get us outta here," Zoro said

"Right," Nami said getting to work.

"*GASP* That was a close one I thought those battleships were gonna blow me up for sure. Hey, Robin, you saved me thanks-"

Luffy was cut off when Robin made a hand cover his mouth.

"Luffy, everyone. Thank you," Robin said making everyone smile.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said

"That's nice but save the sappy stuff until after we escape okay,' Zoro said breaking the mood.

"You take that back you heartless bastard," Sanji said trying to kick Zoro.

"Yeah you bastard," Chopper said biting Zoro's leg.

"If we stand around we're gonna end up dead stupid," Zoro said

"I don't care, apologize to Robin!" Sanji said

"Yeah," Chopper said

Umiko calmly walked up to the two and smashed their heads together ending the fight.

"Okay let's go, you guys ready to move?" Nami asked

"Yeah!"

"All ships prepare to fire! All ships prepare to fire!"

Umiko looked over to a battleship where she heard an annoying voice yelling.

"Him again," Umiko said

"Spandam's still alive, huh, that sucks," Franky said

"They're gonna fire," Usopp said worriedly.

"Catch the wind starboard and head east!" Nami said

"We can't we're completely surrounded!" Zoro said

"They got big scary cannons and they're trained right us!" Usopp yelled

"This range with that many ships there's no way they're gonna miss," Franky said

"FIRE!"

"AHHHH!"

The cannon fire never hit instead it was blocked by.

"Is that a water spout!"

Indeed a spout of water had risen from the water blocking all the cannon fire.

"No way how could this-?!"

"Umi!"

Franky's yell caught everyone's attention and they saw the blue-haired girl standing at the front of Merry her arms up and the braces on her arms glowing.

"Is she?"

"No way."

Not only were the Straw Hats stunned but so were the Marines.

"We're leaving now," Umiko said

The braces glowed even brighter and Umiko's eyes started to glow as well.

"So she's finally gonna use it," Franky said

"Use what?! What's going on?!" Usopp yelled

"It's pretty clear that Umiko's not a normal human, but she's gotta hidden power like no other. One not given to her by devil fruit-"

The water below the MAirn ships started to churn slowly and then picked up speed rocking the ships.

"-she's been able to use this power ever since she was little and I've kept it hidden to protect her-"

Umiko brought her hand together and then pulled them apart as she did so large waves were created beneath each Marine ship. The water churned, even more, rocking the Marine ships back and forth.

"-the very power to control the sea itself," Franky said

Umiko moved her hands up and a large hurricane like twister formed right in front of the Merry, its destructive power clear as day.

"Time to go home! AQUA LAGUNA!" Umiko yelled as she threw her hands forward.

The hurricane launched itself forward taking out each Marine ship that stood in its path, clearing a safe path for the Merry.

Seeing the path cleared all of the Straw Hats cheered as Umiko fell to her knees grabbing her once again opened wound huffing and puffing.

"Franky jr. you did it!" Franky cheered

"Umi-Chwan you were amazing!" Sanji said

"So cool!" Chopper and Usopp said

"Alright everyone set sail were getting out of here!" Nami yelled

Umiko smiled happy they were finally escaping. Her vision started to get fuzzy, she fell back onto the deck of the ship as she slowly closed her eyes. All she heard was the calling of her name as darkness overtook her.


	22. The Straw Hats Recover

**The Straw Hats Recover - Umiko's Beating Heart**

Darkness...a tunnel? What's that light? Am I moving? It's gentle like the waves…..blue I see blue. The ocean….it's calling to me.

Umiko struggled to open her eyes and when she did so she closed them again to block out the harsh rays of the sun. She turned over in the bed...wait bed?

Umiko snapped her eyes open and sprung up realizing she wasn't on the Straw Hats ship, she was in a warm comfy bed. Umiko sniffed the air for a few moments and realized exactly where she was. She was home.

"Glad to see your up."

Umiko snapped her head to the voice and was greeted with a warm smile. Before another word could be uttered Umiko jumped out of bed and leaped onto the person.

"UMI!" Iceburg yelled out in surprise.

Umiko wrapped her arms tightly around Iceburg nuzzling her face into his stomach.

Iceburg smiled and patted the girl's head gently, "Now, you can't make sudden movements like that or you'll reopen your wound."

Umiko loosened her grip on Iceburg and looked down at her side. The wound she had sustained from Funkfreed was properly dressed, wrapped in bandages.

"I'm happy you're alright Umiko," Iceburg said

"I got Franky," Umiko said

"Ha, that you did," Iceburg said standing up and pulling Umiko with him, "Now I believe that there are others who will be just as happy to see you."

Umiko nodded her head a slight smile, she headed to the door but was stopped by Iceburg.

"I think you should get dressed first Umiko," Iceburg said

* * *

"So you gonna finally explain what happened?" Zoro asked

"Yeah how did Umi control the water like that!?" Nami asked

Suddenly questioned went off around the room.

"If everyone would calm down, I'll explain everything," Iceburg said coming downstairs.

Everyone calmed down and turned to Iceburg. The man made his way to a desk and pulled out a map along with several other papers.

"As many of you know, I'm the adopted father of Umiko-"

"So am I!" Franky called out.

Iceburg chose to ignore this, "-but where did we adopt her from. You see Umiko was found, washed up on shore."

"Washed up on shore?" Sanji questioned

"That's right. In a black basket. No note, no indication of where she came from. Even as a child I noticed the strangest of Umiko, and as she grew her oddities became more present. So it got me to wonder where did this strange girl come from. I started to do some research searching for anything I could find on Umiko's origins. Day and night for years I found nothing. No one had ever heard of a person like Umiko. I thought my efforts were hopeless until one day," Iceburg unfurled a letter "A pirate crew came in for repairs one their ships. One of their men had been talking about how they saw a monstrous creature with the face of a man and the tail on an ape, who strength rivaled any Sea King, who could spit fire from his mouth. Naturally, I took interest and talked with this man, he told me of a small secluded island on the Grand line, where he saw the monster. He also said he had proof of the monster," Iceburg said pulling out a book.

"What's that?" Chopper asked

Iceburg opened the book and started to flip through the pages, "An ancient book filled with legends. Unfortunately, the book is in an ancient language that I can not read, and so far no one else I've met has been able to either, but I knew this book was a connection to Umiko's past."

"How'd you know that?" Sanji asked

"This," Iceburg said showing the book.

Everyone gasped when they saw a painting in the book.

It showed a moon shining down on a baby wrapped in a silver blanket. The baby was being held up to the moonlight, but what made everyone gasp was the blue hair and blue tail on the baby.

"It's my belief that Umiko's culture, where she and her powers came from is in this book," Iceburg pulled out another map with several markings on it, "I've collected information throughout the years consisting of sightings of similar creatures as Umiko along with other artifacts with the same writing as in this book."

"Wow," Chopper said

"That's not all," Franky said cutting in.

Everyone looked to Franky waiting for the cyborg to speak.

"Where Umiko comes from is a hidden secret with the Navy," Franky said

"What?!" Everyone shouted out.

"He's correct. Ever since Spandam first saw Umiko here at Water 7 the Navy have been keeping tabs on her. I've learned that they have information on her that even I don't know. All I know is that among the Navy Umiko is know as an Ocean-tailed beast," Iceburg explained

Chatters went out through the room wondering what about the mystery that is Umiko. Everyone suddenly stopped talking when they heard the creak of a floorboard.

* * *

Umiko walked downstairs where she could hear voices talking. When she turned around the corner the voices stopped and everyone's eyes were on the bluenette.

"ITS UMI!"

"SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

"YAH!"

"AH UMI-CHWAN!"

Cheers and shouts of joy went out all throughout the room as Umiko was swarmed with all of her friends.

"We're so glad your okay Umi!" Kiwi said

"Yeah you gave us quite a scare," Paulie said

"Who knew you were so powerful!" Usopp (Sniper King) said

Zoro came up and ruffled the girl's hair with a smirk on his face.

"You were amazing!" Chopper

"Super good job Franky jr!" Franky yelled

Umiko's hands were suddenly grabbed and she looked down to see Sanji in front of her kneeling. Instead of the usual lovestruck face, he had a warm smile and there was a bright glow in his eyes. As Umiko stared into his eyes she felt her skin tingle and her heart pump faster. Sanji went to open his mouth to say something but he was quickly trampled over by Sniper King and Chopper who were now standing in front of the girl with a huge smile.

"Wow, Umi you've got a crazy power-!"

"Don't interrupt idiots!" Sanji yelled kicking them over.

Umiko smiled seeing everyone there as they continued to praise the girl. They were all okay, they all made it.

"What a happy ending," Umiko thought.

* * *

After a few conversations and a few arguments, courtesy of the guys, the Galley-La headquarters had quieted down. Everyone set out to do their own jobs helping around Water 7. Umiko. Franky, and Iceburg stayed behind at Galley-La. Iceburg was sitting at a desk with quills and papers working on some schematics, while Franky sat down drinking cola. Umiko was laying down on a couch, due to Iceburg saying she should rest a little more. Tyrannosaurus had climbed onto Umiko's lap and the young girl relaxed petting the small mouse's head.

Since they were alone Franky this was a good time for a much-needed conversation.

"I see, so, in the end, you burned the blueprints. I think it's better that way," Iceburg said

"Hey, just because I burned the doesn't mean they're lost," Franky said

"Hmm?" Iceburg inquired looking at Franky.

"Why don't you show him Franky jr.," Franky said to Umiko.

Umiko gets up from the couch and grabs a piece of paper along with a quill.

"I thought we agreed not to call her that," Iceburg said

"You agreed, I didn't agree to squat," Franky responded.

Iceburg just sighs and pinches his brow.

"Iceburg," Umiko said getting his attention.

The older male looks up at the girl and his eyes widened seeing what the girl was holding. In Umiko's hand was one of the blueprints to Tom's weapon, but it wasn't the original, in fact, this was just written the ink not even dry on the paper.

"How?" Iceburg said not understanding what he was seeing.

"Umi here knows the blueprints like the back of her hand. So we haven't lost them there right there in her head," Franky said as Umiko thoroughly ripped up the paper.

"I see, then that just adds on another reason why she should not be captured by the Marines. Which is going to be quite hard since the two of you have now made yourselves enemies of the government," Iceburg said

"Yeah I guess. So spill it what are you so busy drawing over there bro?" Franky asked

"Aqua Laguna was powerful this year. I'm sure it's weighing on everyone's mind. It may not be long before this island is completely swallowed by the sea," Iceburg said

"Ehhh, you're right. Soon we're gonna have more city underwater than above it, we can't keep up this fight forever. So what's the plan," Franky said

"I'm gonna make this city float," Iceburg said

Umiko's eyes widened hearing this declaration.

"WAHT!? You're gonna make Water 7 a boat?! You really think that's even possible?!" Franky shouted in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten? We grew up watching a man make the impossible possible. Now I'm gonna do the same. If you're a man then….show some gusto," Iceburg said

"Gusto," Umiko said throwing her arms up in a cheer and stomping the ground, which effectively put two holes in it.

The two men smile at the girl's excitement over hearing Tom's catchphrase again, ignoring the holes she just made in the ground.

"He did always do everything with a bang didn't he," A smirk came to Franky's face, "Well it's worth a shot. You are his student after all."

The group sat in a comforting silence. Iceburg got a thoughtful look and then put down his pen before turning to Umiko.

"You know Umiko some fresh air might be good for. Why don't you go-"

Before Iceburg could finish his sentence Umiko was already up and out of the house. The two men smiled seeing the young girl bounce back so quickly.

"Franky," Iceburg said getting his attention, "The day is coming. I've got everything planned out we just gotta set it up."

Franky smirked and stood up, "Well then what are we waiting for let's get to it."

* * *

Umiko was wondering around Water 7 seeing the people already reaping the town. Every so often someone would stop her and ask her how she was doing, some with more tears than others. She passed by where the Franky House used to stand and saw that they were rebuilding their house. Umiko continued to walk around but stopped when she saw a large group of men struggling to carry some giant sacks along with looked like small trees. Umiko made her way over to them and picked up the two tree's taking the weight off of the guy.

"Uh? Oh! Umiko, haha thanks, I was having some trouble there," A man said

"Welcome," Umiko said

"Uh, Umiko are you sure you should be lifting that? You're still recovering," Another man said

"It's fine," Umiko said picking up another tree.

"Okay," The two-man said sweat dropping.

* * *

As Umiko made her way to where the Strawhats were staying she saw Yokozuna sitting outside of a window.

Umiko and the guys made their way into the house and headed towards the door where the noise was coming from.

Umiko's heart started to speed up as she heard the voice of a certain blonde.

One of the men knocked on the door to the house.

"So uh funny story," One of the men said

Nami who looked sad on the table looked up she saw Umiko walking the room carrying her trees. Her eyes widened as she jumped up.

"My trees!" Nami yelled hugging the trees, "Oh my gosh. I thought I'd never see them again! I'm so happy!"

"Oh, my sweet Umi! You brought Nami her tree's back," Sanji said dancing around Umiko. He grabbed Umiko's hand with hearts in his eyes, "You truly are a kind goddess of the sea."

Umiko smiled slightly as her heart sped up and her tail started to twitch in a funny way. She looked behind her to see her tail curling slightly wondering what was happening.

"Yeah sorry about kicking you out. We thought you were the guys who tried to assassinate Iceburg. We treated your belongings like pirate loot so we confiscated everything. I hope your not man," One of the men said.

"Of course I'm not mad thank you so much," Nami said still hugging the tree.

"Haha! Well, there you go!" Kokoro said

"Hi! Doctor Chopper reporting in," Chopper said walking in with Robin.

"How are you?" Robin asked

"I'm great now that you're here!" Sanji said dancing up to Robin. He grabbed a bag from Robin's hand, "Such a heavy bag please allow me," Sanji said kneeling in front of Robin.

Robin let out a small laugh, "If you must."

The moment didn't last long as Umiko kicked Sanji in the head and across the room and into a wall. No one seemed to care used to the violence. Umiko let out a huff and crossed her arms turning away from Sanji and Sanji sized hole in the wall. She gave Robin a nod in greeting as the woman smiled back to her.

"I treated the Franky Families wounds, and I didn't let Robin out of my sight for a second," Chopper said saluting.

Sanji magically recovered from his Umiko attack and stood in front of Chopper, "Mission complete." Sanji said saluting back.

"Haha I already told you I'm not going anywhere," Robin said with a smile.

"You promise?" Chopper asked

"You have my word soldier," Robin said

"Guys look! Umiko brought back my Tangerine trees and their okay! We got our money back and our stuff too!" Nami said

"Really!" Chopper said happily

"Once we buy a ship we'll be good to go," Nami said

"Alright! That's great!" Chopper said

Nami let out a happy laugh as everyone enjoyed the happy atmosphere. Umiko enjoyed the atmosphere until she heard footsteps.

*BANG*

Everyone turned around when the double doors slammed open.

"Wow, baby! You guys feeling super or what!" Franky said striking a pose with Mozu and Kiwi.

"Ah, some folks aren't here, and Umiko you made it over here too. Whatever," Franky said

"What's with the big entrance something going on?" Sanji asked

"You bet," Franky pushed up his sunglasses, "Now, better listen close brother."

* * *

Everyone in the room had gathered around Franky as he settled on the floor getting ready to talk.

"So, there's this island that's always at war-"

"Wait stop I don't care. If you're here to tell bedtime stories go bother someone else," Sanji said

"Shut up this is important listen," Franky said, "For years fires rained on that island. Death and destruction are the only things it's people know. Houses burn down, cities fall to ruin. There's no place to run from all the chaos, and in the midst of all this madness is a single tree. No matter what happens it never falls. No matter how much the island is destroyed its people gather around it and build it all up again. It's the strongest tree in the world. As far as anyone knows only a few exists. It's known as the jewel tree, Adam," Franky said

"Uh?" Sanji questioned

Umiko cocked her head having never heard this story before.

"Okay, so what," Chopper said

"Every so often a piece of wood of that tree shows up on the black market. I've wanted one for a long time now but the going price is two hundred million berries. Too expensive for me. That is until a bunch of pirates showed up flailing their money around and begging me to take it," Franky said

"Bastard! You used our money to buy some stupid log and now you're bragging about it!" Sanji yelled

"I told you shut up!" Franky punched the ground making everything go silent, "A long time ago, I decided I was done building ships for the rest of my life, and yet I couldn't help but follow in the footsteps of my old master, and soon enough I found myself designing a ship. Now my hope, is to use that special wood to build it. To put all my heart into one last ship. A ship of dreams that could sail across any sea. I've had the blueprints for ages. Now I finally have the wood, all that's left is to make it. So what I'm saying here….it would be my honor….if you would take my ship and sail the world!"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Franky in awe.

"Wait so does that mean?!" Chopper said

"You're gonna give us the ship free of charge?!" Sanji said

"Uhhun, that way I'll know my masterpiece will be in good hands. Trust me that alls I could ask for. That and well you kind of already paid for it. Gol Roger is the only man in history who ever sailed across the world and his ship the Auto Jackson. Was made from a Jeweled Tree as well. Mark my words. I'll show you the best damn ship ever seen!" Franky said with a smile.

"Hehe, you're a shipwright after all. You could pretend all you like but in the end, You're just like old Tom aren'tcha. Hahahaha!" Kokoro said

"Guess your right. I get it now, it took a while but I think I finally understand the pride Tom felt when he died.

"YAAAAAAHAHAHAH!"

"WE'LL BE HAPPY TO TAKE YOUR SHIP!"

"HERE THAT LUFFY WE GOT A NEW SHIP!"

* * *

Later that day, Umiko was hanging out with Kiwi and Mozu, having some girl time as the twins said. Although the whole time Umiko, seemed distracted the whole time with a certain curly brow in mind. Every time Umiko thought about the blonde cook her heart thumped in her chest and her tail curled happily. Sometimes her face would even heat up. Maybe this was her body still recovering.

"What's wrong Umi," Kiwi asked noticing the girls slightly troubled look.

Umiko put a hand on her chest, "My heart…..is thumping loudly."

"What?" Mozu questioned

"And my face is warm," Umiko said

Mozu and Kiwi both gasp and squeal wrapping Umiko up in a hug.

Umiko just stands still not understanding what was happening.

"Umi you're in love!" Kiwi said

"Huh?" Umi said tilting her head

"Love Umi!" Mozu said

"Oh, you're growing up!" Kiwi said

Umiko got a thoughtful look on her face. Love? She remembered Iceburg talking to her about love when she turned 13. He told her how there were two different types of love, the love for family and the love for a special person you care about. She loved Iceburg and Franky but this was different, the way she felt about Sanji was much different from the way she felt about ICeburg and Franky.

So was this the type of love that Iceburg talked about.

"Umiko one day you're going to meet a very special person who makes you feel like any other person. You'll come to cherish this person even through all their faults. This will be a person whose side you'll want to stay by no matter what."

"Ah, I am in love," Umiko said seriously.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mozu and Kiwi both squeal and squish Umiko in an even tighter hug.

"Well now you what to do next right?" Mozu asked

Umiko shook her head no.

"You've got to get your man! Claim him! Make him yours!" Kiwi said with a fiery determination.

"How?" Umiko asked

"You've got to confess your love and seal the deal…." Mozu bent down and started to whisper in Umiko's ear.

Umiko listened intently to the advice as her tail suddenly curled into a heart shape.

* * *

Umiko made her way to the warehouse like Iceburg said. She had received a message from one of the Franky Family members saying that Iceburg urgently needed her. As she got closer to the warehouse she caught a distinct scent.

"Cake?" Umiko questioned

Umiko sniffed the air and she indeed smelled cake, but she smelled more than just cake. As she moved closer the smell of various other food wafted into Umiko's nose. She made her way up to the large door, and grabbed the handle. She pulled back the large door in one swift motion-

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Umiko's eye's widened from what she saw. All of her friends were gathered in the warehouse, that was now decorated in colorful streamers and balloons. There were tables lined with food and in the center of the room there was a massive cake.

"Happy Birthday Umi!"

"Congrats Umiko!"

Umiko got dozens of more congratulations. With all of the events going on she had completely forgotten that her birthday was coming. It wasn't Umiko's real birthday but the day that Franky and Iceburg found Umiko.

"Happy Super Birthday Franky Jr.!" Franky shouted out picking up Umiko. He set her down in front of the large cake. Umiko looked at the cake and her eyes shined seeing the large frosted confectionary.

"I'm glad you like it," Iceburg said coming up behind Umiko and patting her head.

"Iceburg planned the whole," Paulie said coming up.

"I had it planned before the whole fiasco but I think a party is what everybody needed to raise their spirits," Iceburg said

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered

"Luffy! He's eating the food in his sleep!" Nami yelled

"Ladies first idiot!" Sanji yelled even though the boy couldn't hear him. Sanji turned to Umi, "Ahhh Umi! I hope you like the cake I made it with all my love just for you!" Sanji said swooning.

Rose the bakery owner came up, "Yeah my shop was a little wrecked after the storm and all my staff was busy with the repairs, but thanks to this young man here helped me cook everything."

Music started to play as everyone started to really getting the party going.

"Here Umi drink up!" Zambai said handing her a mug of ale.

Umiko brought the drink up to her lips.

"NOOOOO!" Franky, Iceburg, and Paulie shouted out.

Before they could stop her Umiko chugged down the whole cup.

"What's wrong?" Zoro questioned finishing off his own drink.

"Umi can't handle alcohol," Franky said with a worried look.

"Once it gets in her she forgets about her strength completely, and-"

*HICCUP*

Iceburg was cut off by a loud hiccup. Everyone looked over and what a sight to see. Umiko was swaying where she stood, her normally pale cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were half-lidded. Her tail was swaying slowly as a small smile was on her face.

"Not good," Paulie said

She took one step forward and smashed a hole into the ground when she tried to take another step she fell but was quickly caught by Sanji.

Umiko gripped the front of Sanji's shirt and looked up at him with a soft gaze. Sanji's face flushed and blood started to flow from his nose.

"Sanji-kun….mine…." Umiko said as she reached up and grabbed his tie. She pulled his face closer to her's as more blood flowed from his nose. Before anyone could do anything Umiko yanked Sanji forward and connected her lips with his.

"EHHHHHHH!"

Surprised shouts went around the room, nearly everyone was freaking out. Umiko's tail curled at the end forming a heart as Sanji went limp in her grip. Sanji fell back with his lips still connected with Umiko's as she fell forward onto him. The two crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Sanji passed out from shock, hearts in his eye's as the blood from his nose pooled around him. The flushed look left Umiko's face and she sat up, looking at the surprised faces around her.

"Wha?" Umiko questioned tilting her head.

"Sanji! He's losing too much blood!" Chopper yelled

After all the commotion died down and Chopper fixed up the bleeding Sanji the party went back in action.

"Umi it's time for presents!" Mozu said

Umiko was pulled over to a table that was stacked with presents.

"This one's from us," Kiwi and Mozu said handing Umiko a pink box.

Umiko opens the box and pulls out some tissue paper, she reaches deeper into the box and pulls out a mint green bra.

"PFFFFFTTT!"

Various guys across the room spit out what their drinking seeing the gift.

"Why would you get her that?!" Franky said

"A cute girl needs cute underwear," Mozu said like it was a fact.

"Not Umi!" Franky said

"There's more," Umi said pulling out matching underwear.

Various men hunched over grabbing their faces as they got nosebleeds.

"You immoral girls! Corrupting Umiko!" Paulie yelled

"Shy boy," Mozu and Kiwi said

Paulie clicks his tongue as he Tilestone, and Lulu walks over to Umiko with a box, "Here this is from everyone at Galley-La."

Umiko grabs the present and unwraps it. Umiko looked happy as she looked down at new schematics book with blank pages ready to be filled.

"Thank you very much," Umiko said

More presents were opened each one just as great as the last one.

"Last one," Iceburg said as Franky brought over a white box with a blue bow.

Umiko unties the bow and opens the box and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. She slowly pulled out a picture from when she was a baby. The picture had Tom, Kokoro, Franky, Iceburg, and Yokozuna in it.

Umiko smiles at the picture and then puts it down. She jumps up and grabs Franky and Iceburg in a tight hug knocking the two over making everyone laugh.

"TIME TO EAT!"

"YEAH!"

The party continued with everyone enjoying the delicious food.

"Luffy's eating too much!" Sniper King yelled

Luffy sat at a table with stacks of plates.

"Uhhhh….not just him," Nami said pointing over to another table.

Umiko sat at a table with knife and fork in hand. She ate with the manners of a proper lady but the amount of food was another thing. Umiko had stacked up just as many plates as Luffy would.

* * *

The party slowly started to wined down and Umiko made her way outside for some fresh air.

"Umi…"

Umiko turned around to see Sanji. He had a blush on his cheeks and avoided eye contact with the young teen.

"Sanji-kun," Umiko said

"Earlier-"

"Ahh my actions were surprising my bad," Umiko said, "That's not how I wanted to present my feelings."

"It's okay-wait feelings?" Sanji questions

Umiko stepped up close to Sanji so they were chest to chest, "Sanji-kun is very strong and cute. You make my heart move at first I didn't know what it was but Mozu and Kiwi told me I was in love. So I'm in love with Sanji-kun."

Sanji didn't say anything but his face turned completely red. His heart sped up faster than he ever thought. He never thought he would hear those words.

"Sanji-kun is mine," Umiko said

Sanji fell back a heart in his eye with blood gushing from his nose. Umiko gave out a soft smile looking down at the blonde.

"AHHH NOT AGAIN!" Chopper said coming outside.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sniper King said coming outside too.

"It looks like Umiko's finally experiencing love," Iceburg said standing next to Franky. He didn't hear anything from him and looked over to see Franky crying buckets of tears.

"WAAAHHH FRANKY JR. IS GROWING UP!" Franky cried out

"Who ever knew that someone would fall in love with Sanji," Nami said

"Hehe it's quite interesting isn't it," Robin said

* * *

The next day Umiko was back hanging out with the Straw Hats minus a Zoro and a Usopp.

"UMI MY LOVE!" Sanji exclaimed greeting the girl.

Sanji, after Umiko's confession, swooned at the feet of the girl. Umiko claimed Sanji so he was her's now, even if the blonde cook had not confessed back in a sincere way. She finally realized what feeling she felt when he flirted with other women, it was jealousy. Umiko was happy to have Sanji, and she was going try and control her emotion, it was Sanji's personality overall. Alright, she did grab his cheeks and stretch them far when he started to flirt with Robin and Nami too much.

Right now Umiko and Franky were going over some schematics for their new ship. Umiko went around giving out various sheets of paper to each member.

"What are these for?" Nami asked

"Oh, those?" Franky said turning around, "They're Umi's way of finding out what a person wants on their ship. A little personality test to show who you are. Umiko uses them to personalize what you need on the ship."

"Interesting," Nami said looking down at the paper.

"I'll make sure to get one Zoro, and one to Luffy when he wakes up," Umiko said

Umiko went back to talking with Franky but stopped when she heard something. She looked towards a wall and stared at it. This caught the attention of some people in the room.

"What is it Umiko?" Chopper asked

"We have a guest," Umiko said

*BOOOM*

Everyone yelled and jumped as the wall Umiko was staring at blew open. Everyone covered their faces from the derby not being able to see who tore down the wall.

"What the hell?!" Franky said

"What's going on?!" Chopper said

As the dust started to settle a tall figure walked into the house.

"Pardon me, but are you folks the Straw Hat Pirates?" A gruff male voice asked

The dust finally cleared and an older man was revealed. He was dressed in a naval uniform wearing a dog hat.

"You see I have some friends here that would like to share a word with Money D. Luffy."

Franky, Sanji, and Chopper all got on the defense.

"The Navy!" Sanji and Franky said

No one moved as the man cast his gaze on Luffy who was still at the table sleeping a large bubble coming out of his nose.

"Hehe, dumb kid. Never learns just as careless as ever."

Suddenly the man disappeared, soaring past Sanji, Chopper, and Franky.

"What?!" Franky said

"Damn, he's fast!" Sanji said

"RISE AND SHINE!" The man said punching Luffy in the head.

Not only did he break the table Luffy was sitting at but also the floor beneath the Straw Hat boy.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Luffy yelled sitting up holding his head in pain, "AHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?! How could one little punch hurt you so much you're made of rubber!" Sanji said

"Because there's no defense against the fist of love," The man said taking off his hat and revealing his face, "You've been getting in a lot of trouble huh Luffy."

"HUH?! G-G-G-G-Grandpa!" Luffy said

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" Everyone screamed

"A marine vice-admiral is your-"

"GRANDPA!"


	23. The Monkey D Family Line

**The Monkey D. Family Line**

Shocked faces all around the room after the statement left Luffy's mouth. Even the Marines were frozen by the proclamation.

The only people who didn't seem shocked were Luffy, Garp, and Umiko, the latter one looking at the large hole Garp had created. It made since that Umiko really didn't know what was going on she didn't really pay attention to anything that didn't happen on Water 7.

"Luffy! Isn't there something you need to apologize to me for?!," Garp said

"Garp?! Garp is the name of a Navy hero!" Nami said

"Luffy! Is he really your grandpa!?" Sanji asked

"That's right! Don't you dare mess with him!" Luffy said

Everyone was surprised to hear that coming from Luffy. The knuckleheaded rubber boy was never afraid to challenge someone and the simple fact that he said not to mess with Garp was something.

"When I was small he almost killed me a bunch of times!" Luffy said

"Now, don't go around giving me a bad name. I shoved you into a bottomless pit….I threw you into a jungle at night….I attached you to balloons and let them fly…." Garp said

With each story, everyone could practically hear the screams of Luffy from his childhood.

"I did all those things in order to make you a strong man!" Garp said

"I think I've just discovered where Luffy's endless vitality comes from…," Sanji said

"I eventually entrusted you with my friend and had you train with Ace...but I take my eyes off of you, and look what happens….I trained you to become a strong marine!" Garp said

Luffy stood up, "I told you over and over that I wanted to become a pirate!"

"You got corrupted by Red Hair! How foolish!" Garp said

"Sh-Shanks saved my life! Don't badmouth him!" Luffy said

Garp reached forward and grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt picking him up while holding his other arm up fist clenched, "How dare you talk like that to your grandpa!?"

"Ahhhhh! I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled

"This is terrible! Luffy got captured by the Navy!" Chopper yelled

Everyone was freaking out, well except for Umiko who was still looking at the large hole in the whole.

"Let go of me! Ow, ow, ow!" Luffy said struggling in Garp's grasp.

"Oh no! Luffy's combative spirit against that old man has already been broken! Sanji said

Next thing you know both Garp and Luffy are asleep. Garp still holding onto Luffy who just dangled in the air both having snot bubbles forming out of their noses.

"What?! They fell asleep?!" Sanji, Chopper, and Franky yelled.

"Well, what should we do now? I've never been in this kind of situation!" Sanji said

Umiko had now turned around to look at the back of Garp seeing him unmoving holding Luffy. She tilted her head not knowing what was really going on.

Garp's bubble popped waking him up.

"Oh, no, I fell asleep," Garp looked down at the sleeping Luffy, he raised his fist, "Wake up, Luffy! Is that how you behave when you're being scolded?!", and punched Luffy, "And that's not how you should speak to your grandpa in the first place!"

Garp proceeded to pummel Luffy until his head had several more bumps on it.

"Th-That hurt!" Luffy said grabbing his head.

"Do you even know what kind of pirate Red Hair is to start with?!" Garp said

"Shank?! Are they….Are Shanks and the others doing okay?! Where are they?!" Luffy asked

"Doing okay?! Well, there are countless pirates nowadays, but out of all of them, he's ranked in the top four pirates in the same league as Whitebeard. These four reign over the second half of the Grand Line like emperors. So people call them the Four Emperors. Navy Headquarters and the Seven Warlords of the Sea have joined together to fight against these four! If the balance among these three great powers is lost, it is said that world peace will fall apart. That's how large their power is," Garp explained

"Huh? Err….I didn't really get all that, but that's good to hear he's doing okay," Luffy said with a smile.

Before Garp could say anything else he felt something heavy connect with the back of his head and he fell forward.

Everyone gasped as they saw Umiko standing over Garp.

"Is she crazy!?" The Marines outside yelled

Umiko crouched over Garp a serious look on her face, "Hey Mister…..fix the hole you made."

Everyone fell over hearing the words leave the girls mouth. Garp sat up looking at the girl, he then spotted something moving behind her. Just like his grandson did when he first met Umiko, Garp grabbed her tail. He then proceeded to pull her up by it so she was hanging upside down by it.

"U-Umiko!" Frank and Sanji yelled

Thoughts of her being captured and imprisoned by the Marines started to race through everyone heads as Garp studied the young girl.

Umiko was pretty calm as Garp looked at the girl.

"You've got a tail! Haha, you're a lively one!" Garp said

Everyone once again fell over in surprise.

"Y-yep definitely Luffy's Grandfather," Nami said

"Fix the hole," Umiko said pointing at the hole.

Garp looked at the hole he made but saw some of his men fighting.

"Huh?! What's going on?" Garp questioned

"That's Pirate Hunter Zoro, a criminal with a bounty on his head," A Marine said

"Oh….? That's Luffy's friend. He's quite energetic, huh? Well, you guys, try stopping him," Garp said

"Yes, sir!" Two men said

Umiko who was still upside down watched Luffy run out of the room through the hole Garp made and join the fight. Within a matter of seconds, Luffy and Zoro had taken out the tow Marine men.

"Hahahahaha!" Garp walked outside still holding the dangling Umiko, "You guys are no match for them at all!"

Zoro and Luffy let the two men stand up.

"Luffy! It's me Coby remember!" Coby said

"Coby?" Luffy said, he got a thoughtful look on his face and started thinking. Coby?! I do have a friend Coby….but the Coby I know was short."

"That's me! The Coby who was a hopeless crybaby!" Coby said

"What?! Is that true?!" Luffy said

"That's Coby?" Zoro said

"I've still got a ways to go to become a Navy Officer, but when I heard that you were nearby. I just wanted to see you guys so badly," Coby said

"WHAT?!" Luffy said freaking out.

"We owe you two a lot for making us who we are today," Coby said

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but…" The Other man said

"I'm so surprised. Your body was flabby!" Luffy said

Coby, Zoro, and Luffy started to walk off leaving the fourth man behind.

"Hold on a sec, you guys! You haven't noticed me, have you?!"

"Who are you?" Zoro asked

"It's me! It's me!" The man said pointing at his face.

"I didn't know you. Who are you?" Luffy asked

"The answer is….Helmeppo. The son of Captain Morgan….Helmeppo. I'm the man who crucified you and nearly executed you, Roronoa Zoro! Hehehe! Now you remember me, right?" HEL said

"Huh?" Luffy and Zoro said

"Hey, hey, that's enough," HEL said

"Oh, yeah...There was a guy like that. So it's you!" Luffy said

"I still can't stand these guys, Coby!" HEL said crying.

"It can't be helped. HEL-san. You should accept the past. Luffy-san, you and I are now enemies but...are we still….um….?" Coby said

"Yeah. We're friends," Luffy said

The tender moment was interrupted by a grunt. Everyone looked behind Luffy and Zoro to see Umiko had smashed her foot into Garp's face. Most of the Marines eyes bulged out their head as they saw Garp drop Umiko and the girl flipped herself around so she lands on her feet but left two large holes where her feet landed.

"Fix wall now!" Umiko said sternly.

It seemed like the day was full of surprises cause not only did Garp not harm Umiko but he proceeded to fix the wall like she demanded. Although Garp did make his men help too.

"I thought your grandpa was a big shot but…" Sanji trailed off watching Umiko standing over Garp making sure he was doing a good job.

Garp stopped hammering and turned to face Luffy, "Come to think of it, Luffy….I heard that you saw your old man."

"What?! My dad? What do you mean by dad? I have a dad?" Luffy said

Garp proceeded to hammer in some nails while picking his nose, "Oh….Then he didn't tell you who he was? I heard that he saw you off at Loguetown."

"Err…..huh?" Luffy said confused

"Luffy's old man was in that town?" Sanji questioned

"Wh-What's my dad like?" Luffy asked

"I'm curious….about Luffy's father too," Nami said

"Your father's name is…..Monkey D. Dragon. He's a revolutionary!" Garp said

"Dragon?" Luffy questioned

"What?!"

All the Marines outside were gaping like fish trying to process the information.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"T-T-The revolutionary Dragon has a son?!" A Marine yelled

"Luffy-san is the son of that Dragon?!" Coby said

"Then….Dragon is Vice Admiral Garp's son?! What the hell is with his family!?" HEL said

Luffy looked behind him to see the shocked faces of his friends, "Hey, guys….What are you so surprised about it?"

"Idiot! You don't know the name Dragon?!" Sanji yelled

"Your father is a dangerous man!" Nami yelled

"Huh?" Luffy said

Everyone was frozen not believing the Monkey D. family tree.

"Hey, Robin…," Luffy said

"How can I explain it…? Pirates would start a fight with the Government or Navy, but there's a power trying to bring down the World Government directly now. That's the revolutionary army. Dragon is the man who leads it. Their ideology has now spread in many countries around the world, which caused rebellions and led several kingdoms to fall. The government naturally became angry and has been searching everywhere for their mastermind, Dragon, all this time as the world's most heinous criminal, but he's been considered a mysterious man whose background was completely unknown," Robin said

People were still shell shocked at the discovery. Garp continued to work on the wall as most of his men were laid out on the ground too shocked to move.

"Ah! I guess...I shouldn't have said anything about it huh?" Garp said

"What?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Well then forget what I just said!" Garp said

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"


	24. Whose Got the Biggest Bounty

**The Party of Water 7 and The Bounties are Finally In**

Umiko tilted her head looking at Garp and Luffy. With the way, the two behaved she could really see the resemblance between the two. She wondered if Dragon was like this too.

Later after the hole in the wall was fixed Garp gathered his men.

"Since you're my grandson. I decided not to capture you on this island! It's fine I'm sure if I tell the navy that they'll understand. Can't put work before family right," Garp said

"That's not an excuse sir. Let's just say they got away," A Marine said

"I'm going back to my ship now," Garp said

"Alright so long," Luffy simply said

Instead of receiving a goodbye back, Luffy received a punch in the face from Garp.

"Is that all your gonna say! At least pretend like you care! I'm your grandpa and you haven't seen me in ages!" Garp yelled

"But I'm happy you're leaving! All you've done is yell and hit me!" Luffy yelled

"I still want my grandson to love me you, idiot! I'm not as heartless as you," Garp yelled

"Uhhh….I see stubbornness runs in the family and immaturity too," Nami said

After a while, Garp and his men left not including Coby and Helmeppo.

Umiko was about to walk out of the room but was pulled back. She looked behind her to see Nami with a smile.

"Hey Umiko, does Galley-La have any transponder snails?" Nami asked

* * *

Umiko was lounging in the Galley-La pool sitting in an inner tube. She had on a black bikini watching Nami use the transponder snail as she lounged under an umbrella. Nami was listening in on Luffy's conversation with Coby getting some useful info.

"Hey, pretty lady are you gonna swim or not?!" Chimney said swimming over.

"Can you can it for just a second a chance like this doesn't come very often!" Nami yelled

Chimney blows a water bubble sinking deeper into the pool with a pout.

"I thought you were a cool pirate lady but you're nothing but a big stupid jerk!" Chimney yelled

"Ahhh! I'm trying to wiretap here!" Nami yelled angrily.

Kokoro's head popped out of the water as she swam up next to Umiko, "Is that something you wanna yell out loud?"

Umiko looked away from the commotion and up at the sky, after everything that happened, it was nice to jut relax. Umiko then rolled off the inner tube and sunk into the water. She allowed her body to sink in the pool as she landed at the bottom and stayed down there enjoying the water. Water always made Umiko feel better. Umiko had a large lung capacity and could stay underwater for quite some time.

After a while, Umiko saw Nami dive underwater as Kokoro swam over her in her mermaid form.

Umiko closed her eyes allowing herself to drift in the water. Suddenly the water shifted and she opened her eyes seeing Yokozuna had joined them in the water. Umiko swam to the surface to see more people were at the pool.

"Umi-chwan you're here too!" Sanji said with a heart eye, "I made water water meat! Come and get some!~"

Umiko could smell the food and swam to the edge of the pool getting out. Once Sanji saw her bikini clad body he immediately got a nosebleed and fell over a happy smile on his face.

"I want Sanji-kun's food," Umiko said

Sanji's body sprung up and he turned back to the grill ready to happily serve Umiko.

At that moment Kokoro flew out of the pool landing in front of Umiko.

"Granny that was awesome!" Chimney said

"Haha that does sure smell nice," Kokoro said

"I know, now say ah," Sanji said going to feed who believed was Umiko. He froze seeing he had stuck the meat skewers in Kokoro's mouth. He then fell to the ground hitting it with his fist.

"Sanji this is yummy!" Luffy yelled mouth full.

Chopper joined the rubber boy his mouth full of food too.

"Yummy Water water meat!" Sniper King said

"Sniper King where did you come from?" Zoro asked

Sanji started crying, "Eat all you want I don't care anymore."

"What are you crying for?" Zoro asked

"I'm not crying I just got smoke in my eyes that's all," Sanji said

Umiko saw the meat skewers in Sanji's hand and walked up behind him, she grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up giving her accesses to meat. She easily ate the meat of the skew greatly enjoying the taste.

"It's great Sanji-kun," Umiko said taking the other meat skewer from him and walking over to the table.

"Awww Umiko-goddess. I'll make more for you~!" Sanji said dancing over to the grill.

"Hey, it's him!"

Everyone looked over to see the Franky family running into the pool area.

"Hey Straw Hat! Are you finally awake!" Zambai yelled

"Hey's it's the Franky family get over here and eat!" Luffy yelled

"Yeah, barbecue time boys!" Zambai shouted

"YEEAHHHH!"

The Franky family cheered as they all ran over.

The pool started to get more lively when they were joined by Sodom, Gamora, Oimo, Kashi, and the rest of the Galley-La employee's.

"AHHHHHH!"

Umiko looked over to see a blushing Paulie pointing at Nami, "Put on some clothes jeez!"

"You never seen a swimsuit before?" Nami said

"Wow something smells delicious," Iceburg said with a smile.

"Don't look, sir, this perverted harlot is gonna corrupt your eyes with her filthy body!" Paulie yelled holding a towel in front of Nami.

Nami sighed, "Really now."

"Hello Paulie," Umiko said walking over.

Paulie screamed even louder before throwing multiple towels over Umiko, "The corruption is spreading! Keep your clothes on, stop being so immoral!"

Umiko ignored Paulie when she spotted Iceburg, with a meat skewer still in her mouth she ran over and tackled him in a hug earning a laugh from the older man.

"We can't take a break once we start building your ship!" Kiwi said posing.

"That's why we're gonna get all our partying out right now! I know you got a seat set aside for me!" Franky said posing.

"Cause big bro is the star of the show!" Mozu said posing.

"Super!" Franky yelled

The Franky family cheered watching the display.

The party started to really get wild with singing and dancing. It was even crazier than Umiko's birthday. Somehow Umiko was passed a glass of wine but she was quickly tackled as people tried to get the drink from her hands.

Umiko saw Sanji flirting with Robin and she ran over kicking him in the pool.

When he emerged from the pool all he saw was Umiko's pouting face and he smiled happy to receive Umiko's 'love tap'.

The party got huge as the whole town joined in. Day soon turned into night and the party didn't stop.

Sniper King was singing as fireworks were set off. Umiko smiled as she stuffed more food into her mouth. Soon she was grabbed by Franky and was on the floor dancing.

"Come on let's go! The party just started!" Luffy yelled

* * *

Umiko was ready. She put on her tool belt slipped on some gloves and tied a bandana around her neck. She made her way downstairs to see Iceburg gone but his blueprints were set out. She took a look at his work and smiled before walking out the house.

"You ready to go Franky Jr.!" Franky asked

Umiko nodded and followed Franky ready to get started on the Straw Hat's ship.

* * *

Franky was shaving down a log as Umiko carried around some material. She set down a large piece of metal when she noticed Iceburg walking up.

"Hey bro, Iceburg's here to see you," Kiwi said

"So you're really doing it and you roped Umiko in too," Iceburg said

"So what you wanna fight about it?" Franky said

Iceburg smiled, "Well no…..but if you'd like I could help you out."

Franky stopped what he was doing and lifted up his sunglasses eyes bulging.

Umiko got really excited at that, she'd never worked on a project with both Franky and Iceburg.

"Yeah right. You're probably just here to mess with my head," Franky said

"You've been dismantling for so long I'm afraid your skills have gone. Show me your blueprints," Iceburg said

"A reunion for Tom's workers huh," Paulie said appearing, "I hope you guys have some room for a couple of rookies."

Tilestone and Lulu were with Paulie too.

"Yeah Galley-La Company ready to go!" Tilestone yelled

"Well I thought you were repairing the city," Iceburg said

"We were but when we heard you were building a new ship for the Straw Hat's. Everyone packed up their stuff and came as fast as they could," Paulie said

"You guys!" Franky looked up to reveal he was crying, "Of course I'm happy to have ya!" Franky got in his pose, "Now hop to it no slacking off."

"YEAH!" Tilestone yelled

"Hey, Umiko do you have those forms from the Straw Hat's?" Franky asked

Umiko nodded pulling out the questionnaire like papers that the Straw Hat's had filled out for her so they could better upgrade the ship. From what they wanted this was gonna be one unique ship.

* * *

Umiko had never worked so hard in her life, but at the same time, she had never been this happy. Building the Straw Hat's ship with Iceburg and Franky filled her with so much joy. With everyone's help, the ship was coming along nicely.

The moon hung high over Water 7 but that didn't stop them from working on the Straw Hat's ship. Iceburg and Franky were together on the ship working hard.

Paulie who was with Lulu looked up, "Damn I'm having a hard time keeping up with those two, but I guess that's Tom's workers for ya."

"No kidding it's an honor to see Iceburg work like this but Franky's pretty impressive too. To think he had all that talent," Lulu said

"I feel like I gotta start my training all over again!" Tilestone yelled

"Coming through!"

The boys turned around to see Umiko running over with a large block of wood that was four times her size. She tossed the wood in the air and a grabbed a large saw. She jumped after the wood and sent a series of cutting attacks. Umiko then landed on the ground what would have been considered in a graceful manner if she hadn't have let a small crater. She then stuck her arms out and a perfect pile of fresh cut planks of wood landed in her hands. Umiko easily jumped up onto the ship and started working beside Iceburg and Franky.

"That little monster," Paulie said

"She's incredible for sure," Lulu said

The group worked well into the night. Soon it was just Franky, Iceburg, and Umiko who were the only ones left working. But even with the three of them, they finished at daybreak.

* * *

The Straw Hat's all had mixed emotions seeing their bounties. Luffy was, of course, the happiest of the group, while Sanji and Chopper were the most upset. Chopper was upset for being called a pet and only being worth 50 beli, and Sanji was upset because of his poster being a horrible drawing.

"I know that this is big news for you and all, and I'm sure there's a lot of pirate stuff you wanna talk about but hold on! I came cause I got a favor to ask of you guys," Zambai yelled, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two posters. He showed the first one which was a picture of Franky, "Take a look at this! Cyborg Franky with a bounty of 44 million bellies!" Zambai shows the second poster and everyone gasp. The picture was of Umiko in the middle of her giant hurricane attack, "Water Devil Umiko! Worth 200 million beli alive!"

Everyone was shocked to see that Umiko was worth so much, the only person's bounty that was higher than her's was Luffy's.

"This is awful Big Bro and Little Umi are wanted by the World Government!" Mozu yelled

"What are we are gonna do now!" Kiwi yelled

"Yeah, that's the question. I was happy when I found out that we didn't have bounties but then this had to happen. Everyone in the whole city knows about our Bro. and Umiko. They can't stay in Water 7 anymore. That's why we came to you, we have no other choice. We're begging you Straw Hat! You gotta take our Bro. and Umi out to sea with you!" Zambai yelled


	25. Departing the City of Water

**Departing the City of Water - The Tearful Goodbyes and Reunions**

"Straw Hat please take them!"

All of the Franky family were now on their hands and knees pleading for Luffy to take Franky and Umiko with them.

Luffy got a large smile on his face as he adjusted his hat, "You guys didn't have to ask me that. I decided a long time ago that they're the only ones I'd accept as our shipwrights."

"Seriously?! Are you guys all okay with that?!" Zambai asked the rest of the Straw Hat crew.

Sanji was still in shock staring at his wanted poster unable to acknowledge what was happening around him.

"I-I guess…." Nami said

Chopper was in the same state of shock as Sanji but slowly nodded his head.

"Of course," Robin said

"Looks like you have your answer," Zoro said

"I-I'm relieved! Now that we know how they fell, we'd better get going. Okay, let's go guys!" Zambai said

"Yeah!"

The Franky family members stood up and started to file out of the courtyard.

"Where you guys going!?" Mozu yelled

"The scrap heap island is this way!" Kiwi yelled

Sorry….but we're not going to see him off. Seeing him would make it hard for us to say goodbye. Mozu! Kiwi! Tell him that we wish him and Umi all the best!" Zambai said

* * *

Umiko let out a sigh staring at the rubble before her, the place that she once called her home. The fire sure did a lot of damage.

Umiko ventured into the burnt remains of her's and Iceburg's home. She stepped over a large burnt piece of wood heading to where her room would have been. The young blue haired girl pushed away derby until she found a specific spot on the floor. She brushed away some ash and put her hands on the floor. She pressed down and slid her hands up on the floor sliding it up revealing that the floor had a secret compartment.

Umiko reached down into the compartment and pulled out a metal box with a lock. Umiko reached into her shirt and pulled a key from out of her cleavage. She put the key into the box and unlocked it. She looked in the box seeing the contents of it were exactly as she left it. Umiko closed the box and relocked it before she tucked the box under her arm and walked out of the rubble leaving behind her home but not the memories it once contained.

* * *

Umiko arrived back at the ship, which was now covered in a large tarp to keep it hidden. Paulie, Tilestone, Lule, Iceburg, and Yokozuna, were all asleep on the ground.

"We brought them!" Mozu yelled

"Bro! Where are you?!" Mozu and Kiwi yelled

"Looks like there here," Iceburg said waking up.

"Hey! We're here, Franky! Give us the ship!" Luffy yelled as the Straw Hat's ran over.

Umiko walked over to Iceburg as the man stood up.

"Oh, Ice pops!" Luffy said, "Where's Franky?"

"Unfortunately, he had to go somewhere. But the ship is completed. Umiko and I will show it to you in place of Franky," Iceburg said

Umiko walked over to the tarp and grabbed onto it.

"This ship is incredible! When I saw the blueprints my eyes opened wide in surprise. It can sail any kind of sea!" As Iceburg talked large smiles lit up the Straw Hat's faces, "With this ship, going to the end of the world isn't a mere dream."

"Hurry up and show it to us!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Here's Franky's message to you, Straw Hat. If you're going to be King of the Pirates someday!" Iceburg said

Umiko yanked the tarp down with a swift tug revealing the ship and all its glory.

"Board this King of Animals ship!" Iceburg said

"Incredible!"

This is…."

"What a spectacle!"

"Well, well…."

"Whoa! It's huge! It's so cool! It looks like it has all sorts of things flying out!" Luffy said

"I see….This is at least twice as big as Merry," Zoro said

What a big fore-end! Is this a sloop?" Nami said

"Let me see the kitchen! The kitchen!" Sanji said

"What a fine ship. I wonder what kind of flower the figurehead is," Robin said

The Straw Hat's were led onto the ship and they got even more excited.

"It's a deck with a lawn!" Luffy said rolling around the grass, "It feels good!"

"Looks like we can do gardening, too," Robin said

"What a good view it has," Zoro said

"Hey, where's the kitchen!?" Sanji said

Umiko perked up and picked up Sanji in a princess style and carried him into the ship excited to show him the kitchen.

As soon as Sanji laid eyes on the kitchen he lost it.

"Whoa! My dream fridge! One with a lock on it! There's a huge oven, too!" Sanji said

Sanji turned to Umiko and grabbed her hands, "Thank you Umiko-chwan!"

"Hey, Ice pop. Wheres Franky? We'd like to say thanks," Luffy said

"It seems he has no intention of seeing you guys again," Iceburg said making Luffy's eyes widen," Straw Hat…..Are you going to ask him and Umiko to join you guys?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? I've decided they're gonna be our shipwrights," Luffy said

"Franky seems to have realized it," Iceburg said

"Then he doesn't want it?" Luffy asked

"It's the opposite. He's not sure if he can turn you down if you ask him face to face. That's why he went and hid. But well, his honest wish is….He wants to set sail with you guys. That he's entrusting this dream ship that he's been planning all this time to you is proof enough, isn't it? Franky has come to genuinely like you guys. But he's imposing a duty upon himself to stay on this island forever. It's a stupid persistence, if you ask me. If you really intend to take him with you….do whatever it takes. Take him by force! That's the only way to free him!" Iceburg said

"By force? The guys said the same thing, too, but is that really okay?" Luffy pondered. Then he looked back down at Iceburg, "What about Umiko-tail?"

"She's-"

"I'm going."

Luffy turned his head to see Umiko holding onto Sanji's arm and laying her head against the man's shoulder as blood flowed down his nose.

 ***BOOM***

Everyone looked up hearing a large crash.

"What was that?" Nami pondered.

More crashes and explosions could be heard along with screaming.

* * *

"I see you've got your box," Iceburg said to Umiko.

Umiko nodded her head holding the box up.

"Is that all you're going to need?" Iceburg asked

Umiko nodded her head again.

"I think there's something else you'd like to take with you as well," Iceburg said, he bent down and reached into his bag pulling out a book, "I think this will help you on your journey. Maybe you'll find someone who can read it and find where you came from. Just don't forget no matter what you find your home is always at Water 7."

Umiko gently grabs the book from Iceburg holding it in her arms, she then looked down her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

Iceburg smiled sadly down at Umiko before bringing her into a hug.

Umiko held tightly onto Iceburg and the man endured the pain of the hug knowing that it'll be a long time until he saw her again.

Iceburg felt something wet on his sleeve and knew exactly what it was.

"I'll miss you too, my child of the sea," Iceburg said

* * *

One of the Franky family members fell to the ground gripping his leg in pain as he had Franky's swimsuit bottoms held tightly in his fist as Franky ran behind him closing in.

"Oh, no….is this it?"

"Throw it to me!"

"Straw Hat!"

The man threw the swimsuit bottoms into Luffy's hands.

"Straw Hat! You bastard!" Franky yelled now chasing after Luffy.

People gasped and gawked as Franky ran by with no sense of shame showing off everything to everyone.

"Straw Hat! Did you like the ship?!" Franky yelled

"Yeah! I've never seen such an incredible ship! Thanks!" Luffy yelled

People continued to scream as Franky ran by. On woman screamed covering her eyes and chucked a can of coffee at Franky calling him pervert. More people chucked objects at him but he ignored it all as he ran after Luffy.

"Of course it is! In addition to my super design, everything you guys requested was added! Did you see the soldier dock system I invented yet?!" Franky yelled

"No, not yet!" Luffy yelled

"It's the biggest showpiece! I bet you'll like it!" Franky yelled

Luffy jumped roof to roof with Franky still running after him. He then brought out his gattling arm shooting at Luffy sending the rubber boy flying into the air.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled tossing the swimsuit.

In his second form Chopper caught the swimsuit and ran off.

"H-He's coming! Zoro-san! Sanji-san! We're counting on you!" A Franky member said holding up a canon.

"Leave it to us!" Sanji said

Zoro and Sanji caught Franky's arms and tossed him forward.

"Get in!"

Franky was thrown into the canon and then it was aimed at scrap heap island.

"What are you guys doing?!" Franky yelled

"Franky Family Special!"

"Anything canon! Fire!"

Franky let out a scream as he was launched into the air.

* * *

"Here he comes," Iceburg said looking up.

Umiko nodded her head as she finished up. She pulled tightly on the tarp used for the Straw Hat's ship creating a makeshift net to catch Franky. Franky yelled as he flew down onto the island heading straight for the net Umiko made. Then suddenly there was a large gust of wind and it blew Franky off course and he landed head first into a pile of trash right next to the net.

Umiko just simply stared at the spot Franky landed and then looked up at Iceburg.

Iceburg chuckled before patting Umiko's head.

* * *

Nearly the whole town gathered around Scrap Heap Island staring at Franky's upside down form as his bottom half was still not covered.

"We can see everything! We can everything!" Chimney chanted

"B-Bro…." Mozu and Kiwi said

Kokoro laughed watching the whole thing.

Franky dug himself out the trash pile standing up.

"Franky!" Luffy yelled grabbing the cyborgs attention. He was standing on top of the new ship holding up Franky's bottoms like a prize," Thanks for the ship! It's the best ship ever! Well, take good care of it!"

"Yeah! I wish you a safe journey!" Franky said

"If you want me to give this swimsuit back to you, then join us!" Luffy yelled

* * *

Franky stared up at the Straw Hats as they were gathered on their new ship. In the background, yells could be heard as people called Franky a pervert and scolded him for damaging the town so badly just after they repaired it.

Umiko simply stood next to Iceburg and Yokozuna watching the events unfurl.

Franky let out che and lifted up his sunglasses, "Give me my swimsuit back, Straw Hat."

"Then join us!" Luffy said

"Don't be an idiot! You think you can make me join you just by stealing my swimsuit?!" Franky yelled

Franky ran forward and jumped onto a large hill of trash and got into his signature pose, "Yow! Nothing should phase men. A man should be resourceful even with only the skin on his back. He should be like a light that stands against the waves!"

People screamed and gasped as Franky posed showing off everything.

"He struck a pose, completely exposing his private parts!" A man yelled

Umiko started to have a flashback.

" _Isn't this fun Franky Jr.!" Franky said with a smile._

 _A young Franky was holding up a two-year-old Umiko, as he waded in some water. The two were on the shore of Scrap Heap Island. Franky held Umiko so her legs could dangle in the water. Umiko splashed the water in front of her, kicking her little legs._

" _Haha, you sure like the water!" Franky laughed_

" _Franky!"_

 _A loud voice startled Franky making him drop Umiko into the water and the young toddler immediately sunk._

" _Ahhhh!" Franky yelled before diving into the water after Umiko._

 _The baby Umiko stayed calm as she simply allowed her body to float down into the sea. A frantic Franky swam underwater swimming for the girl. As he reached the girl a shadow swam over them. Franky turned around and let out a scream air bubbles escaping his mouth. A large sea king swam towards the two. With Umiko in one arm, Franky swam as fast as he could back to shore the sea king on his tail. As they were about to break the surface something snagged on Franky's swimsuit and with pure willpower, Franky yanked himself out of the grip effectively ripping off his swimsuit._

 _He swam to the surface letting out a large gasp taking in air. He swam over to the shore where Iceburg was._

" _What were you doing with Umiko?," Iceburg asked as Franky swam over._

" _Saving her from a sea king!" Franky yelled_

" _Why do I even let you watch her?" Iceburg asked snatching the baby from Franky's arms._

" _It's your fault for scaring me!" Franky yelled_

" _Where are your pants you, idiot?" Iceburg said_

" _The Sea king ate them! Besides, I don't need them! Nothing should phase men. A man should be resourceful-!"_

 _Franky was cut off when Iceburg hit him on the head with his fist, while Iceburg's other hand was covering Umiko's eyes._

" _What the hell was that for Bakaburg!" Franky yelled_

" _Don't go flashing everything in front of Umiko and teaching her stuff like this she'll end up a pervert like you!" Iceburg yelled_

* * *

So, in the end, Franky's always been like this. Iceburg sighed and shook his head. Umiko says she strips her clothes because she gets hot but he's always wondered if she subconsciously does it because of Franky.

"I underestimated him! What a strong-willed guy he is! He's a man among men!" Luffy yelled

Nami ran up behind Luffy and smacked him in the back of the head.

"He's just a total perv!" Nami yelled

"If it's okay to get rough with him, I can help you," Robin said

"What?" Luffy said, "Come to think of it, Ice pops said that we had no choice but to take him by force," Luffy said

"But how?" Nami asked

Robin smiled as she put her hands up in her usual pose right before she used her powers, "Dos Fleurs."

Two arms sported out of Franky's thighs and everyone gasped as the hands reached up. Franky's face turned purple and he started to sweat as he looked at the hands.

"Grab!" Robin said clenching her fist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You grabbed them!" Luffy yelled

"You're gonna crush them, Robin!" Chopper yelled

Franky continued to yell as Robin held steady not letting go, in fact, her hold got tighter. Iceburg's mouth was open in surprise and so was Paulie's making his cigar fall right out of his mouth.

"They're gonna come off!" Mozu yelled

"They're gonna be plucked off!" Kiwi yelled

"Just like Tangerines!" The sisters yelled

Franky screamed as he fell forward in pain.

"Hey, Robin! I want him to still be a man when he joins us! Don't tear them off!" Luffy yelled

"It hurts just to watch!" Chopper yelled

"If you're telling us, pirates, to give up the treasure right in front of us, we can't back off unless you give us a good reason," Robin said

Franky weakly lifted up his hand, "L-Like I said….I-I wanna stay on this island! I-I do appreciate you guys! In fact, I can't thank you enough! I wanna go with you and help you out, but there's something I need to do here. That's why I gave you the ship as a gift! Besides, I'm not a shipwright anymore in the first place! So that ship is the last ship I'll ever build! That, indeed, is a dream ship!"

"I don't think that ship has become the dream ship your referring to yet," Iceburg said

"What I wanna do hasn't changed!" Franky said shakily standing up.

"What you wanna do? That's not true. Everything you're doing on this island right now is atonement. You're still regretting that Tom-san was taken that day because of you. But Tom-san had already forgiven you on that day and tried to guide you." Iceburg said

Franky stood frozen as memories of that day came back.

"That you brought the punks on the backstreets together….That you called yourself a bounty hunter and protected this island from looters. You did all that to protect this city of what that Tom-san loved, which was your way of atoning…..though it doesn't appear that way to others," Iceburg said

"Of course it doesn't. That's not why I did that at all! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Franky yelled

"You quit building ships, which was your favorite thing to do, and have lived suppressing yourself. Are you going to live like that for the rest of your life? Even if Tom-san forgives you, or even if I forgive you. Isn't it about time….for you to forgive yourself, Franky?" Iceburg said

Tears started to fall from Franky's eyes as he tried to hold in his sobs and try to remain standing since he was still in pain.

"Isn't it about time for you to start living your own dream?" Iceburg said

Franky cried more then suddenly something heavy landed between him and Iceburg pushing the two back.

"What the?! A bag!?" Franky said

"It has everything you'll need for your journey, Bro!"

On the edge of Water 7 was the Franky family waving and shouting at Franky.

"Bro! Bro!"

"Bro! Please forgive us for all that stuff we pulled! We're really sorry!" Zambai yelled

"We're sorry!"

"We're deeply indebted to you for taking in thugs like us. Aren't we even allowed to think about your happiness?!" Zambai yelled

Franky fell back with wide eyes tears now pouring from his eyes from both his family kindness and his pain.

"Damn you, Nico Robin! Your not gonna get away with this!"

"They're gonna come off!" Mozu yelled

They're gonna be plucked off!" Kiwi yelled

"Just like apples!"

"My tears won't stop because of the pain!" Franky yelled flopping around on the ground covering his man pride.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled, he looked over to see Robin was leaning against the deck not doing anything, "H-Huh! Your aren't doing anything?" Luffy said

"I only did it once the very first time. How sly of him to pretend that he's crying out of pain," Robin said

"It hurts so bad I can't stop the tears!" Franky yelled

"Bro!"

"Bro!"

"Are you okay!?"

"How can I be okay?!" Franky yelled

Franky sat up and held his head in his hand.

"Can you...really live without me?" Franky asked

"Bro…."

"The face of the Water 7 underworld. We'll work together to take over that role splendidly! So don't worry!"

"Don't cry, Bro!"

"No matter how far you go where your underlings for the rest of our lives!"

*CRASH*

More people gaped as they saw Umiko now standing on top of Franky's head, which she had driven into the ground since she jumped on top of it. Umiko stepped off his head crouched down grabbing a fistful of his hair pulling him up so she could look in the cyborg's eyes.

"I'm still an apprentice shipwright. I need Papa Franky to finish my training," Umiko simply said

This brought tears to Franky's eyes, "I can't stop the crying."

"Luffy!"

Sanji and Zoro appeared jumping over the Franky family and onto the trash island.

"Ah! Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy said

"We've got trouble!" Sanji yelled

"Your grandpa is back, Luffy! They're at the opposite seashore. They're looking for us now! They're going to attack us!" Zoro yelled

"What?! Why? I thought he said he wasn't gonna capture us," Luffy said

"How would we know?! Hurry up and get ready to set sail!" Sanji yelled, "Franky you still haven't gotten your swimsuit back?"

Luffy looked down at the piece of clothing in his hands and stood on the railing of the ship before throwing it at Franky, to which the cyborg caught easily.

"Now, come on board, Franky….Board my ship," Luffy said

Franky smirked pulling down his sunglasses, "Don't be so cocky! You guys are total amateurs who could only manage makeshift repairs! It'd be a pity for such a magnificent ship not to have a shipwright on board. I guess I don't have a choice but to help you guys out! I, Franky, will be the shipwright on your ship with my apprentice Franky Jr.!"

"All right! We got new crewmembers!" Luffy cheered

Umiko picked up Franky's bag handing it to him, with her box and book tucked under her side, Umiko and Franky walked side by to the ship. Halfway to the ship, Franky picked up Umiko putting her on his shoulder. He then jumped into the air giving his signature pose.

"We'll only be stepping out for a while!" Franky yelled

"Put on some pants….."

* * *

"Set sail!" Luffy yelled

Umiko tugged on a rope and the sails of the ship unfurled revealing the Straw Hats jolly roger painted on it. The sails immediately caught the wind and the ship slowly took off. From Water 7 goodbyes were thrown out as teary-eyed faces watched the ship.

"Hey! Luffy!" Nami said

"Luffy!" Chopper said

"Are you really sure you don't have to wait for one more person, Straw Hat?" Franky asked

"I did wait. Ever since I heard what Sanji told us, I tried so that our room at Galley-La wouldn't be empty," Luffy said

Umiko noticed Luffy was sweating a lot and assumed it was from his fear of his grandpa.

"I waited for him there all this time, but he didn't come. That's his answer," Luffy said, "I'm sure….he'll have a fun life too. He probably won't quit being a pirate so I hope I'll see him some day on the sea!"

"Oh the sweats not from his fear of his grandpa. It's the fear of losing a friend," Umiko thought

"Usopp!" Chopper said tears in his eyes.

"Luffy, let's wait a little longer, We're not in a rush or anything. Hey, Luffy!" Nami yelled

*BOOM*

The ship shook as something hit the water right next to it.

"What was that?!" Nami yelled

"Damnit! They found us! It's the Navy!" Franky yelled

Sailing towards them was a large Naval ship with a dog figure head.

"Grandpa?!" Luffy yelled

"Hey, Luffy! Can you hear me?! This is Grandpa! This is Grandpa! If you can hear me say something!" Garp yelled through a megaphone.

"Hey, Grandpa! What're you doing?! You said you weren't gonna capture us here!" Luffy yelled

"Well...the thing is a lot has happened since then. Sorry but I'm gonna send you to the bottom of the sea!" Garp said

"What?!" Luffy yelled eyes bulging out of his skull.

"Well. I'm not doing this as an apology for that or anything, but I'll fight your gang all by myself!" Garp said

A marine walked over and handed Garp a cannon ball who held it one hand.

"What's he trying to do?" Sanji said

"Meteor….Fist!" Garp shouted throwing the cannon ball.

It crashed on Scrap Heap Island blowing up the aftershock rocking the ship.

"Whoa! H-He fired a cannonball with his bare hand!" Sanji yelled

"That came flying at us with more power than the ones fired by cannon! It's not like he was just throwing a baseball!" Zoro said

"Hahahahaha! My power is declining lately," Garp said

"We have no choice! Were getting out of here now! Or our new ship will be blasted to bits!" Nami yelled

Everyone watched as carts of cannonballs were brought up on the Marine ship and set next to Garp.

"This isn't good! A whole bunch of those things are about to come flying at us!" Franky yelled

"Don't think you can run from me! Be prepared! Garp yelled

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy yelled

"He's here! Usopp's here!" Chopper yelled

"Here they come!" Sanji yelled

"Wait! This ship has a special weapon that can deflect nearly any attack!" Franky said

"What is it?!" Chopper yelled

"Whatever it is activate it now!" Sanji yelled

"Right!" Franky said, he turned around and then pointed his finger, "Umiko attack!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

Umiko jumped onto the railing of the ship facing the marine ship as Garp picked up another cannon ball.

He launched the cannonball at the ship with incredible force and speed. Without missing a beat Umiko jumped up and headbutted the cannonball right back at the Marine ship. Causing most of the Marines on the ship to freak out.

"She headbutted it back!"

"She's as crazy as Garp!"

The cannonball blew up mere inches from the Marines ship.

Garp gave a smile and a laugh before throwing more cannonballs. Umiko did her best to deflect as many as possible, some landed next to the ship but the main objective was to keep the ship from getting a direct hit.

Everyone stared stunned as they watched Umiko and Garp, it looked like they were playing some strange game of toss the ball but insisted of a baseball it was deadly cannonballs.

"What terrifying strength," Nami said

* * *

Usopp ran pushing himself through the crowd that gathered at the edge of Water 7.

"Hey, nose guy! What are you doing here?!" Zambai asked

"What? Why are they setting sail just because the Navy is here!?" Usopp said

"I just assumed that you were on the ship," Zambai said

"What're you doing?! I'm still right here?! Why? Why? Why?! When we fought together even after our argument?! Don't tell me you've forgotten, I'm the one who fought outstandingly as the king of snipers, Sogeking! You gave up on me because I disappeared?! Wait!" Usopp yelled running forward.

* * *

Umiko kept jumping around kicking back cannonballs, or simply catching them throwing and them back. The rest of the crew joined in blocking off any cannonballs Umiko couldn't reach in time.

"Usopp's coming Luffy! Usopp's coming!" Chopper said

Usopp continued to yell at the ship but it fell on deaf ears.

"Usopp's talking to us!" Chopper yelled

"I can't hear it!" Luffy said

"Zoro!" Chopper yelled

"I can't hear a thing," Zoro said

Umiko wiped the sweat off her brow, concentrating on deflecting the cannonballs.

"I'm sorry!" Usopp voice rang out, "I'm sorry for being bullheaded! I was wrong!"

The words echoed to the ship which was the exact words everyone was waiting for.

"I know I'm being pathetic. I know I said I was leaving the hang. Is there any chance that I can take that back?!" Usopp yelled heavy tears falling down his face, "Please! Please let me….stay with you! One more time let me join you guys!"

Luffy threw his arm and stretched it forward holding it out to Ussop.

"Luffy…" Usopp said

"You idiot! Grab my hand already!" Luffy yelled his face full of tears now.

Usopp grabbed onto Luffy's hand as they both cried. Luffy reeled him in and the two cried as Usopp landed on the ship.

"Everyone's finally on board! We're gonna hurry up and get through this cannonball attack so that we can get on with our adventure guys!" Luffy said

"Yeah!"

Garp kept throwing cannonball after cannonball showing no mercy. Umiko was left with Sanji in cannon blocking as everyone else was put to work.

"Hurry up! Furl the sail!" Franky yelled

"Yeah! Furl the sail!" Luffy said

"Hey! Are you really sure about this, Franky?!" Zoro asked

"Huh? Are you asking me if I'm really sure?! You dummy! Have faith in this ship!" Franky said

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were all chanting together happily, "He's right! Have faith you dummy!"

Nami sweatdropped at the display, "Usopp, just a minute ago you were…..Well, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Give me a hand you bastards!" Zoro yelled

"Seriously, what the hell are they thinking at a damn busy time like this?!" Sanji said

Sanji kicked back a cannonball then turned around, "Did you see me Umi-chwan!"

He immediately sulked when he saw Umiko was facing the other way.

"Franky, I've furled the sails, as you said to. We'd better hurry up or the battleship will catch up with us," Zoro said

"Not quite yet. Franky Jr.! Buy us a little extra time but don't use up too much energy," Franky said

Umiko turned to Franky nodding her head. She smashed her fist together and the cuffs on her wrist glowed blue. She swiped an arm upwards creating a swirling wall of water blocking the cannonballs.

On the Marine ship, shocked faces with mouths hung open gawked at the wall of water.

"The monster girl can control water!"

Aokiji, who was still laying down with a sleep mask on, sat up quickly ripping the mask off. His eyes widened when he saw the wall of water and the blue-haired girl standing behind it controlling it.

"We still haven't named this ship yet," Franky said

"Name?! At a time like this?!" Sanji yelled

"That's right. You don't wanna depart in an unnamed ship, do, you?" Franky said

"What the hell. Then a name like 'Something or other Lion'?" Sanji said

"Okay! I got a name that sounds strong! The Bear! Polar Bear! Lion!" Luffy said

"No one would give a ship a weird name like that!" Usopp said smacking Luffy.

"Then the Tiger! Wolf! Lion!" Luffy said

Usopp smacked Luffy a second time, "Stop just listing animal names like that?! What is it some sort of a curse?!"

"Squid! Octopus! Chimpanzee!" Luffy shouted

"Now you're not even putting lion in it!" Usopp yelled

"Well, lion is on the right track. But the Galley-La guys were like…."

Paulie, Lulu, and Tilstone were all gathered around the ship's figurehead. Umiko was on a ladder putting the final coat of paint on top of the figurehead.

"Oh, that's a nice sunflower!" Tilestone said

"It's not a sunflower, you idiots!" Franky yelled

"Hahaha! Well, it's just natural that you guys wouldn't get it right. But this is a ship that the future King of the Pirates will board. So you made it with that hope in mind right, Franky?" Iceburg said

"That's right. He'll set sail into a sea filled savage beasts and rise to the top. So I wanted a figurehead suitable for that," Franky said

"That's a splendid sun!" Iceburg said

"It's not a sun, you idiot!" Franky yelled

"A ship that'll cross a thousand rigors oceans cheerfully, just like the sun….It's perfect for them!" Iceburg said ignoring Franky.

"I said it's not a sun, you Baka-burg!" Franky yelled

"What do you think about this for the ship's name, Franky?" Iceburg said

" _The pirate ship….Thousand Sunny!"_

"Whoa!" Luffy said

"That sounds cool!" Chopper said

"That's better than the Dumpling! Gorilla! Lion! Name I came up with!" Luffy said

"What is this a word game?!" Usopp yelled smacking Luffy again.

"That sounds better than Boss Lionel that crossed my mind…." Zoro said

"Better than the Darkness that I thought of…." Robin said

"Better than the Monsieur Sunflower that I thought of….." Sanji said

"Have you guys lost your marbles?!" Usopp yelled

"A ship that crosses a thousand oceans. How lovely! And so is the sun!" Robin said

"Wait, you guys! That was just to start things off. This one I came up with sounds a lot better! Here's my name for the ship! The New Battle Franky Lion Gang Champion!" Franky yelled

"Let's use the name Ice pop came up with! I like it!" Luffy said

"Lion Gang Champion!"

"Thousand Sunny, huh? That's a good name!" Sanji said

"I agree!" Nami said

"Let's get along Sunny!" Usopp said

"I guess deciding on the ship's name has helped us brace ourselves for departure," Zoro said

Franky walked away dejectedly as his name wasn't even considered. Franky found a corner and started pouting, Umiko with one arm still controlling the water came over and gave him some supportive pats on the back, although the pats felt like he was being hit by hammers.

"Hey, Franky what are you booing about over there? Hurry up and shake them off with the secret weapon or whatever," Sanji said

"Yeah, you'd better hurry up. The battleship is already nearby," Zoro said

"All right, fine, stop bugging me!" Franky said standing up, "Take a last look at this beautiful city of water while you can. In just a second, this island is going to be out of sight. Franky Jr."

Umiko nodded her head dropping the water wall and followed after Franky blow deck.

"I see then…." Luffy said walking over to the railing and jumping on, "Grandpa! And Coby and….I was glad I got to see you after such a long time!"

"Call my name too!" Helmeppo yelled

"What, Luffy? I've got more cannonballs left! Meteor….Fist!" Garp yelled launching a cannonball.

Luffy smirked and with one arm punched the cannonball destroying it.

"It's no use! We're gonna run with all our might now! I'll see you guys again someday!" Luffy yelled

"How dare you talk cheeky?! Your nothing but my kid's kid! Luffy!" Garp yelled angrily.

Luffy yelled back at Water 7 but his words did not reach.

Everyone on the Marine ship gaped as they saw Garp drag out a large iron ball that was almost the size of the ship.

Umiko peered out of a porthole and looked at Garp. She wondered where he got it the iron ball from.

"Maybe it's the anchor?" Umiko thought seeing how the giant ball had a chain attached to it.

"Franky Jr.! Start her up!" Franky said

Umiko nodded and jumped onto a platform. She started jumping up and down on the platform acting as a counterweight for the machine shaking up three large barrels of cola.

"What's that?" Luffy said

"Ahhhh! We're gonna die!" Usopp started to scream and run around the deck of the ship, "No way we'll survive that! That's not possible!"

Chopper joined Usopp running around the ship crazily both pirates panicking. Garp lifted up the giant iron ball by its chain aiming it at the ship and then he threw it.

"Franky hurry up!" Luffy yelled

Umiko continued to jump as Franky stood in front of her whistling without a care in the world.

The giant iron ball soared overhead casting a large shadow over the Thousand Sunny. The iron ball came down heading for the pirate ship.

"We're gonna die!"

"Coup de Burst!"

The Thousand Sunny launched into the air just as the iron ball landed in the water. Every stared amazed as the ship flew off. In a matter of seconds, it was out of view of Water 7.

"Cool!" Chopper and Luffy yelled

Umiko and Franky came back out on the deck.

"It consumes three barrels of cola but it lets up fly one kilometer. There's nothing the Going Merry could do that this ship can't. It exceeds the Merry in every way. But Merry's brave soul will be inherited by the Thousand Sunny. If it breaks, Franky Jr. and I will fix it perfectly!" Franky picked up Umiko and put her on his shoulders, "When it comes to the ship and weapons rely on us for anything! From this day on this is your ship!"


	26. Plunging into the Devil's Sea!

**Plunging into the Devil's Sea! What's Singing in the Fog?!**

"Nyeh Nyeh!"

"I'm gonna miss her too."

Iceberg had a sad smile on his face as he pets a white yagra. Louvre let out a wistful nay as he let Iceberg rub the top of his head, both of the males bonding over the departure of one their closest loved one.

"She'll be back one day," Iceberg said

"Neyh…." Louvre said

"But for now…." Iceberg reaches into his coat pocket and pulls something out, "We'll have this to remember her by."

Iceberg held up a picture and smiled. The picture featured the one and only Umiko. Iceberg had various pictures of Umiko but this one was special cause this picture featured Umiko doing the one thing she never did. On her face was a large wide smile.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny had long since landed back on the sea. Zoro easily carried a table over his head and placed it in the middle of the deck. Sanji came out with his arms full of food and set them on the table. Umiko came out easily carry two large barrels in each hand waitress style like she was holding weightless trays of food.

All of the Straw Hat's were gathered around the table. Laughs and cheers filled the air as the crew enjoyed their time.

"Guys!" Luffy cheered raising up a mug, "Do you have it!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered holding up mugs full of ale.

"Well then once again….To Robin and Usopp, who came back to us, to our new friends Franky and Umiko...and to our pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their mugs and downed their drinks. Everyone laughed and smiled sharing this special moment together.

Umiko stared down at her mug then quickly started to drink it.

Franky had a large smile on his face until he looked over at Umiko whose head was buried in her large mug.

"Crap!" Franky yelled as he ran over to his ward.

Umiko's tail started to curl as Franky ran over and yanked the mug out of Umiko's grip, but it was too late. Umiko's cheeks were flushed pink and the blue haired girl wobbled on her feet. As she turned her head left she spotted Sanji and immediately pounced on the cook.

"Sanji-kun…." Umiko cooed out as she held Sanji close to her. She rubbed her head on top of his as she pressed the blonde into her chest. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as his face turned red and blood leaked from his nose. In a matter of seconds, Sanji had passed out from blood loss as Umiko still clung to Sanji.

"Let's go, our next destination is Fishman Island!"

* * *

"Franky Jr. get out of there!" Franky yelled

Umiko was currently in the giant fish tank that sat in the main room of the ship. Umiko rested at the bottom of the tank on a bed of octopus. Normally this would be a bad idea since the tank also contained a large shark but Umiko quickly taught it who was the boss. If the bluenette simply just glanced at the tank the shark would quiver in fear.

"Get out here! We need to finish the project!" Franky yelled

Hearing those words Umiko quickly swam to the top of the tank and hopped out. She shook herself dry before following Franky to the workshop area.

* * *

"Now hold that up!" Franky said

Umiko nodded and held up a large piece of metal so Franky could go under it and weld. A majority of Umiko's time was spent in the workshop with Franky helping build new things. If she wasn't there she could also be found with Robin who was helping her decipher the book Iceberg had given her, or she was sitting in the fish tank.

A while after working Sanji came in holding a large bowl with an oversized parfait in it.

"Umi-chawn! I brought you a snack!" Sanji said

Umiko immediately dropped what she was doing running over to Sanji. Franky let out a loud shriek as the heavy piece of metal fell on top of him.

"Sanji-kuns food's the best," Umiko said before sticking the spoon in her mouth.

"Aww, Umi-chwan's words are always so lovely!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Sanji provided Umiko with enough food to satisfy her large appetite, sweets being her favorite.

"What about me!?" Franky screamed under the heavy metal.

* * *

After getting Franky from under the metal Umiko and him went back to work.

"What do you think?" Franky asked showing Umiko some blueprints.

Umiko nodded her head agreeing with everything Franky had sketched out.

"Hey, get up here we found treasure!" Luffy's voice rang out.

"Treasure?" Franky said

Franky and Umiko made their way up to the deck where they saw a barrel with a banner on top of it. The banner said "Offering of Treasure to the Sea God".

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were all dancing around the barrel chanting treasure.

"Nope!" Nami said making the boys stop their dancing, "That contains booze and rations."

"How would you know if you haven't looked inside?" Luffy said

"Doesn't the banner say, Offering of Treasure to the Sea God? It's called a drifting barrel. It means someone made an offering to the god of the sea in hopes of a safe voyage. Offering of Treasure means it's a gift to the god," Nami explained

"That bites! So we can't do anything with it?" Usopp said

"Hey! Since we picked it up let's drink the booze," Zoro said

"Stupid! The God'll get angry with you!" Usopp said

"You can drink it as long as you pray first," Nami said

"I don't pray to any gods," Zoro said

"I've heard that booze is extra good after it's been floating on the waves," Nami said

"Then we've gotta try it out!" Franky said

Umiko looked at the barrel tilting her head, it really didn't interest her.

"Sweet! Let's have a toast!" Usopp cheered

"It's custom to refill the barrel with fresh offerings after you've emptied it," Robin said

"Yeah?" Chopper said

"Let's open it! Hurry up and open it!" Franky shouted grabbing the top of the barrel.

"Hey, God! I'm taking your snack. Heh, heh!" Luffy said shouting at the sky.

"What's so great about 'God'?" Zoro said, "Didn't a certain someone beat the crap out of that God of Sky Island?"

"Okay, I'm done praying," Luffy said before grabbing the top of the barrel and untying it, "Cool it opened!"

The top of the barrel didn't even come fully off before it exploded throwing Luffy back. A large red flare flew into the air exploding bathing the sky in a bright red color.

"Something flew out!" Usopp said

"What's that?" Luffy said

Umiko covered her eyes the bright red color harsh on her vision.

"Red light….?" Usopp said

"What was that? What does it mean?" Nami said

The red light quickly faded away.

"The booze flew out, flashed and vanished," Chopper said

"It was a flare," Robin said

"A flare?" Nami said

"Hehehe! Don't you mean the Sea God's curse?" Z Osaid

"I hope someone did that as a simple prank," Robin said looking nervous, "but just maybe…."

"Just maybe?" Usopp and Chopper said looking scared.

"Someone may come after our ship," Robin said

"S-So that was a trap?!" Usopp shouted, "By opening the barrel we just informed someone of our location. Like that?! Chopper check the perimeter!"

"I'm on it!" Chopper said

Usopp continued to yell and freak out, "More bounty hunters might come down on us!"

"I don't see anyone anywhere!" Chopper said

"Same here!" Usopp said

"Yeah, I don't see anyone…." Nami said,

Umiko sniffed the air as the wind picked up. There was a heavy scent of salt in the air which only meant one thing.

"A storm is coming," Umiko simply said

"Everyone take your stations! We're escaping to the south southeast! A big storm is coming! " Nami shouted running up the deck.

Everyone started to run across the ship trying to get it set up to quickly sail away but the storm hit within seconds bringing large ominous pitch black clouds. Rain poured down on the ship as lighting flashed through the sky.

The ship rocked back and forth as heavy waves hit it. Water was thrown onto to the ship soaking the deck. Umiko grabbed onto Chopper and Luffy who had rolled by her as the ship rocked, stopping the two from being thrown over board.

"Guys take in the sail! We're bringing out the paddle!" Nami said

"Oh, that?!" Usopp shouted, the poor teen was holding onto the railing of the ship as the wind blew his feet off the ground. His fingers slipped and he was sent flying into the air. He screamed until something soft wrapped around his wrist pulling him back on deck.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Umiko using her tail to pull him back down.

"I love how cool it is! Do it!" Luffy said

The sails of the ship were pulled back in.

"Are you all set?" Nami asked

"The mainsail is set, Nami-san!" Sanji said

"I took in the foremast!" Zoro said

"Franky, were ready!" Nami said

"Great! Soldier Dock System, Channel 0!" Franky said

Large paddles came out of the side of the ship and started to row forward at a remarkable speed. The Thousand Sunny paddled through the water with extraordinary speed cutting through the rough waters as if it was nothing.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny made it through the storm but now the ship was now sitting in a large mass of fog. The sky was still pitch black and no sign of the sun was visible.

"We survived," Nami said

"Yeah, It's nice that we pulled through, but what's with this sea? It isn't right yet, but with this thick fog, it's creepy how dark it is," Zoro said

"Do you think we stumbled into that one sea? I'm not ready for this!" Nami said

"What? We're drawing up on Fishman Island?" Usopp said

Luffy appeared the brim of his hat lowered, "Nope! First, we have to cross haunted waters."

"Yep! Don't let your guard down. From the looks of it, were already caught in the infamous….Florian Triangle! These are mysterious waters where everything disappears without explanation," Franky said

Usopp got a terrified look on his face, "I-Its h-ha-haunted….."

"Hehehe! These seas are haunted!" Luffy said

"What the hell!? And you all knew about this?! You never bothered to fill me in!" Usopp yelled

Chopper had a freaked out look on his face as he clung onto Zoro's leg shaking, "Zoro…."

"Granny Kokoro gave us the heads up. There's a living skeleton!" Luffy said

"A-A l-living skeleton?" Usopp said

Sanji lit a cigarette and held the match up, "Only in your imagination. Don't scare him more than he already is. Listen Usopp. In this sea, over 100 ships mysteriously vanish every year. And to top it off, I've heard ghost ships carrying the dead wandering these waters," Sanji said holding the match under his face giving him an eerie look.

Usopp screamed loudly freaking out over Sanji's words, "No! You shoulda warned me about this sooner!"

"What good would that have done?" Sanji said

"I-I coulda prepared! I've gotta cover myself in anti-evil stuff!" Usopp said

"Usopp, please let me borrow some!" Chopper yelled

Suddenly Umiko's ear twitched and she turned away from the group. She heard it, it was faint but she definitely heard singing. She walked over to the edge of the ship leaning over the railing.

"Franky Jr. what's up?" Franky asked

"Singing…." Umiko simply said

"Singing…." Everyone pondered

"That way," Umiko said pointing out to the sea.

Jaws were dropped as everyone saw where Umiko was pointing to. In the dense fog barely visible a large ship was floating towards them. The sails were ripped and the wood was rotting. As the ship got closer everyone could hear the soft singing.

 _~Yo ho ho ho~_

The singing got louder as the ship got closer.

"The ghost ship!" Everyone minus, Robin, and Umiko screamed.

The ship towered over the Thousand Sunny, its ripped sail sporting its Jolly Roger which was a skeleton with a large smile on its face.

 _~Yo ho ho ho~_

"What's with that song?!" Nami cried

"It's and evil spirits sailor song! Don't listen! Plug your ears! It'll curse you!" Usopp shouted

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed holding his ears.

"Pretend you can't hear it if a ghost tries to talk to you! It'll drag you into the sea if you respond! Evil spirits wanna drag you down with them!" Usopp screamed

"No!" Chopper screamed

 _~Yo ho ho ho ho~_

"Is someone aboard that ship?" Robin said

 _~Yo ho ho ho ho~_

"If he's our foe well take him out," Zoro said

"Something...is up there," Sanji said

"No flesh…." Umiko said catching everyone's attention.

"W-what did s-she say," Usopp said slowly turning to Umiko.

"D-did she say no flesh?" Chopper said shaking.

"No flesh…..bones," Umiko said pointing back up at the ghost ship.

Everyone looked over following Umiko's finger and mouths hung agape eyes wide with fear as the singer of the haunting music became visible.

 _~We're on our way….to deliver Bink's booze. Yo ho ho ho~_

"Did you see that just now! A skeleton was singing!" Luffy said

Usopp and Chopper jumped crying.

"S-Stupid! Skeletons don't sing! You're just hearing things!" Usopp screamed

"But didn't you hear him?" Luffy said facing Sanji.

"I heard it," Umiko said

"Don't encourage him!" Usopp yelled

Luffy turned to Zoro, "C'mon! Let's go! Like right now!" Luffy got stars in his eyes, "There really is a living skeleton! Sweet!"

As Luffy tried to run forward Sanji grabbed the back of his shirt, "Hold your horses! Not so fast Luffy."

Zoro held out several sticks to everyone, "Go on. We're going to draw to see who goes aboard that ship with Luffy."

"What?!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

"Why?! Send whoever actually wants to go!" Usopp cried

"Right! That's what we should do!" Nami said

"Do that!" Chopper shouted

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Zoro said

The four looked over to see Franky, Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Umiko standing on the railing of the ship facing the large ghost ship.

"Okay let's go!" Luffy said

"Super!" Franky said

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper dropped to the ground tears in their eyes understanding that if everyone else left they'd be stuck alone on the ship.

"I hate this…." Nami said

Zoro started to walk away as the three clung onto him.

"Please let me draw!" Chopper said

"Whoa, Zoro-kun! Wait, wait! Does everyone except the three of us plan on going?" Usopp said

"I'll draw! I'll draw! I'll take my chances!" Nami said

"I can go by myself, you know! If we don't hurry the ship is going to leave," Luffy said

"That isn't an option," Sanji said

"Just draw your sticks already. Two people will go with him. It'll be their job to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Zoro said

Umiko grabbed her stick seeing it was one of the long ones. She gave a small pout wanting to go on the ship.

Nami let out a cry dropping to the ground as tears filled her eyes. Umiko used her tail, after learning this was the one limb she had the most control over when it came to her strength, patting the girls head trying to comfort the girl as she saw the redhead had drawn one of the short straws.

Nami had to be practically dragged onto the small row boat along with Luffy and Sanji.

The rest of the crew tried to watch but their vision was blocked as the ship drifted and the fog got deeper.

Umiko heard the calls of Sanji shouting at Nami. She pulled a small hammer out of her tool belt and flung it into the fog. A loud grunt was heard as the hammer smacked Sanji on the head.

A moment later Nami's screams rang out easily reaching the Straw Hat's ships.

"Luffy, rest in peace!" Usopp said

Chopper flung himself onto Umiko hiding in the girl's hair.

"Think their dead?" Zoro said

"I think it's gonna take more than a singing skeleton to take Straw Hat out," Franky said

After a few minutes, the row boat was coming back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Oh they're coming back," Robin said

"That didn't take long," Zoro said

"It's with them too," Umiko said

"It?" Zoro and Franky said

As Luffy, Nami, and Sanji climbed back onto the ship everyone was surprised to see a fourth figure with them.

"Hi! Hello, everyone! Good day to you," The Skeleton said


	27. The Gentleman Ghost Brook

**The Gentleman Ghost Brook**

The entire Straw Hat crew was frozen mouths open staring at the new person on their ship, well almost everyone. Umiko stared at the tall skeleton her eyes shined, awe clearly present in her bright blue eyes. She loved weird and unusual things, these things really attracted her attention. Unlike the average person, Umiko found stuff like puppies and flowers uninteresting but unusual things she found adorable. She once almost gave Iceburg a heart attack when she brought home a large sharped toothed lizard in the hopes of keeping it as a house pet.

The skeleton lifted up his top hat in a greeting as he let out a loud laugh. His strange boisterous laugh made Umiko's eyes gleam even brighter.

"Hi! Hello, everyone! Good day to you," The Skeleton greeted, "I shall be imposing upon you here on your vessel! I am the dead and skeletonized Brook. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Don't be stupid! And what the heck is he?!" Everyone but Robin and Umiko yelled

"YO! My, my! They're harsh!" Brook laughed out.

Luffy had a wide smile on his face as he chuckled. Sanji and Nami stood off to the side letting out dejected sighs.

Chopper was shaking in fear holding up a cross, "It's a skeleton!"

Usopp stared a look of fear on his face too. Franky and Zoro just clenched their jaws assessing the situation.

Brook finally spotted Robin and made his way over to the calm woman, "Goodness, aren't you a lovely lady? May I please see your panties?"

"Stop that, Harassment Skeleton!" Nami roared out launching her shoe at Brook's head.

Brook's was unaffected by the flying object but as he turned his head he finally spotted the last woman on the ship.

Brook approached Umiko, and one could see the excitement in her eyes, "Oh another beautiful woman. May I please see your panties?"

Rage quickly swept over Sanji's face hearing the question. He was about to jump in and defend her, but his voice got caught in his throat as Umiko grabbed the hem of her shorts and started to slowly shimmy them down. Sanji fell back in a nose bleed and Brook looked excited as the top of her underwear was exposed. "Are you crazy!" Nami yelled grabbing Umiko's shorts pulling them back up before anything else could be seen. "Don't go pulling down your underwear for perverts!"

"But he said please," Umiko said in a confused tone.

"Franky Jr's pretty clueless to things like that," Franky stated

"It doesn't help that she was partially raised by an idiot," Zoro said

"Yeah that's Bakaburg for ya," Franky said

"He's talking about you moron!" Nami shouted at Franky.

As this was happening Usopp had disappeared and reappeared back decked out in evil spirit warding gear.

"Armed and ready!"

Around Usopp's neck was a garlic necklace and he was clutching a large cross. He also had a large flag strapped to his back that read "Evil Be Gone."

"You're fully decked out in anti-evil stuff!" Chopper said

"S-Stupid skeleton!" Usopp stuttered out slowly walking towards Brook, "B-Beat it already! Evil be gone! Evil be gone!"

"H-Hey!" Brook said nervously backing up.

Chopper had a smile on his face as he watched, "Wow, it's working! Usopp, that's amazing!"

"You know it!" Usopp chuckled "This is my full 'Anti-Evil Spirit Arsenal.'"

"An evil spirit?! Where? Where is it?!" Brook screamed out looking around.

"It's you!" Chopper and Usopp snapped.

"What?!" Brook shouted surprised

Luffy let out a loud chuckle finding the interaction hilarious.

"Damn it! There's no way a skeleton can walk, talk, and grow an afro! This is a dream! It has to be a dream!" Usopp shouted

Chopper got stars in his eyes, "Really?!" He let out a sigh, "Phew! It's just a dream….." He falls back onto the deck eyes closed looking relaxed.

"Hello? Please wake up. Good morning."

Chopper opened his eyes then screamed seeing Brook's face leaning over him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shuddup!" Zoro shouted, "Hey, Luffy! What's up with this guy?"

Luffy just smiled, "Isn't he funny? I had him join our crew."

"No, you didn't! I won't allow it!" Zoro shouted. He turned to Sanji and Nami, "Do you know why you went with him?! It was to keep Luffy from doing anything crazy!"

"We're ashamed of ourselves," Nami and Sanji said

"YOHOHOHO! Now, don't get so worked up. Come on inside! Let's have dinner." Brook said

"That's not for you to decide!" Sanji, Zoro, and Nami shouted.

"Hahaha! You're funny!" Luffy laughed out.

* * *

Even though it wasn't up to Brook the crew somehow ended up in the kitchen, with Sanji preparing a meal.

Umiko was sitting right next to observing the skeleton still enamored by the strangeness that was Brook.

Usopp and Chopper sat adjacent, the two shaking in fear as they

still held up crosses.

"YOHOHOHO! Honestly, you have a splendid dining room! And that kitchen! This is all so wonderful!" Brook complimented

"Isn't it," Luffy responded

"You bet it is! It was made by someones as super as me and Franky Jr.! Man you've got a pretty keen eye," Franky said

"Hey! Don't get all chummy with it, Franky," Sanji calmly said as he prepared the food.

"But I can't wait to eat! I haven't had a decent meal in decades," Brook laid his head on the table, "I've had to endure terrible agony every day as the skin on my belly caved in until it touched my back!" Brook suddenly sprung up opening his shirt revealing his ribs, "But since I'm a skeleton, I don't have any skin on my belly or back! YOHOHOHO!"

Luffy was the only one to laugh. Umiko looked amazed as she stuck her hand into Brook's ribs wiggling her fingers around.

"Oh? I haven't felt a woman's soft touch in years. But then again I don't feel much of anything! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed out.

"Get your hands outta there, you don't know where he's been!" Nami scolded Umiko.

"Skull jokes!" Brook chortled

"Skull jokes!" Luffy repeated clapping his hands.

"As a gentleman, I adore laid back time spent while waiting for my meal," Brook said

Suddenly he and Luffy had forks and knives in their hands shouting for food banging the cutlery loudly on the table.

"Chef! For my drink, I'll take milk," Brook stated

"Shut up and wait quietly!" Sanji yelled

"Before I forget, Kroobuckle…." Luffy said

"No, I'm Brook. Um, actually, you'll have to forgive me, but I still don't know your name." Brook said

"Me? I'm Luffy. So before I forget, what exactly are you?" Luffy asked

"Just how little do you know about each other?!" Zoro shouted

"All right, it's ready!" Sanji said

Quickly the table was set up with a delicious spread of various foods.

"Help yourselves! We can kick the skeleton out later. For now, enjoy the meal! I used up all the octopi," Sanji said

"Looks good!" Luffy said drool coming out of his mouth. "Hey, Brook! Eat all you want! Sanji's an awesome cook!"

"But….my heart feels full instead of my stomach…." Brook started cry covering his face with his hands.

"You're…." Sanji trailed off.

Suddenly Brook stopped crying looking at Robin, "Miss you seem to have gotten a bit more. Would you mind if we swapped plates?"

"There's extra, so get your own!" Sanji yelled

Everyone dug in enjoying their meals.

"Umiko-chwan! I made this one just for you!" Sanji said holding out a large plate. He had a large smile on his face expecting the praise that usually came from Umiko, but it fell on deaf ears as he saw Umiko's attention solely on Brook. Sanji was quickly in a corner on his hands and knees a depressing cloud hanging over him.

"What wrong with him?" Luffy asked

"He's an idiot," Zoro responded

Sanji was too depressed to counter. Everyone else simply enjoyed their meal. Luffy turned to Brook mouth full of food and started a conversation. His words garbled due to the amount of food in his mouth.

Somehow Brook was still able to understand him. The two kept talking back and forth, Luffy's mouth full and Brook understanding him perfectly.

Nami sweatdropped looking at the two as they cheered and clinked silverware. "How could he understand that?"

The two started to cheer again causing a large ruckus at the table.

"It rocks! Yay! Show it off! C'mon!"

"Eat quietly!" Sanji yelled

Umiko ate silently watching the interaction. The bluenette already had a stack of plates piling up next to her. It was always an amazing sight watching Umiko eat. She had a napkin tied around her neck and one in her lap and ate everything with the proper silverware. She ate with the speed and hunger of Luffy but with the grace and manners of a true lady.

Pretty soon everyone was done with their meal. The plates were cleared leaving nothing but crumbs.

With their bellies full everyone was ready to hear Brook's story.

"Revive-Revive Fruit?" Nami questioned

"I figured a Devil Fruit was behind this," Zoro said

"Indeed, it is. To be honest, I have already died once, decades ago," Brook said

"Wipe your face first. How'd you manage to get food all over yourself?" Sanji said

Umiko happily presented Brook with a pink washcloth which he used to clean off the remnants of his dinner.

"The Revive-Revive Fruit lets you come back to life. In other words, I'm a revived human. It guarantees the mysterious power of a second shot at life," Brook explained

"A revived human!" Luffy beamed

"So it gave you the power to come back to life once after dying?" Franky asked

"Yeah, that right. Oh, excuse me." Brook let out a short burp before continuing, "And a long time ago, I was a pirate just like you!"

"You're a fellow pirate?" Luffy pondered

"That's right. Oh, pardon me." This time instead of a burp Brook let out a fart.

"I wish I could beat some manners into you," Sanji growled out.

Brook continued his story going back to his days before he was well essentially dead.

"Long, long ago, my crewmates and I sailed into the Devil's Sea on the ship you saw earlier. However, we had the misfortune of running into some terribly powerful pirates. Our entire crew was annihilated in the battle. Naturally, I died with them. When I was alive the Revie-Revie's only power was that I couldn't swim. But on that day, the Fruits power finally took effect! My soul returned from the Underworld!"

Everyone listened to Brook's story intently. Chopper and Usopp still scared sat a good distance from Brook still holding up their crosses but listened to the story just as in attentive as everyone else.

"My soul should have quickly returned to my body, thus reviving me! But I died in the Devil's Sea and as you can see, it is dreadfully foggy. So I got lost! My soul wandered through the fog for an entire year. I finally managed to find my body! But by then it had already turned into a pearly white skeleton! I was so surprised that my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Not that have any eyes! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"What a moron!" Luffy chuckled, "You're just like Zoro."

"Watch it!" Zoro warned

"That's how you became a talking skeleton? It's scary how the Devil's Fruit still brought you back even though you're just a skeleton." Franky said

"But now that the Fruit has done its job, isn't it just stealing your ability to swim? That's practically a curse." Sanji said

"And skeletons normally don't have hair, do they? Whoever heard of a skeleton with an afro?" Zoro said

Brook fluffed his hair, "I have strong roots."

"I don't really care," Zoro said

"So you aren't a ghost?" Usopp and Chopper appeared behind Brook, "You're actually a human? No, you're not human anymore. Anyway, you aren't a ghost, right?"

"I hate ghosts!" Brook exclaimed, "I'll start screaming if I see one."

"You hate ghost?" Nami said walking up holding a mirror, "Have you ever taken a look in the mirror." She held the mirror up to Brook's face and he immediately started screaming.

"No! Please put that mirror away!" Brook plead turning from the mirror in fear.

Usopp, Umiko, and Chopper gathered behind Brook looking in the mirror.

"Wh-Who! T-Time out!"

"W-Why!"

"Why doesn't the mirror show your reflection!?" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed

In the mirror, the reflection of Chopper, Usopp, and Umiko could be seen but the spot where Brook should appear was empty.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Everyone got in defensive stances well everyone but Luffy and Umiko. Umiko grabbed a hold of the mirror studying Brook's non-existent reflection.

"He's a vampire!"

"Really?!" Luffy yelled eyes bugging out, "That's awesome!"

"N-Now that I take a closer look, you don't have a shadow!" Usopp shouted pointing down.

"Ahhh! Your right! What are you, really?" Chopper screamed

Brook casually sat back into his seat picking up a cup of tea sipping from it.

"Don't soothe yourself!" Sanji yelled

"We're freaking out! And it's your fault!" Usopp screeched

"Franky Jr. get away from him!" Franky said

Umiko looked at Brook then back at Franky confused, not seeing an issue, she was just more curious about Brook.

"I have spent far too many years drifting on these seas to tell my story in one sitting," Brook said in a serious tone. "The story behind why I am a skeleton and the story behind why I lack a shadow are completely unrelated." Brook paused taking a sip of tea. "To be continued."

"Tell us now!" Sanji roared

"A certain man stole my shadow a few years ago," Brook said

"Stolen?" Robin said

"After seeing you move and talk, nothing could surprise me. But does that sorta thing actually happen?" Zoro said

"Yes, it does. Having lost my shadow, I am no longer able to exist in the world of light." Brook said

"But, aren't you alive?" Luffy asked

"No, I cannot live under the light of the sun. I'm only alive now because I avoid the sunlight here on these foggy waters." Brook said

"What would happen if you were hit by the sunlight?" Robin asked

"If I was directly hit by sunlight, my body…..would be obliterated!"

* * *

"Obliterated!?"

Everyone was rather stunned by Brook's words.

Brook looked crestfallen staring down at the table a shadow casted over his stark white boney face. "Right…." You could see him drift off into his thoughts a painful memory floating through his head. "I have witnessed someone who lost his shadow disappear under the light of the sun. It was truly terrifying. A hair standing sight to behold! And here I am a skeleton! Your shadow appears on the ground when you stand in the light. Since I lack a shadow, my body cannot reflect light. That's why I cannot be seen in mirrors or pictures. In other words, the light rejects my very existence! And my crew mates are all dead!"

"You life sucks," Sanji said

"Even so, I've scraped by! Scraped down to the bone!" Brook sung out. "I am the dead and skeletonized Brook. It's a pleasure!"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Sanji asked annoyed

"YOHOHOHOHO! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook continued his clamors laughter seeming to be in good spirits even after what he just said.

Usopp shakily approached Brook holding his cross up once again. "H-Hey! What wrong? You okay?"

"Today is truly a wonderful day! I met people!" Brook cheered.

A light bulb went off within Umiko. Brook was so happy, because he was lonely. First, he lost his crew, then he wandered alone for a year looking for his body. When he finally did get it back he was a skeleton, so if he did meet people he probably scared them off. But who knows how little time he actually got to spend being around people since he lost his shadow and had to retreat back to his lonely life on the foggy sea. Just seeing people after so long must have put him in such an elated mood.

"All of my crewmates passed away. I was all alone on a large ship with a broken rudder. I merely rocked on the water as I drifted for several decades. I was really lonely. I was lonely! And scared! I wanted to die!" Brook said

The crew looked disheartened by Brook's words. Umiko took the mirror she was holding and placed it on the table before walking behind Brook. She wrapped her arms around his midsection bringing the skeleton into a hug. Brook and everyone else was stunned as the blue haired girl nuzzled her face into Brook's back. Umiko spoke no words but her actions said everything.

"You're not lonely anymore."

Brook trembled under Umiko's hold, not out of sadness but from the joy he was feeling.

"I'm glad I've lived such a long life. People are joy! I see you all as joy! YOHOHOHHO! If only my tears had not gone dry so I could shed tears of joy!" Brook turned to Luffy with Umiko still attached to his back. "You invited me to join your crew, didn't you? That made me truly happy! Thank you!" He said making Luffy laugh. "But I'm afraid I must turn your offer down."

"Eh!?" Luffy shouted, "Why?!"

"As I just explained, my shadow has been stolen. I cannot live under the sun. I'm currently protected by the fog that blocks the sunlight here in the Devil's Sea. But if I left with you, it would be a matter of time before my body was obliterated. I will stay here and wait for the miraculous day when I reclaim my shadow! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook said

Luffy slammed his hands on the table standing up. "Don't act like such a stranger! If you need your shadow. I'll take it back for you! Didn't you say someone stole it? Who was it? Where is he?"

"You're a really great guy. I'm surprised! However, I cannot tell you. I could not ask you to die for me when we've just met." Brook said

"Meaning the foes too strong? It wouldn't kill you! At least give us a name." Franky said

"No, my lips are sealed. I don't even know if I'll see him again before my second life comes to an end. But if our paths should ever cross, I have decided to fight him! Putting that aside….let's sing!" Brook turned around walking over to a corner of the room, him dragging Umiko with him. It seems like the tailed girl was attached to the skeleton and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Brook reached down and unzipped a case. He opened the case and pulled out a violin, one that had been clearly taken care of over the years. He placed the violin under his chin and held the bow in his hand.

"Instruments are my pride and joy. I was a musician on my pirate ship." Brook said

"Really?!" Luffy said elated, "You're a musician? Please! Join my crew!"

Brook chuckled. "Let's enjoy a fun sailor song!" Before Brook could start playing he froze mouth agape looking up. His body was shaking, clearly from fear.

"NNNNOOOO!"

His legs gave way under him and Umiko held him up keeping him from hitting the ground.

"Hey! What is it? What wrong?" Sanji said

"G-G-G-Ghost!" Brook stuttered out.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling where a ghost was coming in through the wall. It was white yet transparent. It had round coal black eyes, sporting a large smile.

"Gah! Someone do something!" Chopper yelled

"Evil be gone! Evil be gone!" Usopp chanted

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted

The ghost floated up and out of the room.

"It's getting away!" Nami said

As soon as the ghost disappeared the ship started to shake. Plates on the table rattled and glasses broke as they fell off the table.

"Wh-What's causing that tremor?!" Zoro said

Brook hopped up and out of Umiko's arms and started running out of the room. "It couldn't be!" He ran out the room gasping as soon as he made it outside. "How horrible! This ship was already under observation. Come look! They've blocked the path in front of you."

The crew ran outside seeing what Brook was talking about. In front of the Thousand Sunny was a large rock like wall that resembled a large mouth.

"This is what caused that tremor!" Brook pointed out.

"What is that?" Luffy asked

"H-Hey did a sea monster gobble us up?" Usopp said

"What's going on?" Zoro said

"This the back of the gate," Brook stated

"The gate?" Luffy said

"Which means…." Brook takes off running back into the room. "Let's look out the aft!" Brook ran to the aft of the ship and everyone followed.

"What's going on?" Nami questioned

"By any chance, did you pick up a drifting barrel while out at sea?" Brook asked

Brook's words caught everyone's attention remembering the exploding barrel they had picked up earlier that day.

"We did," Luffy said

"I knew it!" Brook exclaimed. "That was a trap. They've been after your ship ever since then."

"What do you mean by that? Our ship has been here the whole time." Luffy said

As the fog started to lift slightly everyone could see that the large thing before them was an island of sorts.

Umiko narrowed her eyes a the large structure before them. She didn't like it not one bit. Something repulsive was living on that thing.

"So how'd an island get there?" Luffy questions

"This is the ghost island that wanders the seas. Thriller Bark!"


	28. Disembarking onto Thriller Bark

**Disembarking onto Thriller Bark - Umiko Heads Off**

The Thousand Sunny was a large ship but right now it was being dwarfed by the large ominous island. The Straw Hats couldn't help but stare at the massive island before their ship.

Nami looked down at her Log Pose and was surprised seeing the island wasn't showing up. "Wait a sec! This isn't showing up on the Log Pose."

Brook looked back at Nami. "That's hardly surprising. This island came clear from the West Blue."

"The West Blue?!" Nami exclaimed

"Yeah…" Brook mumbled. He slowly walked back into the ship.

"Hey!" Sanji popped up, "Where are you going?!"

Brook ignored Sanji and kept walking, he was muttering to himself as he picked up his cane and walked out to the front of the ship. Everyone ran after him, as he let out one of his boisterous laughs and hopped off one of the railings of the ship.

"He's so agile!" Sanji exclaimed

Brook landed on the head of the ship. "Indeed! I became light on my feet after I died and turned to bones! Please break through the gate towering over you and escape with all due haste! No matter what don't drop anchor by the shore! It made me so very happy to meet you today! I will never forget that scrumptious meal!" Brook lifted up his hat in gratitude, "Well, take care! May we have the fortune to meet on other waters!"

Everyone cried out as he jumped off the ship heading straight for the water.

"Isn't he a devil user?!"

"Why on earth did he jump into the water?!"

The group then heard the sound of furious splashing, and they looked over surprised to see Brook running on top of the water. Both Luffy and Umiko were awestruck by the sight.

"He's running on the water!"

"Wow! Awesome!"

"A-At any rate, Luffy, let's take his advice," Nami suggested. "I have no idea what's going, but this island is clearly nothing but trouble!"

Luffy turned to Nami with a large childish smile, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp sweat dropped looking at their captain. "He's dying to go!"

"What's the deal with this ghost island?" Usopp shouted

"Hey, where'd that ghost go?" Chopper pointed out. The little reindeer shuttered. "Is it still on board?!"

"No, it flew back to toward the island," Zoro answered

"Hey," Robin grabbed everyone's attention, "About that large tremor we felt a minute ago." Robin pointed over to something in the distance. "If that mouth-like gate caused it when it shut, I think that it essentially devoured us."

"So it ate us?" Luffy asked

Robin continued her explanation, "It's hard to see through the fog, but the fence extending from the gate appears to encompass the island. In other words, our ship is currently trapped inside a fence that surrounds the island."

"I get it! So that's why the skeleton told us to escape ASAP!" Usopp said

As the crew continued to talk Luffy ran off, spotting him Umiko followed after.

"Oh, Umi-tail take this!" Luffy put a large wicker basket on Umiko's back. He then grabbed a smaller basket and a net.

He ran back out to where the crew was. "Okay! Let's take her up to the shore!"

"Do you have Set-for-adventure-isis?!" Usopp yelled freaking out. "Luffy, open your eyes!" He pointed up at the island. "See that creepy building?! It's a real haunted mansion! You're taking malicious spirits way too lightly!"

Luffy being Luffy simply smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm being super careful! I'm gonna catch a ghost and keep it as a pet." He slapped the large basket on Umiko's back. "And Umi-tails gonna help!"

"No, she's not!" Sanji yelled. He took the basket off Umiko's back. She was rather confused not really understanding what was going on? Were they going to the island or not?

"You're totally underestimating it!" Usopp yelled

"And above all else, we have to bring back our dear crewmate. Sanji, my pirate lunch!" Luffy said

"Crewmate?" Usopp thought back then remembered Luffy had asked Brook to be on the crew. "Hey, I'm against you on that one! I'd be too scared to sleep at night if we had a skeleton for a crewmate!"

"I got your lunch box." Robin appears holding a neatly wrapped bento.

"Luffy! Franky! You better be sure to protect Umiko-chan and Robin-chan!" Sanji demanded

"There's nothing like exploring an uncharted island, is there?" Franky chuckled

"You've gotta be kidding!" Nami whined. "You're going with them, Robin?"

Robin smiled. "I simply love the thrill."

Usopp's, Nami's, and Chopper's jaws all dropped at her simple answer.

Franky chuckled, "All right! So, guys were gonna take a small boat to disembark, but I've still got a special surprise I haven't shown you yet! It's Soldier Dock System Channel 2!"

"Two?" Everyone chorused

"You heard me!" Franky smiled as Umiko pulled out a sketchbook with a diagram. "This system uses a total of five channels." As Franky explained Umiko flipped through the book. "0 comes up twice. 1, 2, 3, 4. Each dock has its own unique function."

"Just a sec!" Nami piped up. "You've already revealed the paddle wheel in 0 and the content in 1 and 3."

Usopp interjected, "But as I recall, you said 2 and 4 were still empty."

Franky smiled big then led Usopp, Nami, and Chopper down into the ship to the docking channels.

Umiko was going to follow but a tap on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see a heart-eyed Sanji holding a bento for her.

"Umiko-chwan! I made this for you with all my love!"

Umiko nodded her head taking the food from Sanji. "Thank you Sanji-kun. Sanji-kun's food is the best."

That's the praise Sanji was looking for. He let out a happy cheer dancing around the girl. With that stupid skeleton gone Umiko's attention was now focused back on him.

"Idiot," Zoro stated watching the chef dance around.

"Franky Jr.! Set up for Docking System Channel 2!" Franky called out.

Umiko skipped over to the docking lever system and pulled it down switching the docks to channel two. Once the right dock was in place the large hatch started to open.

Luffy looked excitedly over the side of the ship. "What is it? What's gonna pop out?"

An engine roared and out from the side of the ship came a mini steamboat with the Going Merry Figurehead on it.

"With its steam engine, this paddle steamer is the Mini-Merry!" Franky announced

Chopper and Usopp were crying happy tears as Nami steered.

"It's Merry! Merry came back to us as a boat!" Usopp cheered

"Its small but now we can ride Merry again!"

The paddle boat sped across the water and everyone could hear the laughter of Usopp, Nami, and Chopper.

"I'll be more than happy to go shopping for supplies in a boat like that!" Sanji said

Luffy was jumping up and down with excitement. "Yahoo! Gimme a turn! I want a turn!"

While the others started talking Umiko kept her attention on the three riding the Mini-Merry. With her excellent eyesight, she could see the group even with how far out they were. Suddenly the boat dropped and Nami screamed.

"Nami!"

Sanji ran over screaming out for Nami but before he could call out again Umiko stood on the railing of the ship then dived into the water.

"Gah! Umiko-chan!"

"Franky Jr.!"

Umiko's head popped out the water, and she looked up at the ship. "I'll get them."

With that said she dove back into the water and started swimming towards the island. This place was indeed strange she could tell simply by the water surrounding it. The water was devoid of any life, no fish swimming around. Did that mean what was on the island ate everything around it? As Umiko continued to swim large waves started to rock the water. Umiko swam back up to the surface looking around. Even the waves were unnatural. With her control over water, Umiko could sense things like this.

Umiko's ear twitched as she heard loud screams.

"It's Cerberus!"

She faintly heard. "Cerberus?" Umiko had no clue what that was but those screams definitely belonged to Chopper, Nami, and Usopp.

Umiko continued swimming towards the island and instead of hitting shore she came across this large wall. It would have been impossible for the average person to climb over from just the water, but good thing Umiko wasn't the average person.

Umiko's cuff braces started glowing and the water below her started to bubble. Umiko kept her sights set on going over the wall the water under her shot up with a waterspout she was sent flying into the air. Umiko flew over the wall and instead of land on the other side it was a large trench. Umiko fell down into the trench and landed with a heavy crash creating a hole and sending bones flying everywhere.

"Bones?"

The trench was full of bones. Umiko picked up a skull studying it. As she took in her new surroundings something stalked towards her and with a snarl, it lunged at her.


	29. Umiko's Search and Rescue

**Umiko's Search and Rescue - Encountering the Strange Creatures**

A large figure launched at Umiko. The blue haired girl turned around to see a creature with a mouth full of fangs and bloodthirsty hungry eyes heading for her.

"Bad dog."

Umiko karate chopped down hard whacking the creature in the nose.

* * *

Cerberus fell to the ground the middle head letting out a wine as it used its paws to cover its nose. The other two heads of the demonic creature turned to Umiko and they both flinched.

Umiko's expression stayed in its neutral appearance but the strength she held radiated from her. The other two heads backed down whimpering recognizing Umiko as the alpha in this situation.

"Good dog." Umiko petted one of the heads.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Umiko's ears twitched picking up the screeching and screams of terror recognizing who they belonged to.

"Usopp. Nami. Chopper."

Umiko turned back to Cerberus. The dog flinches staying in its groveling position. "Stay." She ordered. All three heads nodded vigorously, in fear of what would happen if they went against her.

Umiko nodded her head in confirmation then took off running in search of her friends.

* * *

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were not having the best of time. Being attacked by the three-headed devil dog, even though one of the heads was a fox head, Cerberus. Then being chased and attacked in a carriage by zombies. The three pirates were in fear for their lives. They prayed that their friends and crewmates would come and rescue them soon.

Although their pleas for help were answered it seems like their rescue was going to take a little bit longer than they would hope for since one blue-haired powerhouse teen was about to become highly distracted by her surroundings.

* * *

Umiko walked around the shadowy eerie forest. A mist clung low to the ground giving the forest a more chilling ambiance. Most would be scared, horrified even by this environment, but for Umiko. She was simply bored. She was hoping to see more creatures like Brook or at least spot some more ghost, like the one that had ventured onto the Straw Hats ship. As the tailed girl continued to wander a figure followed behind keeping themselves cloaked in the shadows of the dark forest.

Umiko's nose wrinkled, and she gave an adorable sneeze covering her nose. If Sanji had been there he would have fawned over how cute Umiko's sneeze had been.

Umiko heard a rustle and her eyes narrowed. She jumped back as an enormous mallet smashed the ground where she once stood.

"Ha! You sure move fast girly! No one's ever been able to dodge my attack before!"

Umiko's nose wrinkled again. "I could smell you."

A man with a large physique stood in the shadows of the forest obscuring Umiko's view of him. She could see the silhouette of his massive body noticing something odd was resting on his head. She could also distinctively make out the outline of a large mallet hammer placed on his shoulders. The man had a strange scent to him. It was so hard to describe the smell, Umiko couldn't even pinpoint what it was but it made her nose tingle for some reason.

The large man took a heavy step forward slowly coming out of the shadows. "It's my job to take care of troublesome trespassers." Umiko's eyes start to sparkle as the man stepped out of the darkness that was concealing his form. "I haven't faced a strong opponent in years so this oughta be fun."

Now Umiko could tell what the weird things on his head were, the man had bull horns attached to his head.

* * *

Umiko didn't move fascinated by the hodgepodge man. His skin was greying colors of whites and blues, with various stitches running along his body. On his head were a set of black bullhorns. His arms were large and furry resembling that of a gorilla. He also had a tuft ring of fur going around his neck and tattooed across his chest was the number 39.

"I've got you now girly!" The stitched up man bull-gorilla lifted up his mallet swinging it down aiming for Umiko's head.

"Hahahaha!"

Umiko without a care merely put her hand in a fist lifting it up in a casual manner.

 _ ***CRACK***_

"Huh?" The gorilla-bull man stopped laughing when he heard a cracking noise. Dropping his gaze down to his mallet his eyes bugged out of his head.

The mallet sat on top of Umiko's fist a large crack running up the weapon. The gorilla man's jaw dropped as the crack traveled all the way up the head up the mallet then split in two the remaining pieces falling to the ground.

* * *

Umiko stood before the large castle-like mansion she had seen from the ship. The one Usopp had claimed to have been haunted.

"So they're in there?" Umiko asked

"Yes, my Empress."

The gorilla-bull man had a nervous smile as he stood behind Umiko. After displaying her amount of power he was terrified of her, there was no way he could take her on. As they say, appearances can be deceiving. At first glance, the blue haired girl looked like a vulnerable doe-eyed young woman ripe for any monster to pick. But in actuality, she was a demon in disguise.

Umiko asked the mishmash man where her friends were, and he guided her to the castle. As the two had walked every creature in the forest seemed to hide or cower away from the two. It was clear that the gorilla-bull man was the strongest in the forest so if Umiko made the stitched man essentially grovel before her, she had to be a force to be reckoned.

Umiko surveyed the castle before her. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were all terrified just looking at this place from the ship so for them to be in there must mean something terrible happened. Whether they were dragged in their or something happened to force them to take refuge inside, both scenarios were not good for the three.

Umiko glanced back at the gorilla-man bull. "Thank you."

The Gorilla-bull man gave Umiko an overly large smile waving to her. "My pleasure my Empress."

With a swift kick, Umiko forced the large doors open. The entryway was dark and void of light. Without any hesitation, Umiko walked into the foreboding castle.

The heavy doors slammed closed and once Umiko was out of the Gorilla-bull man's view he let out a loud exhale of air in relief.

"I thought I was gonna die there." He flashbacked to his short-lived fight with Umiko. When the hammer cracked in two Umiko gazed at him and within that brief moment, he could see how different their level of powers were.

* * *

Umiko's footsteps echoed as she walked down a large corridor. The hall was extremely dark but lucky for Umiko her excellent senses made up for the lack of light. Although her eyesight was much better than the average person's she couldn't see in the dark, but her sense of smell and hearing could cover for her lack of sight at the moment. Umiko's nose kept twitching, picking up the same strange aroma that the Gorilla-bull man had. There were various scents implying there were multiple people within the castle but the smells were different yet the same. Umiko's nose would scrunch everyone once in a while and she would let out one of her cutesy sneezes.

Umiko kept close to the wall brushing her fingers against the stone wall, this would be the best position for her if someone attacked. If she walked straight down the empty corridor then someone could ambush her from both sides. Sticking close to the wall would decrease the points where she could be attacked, at least that's what she thought. But this castle held more secrets than anyone could count.

* * *

Umiko heard a loud grinding noise as the floor began to shake. She clung closer to the wall preparing for something to happen. What she wasn't expecting was for the portion of the wall she was pressed against flipping. The wall flipped upwards horizontally taking the girl with it. The wall slammed shut as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Umiko slid down the wall on the other side landing on her bottom. Before she could stand up something was thrown over her. She looked up and was delighted to see more strange creatures. Two more mishmash men stood before Umiko staring down at her. They too had that strange scent that tickled Umiko's nose, her nose twitched a sneeze getting caught in her nostrils but it didn't come out.

There was a tall skinny man who was missing an eye. He was bald but had antlers on the top of his head. His tongue kept flicking out resembling that of a snakes. His legs were scaly and resembled that of a crocodile with a long plaited tail to go with. He had the number 106 tattooed on his arm.

The other creature was short only coming up to about Umiko's waist. This creature had a more bug-like body. He had two extra set of arms and a beak like a toucan. He had the number 55 tattooed on his hand.

The snake-alligator-deer man laughed along with the bug-bird man as they looked down at Umiko. "Haha, there's no getting out of there Missy! That net is infused with sea stone! A devil fruit user like you-What the hell!"

The men screamed their eyes bugging out as Umiko simply stood up taking the net off.

"How is that possible?!" #55 shouted

"She should be powerless!" #106 exclaimed

Umiko tossed the net away like it was a scrap of paper. She turned and looked at the two monster men.

"Quick plan 2!" #106 shouted

"What's plan 2?! Did we even plan for a plan 2!?" #55 freaked out.

#106 turned on his heels. "Plan 2 is run!" He yelled booking it out the room.

"Hey wait for me!" #55 screamed running after his comrade.

Umiko just stood there wondering why they had run off.

* * *

Umiko was once again wandering around the castle. She came across several different rooms all empty for some reason. All the doors to the room had been locked but with a simple kick, Umiko had easy access. Soon she came across a large set of doors that stood at least 10 foot tall. This door was more ornate and stood out more. Before Umiko could put her hands on the door she heard a loud crash followed by a man yelling.

Without any hesitation, Umiko threw the doors open.

"I wish all plates would disappear from this earth."

"Cindry! Put that down! Gah! You're spilling food everywhere!"

Before Umiko was a tall blonde female with pale skin and stitches on her body who was currently picking up plates of food from a long table, dumping the food then throwing the plates smashing them. Yelling and pleading with the woman to stop was a tallish round man with a small face wearing sunglasses. He was waving his hands trying to put an end to the woman's rampage on flatware.

Umiko just stayed silent in her spot in the doorway watching the interesting show before her.

"Cindry! Cindry! Stop you're going to stain the tapestry!"

The woman, Cindry, didn't listen and dumped several more plates of food on the ground before taking the plates and launching them in the air. The dishes soared towards Umiko, and she stood her ground unflinching. She caught two plates in each hand, one with her tail, and one in her mouth like a dog with a frisbee.

Cindry remained unfazed a dull look still plastered on her face. The man had a look of surprise but that quickly turned to relief seeing Umiko had caught the plates.

Umiko stacked the plates up then set them on the table.

"Well, it seems like a guest has stumbled their way into our humble abode." The man had a large smile showing off his fanged teeth.

"Greetings young lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the illustrious Dr. Hogback." He introduced.

"Umiko." The bluenette simply replied.

"Cindry. Why not get our a guest a nice drink." Dr. Hogback said

Umiko let out another sneeze as Cindry approached her. Cindry had that strange smell as all the other creatures on the island, but this woman's scent was really strong. Umiko kept letting out little sneezes and shifted back away from Cindry, making Hogback raise a brow.

"Hmmm? Young Lady, it seems you've got a sneezing fit. You must not be used to trees in the forest, also this big old castle carries so much dust. I know just the thing to help you. A nice warm bath. I know lots of steam helps me from stopping sneezing. This castle has a lovely large bathroom. Cindry please prepare the bathing room for our special guest."

Cindry doesn't say anything before she leaves the room.

* * *

Umiko sunk deep into the water so that only her face was visible. The tub she was in would better be described as a small pool. The water was the perfect temperature too. The bathing room was filled with steam, but that was no issue for Umiko at least it blocked out the strange smell that wafted through the castle.

There were two reasons why Umiko was allowing herself to sit in the bath. Reason one, Nami had been in here. Someone had tried to erase her presence completely from this room but with her amazing smell, she was able to pick up Nami's perfume lingering in the air.

Umiko may seem like she wasn't quick on the uptake, but she could practically smell the suspicious activity happening around her. There's something more going on than just abducting her friends, the strange creatures running around the island and castle were proof of that. Brook ran onto this island and this place was constantly cloaked in darkness. So this place had to be connected to his lack of shadow.

For right now she would pretend to be oblivious and go along with Dr. Hogback. He'd lower his guard, and then she would strike, saving her friends in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Umiko perked up sitting up in the water recognizing those screams of terror.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!"

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp let out more screams, the three pirates terrible night hadn't got any better. First, they were attacked in a carriage by dozens of zombies. Then they were led into the creepy mansion where Nami was perved on in the bath. After that, they were attacked by another zombie this one wielding a sword, who also bared a striking resemblance to a skeleton they had recently met. Now the three had been locked in a coffin dropped from the sky landing in a garden surrounded by guess what….yup more zombies.

Before the zombies could make their move a loud crash caught everyone's attention. As everyone looked up a figure fell from the sky landing in between the pirates and the zombies creating a large crater. Dust wafted in the air as the figure stood up fully.

A small sneeze came from the figure as they faced the zombies.

"Found you."


	30. The Adventure of Thriller Bark Continues

**The Adventure of Thriller Bark Continues - What's With All the Zombie's?!**

Zoro was getting a major headache. Not only did he have to deal with his Captain being, well Luffy. But he also had to deal with two more idiots. He was about ready to cut through both Sanji and Franky.

Ever since Umiko had disappeared into the water heading towards the island Franky and Sanji had been getting on his nerves.

Right now what was left of the Straw Hat's was walking through the forest of Thriller Bark. Sanji was running around screaming for Nami and Umiko, while Franky went around lifting up any large object searching for his Franky. Jr.

Robin simply smiled watching the two seeming to enjoy their eccentric ways. So it was mainly up to Zoro to stop his captain from grabbing any strange creature that came by, with the intentions of making it apart of their crew.

After this, he was seriously going to need a nap.

* * *

The dust settled in the garden clearing revealing who had dropped from the castle.

"Umiko!"

Usopp and Chopper sprung forward latching onto the blue haired girl, gripping onto her legs for dear life. The two pirates were crying tears streaming down their face as they kept yelling how glad they were to see her.

Nami looked relieved seeing the teen, giving a smile that one of their friends had showed up to rescue them. Although her smile was quickly wiped away as she did a double take seeing the state that Umiko was in.

The blue-haired girl was wet beads of water dripping down her body. Her hair was undone and the long damp soft locks skirting the ground the ends dragging slightly on the grass. The girl was no longer in her normal clothing and was instead wrapped in a small soaking wet towel that clung to her body. Usopp and Chopper finally noticed Umiko too and their faces grew red, as blood shot out of Usopp's nose. They unlatched themselves from the girl and scooted away covering their eyes.

"Where are your clothes!?" Nami screamed

Umiko looked confused as she faced Nami. She tilted her head with a perplexed look, not understanding why Nami was so upset.

Nami continued to lecture the girl shouting at her. Umiko just continued to be confused, although she didn't mind Nami's ranting. She actually found it quite nice, it reminded her of home. To be more specific it reminded her of Paulie. He'd always rant and rave like this to her all the time. Even if she fully didn't understand why he had been yelling she knew it was his way of showing he cared. So, in the same way, Nami's yelling was her way of showing that she cared for Umiko too.

Nami dug into Usopp's bag and pulled out an extra cape he had in there. She tied it around Umiko tightly hoping that would hold up until she could find Umiko some proper clothing.

"Hey!"

Nami and Umiko turned their attention back to the group of zombies.

In the front was a group of three weird looking penguins. One of the mismatch penguins had a glare pointing at the pirates. While Nami cringed taking a step back from the zombies, Umiko looked elated staring at the creatures. This island had so many abnormal creatures and she found them all so cute and adorable.

"How dare you interrupt our introduction! It's incredibly rude!" The Zombie yelled

"Sorry." Umiko apologized giving a small bow.

"Don't apologize to that thing!" Nami yelled giving Umiko a small chop to the back of the head.

"You're still ignoring us! Lets us make out introduction! We are the Penguin Zombie Com-Ah I got it wrong!"

The zombie penguin with a dog like face stepped up. "Trio! We are a trio! I'm the new guy!"

"Like we care about that kinda member info!" Usopp shouted

The zombie ignores Usopp and continued to talk. "And joining us today is our Namaka, the Wild Zombies!"

"Welcome to Pelona-sama's Wonder Garden!"

While her friends freaked out, even more, Umiko gazed at all the zombies trying to decide which one she was going to pet first.

A Koala with a gangly man's body threw his arms up with an excited smile plastered on his furry lips.

"Alright let's get them!"

All of the zombies ran forward with the intention to bomb rush the pirates. Chopper was the first one to move going into his large form grabbing a snake with a bird's beak and swinging it away. A giant round zombie with the face of a panda chased after Chopper swinging a colossal morningstar.

Umiko was the next to move facing off with a giant hippo with a mustache. The zombie held up a sword and a shield. He swung the sword and Umiko did a backbend ducking out of the way. She kicked her feet up aiming to kick the zombie but it brought up its shield to block the attack. But with the force of Umiko's kick, she was able to kick the shield out of the zombie's hand and into the air. Umiko jumped into the air right above the shield, she did a front spin kick slamming down her heel into the shield sending it crashing into the zombie hippo's head.

Usopp was doing his best to hold against the smaller tiny zombies, that is until he was faced with a zombie that was mixed with a kangaroo and a zebra wearing boxing gloves. He was hit in the face a couple of times but managed to dodge an attack which resulted in the zombie punching his fellow zombies.

Nami tried to make an escape but was cut off by some more zombies. She and Usopp ran at each other trying to run away from the zombies.

Chopper and Umiko held their ground fighting the large zombies. As the two were surrounded in a circle loud screaming caught their attention.

They looked up to see Usopp and Nami falling from the sky. Umiko ran forward kicking the Koala Zombie under where they would land. Umiko caught Nami while Usopp landed on the zombie.

"Hey, why did you catch her and not me?!" Usopp yelled

Umiko was bewildered. She obviously caught Nami because the redhead was not as durable as him. She also gave him something to land on.

"Fire!" Chopper randomly shouted stopping Usopp's yelling.

"Fire?" Usopp questioned looking at Chopper.

"Use fire! These guys are zombies!" Chopper shouted

Realization washed over Usopp's face as he registered Chopper's words.

"That's right! I can still use that!" Usopp bought out his slingshot. "Hissatsu Kaen Boshi!"

Usopp fired off a shot that hit the ground sending off a fiery explosion. Several zombies screamed and jumped away trying to avoid the flames.

"One more time!"

Usopp went to release the second shot but before he could he was kicked in the back of the head and sent spiraling forward on the grass.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted running over to his friend. As he ran forward the panda zombie swung his weapon aiming for the reindeer.

"Chopper! Watch out behind you!" Nami shouted trying to warn her friend.

The weapon came close to hitting Chopper but it was stopped when the chain of the morningstar was grabbed.

Umiko had her feet firmly planted on the ground as she held the chain of the zombie's weapon. The zombie struggled pulling back on the weapon trying to get it back form Umiko.

Umiko gave a sharp tug pulling the zombie off his feet towards her. Once he was in striking distance Umiko slammed her fist into his face sending him crashing into a wall.

Another zombie ran behind Umiko brandishing a sword. He yelled swinging it down at the teen. Umiko was going to use her tail to wrap around the zombie's arm to stop the sword then give the zombie a nice uppercut but she didn't get the chance as the zombie was attacked and sent flying away from Umiko.

Before Umiko stood the penguin zombie with the dogs face.

"Bastard! What are you doing to you namaka! Your enemy is that girl! She's the one you need to beat." A zombie shouted

The Penguin Dog zombie stood before Umiko, making her tilt her head.

"I have no idea who this girl might be or where she came from. But even if it goes against the master's orders. Even if I die….I won't hurt a woman!"

Umiko blinked looking at the zombie standing before her, its words ringing in her mind.

"I won't let you lay a finger on this girl," He then pointed at Nami. "Not her either!"

The zombie went on the offense attacking his fellow zombies.

"What going on here?!" Chopper shouted

"Isn't that dog penguin our enemy?" Usopp questioned

"That fighting style…" Nami trailed off.

Umiko watched the zombie as a flash of blonde along with a curly Q brow flashed through her mind.

"Bastard! You've got some nerve for a newcomer!" An Elephant Zombie shouted

The dog-penguin stood tall, well not tall since he was only like 2-feet tall, but he stood his ground facing the other zombies.

"I'll make sure to ram some table manners into cowardly bastards like you who hurt ladies."

Before he could move the zombie was plucked off the ground as Umiko picked him up.

Umiko held the zombie penguin-dog in her arms clutching it close to her chest like a stuffed animal. She faced Nami, Chopper, and Usopp hugging the zombie.

"I'm gonna keep him."

"No your not!" The three yelled back.

The zombie just had a blissful smile on its face as it nestled itself closer into Umiko's arms.

"The way he talks...it's just like Sanji," Nami said

"Do you think he knows something about Sanji?" Chopper questioned

"Hey! Dog-Penguin Zombie!" Usopp shouted, "Do you know anything about Sanji!? He's our friend."

The zombie tilted his head up out of Umiko's arms. "Shut…" He jumped out of Umiko's arms heading to Usopp and Chopper. "-up you filthy pirates!" He yelled kicking Chopper and Usopp.

Chopper and Usopp fell back and put distance between themselves and the zombie.

"Scary." Chopper cried

Umiko went to go pick the zombie back up but she froze when the sound of heavy and fast footsteps echoed towards the garden. Everyone looked towards the entrance of the garden from where the destruction was coming from.

"Something's coming…" Usopp said

Two figures appeared running towards the garden. A large warthog in a bridal dress was sprinting, followed by a man with a lion's face. He seemed to be shouting the name Lola while he chased after the giant warthog.

"A warthog?" Chopper questioned

The warthog seemed to be enjoying herself as the man appeared frantic. Suddenly she stopped running towards the garden and did a 180 facing the lion man. She jumped at him tackling him to the ground.

Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped at the action.

"W-What the?"

Lola had the man pinned to the ground trying to force him into a kiss, which he kept avoiding.

"A-Are they allies?"

"I wonder….."

The man eventually pushed Lola off him and she jumped away. She soared through the air and landed before Nami.

The zombie glared at Nami pulling out an ax. "Burglar Cat!"

Chopper and Usopp screamed while Umiko narrowed her eyes at the zombie.

"Nami!"

The lion man saw this and screamed to staring at Lola and Nami.

Nami looked nervous as she pointed at herself. "M-Me?!" She started to take steps back. "W-Wait a minute! I haven't stolen anything yet!"

Lola lifted her ax up. "It's useless. I won't let you have Ab-sama!"

Nami screamed as Lola swung down her weapon.

Nami was abruptly swept off her feet and carried out of the pathway of Lola's weapon. Umiko facing away from Lola, set Nami down having been the one who had saved her friend.

Nami gave Umiko a small smile. "Thanks, Umi."

Umiko nodded her head.

Lola screamed going to attack Nami again. Umiko turned to attack but stopped when Lola's ax was snapped in half by a kick.

"Don't lay a hand on these ladies!" Dog-Penguin shouted

Lola glared, "Don't butt in!" She pulled her fist back.

"Watch out!" Chopper shouted

Lola swung forward hitting the Dog-penguin head on. He was sent flying and crashed into a wall of the castle.

"Dog Penguin!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Why didn't he attack?!"

Dog-Penguin shakily stood up. "Even if I die...I'll never hurt a woman!"

Chopper and Usopp clapped impressed. "Amazing! To figure out that thing was a woman you sure are something!"

"What was that?!" Lola shouted offended

"Usopp! Chopper! Umiko!"

Nami's shouts caused her friends to look towards her. They were all surprised to see Nami floating in the air away from them.

"I've got my bride!" A male voice declared.

"Amazing. Nami is flying!"

Umiko sniffed the air picking up a second scent with Nami's. So she wasn't flying she was being carried off by someone.

"Idiots I'm being kidnapped!" Nami shouted

"We shall start the ceremony right away! I already made preparations!" The male voice spoke.

Nami screamed kicking and hitting the person who was holding her. "Put me down!"

Chopper and Usopp ran forward chasing after the two.

Umiko stood still wondering how someone could not be seen.

The man continued to talk addressing Nami. "I've evaluated you. You're the most suitable to become my bride!" The man started to become visible revealing the lion-faced man from before. "My name is Absalom! It's the name of your future husband! Be sure to remember it!"

Nami glared at the Absalom. "You've got some never spying on naked people! Keeping my body in shape isn't something I do just to have some perverted beat spy on it!"

Nami reached into her pocket and pulled out her Clima-Tact.

"Thunder Charge!"

An electrical shock was sent through Absalom's body, setting off a small explosion. Nami was sent flying out of Absalom's arms and she landed on the ground slightly banged up from the rebound of her attack.

"Nami!"

Chopper, Umiko, and Usopp ran over and helped Nami up.

"Good job!" Chopper complimented.

"Let's keep running! We gotta get out of this forest!" Usopp shouted

As the four started to run Nami looked back at Absalom.

"What?! He hasn't fallen down!"

Nami was right. Absalom was still standing smoke rising from his skin from Nami's electrical attack.

"He's isn't just anyone you can tell by looking at him!" Usopp said

Umiko did a quick turn facing back at Absalom. "I'll take him down."

"Come on you!" Usopp and Nami yelled grabbing the girl and dragging her with them.

Lola hadn't given up on her pursuit, now wielding two swords chasing after the group.

"You won't get away from me!"

* * *

Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were all huffing and puffing out of breath as they ran for their lives. Umiko simply ran along with the three looking over her shoulder watching the charging zombie coming for them.

"Wait Burglar Cat!"

Lola, the zombie warthog was hot on their heels.

"Oi Nami! She seems to be only after you!" Usopp shouted

"Your right! What did I do!? Geez!" Nami clicked her tongue.

"If that's true. Why don't we split into two groups and escape?" Usopp suggested

Nami clenched her teeth her brow furrowing in anger. She balled her hand into a fist and connected it to the back of Usopp's head.

"You wanna leave me you cold-hearted monster?!"

"Come here damn it!" Lola yelled

"She's mad." Umiko simply stated

"Yeah, I think we got that and she's after me!" Nami shouted. "Someone else has to be caught!" That's when a light bulb appeared over Nami's head. "Umiko!"

"Hm?" Umiko looked at Nami.

"You've got to get me far away," Nami said

"Hey what about us!" Usopp yelled

"You'll be fine." Nami snapped

Umiko did as Nami instructed. Nami hopped onto Umiko's back, piggyback style and the blue haired girl took off at a remarkable speed. The faster she went the harder she ran meaning she tore up the ground beneath her feet leaving behind Umiko sized foot holes as she ran.

Chopper and Usopp screamed as the girls escaped.

"Wait don't leave us here!"

Lola got closer to Chopper and Usopp making them scream and run faster. Unfortunately, since their eyes were filled with tears they missed a large root on the ground tripping over it. The two feared that was the end for them as they fell to the ground, but as they laid out on the grass Lola ran right past them.

* * *

Umiko was rather impressed with Lola's speed. She was able to catch up to Umiko within a short amount of time.

Lola swung out one of her swords and Umiko easily did a sidestep dodge.

"Umiko double team!" Nami shouted as she pulled out her Clima-Tact.

"Give me back Absalom!" Lola cried swinging out her sword.

"What're you talking about?!" Nami shouted as she blocked the sword with her weapon.

Umiko jumped back before Lola could swing her second sword.

"Nami! Umiko!"

Usopp and Chopper appeared on the sides of Lola grabbing onto her tusk trying to slow her down.

"Run!"

Umiko didn't have to be told twice. With Nami still on her back Umiko took off sprinting towards the castle.

Although she had been slowed down a little Lola still wasn't giving up and continued to chase after the girls.

"Wait damn it! Stop! Wait!"


	31. How Do You Calm a Rampaging Zombie?

**How Do You Calm a Rampaging Zombie?**

"Oi stop it! Don't kill her! She's our Namaka!"

"Bastard! Bastard stop!"

Nami looked over her shoulder, Lola was still chasing after her and Umiko full force. Usopp and Chopper still clung to the zombie bride shouting at her to stop.

"Wait, Burglar Cat!"

Umiko kept running as Lola continued to chase wielding her large swords.

"Absalom is gonna be my groom!"

"Be gone!" Lola shouted finally chucking Usopp and Chopper off of her.

The two pirates screamed as they flew high into the air. Hearing her friends cry out Umiko did a quick 180 turn and ran by Lola. With Nami still on her back she caught Usopp with her left arm and caught Chopper in the other.

Lola turned around running back towards the group lifting up her swords.

"Run. I'll hold her back." Umiko got into a fighting stance prepared to take Lola head on.

"Out of my way!" Lola screamed

"Wait!" Nami screamed. "I'm actually a man!"

Lola froze her sword mere inches from Umiko. The warthog's eyes were large clearly showing her surprise. Her jaw was dropped as she pulled back gasping.

Chopper screamed too as Usopp tried to calm him down. Umiko tilted her head confused at Nami's statement. Nami stood closely behind Umiko, using the blue haired girl as a shield as she talked.

"I'm a man!" Nami shouted again.

"Is that true?!" Lola screeched

"It's true! It's a hobby of mine! It no joke! Plus you and that beast man are perfect for each other! I thought I could give you all my support!" Nami exclaimed

"Really?!" Lola shouted even more surprised.

"I think she's too good for him."

Everyone turned their attention to Umiko.

"She's too pretty for him," Umiko stated

"What?!" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp thought

"Really?!" Lola got a flattered look, her cheeks flushing at the compliment from Umiko.

Lola dropped her swords and fell to her knees. "No one has ever given me such supportive and kind thoughts before. I-I-"

"This is called friendship." Nami smiled. "Please call me Nami."

Umiko joined in nodding her head. "I'm Umiko. Warthog-chan."

Lola had tears coming to her eyes from the sheer happiness she was feeling. "Friendship!"

"She fell for it!" Usopp gasped

* * *

Usopp and Chopper gaped at the sight before them. Nami, Umiko, and Lola were sitting at a table together having a chat over Lola's love life, and her many failed attempts to get Absalom to marry her. Umiko really didn't contribute to the conversation instead listening intently to what Nami was saying. She knew very little about relationships and love. Whenever she would ask Iceburg about that kind of stuff he would get this awkward uncomfortable expression on his face, then he would pat Umiko's head telling her _"Don't worry about such trivial things. No filthy boy or man will be getting near you."_

"Lola you've been doing it all wrong. Your way too naive." Nami said

"What do you mean?" Lola asked

"Of course you can't get his signature while he's conscious. If you do it while he's sleeping-"

"Attack while he's sleeping!?" Lola interjected "Is that ok!? As a human being?!"

"But aren't you a zombie, Lola?" Nami pointed out.

Umiko nodded her head agreeing with Nami's statement.

"That's mean! It's too low!" Lola cried

"It's alright as long as he's sleeping and doesn't notice. By the way Lola, I dropped something earlier in the treasure storehouse. I want it back, but I can't remember the way. Can you tell me?"

"Silly you." Lola smiled. "But it's fine. The closest way is right through Lady Pelona's room over there."

Chopper and Usopp watched the interaction completely stunned.

"She's completely taken in…..she's not gonna come out of it," Usopp said

"So, Nami's really a man. I always thought she acted kinda manly." Chopper said

Umiko was paying attention to Nami and Lola that is until a snapping sound caught her attention. She looked over to the side spotting a hat peeking over a wall.

"Nami…." Umiko tugged on Nami's arm getting the girls attention. She pointed over to the hat and Nami blanched knowing it belonged to that beast man guy.

"Seriously!?" Nami turned to Lola. "Lola! Attack chance! I'll never meet him again, so you'll b fine! Do your best! You two will be the best couple!"

Umiko gave the warthog two thumbs up.

A large smile formed on Lola's face. "I'll do my best! Thank you, my friends!" Lola grabbed her swords and took off. "I'm full of courage now!"

Everyone could hear screaming in the distance as Lola caught up to Absalom.

Nami stood up in her chair pulling Umiko with her. "Yosh, this is our chance!" She told Usopp and Chopper.

* * *

The four pirates made their way into the large tower Lola had told them about.

"Did we lose him?" Usopp whispered

"Probably," Nami whispered back. "Surely Lola-!" Nami quickly ducked down hiding behind a wall. "He's here! He's heading straight this way!"

"This way!" Usopp said

Nami picked up Chopper and the two started following him.

Umiko followed too, but she didn't get that far as one of the large tiles under her foot sunk in then flipped. The tile was actually a trap door and Umiko disappeared silently into the floor.

Usopp ran up to a giant object with a zipper opening it before slipped inside.

"Come on get in here!"

"What is it?" Nami questioned

"Who cares just get in! Come on Umiko…..Umiko?"

But the blue-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"What!?"

"S-She's gone!"

"But she was right here!"

* * *

Umiko had her hands clenched to her chest as she slid down a long slide. When the floor had given way beneath her she was dropped down a long chute. A light finally shined at the end of the long tunnel and Umiko flew out of the chute. She landed in a large net and was now dangling from the ceiling.

"Haha! Look we caught one! We caught one!"

Umiko was dangling upside down as several mouses with spider bodies hung next to her.

"Another pirate captured!"

"We've never let a single prey get away once it's been caught!"

So Umiko wasn't in a net she was in a spiders web.

Amongst the Mouse-spiders were the zombies that Umiko had encountered when she first had entered the castle, #106 and #55.

"Let's see you escape that!"

"There's no way you're getting away now!"

"Let's take her to the Master!"

The zombies all started cheering and whooping, happy that they've captured another one of the intruding pirates.

Umiko started wiggling around not liking being bound up so tightly.

One of the Mouse-spiders laughed. "Struggle all you want! Our webbing had been specially created by Hogback, there's no way you'll be getting out."

"Haha! Let's hurry and get her to the Master! I'm sure he'll be pleased!"

 _ ***CRACK***_

 _ ***THUD***_

"Uh?"

Umiko had ended up wiggling and tugging so much that she broke off a chunk of the ceiling the web had been attached to.

"H-How-" Everyone was speechless. Instead of breaking out of the webbing she simply broke off the ceiling the web was clinging too.

Umiko then started rocking back and forth in her spot on the floor.

"What is she doing now?" A zombie questioned

"It doesn't matter! She might have been able to break the ceiling, but she still won't be able to break out of that webbing so let's just-!"

The Mouse-spider was silenced as Umiko rolled barreling into the zombie flattening him like a pancake. She did this with several more zombies taking them out like a bowling ball does with pins.

"Ahhhhh! She's like a steamroller!"

The rest of the remaining zombies who hadn't been taken down fled.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" #55 shouted as he ran.

"Shut up!" #106 yelled back as he fled.

* * *

Umiko kept tugging at the strange material she was wrapped in but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. She might need something sharp. Since she couldn't get out Umiko took to flipping herself over and started inching herself like a caterpillar across the halls of the castle.

"Absalom! Absalom! Absalom!"

Umiko stopped moving when Lola came running down the halls.

"Lola," Umiko said as the zombie passed her.

Lola quickly stopped sliding on the ground. She turned around facing Umiko.

"Hello," Umiko greeted

Lola tilted her head staring at the impassive looking girl.

* * *

"Here you go all better," Lola smiled

"Thank you." Umiko thanked Lola as she cut her free.

"It's a good thing I found you. I forgot to ask you and Nami something very important." Lola said

"Hmm?" Umiko questioned

"Since you two are so supportive of me and Absalom I would like you both to be bridesmaids in my wedding!" Lola beamed

In response, Umiko simply just tilted her head.


End file.
